When Two Worlds Collide
by Sean Szama
Summary: All fifth year Gryffindors travel to America and Ron's unconditional love changes him drastically and leaves him a in a horrible situation. Voldemort brings the fight to the very walls of Hogwarts. RHr big time.
1. When Two Worlds Collide

This is my first attempt at fanfiction. For months now I have been reading the fanfiction posted here (the good and the bad), and I have finally forced myself to write on of my own. I would love to get some feedback, but please don't review with the sole purpose of tearing me apart. I don't think my self-esteem could handle it. That is not to say I don't want constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy reading this, but if not, I apologize for wasting your time.  
  
When Two Worlds Collide  
  
It had originally been Seamus' idea. He had thought up a plan on such a grand scale, that no one had really taken it seriously. The very idea of going to America had seemed had seemed so far-fetched, that it had merely been a topic of conversation for the students at Hogwarts. The idea probably would have stopped there if Seamus' older brother hadn't continued to write to him, describing the wonderful beaches, exotic palm trees, and the beautiful women of southern Florida.  
  
Seamus would often stroll into the Gryffindor common room with an awed expression on his face just after reading one of these letters. He would read these letters out loud and after a while every one was a little taken in by the wonder on his face. After about a week of this, he had said simply, "I wish I could go. My brother said that the women there are crazy for an foreign accent."  
  
Ron had snorted and looked aver at Harry who was writing an essay for Transfiguration. "I knew it had something to do with girls." he said with a laugh.  
  
Hermione shook her head slowly. "As if there weren't plenty of girls right here in England."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Ron answered. He turned back to Harry who was still writing. "But did you see the pictures that his brother sent. The women there are beautiful. Not really any better than those around here, but they are kind of exotic."  
  
Harry looked up from his essay to see Hermione glare at Ron. Ron of course didn't see it. Harry found it hard to believe that Ron could be so oblivious sometimes. Harry wanted to say something that could stem the fight that was brewing, but could think of anything.  
  
Ron simply continued. "Yeah, those women are always running around in bikinis. And they're tan too. I wouldn't mind going there myself."  
  
Hermione's glare deepened. "I'll bet. There aren't any girls around here to compare with that. Are there, Ron?"  
  
Harry saw what was coming and wished he was in a different room.  
  
Ron, still oblivious to the death stare Hermione was giving him said, "No I guess not. Not that we don't have our beautiful women, but I think a trip to America would be worth it just see half those women in the pictures."  
  
Harry winced and held his breath. After five years with Ron and Hermione, he could tell when a fight was going to explode.  
  
Hermione spoke in a whisper when she said, "You're a real jerk, Ronald Weasley." She stood up from the couch that she and Ron had been sharing. She then stomped away and went up the stairs to the girls dormitory.  
  
Ron had a bewildered look on his honest face. He watched Hermione walk away and then turned to Harry, who could barely keep from laughing.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
Harry, who was glad the fight hadn't escalated into the usual shouting match, turned back to his essay. The entire school knew the feelings Ron and Hermione had for each other. That is- everyone but Ron and Hermione. They fought constantly, but Harry had come to believe that this fighting was just a way to avoid really talking. Harry truly believed the world would come to and end if a day went by where Ron and Hermione didn't fight.  
  
A trip to America was a huge topic of conversation for the remainder of their fifth year at Hogwarts. Many looked at it as a way to avoid talking about real things. At the beginning of the term, they had learned that Voldemort had liberated Azkaban prison and enlisted the help of the dementors for his evil cause. Most students didn't want to talk about it.  
  
The crazy idea had merely been a way to get the students mind off of Voldemort until some of the teachers at Hogwarts heard about it. They were surprisingly supporting of the idea. Professor Magonagall was especially supporting, and it was she who mentioned the idea to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore had agreed to the idea. He had been worried that with Voldemort's uprising, an attack on the school itself was possible. He knew that Voldemort had a personal score to settle with Harry, and he feared for the boy. He knew that getting Harry out of the country might be the thing to do until the start of his sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore gave the fifth-year Gryffindors his permission, and had even written to their parents, explaining the situation. He had only a three conditions. Each student must get permission from their legal guardian, they must be chaperoned by several parents and teachers and the students wouldn't be allowed to leave the coast for the duration of the trip.  
  
The only catch was that the trip could not be funded by the school. Dumbledore feared it would show favoritism toward the Gryffindor house.  
  
When the students had heard this, Ron's face had fallen. Ron's family were nicest people Harry had met, but they were extremely poor. There was no way they could afford to send Ron to Florida.  
  
The problem was soon remedied when Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers, had offered to pay for the trip.  
  
Ron was suspicious. "And where do you plan on getting the money?" he asked.  
  
Fred had merely smiled and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Don't you worry your pretty, little head, Ronnie-kins. It's all been arranged." he said with a wink to Harry.  
  
Harry had understood immediately. He had given Fred and George a sack of galleons and the end of his fourth year. They obviously still had plenty of the money left.  
  
Hermione had no trouble getting the money, as both her parents were dentists. They had given her permission with a sense of relief. They were both very supportive of Hermione's choice to become a witch, but they felt they were obligated to entertain her during the holidays. And seeing that they were both very busy people, the trip provided them a reason to continue their day to day routine.  
  
Harry, who would never dream of asking the Dursley's for permission, asked his godfather. Sirius had agreed immediately, but insisted that he go along as well. Sirius was very protective of Harry, and saw the trip as an opportunity for Voldemort to attack him.  
  
It wasn't long before the entire Gryffindor, third-year student population had permission to go. They were all very excited and it was all they could talk about until the end of school.  
  
School ended in June and at the July, the day rolled around. They were going to be using the muggle airplanes to get over the ocean. And so Harry found himself in an airport, looking for his friends. The Dursleys had driven him there, and had left without saying a word.  
  
Harry searched the huge masses of people, looking for any familiar faces. It wasn't long before he saw Ron. His friends fiery, red hair was easy to pick out, especially since he was taller than anyone around him. Ron had grown steadily over the past few years, and was now a full head taller than Harry. But as he had once been a gangling, skinny boy, he was now beginning to fill out his clothing. Quidditch had made him bigger since fifth-year, and his old, hand-me-down, muggle clothing was much too small for him. It made him look slightly comical, but no one had teased Ron about his clothing since Vincent Crabbe in the fifth year. Ron had calmly pounded the squat boy into the ground. He had gotten in to a lot of trouble, but no one teased him again.  
  
Ron was staring out a large window at an airplane landing. Harry had remind himself that no matter how much the wizarding world shocked him on a day to day basis, there were many things that pure-blood wizards like Ron, were not used to.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled as he ran over.  
  
"Harry! So good to se you, mate. You've gotta look at this!" he said motioning out to the approaching plane. "How do muggles do it? It's pretty amazing what they could do without magic."  
  
Harry was much more used to the world of muggles because he had been raised as one. He was about to answer Ron when a voice interrupted.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Harry and Ron turned to see Hermione running over to them. Harry could see her parents jogging to keep up with her. Her bushy, brown hair bobbed up and down with each step. She was wearing a tight T-shirt and short khaki shorts. Even Harry, who never thought of Hermione in any way other than friendly, had to admit she look really good.  
  
Ron hadn't been the only one to develop over the years. Hermione had grown into one of the most beautiful girls at school. She had been getting more attention from boys at school, but she always turned them down. Harry reckoned she didn't even know why she turned them down. Harry knew that she liked Ron even if she didn't.  
  
Harry glanced over at Ron and saw the wide-eyed expression planted on his face. He obviously thought Hermione looked good too.  
  
Hermione threw herself into Ron, who spun her around with a laugh. After he put her down, she turned to Harry and hugged him too. Her parents had just caught up and were breathing very loudly. Hermione's mother's reaction to the way that her daughter hugged Ron and Harry was a wide smile. She obviously approved of her daughter having male companions. The look on her father's face, however, was anything but happy. He scowled openly at Ron, who of course didn't see it. He was too busy staring at Hermione.  
  
Once again Harry almost laughed out loud at the situation between his two best friends. He just wished they would admit their feelings and get it over with. But there was no way he was going to talk to them about it. It would be too weird.  
  
Hermione said goodbye to her parents and she Harry and Ron were about to continue on to their gate when Hermione's father stopped them.  
  
"Hold on, you three. I would like to talk to you. No, not you, honey." he said to Hermione. "Just these two." he said motioning to Harry and Ron.  
  
"But dad-" Hermione began with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry, honey. Just keep walking. They'll catch up." he said with a smile.  
Once Hermione and her mother had moved a little away from them, Mr. Granger sighed and took off his glasses. "Women. Living with two of them is hard, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love my girls." After rubbing the bridge of his nose for a while, he put his glasses back on.  
  
Harry knew what was coming. He had seen the look Mr. Granger had given Ron earlier. He resigned himself for a long talk.  
  
"And it's because I love them, that I want to protect them. I don't know what I would do if one of them was hurt in any way." He said this all staring straight at Ron. Ron was several inches taller than him, but he seemed like a child under that stare.  
  
"The point is, boys, this trip is going to be trying on Hermione. She is going to experience a place that she has never been to, see things she has never seen. There will be plenty of opportunities for her to get hurt. I don't want that to happen. Do you se where I'm going with this?" he asked.  
  
Harry knew that Ron might say something to make the situation worse, so he quickly said, "Don't worry, sir. We'll look out for her."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. We love her too." Ron answered.  
  
Harry winced and waited for the long, fatherly lecture. It didn't come. Mr. Granger actually smiled and said, "Well, that's good. Keep an eye on her. Don't let her come to any harm."  
  
"Yes, sir." Ron said  
  
Mr. Granger stuck out his hand, and both boys flinched. When they realized he wanted to shake their hands, they complied. Ron's handshake was much longer, almost as id Mr. Granger was testing him. Ron stared back, unblinking.   
  
When Mr. Granger release him, he smiled even wider. Ron had pleased him somehow. When they began to walk away, Mr. Granger whispered, "It starts now."  
Neither boy knew what that meant, but they were only too happy to leave his penetrating stare. They jogged up until they caught up with Hermione and her mother. They were talking and Hermione was blushing horribly. When Harry and Ron came over, Hermione quickly glanced at Ron and blushed even brighter. Mrs. Granger laughed out loud. Harry didn't know what was going on, but didn't ask.  
  
Hermione said goodbye to her mother who kissed her in return. Then, strangely, Mrs. Grnager walked over to Ron and shook his hand in the same way Mr. Granger had. Ron seemed as confused as Harry felt. When Mrs. Granger left, Hermione tool out her plane ticket.  
"Gate 18. We better hurry. I'll bet the class is already there." With that, she took off at a quick pace.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged confused glances and then took off after her. One thing was for sure, Harry thought, this was going to be an interesting summer. 


	2. Plane Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Nothing about Harry Potter is mine. No really.  
Thanks to the few people who reviewed my first chapter. I wouldn't continue writing if no one was reading it. Thanks again. This chapter will cover the plane ride and maybe the hotel the group is staying at. It depends on how well along I am when I get there. I apologize if my interpretation of the British vocabulary is a little off. Give me a break, I'm American. Read and enjoy.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
It took Ron and Harry a while to catch up to Hermione. Their trunks were heavy and Ron's broke open at one point and scattered his clothes throughout the area. Harry helped Ron gather his clothing and they stuffed them back into his old, battered trunk. By the time they caught up with Hermione, she had already reached their departing gate. Harry recognized many of the faces gathered next to the gate.  
  
"Hey guys! Good to see you!", yelled Seamus.  
  
Seamus was dressed blue jeans and a Hawaiian shirt and he looked slightly ridiculous with his new dark sunglasses.  
  
"Yeah, I don't believe this is actually happening. I mean, none of us really took it seriously. I'm so excited! This is going to be great." Seamus continued to babble and Harry politely nodded at the appropriate intervals.  
  
But he wasn't he only familiar face there. Next to Seamus stood his best friend Dean Thomas, a black fifth-year. Harry could see Neville Longbottom being lectured by someone who could only be his grandmother. She was wagging a knobby finger under his nose and he was nodding sheepishly. He could see Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown giggling about something. Harry was glad he didn't know what it was.  
  
There was a total of eight students- five boys and three girls. Harry was extremely excited. He would be able to spend time with all of his good friends, while at the same time not have to deal with Draco Malfoy and his roving band of jackasses.  
  
Harry noticed some adults that looked astoundingly like some of the students. He saw an attractive woman with Seamus' nose and figured it must be his mother.  
  
Harry also saw some other familiar faces. Professor Magonagall looked strange in Muggle clothing. Her silver hair, which was always in a tight bun, was let down and it fell halfway down her back.  
  
Magonagall was the only teacher Harry could see, but it wasn't hard to see why. All of the other teachers would stick out like a sore thumb in the Muggle world. Harry laughed out loud when he thought of Professor Flitwick in an airport.  
  
Harry dragged his trunk over to a row of padded chairs and sat down. Exhausted as he was, he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. After a minute or two, Ron and Hermione made their way over and sat on either side of him.  
  
"I can't believe we're actually going!" Hermione practically squealed. Harry was reminded of what Seamus had said earlier. Hermione had repeated what he had said almost word for word, but it seemed much more relevant coming from her. Hermione wasn't one to be easily swept away by excitement, and to see the effect the day's events were having on her was liberating.  
  
It wasn't long before the smile disappeared from her face. She suddenly seemed very nervous. "Sorry about my dad back there." she mumbled.  
  
Ron smiled and said cheerily, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Hermione seemed puzzled. "What did he talk to you guys about. He seemed pretty serious."  
  
Harry spoke up. "He just wanted to make sure you were going to be taken care of."  
  
Ron laughed. "Yeah, he kind of placed your entire welfare on our shoulders."  
  
"Are you serious. He did that." Hermione seemed horrified.  
  
"Yup, he told us to look after his little Hermione. It sounded as if you get in trouble then he comes and kills me and Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Oh my God. I'm sorry about him. He just gets really protective about me. You should have seen him before I went off to Hogwarts for the first time. It was a nightmare." Hermione said with a shudder.  
  
Ron seemed amused by her little display. "It's no big deal, honey." he said as he reached over Harry to pat Hermione's cheek. "We would watch your back anyway. Right, Harry?"  
  
"Absolutely." Harry said brightly. He could barely hold back his laughter at the outraged look on Hermione's face.  
  
"I hate you both." Hermione mumbled, but Harry could tell that she wasn't as mad as she was pretending.  
  
Harry noticed a airport worker go over to the podium beside the gate.  
  
"Look. I think they going to start boarding now." he said.  
  
"Good!" Hermione breathed as walked quickly to the gate  
.  
When Harry and Ron stood up and found their trunks, Ron leaned over and asked quietly, "Are you sure these 'airplanes' are safe.? I mean, look at them. They're just hunks of metal stuck together. We are going to be flying hundreds of miles. Do you think it will stay together?"  
  
"Well, they say its the safest way to travel." Harry said.  
  
"Who is 'they'?" Ron asked.  
  
"Muggles. They have been traveling like this for years."  
  
"Oh. Well I prefer Floo Powder. I'm sure it's much safer."  
  
Harry snorted. He had never flown on a plane before, but he was pretty sure it was safer than Floo Powder. He still grimaced whenever he thought about his first attempt with it.  
  
When they reached the podium, the woman took their tickets and they left their luggage with some baggage handlers. They then began walked through the gate and into the tunnel leading to the plane.  
  
The inside of the plane was huge. Harry's ticket directed him to this seat. He sat down next to a window about halfway up the plane's cabin. Ron sat down directly next to him. Sirius had ordered both Harry and Ron's ticket at the same time and made sure they were next to each other. Sirius had been worried that Ron would go to pieces at all the new sights.  
  
Hermione was seated on the right side of the plane next to a good looking, eighteen year old boy. By the time the plane got off the runway, they were laughing at each other's clever remarks and smiling radiantly. Ron was in a poor mood.  
  
Every time Hermione's laugh filtered over to his side of the plane, Ron would look over and grimace. Every so often, Harry could hear him muttering under his breath. Ron's knuckles were white on his arm rests and his jaw was clenched tight.  
  
"What is she playing at?" he muttered after Hermione laughed particularly loudly. "Look at her, Harry. She's into that guy she sitting next to."  
  
"They're just talking, Ron." Harry said placatingly.  
  
"Come on, Harry. He's a muggle!"  
  
"You're beginning to sound like Malfoy." Harry said with a grin.  
  
Ron's head snapped back to Harry, but his face turned dark red.  
  
"I do don't I." Ron said. Then he laughed. "Next time I start spouting crap like that, make sure you kick me."  
  
"I will." Harry said. "Besides, why do care who Hermione talks to?"  
  
"I don't!" he whispered. "That guy just seems a little fishy. I mean, what's a old guy like that doing talking to a fifteen year old."   
  
"Like you've never talked to a third-year before." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"That's different." Ron said. "I was never trying to hit on any of them."  
  
"What makes you say that guy is trying to hit on Hermione?"  
  
"Well...look at him. Why else would he be talking to her?"  
  
"Maybe because she sitting next to him on a six hour long flight."  
  
"Harry! Why are you defending him? He could be a weirdo. A pediphile even!"  
  
"Pediphile? Ron, relax. They're just talking."  
  
"Well, she doesn't have to enjoy so much."  
  
Harry realized that he was never going to convince Ron to relax, so he offered to switch seat with him. That way, Ron could at least look out the window instead over at Hermione.  
  
The rest of the flight was pretty boring. The only moment of note was when Dean Thomas got into a heated conversation with some old Scottish guy about football. They seemed to be disagreeing about which team was the best. Harry listened for a while but blocked the conversation out when it dissolved into Dean yelling while the Scotsman plugged his ears, saying 'I'm not listening' over and over.  
  
When the plane finally landed, Harry stood and stretched. He looked over to Ron to see him staring in Hermione's direction. Harry looked that way too. Hermione seemed to be saying goodbye, and she was shaking the boy's hand. Harry looked back to Ron and a vein sticking out od his forehead.  
  
Harry shook his head and mumbled, "You've got it bad, Ron. And you won't even admit it."  
  
Ron looked up at him. "What was that, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's get out of here."  
  
"Right." Ron said and his gaze returned to Hermione. It was pretty pathetic.  
  
There will be POV changes in later chapters. I know that chapter sucked, I just felt the need to write about the plane ride. Sorry about it being short, I just got sick of the plane ride. Tell me what you think! 


	3. Ready to be Kissed

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. My computer and my car are mine, but that's it. Harry Potter does not belong to me.  
Thanks to those who have reviewed. Special thanks to Lindsey who helped me out while I was clueless. As far as this chapter goes, I really don't know what is going to happen. I'll find out just before you do. I know that a big argument is coming and the group will get to the hotel. I have no idea how long a flight from England to Florida is so don't get pissed if I was way off.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for their trunks to come around on the luggage conveyer. Harry was extremely uncomfortable standing between his two friends. They hadn't said a word to each other when they got off the plane, and the tension was very thick. Ron was making a point of not looking at Hermione, but she didn't seem to notice. She had gotten off the plane smiling, and her good mood was obviously bothering Ron to no end.  
  
Hermione was curling a strand of her brown hair in her fingers when she laughed softly, a broad grin on her face. Ron, who was already in a bad mood, finally cracked.  
  
"What are you so happy about, Hermione?" he asked quietly as if fearing the answer.  
  
Hermione's eyes focused as she was brought back to reality. "What? Oh, nothing. I was just remembering something that Kyle said on the plane."  
  
Harry guessed that Kyle was the name of the muggle from the plane. He held his breath, waiting for Ron to explode. Strangely, instead of starting the impending fight, Ron seemed to wilt. His broad shoulders sagged and he had a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah? What did he say?" Ron asked softly.  
  
"What did he say? Lots of things. You wouldn't really understand." she said dreamily.  
  
Harry knew this was one of the worst things she could have said. He came to the conclusion that Ron wasn't the only one of his friends that could say stupid things.  
  
Her flippant response seemed to give Ron new life. "I wouldn't understand? Thanks, Hermione. I know that I'll never be as smart as you, but I think I understand the English language pretty well." He never took his eyes off of the passing luggage.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, Ron. We mainly talked about Muggle things. And since your not a Muggle, you probably wouldn't understand most of it. That's all."  
  
Ron eyes widened and his mouth dropped open sarcastically. "Oh wow! Harry did you hear that? I'm not a Muggle! And all this time I thought the magic I've been seeing from childhood was slight-of-hand. You really are a genius, Hermione. The world finally makes sense."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron's performance. Ron and Hermione had gotten so good at fighting that Ron could whip up an argument in moments. For once, Harry didn't feel sorry for Hermione. She had walked right into that one.  
  
Hermione didn't think it was funny at all. "Very clever, Ronald."  
  
But Ron wasn't finished. He never really was. "Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. Did I offend you? That must be my lack knowledge of the Muggle world. You see, even in the wizarding world I'm considered an idiot, so when you start bringing in Muggles I'm completely lost."  
  
Hermione looked shocked when she turned to Ron.  
  
"What are you talking about. You're not an-"   
  
Ron cut her off. "I'm sorry I don't have anything interesting to say like you friend from the plane. Kyle was it?"  
  
Hermione didn't back down. She rarely did. "I'm sorry too, Ron. I'm sorry you're so pig-headed that intelligent conversation is usually the farthest thing from your mind."  
  
Ron recoiled as if slapped. He stood there shocked for a moment but then drew breath, ready to retort.  
  
Harry had no idea what Ron was going to say, but he knew it would be bad. He could see the entire trip being ruined by whatever was going to come flying out of Ron's mouth. He had to do something.  
  
"Why don't you both just shut up! You're giving me a headache." Harry screamed, looking at both of his friends.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione seemed shocked at Harry's outbreak. He had never really involved himself in any of their fights before. He had always just been a middle-man, helping them forgive each other once the fight was over.  
  
But Harry wasn't done yet. "And if you both have your hearts set on fighting, you can do it when I'm not around. You two have been fighting for years and I'm sick of it."  
  
Ron and Hermione were staring at their shoes. A few minutes went by before Ron broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Harry." he said as he put his arm on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Hermione slipped her arm around Harry's waist. "Me too, Harry"  
  
Ron looked down over Harry's head at the top of Hermione's. She looked up at him. Ron smiled and winked at her. She smiled back. And everything was fine.  
  
Harry wasn't in a good mood. Even when he didn't want to be their middle-man, he had something to do with them making up. It was ridiculous.  
  
Their trunks made their way around the conveyer, and the three left. Magonagall was herding the students, trying to get them to the bus. Once they all got on, she started talking.  
  
"All right, students settle down. We'll be staying at a Muggle hotel. The hotel is run by an American wizard who owes Dumbledore a favor. No magic of any kind will be used without strict supervision. Got that?" Magonagall took out a stack of papers and began handing them out to the students. "This is a short rule list. Each rule must be followed closely. We don't want anything to you."  
  
When the stack of paper made it's way over to Harry, he looked down at it.  
  
All rules will be followed. Any rule-breaking will lead to strict punishment.  
1. All students will be accompanied at all times when leaving the hotel. (That's not gonna happen.)  
2. All students will be in the hotel by midnight, each night. (Ha!)  
3. There will be no male-female rooms. Visiting hours will be over at 1:30 A.M.   
Past this time, any student found in the room occupied by the opposite sex will invoke strict punishment. (There goes that strict punishment thing again.)  
4. Any wizarding paraphernalia will be left in the hotel at all times. Wands, wizard snacks and broomsticks will not be allowed outside. (It doesn't mention Invisibility Cloaks!)  
5. We will not be leaving the Jones Beach area. Any student found outside this area will invoke strict punishment. (I wonder what it is.)  
  
Harry could guarantee that each one of those rules would be broken at one point. He was proud to think that he would do a lot of the breaking. He had brought along his Invisibility Cloak for the sole purpose of sneaking out at night.  
  
The hotel was beautiful. It was large and white with columns adorning the front side. Harry counted fifteen floors.  
  
The group was staying on the third floor. The wizard owner had closed off the floor to all Muggles. This was done just in case some sort of magic needed to be used. It wouldn't go over well with dozens of Muggles watching.  
  
The group had paid for four rooms. Harry and Ron's room was massive. It had two huge beds. Even from only the third floor, the view of the beach was beautiful. There was a door leading form their rooms to Seamus and Dean's room. When Harry opened the door, he saw them both staring out of the window.  
  
Seamus noticed Harry and said, "I can't believe it. Florida! Let's go to the beach."  
  
To Harry, it sounded like a great idea. "All right. I'll tell the others."  
  
Harry went back to his room to see Ron sprawled out on one of the huge beds.  
  
"Come on, Ron. We're going swimming!"  
  
Ron's face lit up.  
  
Harry went down the hall to the girls room. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were all sharing the room. Harry went to the door and knocked. When the door opened, Harry was hit with a wave of excited screaming. Parvat and Lavender must have been celebrating something. Hermione had answered the door, and she was already rubbing her temples. Harry felt sorry that she had to deal with Parvati and Lavender for two weeks.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked roughly.  
  
"You having fun yet?" Harry asked sweetly.  
  
"Not now, Harry. Really, what do you want?"  
  
"Well, all the guys are going swimming, and we were wondering if you girls would like to come."  
  
"All of us?" Hermione asked throwing an annoyed look in Parvati and Lavender's direction.  
  
"Yeah, everybody."  
  
"Fine I'll tell the Barbie twins back there and we'll be down in a few minutes" Hermione said.  
  
"Great! See ya then." Harry said as Hermione closed the door.  
  
Harry and Ron found themselves sitting on a bench on the beach waiting for the others. A paved road ran right by them, and it was a popular place for female rollerbladers. Harry and Ron were staring openly at the beautiful women skating by them. The women were usually wearing bikinis or tight biker shorts, and Harry and Ron took full advantage of their road side seat.  
  
"God, would you look at these women. Half naked and they're not even thinking about it. This is what they do everyday. I love this country." Ron muttered as an especially attractive skater smiled at the two boys in their swim shorts.  
  
They had gotten so used to staring at the passing, golden bodies that they didn't notice when a familiar face walked up to them. Harry and Ron gave the approaching figure the same appraising stare that they have been giving the rest of the passing females.  
  
They were brought out of their inspection by a familiar voice.  
  
"What are you guys looking at?"  
  
Hermione! Harry and Ron had been too busy staring at her body to notice who it was. Harry felt all the blood rush in his body rush to his face.  
  
Ron, however, was too shocked to be embarrassed.  
  
"Hermione! You look great!" he said.  
  
She did look good, Harry was forced to admit. She was wearing a blue two piece bathing suit. Even though she wasn't as tan as most of the girls around her, she wouldn't have any trouble fitting in.  
  
Hermione blushed the same color as Harry.  
  
"Really?" she asked  
  
"Yeah! Where'd you get that bathing suit? It fits perfectly." Ron said. He was still in inspection mode.  
Hermione saw where Ron's eyes were plastered and wrapped her long, beach towel around her body. "Well...you shouldn't be looking." she said scoldingly.  
  
Ron snorted. "Hermione, if you don't want people looking at you, you wore the wrong bathing suit. Yeah I'm gonna look. Everyone else will be. I promise."  
  
Harry wasn't sure, but he thought that might have been the first time Ron had ever complimented Hermione on anything. Well, besides being brilliant. This revelation was having a strange effect on Hermione. Her lip actually trembled. Harry hadn't seen many girls ready to be kissed in his short life, but just then Hermione was definitely one of them.  
  
Ron, of course, completely missed his cue.  
  
"Well, let's go down to the beach. I haven't went swam in the ocean for a long time!" he said obliviously.  
  
With that he ran off. His long legs carried him quickly all the way down to the water, and Harry and Hermione could barely see him when he launched himself in. He came back to the surface with his fiery, red hair plastered to his forehead. He waved his muscular arms to Harry and Hermione, beckoning them to the water.  
  
Harry sneaked a look at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She was staring at Ron in the same way he had been staring at her at the end of the plane ride. It was pretty pathetic. 


	4. Terror in the Water

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. I promise.  
I'm really enjoying writing this story. Special thanks to CurlsofGold. She's reviewed all of my chapters and I really appreciate it. I figure as long as I get at least one review, it's worth it. I don't know if she'll read this (I usually skip over the author's personal crap) but at least I'll have said it. Right? Oh, and in response to Lilstarblossom: Welcome home! Harry Potter fanfiction is by far the best, and I'm happy that mine was the first one you read.  
  
Harry and Hermione ran to the water. They dropped their towels on the run and leaped into the cold waters of the Atlantic Ocean. The water was amazing, cooling down their scorched bodies. They resurfaced and saw Ron still waving them over. They dove again and swam toward him. Harry wasn't a great swimmer. He hadn't had much practice since the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. He was only able to keep up with Hermione's smooth, graceful stroke with brute strength.  
  
When Harry's head broke the surface he found that Ron was gone. He left and right, but he couldn't find him. Harry wondered if he had lost his sense of direction while he was under water. But when Hermione's head poke out of the water next to him, he knew that it wasn't his fault.  
  
"Where's Ron?" she asked, wiping the salty water from her eyes.  
  
"I don't know he just...vanished." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, God! What if a shark got him or somethi-" she cut off when something bumped her leg. "Harry! Something just touched me! I think we should get out of the wat-" Harry never heard what she had meant to say. Hermione screamed and was ripped down into the water.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry screamed. The thing that got Ron must have gotten her too. Harry scrambled over to where he had seen her go under.  
  
Hermione emerged from the water screaming. It wasn't a monster that attacked her, it was Ron. He held her squirming body tightly in his long arms. "I've got you now, girly!" he said as he extended her above his head.   
  
Hermione was speaking between fits of laughter. "Ron...no...don't." she breathed.  
  
"What's the magic word?" Ron asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"Please! Please!" she yelled.  
  
"Wrong answer." Ron yelled and threw her back into the water.  
  
When she resurfaced her face was covered by her wet, brown hair. She parted her hair enough for Harry to see a look of mock anger on her face. "What was the magic word?" she asked darkly.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. You probably know more than me. I thought you were good at magic. And here we all thought you were brilliant. It's a shame, really." he said with an innocent smile. "Anyway, something along the lines of 'Ron is the best looking guy I know' would have been good too."  
  
"You'll pay for that, Weasley!" she said with a laugh and launched herself at him. Ron easily fended her off, and was about to dunk her again, when Harry came up behind and tackled him.  
  
Harry and Ron began to wrestle in the water. Harry was amazed by the strength Ron had. He remembered back to a time back in the fourth-year when he and Ron had been angry at each other. Ron had always been tall, but back then he had been gangly. He had wanted Ron to throw a punch so that they could roll around and blow off some steam. But Harry didn't even want to think about Ron hitting him now. He probably wouldn't wake up for a week.  
  
The only thing Harry had an advantage on Ron was that he was quicker. Wen ever Ron tried to get a good hold on him, Harry would squeeze his way out. But it was tiring work, and Ron had just about gotten a hold of him when Dean Thomas came out of nowhere and tackled Ron into the water.  
  
Ron's body burst out of the water and he shook droplets out of his shaggy hair. "That certainly wasn't fair. Three against one."  
  
Dean laughed. "Hey, it would have been six against one, but I was faster than the rest of them." He motioned over his shoulder, and Harry saw Seamus, Parvati and Lavender swimming out to them.  
  
Dean was staring at Ron and Harry. "And when in the hell did you two get so big?" he asked motioning to Harry and Ron.  
  
"That's Quidditch for you." Harry said.  
  
"Huh...You'd never guess it under all those robes. I'm just glad that I've never had to fight either of you."  
  
By that time Seamus, Lavender and Parvati had made it over to them. Lavender and Parvati looked good in their bathing suits, and for a moment, Harry regretted how thing with Parvati turned out at the Yule Ball. But then he remembered how annoying she was.  
  
Parvati seemed to be doing some regretting of her own. She was staring at Harry's shirtless torso in amazement. Lavender was doing likewise with Ron.  
  
Harry felt uncomfortable under their stares, and so did Ron by the red tint of his skin. After a few moments, Ron got sick of it and dropped back underneath the water.  
  
"Uh...where is Neville?" Harry asked to break the horrible silence.  
  
Dean laughed. "He's gotta wait at the hotel. He forgot some things, and his grandmother is owling them over."  
  
They all laughed at Neville's terrible memory.  
  
The group spent the rest of the afternoon swimming. When they were tired out, they decided to go back to the hotel for some down time. They all went to the girls' room. There, Hermione called a pizza delivery place while Ron read the menu and told her what to order.  
  
It was still early night, and none of them really wanted to go out yet, so they decided to rent some movies. There was a small video rental in the lobby, and Harry and Ron volunteered to go. Unfortunately, Parvati insisted that she come along too.  
  
They were walking down the hallway when Parvati tripped. Without thinking, Harry caught her before she hit the ground. He brought her back to her feet and steadied her. But when he tried to remove his hand, Parvati clung to it. Harry stared down at their hands and then back up to her face. She was smiling brightly. "Thanks, Harry." she said innocently.  
  
Harry realized that her tip hadn't been an accident. She had just wanted to get a hold of him. It would have been easy to pull his hand away, but it wouldn't have been worth the trouble. They just kept walking down the hall. Ron was hiding a snigger behind his hand.  
  
When they reached the elevator, Parvati still hadn't let go of his hand. She was still smiling brightly. Ron wasn't even trying to hide his laughter anymore. How did this happen, Harry thought.  
  
When they got back to the room, Neville was sitting on one of the beds. He had obviously received the things his grandmother sent.  
  
They all sprawled around the large room to watch the movies they had rented. Ron had insisted on renting the Wizard of Oz and Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. He thought Wizard of Oz was hilarious.  
  
"We're lucky real witches don't look like that." He said between laughs when the wicked witch of the West had come on screen.  
  
Ron was disappointed that Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon didn't have any dragons in it, but had been impressed by the action scenes.  
  
Hermione, who had seen both movies, spent the time watching Ron's face and getting a kick out of his reactions. When she noticed Harry looking, she blushed and turned to the television.  
  
Parvati was paying Harry an uncomfortable amount of attention. She had slowly moved closer to Harry through the movies, and by the was leaning her head on his shoulder. Harry didn't mind all that much.  
  
By the time the movies were over, it was 11:00. Parvati complained that there was no reason to go out if they only had an hour before they had to be back. Harry glanced toward Ron and Hermione and saw them both looking at him. He winked at them.  
  
What the rest of the group didn't know was that Harry had packed his Invisibility Cloak for the sole purpose of sneaking out. Ron and Hermione had guessed that he did.  
  
At 1:30 when every one was supposed to be asleep, Harry knew that there would be at least three Gryffindors roaming the streets.  
  
Well there you have it. Sorry it's short, I ran out of things to do, and I didn't want to get into the next part. This is turning out to be much longer than I thought it was going to be. Whether that's a good thing or not, I'm not sure. Next chapter: Florida night life! Harry meets a girl. I think. 


	5. Magonagall: the Hallway Nazi

CurlsofGold, once again, you're the best. I think I'm falling in love with you. Not only do you read my crap, you compliment me on it! Unbelievable. Anyway, I hoped you all liked the last chapter. I'm not all that serious about Harry and Parvati. I was just trying to show how Harry doesn't mind having an attractive girl on his arm. Sometimes he portrayed as an all noble, superhuman. I think that's stupid. He might not really like Parvati as a person, but he's sixteen! I think he'd go through the same adolescent, hormonal feelings we all had to.  
  
When 1:30 rolled around, Magonagall stuck her head inside the girls room and told them all to go to bed. Harry and Ron went to their room, while Seamus Dean and Neville went to theirs. As they left, Hermione gave Harry and Ron a mischievous smile. She was obviously excited about sneaking out.  
  
When Harry and Ron went into their room, Harry immediately went to his trunk. He opened it and pulled out its contents. Besides having weeks worth of Muggle clothing, he had brought his wand, his Firebolt and his Invisibility Cloak. He put everything back but the Invisibility Cloak and stood up.  
  
Harry got changed quietly. He threw on some khaki shorts and a black T-shirt that said. 'Got Quidditch?' on it. He knew that no Muggles would know what it meant, but it was the only short sleeved shirt he had brought.  
  
When Ron noticed Harry changing, he look down at his own clothes. His shirt was OK. It was a little tight, but it would serve its necessary purpose. What he was really worried about were his jeans. They were three years old and, unfortunately, hadn't grown with its owner. Ron's pale ankles stuck out of the bottom, and he felt that if hem made any sudden movements they would rip.  
  
Harry noticed the object of Ron's concern and reopened his trunk. Towards the bottom he found a pair of Dudley's old jeans. Dudley had never been as tall as Ron, but Aunt Petunia had always had to buy long jeans for him. The manufactures simply didn't make jeans for people whose stomach was twice as large around as their legs were long.  
  
Harry threw the jeans to Ron. He caught them and his face lit up. "Thanks, Harry!"  
  
"Don't thank me. Thank Dudley for getting too fat to fit in them. You'll need this too." He said as he flipped the belt he had always used to hold up all of his hand-me-downs.  
  
Ron changed quickly. Dudley's pants ended up fitting surprisingly well once Ron put the belt on. Over all, he looked pretty good. Harry wondered what kind of stir Ron would start amongst the girls at Hogwarts if he ever got some clothes that fit.  
  
Harry bent over and picked his cloak up.  
  
Ron was waiting by the door and when he saw the cloak in Harry's hands, he opened it a crack and looked into the hallway.   
  
"Weasley, get to bed, NOW!" Magonagall's screams echoed up and down the hallway. Ron brought his head back in the room and turned around.  
  
"Magonagall's on patrol. How are we going to sneak out. Even with the cloak, she'll still see our door open." Ron seemed frantic. He really wanted to go out.  
  
"Relax, Ron. Just give me a minute. I've gotta think." Harry said, rubbing his temples. His eyes went to the door that connected their room with Seamus, Dean and...  
  
"Neville!" Harry said. "I've got it Ron. Get under the cloak."  
  
Ron brought the cloak over his head and held up a side for Harry. Once they were both under, Harry led them to the connecting door. He quietly opened the door and they slipped inside. Though it was completely dark in the room, it wasn't hard for them to find Neville. Sleeping in the same room with a guy for five years gave you ample opportunity to learn his snoring patterns.  
  
Harry and Ron slid up to the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. Even after five years, Seamus and Dean didn't know about Harry's cloak. Neville had found it one day last year when Harry had stupidly left it on his bed. Well, Harry thought, as long as he knew...  
  
Harry slipped out from under the cloak and put a hand over Neville's mouth. Neville woke immediately and would have screamed if Harry's hand hadn't been there. When Neville saw who it was, he relaxed and Harry removed his hand.  
  
"What are you guys doing in here?" he whispered nervously.  
  
"Quiet. We're sneaking out." Harry whispered. "But Magonagall's on patrol an we don't know how long she'll be at it. We need your help."  
  
Normally, Neville was a stickler for the rules. He figured he got into enough trouble just in classes. But since the request came from Harry, Neville was willing. Harry had always been a hero in Neville's eyes. Not for the downfall of Voldemort, but for the way he stood up to Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy at school. Neville always wished he could be a little more like Harry.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
Harry was relieved. "Nothing big. We just need you to go down the hall and get some ice. But make sure you keep the door open until you get back. We'll sneak out when the door is open and no one will get in trouble. That sound good?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Magonagall's going to yell at me isn't she? For being out of bed." Neville said.  
  
"Maybe a little, Neville, but it will be your finest hour. Just ignore her and keep walking. We'll be gone before anything bad happens."  
  
"O.K. Lets do it." Neville said resolutely.  
  
" 'atta boy." Harry said as he slipped back under the cloak.  
  
Neville went to the door and opened it quickly.  
  
"Longbottom, return to bed at once!" Magonagall yelled.  
  
Neville completely ignored her. He didn't even offer her the "ice" excuse. He just kept walking down the hall.  
  
Harry would have laughed if he wasn't trying to slip by Magonagall at the time. Neville the Rebel. Who would have thought it?  
  
Harry and Ron slipped by and quietly walked to the stairs. They couldn't take the elevator; Magonagall would have noticed.  
  
As soon as they got in to the stair well, they both burst out laughing.  
  
"Did you see the look on Magonagall's face? She was livid!" Ron shrieked.  
  
"I hope Neville doesn't get into too much trouble." Harry said.  
  
Ron laughed "Oh I wouldn't worry. Magonagall's probably too shocked to stay angry."   
  
"Yeah, let's go." Harry said.  
  
They began walking down the steps. They were already in the hotel lobby when Ron screamed, "Wait! What about Hermione?"  
  
Harry had forgotten all about Hermione. He had been too worried about them getting caught. "There's no way we can get her out. We should just go without her. She'll understand."  
  
"She'll be so pissed!" Ron said. He stood their looking at his shoes, thinking. "Wait here. I think I have an idea."  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry called after him.  
  
"The courtyard!" Ron yelled back over his shoulder.  
  
***  
Ron sprinted down the stairs at full speed. He knew the pool level was below the lobby, but he didn't know which level it was. He stopped when a familiar smell assaulted his nose. He remember back to the summer where he and Harry had gone and visited Hermione. She had a pool, and it always reeked of chlorine. Ron knew he was in the right place.  
  
He tore open the door that led to the pool and stepped inside. Since it was 1:30, there were only two other people in the pool room. They were in the Jacuzzi making out. Ron had a feeling he had seen the guy before, but he couldn't place him. When they saw him run by, they separated and looked slightly embarrassed. Ron laughed as he ran.  
  
He reached the door that led to the outside pool and opened it. Panting, he walked quickly across the courtyard. Since the hotel wrapped completely around the courtyard, it was hard to know which room was which was Hermione's.  
  
He bent over and picked up a small rock from a nearby garden. He looked back up at the dark windows. He knew Hermione's room was on the third floor, but he didn't want to get Magonagall's room on accident.  
  
Oh what the hell?, he thought as he whipped the pebble at a likely window.  
  
***  
By 2:00, Hermione was worried. What if the boys couldn't get out of their room. She had heard Magonagall scream at Ron, and then later, at Neville and was worried they had gotten caught.  
  
Parvati and Lavender had stayed up, chatting quietly about pointless things, and Hermione had waited for them to fall asleep to get changed. She knew she would never be pretty, but she was confident that she looked her best. She had even put on make-up! Damn all boys!, she thought as she paced quietly in her dark room.  
  
She had just about given up all hope when she heard a slight click coming from her window. She looked over, but dismissed it as the wind.  
  
Click.  
  
Something was hitting her window. She walked over and looked out. Unfortunately, the balcony covered most of her view of the courtyard. She glanced over at Parvati and Lavender to reassure herself that they were sleeping soundly, and slowly slid open the balcony door.  
  
***  
Ron saw the balcony door slide open, and was relieved to see Hermione there instead of Magonagall. Ron was about to call out her name but his breath caught at the sight of her.  
  
Besides the summers she had spent at his house, Ron had rarely ever seen Hermione out of school robes, and to see what she was wearing now was enough to make his knees weak. She was so beautiful.  
  
She wore sandals with thick heels that made her taller than she really was. She was wearing pocketless khaki pants that hugged every curve and left very little to the imagination. Her shirt was also very tight. It was long sleeved and dark blue. It had a very high neck, but it only enhanced her beauty. While her bathing suit had revealed twice as much skin as this outfit, Ron didn't think he had ever seen anything so sexy. Ron tried to remember when he started thinking of Hermione as sexy.  
  
When Ron cleared his head, he noticed Hermione had walked to the railing of the balcony. "Who's there?" she called.  
  
Ron realized she couldn't see him. Because of the night lights in the pool, he probably looked like a black blur to her. He had to swallow before he could speak.  
  
"It's me, Hermione." he said quietly.  
  
"Ron? How'd you guys get out? Magonagall's acting like some hallway Nazi."  
  
"I tell you in a minute. We have to get you down from there first."  
  
"How? There's now way down." she said  
  
Ron searched around for anything that would help. Too bad their isn't a drain pipe I could climb, he thought. Just like in a Muggle romance novel.   
  
Why God? Why do I have to like my best friend?, he thought miserably.  
  
"Ron, I don't think I can get down. You and Harry should go without me." She whispered.  
  
"Screw that idea!" Ron muttered viciously. "You're coming whether you like it or not."  
  
Ron reached up his sleeve and pulled out his wand. He had brought it with him because he thought he might need it. Now he did. He pointed it at Hermione, ready to do a little magic.  
  
***  
When Hermione saw Ron point his wand at her, she flinched involuntarily. She trusted Ron with her life, but she knew that he tended to get carried away sometimes.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Just relax Hermione. Trust me."  
  
"Wait think about what you're-"  
  
"Wingarduim Leviosa." Ron whispered.  
  
Hermione felt a violent tug at her waist. Before she knew it, she was floating through the air. He was levitating her belt buckle! If he lived through this, she was going to kill him.  
  
She floated over him, parallel to the ground. She felt like she was dangling on a large string, What Ron seemed to have forgotten was that spell only helped lift things. It had nothing to do with bringing things back down. So now she was floating thirty feet in the air with no way to get back down.  
  
"Ron, you idiot! How am I supposed to get down, now." she screamed; not caring if half the hotel woke.  
  
"Quiet, Hermione. You're breaking my concentration." Ron mumbled.  
  
His concentration! She was about to give him the longest lecture of his life when he spoke again.   
  
"All right, this is what I'm going to do. I'll slowly break the spell. That way, you'll fall slowly and I'll catch you."  
  
Not seeing anything else to do, Hermione mumbled, "All right. But be careful."  
  
"I'm always careful." he said.  
  
Hermione was going to say that was the most untrue statement she had ever heard, when she slowly began floating toward the ground. After falling smoothly for about ten feet, she lurched horribly. She thought she was going to fall, but she felt the hold on her belt hold.  
  
"Hermione, I'm losing it. Get ready to fall."  
"Get ready? How the hell do I get ready?" she screamed.  
  
It felt like the string that was holding her snapped. She began to plummet. Her screamed caught in her throat, so she fell in stunned silence. She saw the ground rush up to meet her and braced herself for the horrible impact.  
  
***  
When Ron felt his spell fail and saw Hermione fall, he had froze with fear. Hermione, his best friend, was falling twenty feet to the hard concrete pavement. Luckily, his body reacted quicker than his brain did.  
  
Without thinking, he took two steps forward and caught her. He grunted with the impact but kept a tight grip on her. Once he had his legs under him, he realized that Hermione was trembling. He had really scared her. He felt like a real jerk.  
  
As he held her in his arms, Ron was reminded of how small she really was. It was easy to forget when she fought like she was fifty feet tall. She felt like a child in his long arms.  
  
She had her face buried in his shoulder, and she was gripping his shirt like she never meant to let go. Ron didn't mind.  
  
"Are you OK, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
It took her a moment to answer. "That was one of the most frightening things that's ever happened to me." she mumbled into his shoulder.  
  
This certainly didn't make Ron feel any better.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't think. Like always."  
  
Hermione didn't look up.  
  
"It was a good catch though, right?" Ron said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Hermione laughed. It was such a good laugh, Ron thought.  
  
When she finally looked up, she was smiling. "Just promise me one thing, Ron."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me you'll always be there to catch me." she said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Ron smiled. "I'll always be there, Hermione. I promise."  
  
A tear slid down her cheek, but she was smiling radiantly. She was staring into his eyes. Smiling, Ron stared right back.  
  
  
***  
Harry stood in the lobby for ten minutes before he ran after Ron. He wasn't used to not being part of the action, so he decided he would help.   
  
He jogged down the hallway and over to the indoor pool. He was just about to go into the pool room when the door flew open. A girl, covered in a towel, ran past him.  
"Libby, wait!" called a voice from inside the room.  
  
Libby tore on down the hall, and after a moment, the voice from inside the room yelled, "Damn!"  
  
Harry pushed the door open and walked through quickly. A guy was drying himself with one of the hotel towels. He looked slightly familiar, but Harry didn't think about it. He walked through the room and to the door leading into the courtyard.  
  
He opened the door and walked out. What he saw was shocking. Ron was holding Hermione. Not just hugging her, but holding her like someone would hold a child. He arms were under her legs and back.  
  
They were smiling and staring into each other's eyes. Harry didn't want to interrupt, but he was curious as to what happened.  
  
"What happened, guys?" he asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't notice him. They were too busy with each other. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What happened, guys?" he asked again, a little louder.  
  
Both of their faces whipped to his. They seemed confused, but once they realized what they looked like, they began blushing. Even in hi embarrassment, Ron didn't put Hermione down. He held her like he was protecting her from something.  
  
Hermione finally answered Harry. "Nothing happened, Harry. Nothing but me almost dying because of this idiot." she screamed and punched Ron in the arm.  
  
That seemed to break the spell that had settled over the two of them. Ron had flinched when Hermione had called him an idiot, and was now slowly put her back on her own feet.  
  
"Come on, guys. What happened." Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Not now, Harry" Hermione said. "Let's just get out of here before we're caught."  
  
With that the three of them went back in to the pool room. The guy who Harry had seen earlier was fully dressed and was tying his shoes. He looked even more familiar now that he had clothes on, but Harry couldn't place him.  
  
His question was answered when Hermione sprinted in his direction. "Kyle!" she screamed.   
  
Kyle looked up and smiled when he saw Hermione. He held his arms open and Hermione flung herself into them. They were both laughing.  
  
That's no good, Harry thought as he spared a glance at Ron.  
  
If looks could kill, both Hermione and Kyle would have dropped dead where they stood.  
  
I know I promised the night on the town, but I figured it would be pretty hard to sneak out of a hotel with a wizard outside your door. Time had to be devoted to their escape. I just got a little carried away, that's all. I promise the next chapter will be them going out. No, really. 


	6. Ron's Night Out

Someone reviewed and said he was having trouble placing what year the students are in. The trip is taking place between Harry's fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts. As far as their ages go, I know JK Rowling has released Hermione and Ron's official birthdays, but I don't know what they are. I just assumed that Ron is the oldest followed by Harry, and Hermione is the youngest. In this story, Hermione hasn't turned sixteen yet. She is only fifteen, but is going into her sixth year. Sorry for any confusion caused by the story or by this horrible explanation.  
  
Hermione and Kyle were chatting loudly as Harry and Ron followed them up he road. Every few steps, Harry would glance at Ron and could see him getting steadily angrier. Every time Hermione laughed or her shoulder brushed against Kyle's, Ron would look at his feet and mumble.  
  
Why did Kyle have to show up, now?, Harry thought. He still didn't know all the details of what had happened between Ron and Hermione in the courtyard, but Harry knew that Kyle had chosen a bad time to pop back into the scene.  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" Hermione asked Kyle. "You told me on the plane that you live in California. You were supposed to get right on another plane as soon as we landed."  
  
Kyle laughed. "Well, my flight got canceled. So I decided to stay in town for awhile."  
  
"Wow, that's great!" Hermione exclaimed. "But what were you doing in the hotel?"  
  
"I, uh...heard that's where you were staying. I wanted to see you again." Kyle explained.  
  
Harry wanted to punch Kyle in the back of the head. His whole story was bullshit. Harry hadn't seen what Kyle had been doing with that girl in the Jacuzzi, but he was sure it hadn't been holding hands. And by the look on the girls face as she ran out the door, Kyle had gone a little too fast for her.  
  
Harry knew that if he wanted to punch Kyle, Ron probably wanted to kill him. Harry figured he had seen the tail-end of the relationship between Kyle and the girl in the pool room. But Ron had run through there ten minutes before Harry had, and he had probably seen more.  
  
But Ron was surprisingly composed. He just continued to stare at the back of Kyle's head.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Harry asked no one in particular.  
  
Kyle answered. "I saw a night club on the beach earlier today. You have to be eighteen to get in, but you guys shouldn't have any trouble getting in."  
  
"But what about me?" Hermione asked. "Harry and Ron might be able to pass as eighteen, but I sure can't."  
  
"Don't worry. Night clubs never reject attractive young ladies. They'll let you in without a hitch." Kyle said sweetly.  
  
Harry realized that Kyle was just playing Hermione. He felt an anger boil up from deep inside him. He didn't like to see his friends messed with. Harry walked closer to Ron.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something, Ron? We both know that this guy's a dick." he whispered into Ron's ear.  
  
Ron merely shrugged. "Do whatever you want. Personally, I think Hermione could learn a valuable lesson here." he said icily.  
  
Harry was shocked. He could remember countless times that Ron would have killed Malfoy for just insulting Hermione. Now she was in much worse trouble, and he didn't want to do anything about it.  
  
When they got to the club, Harry waited nervously in line. As confident Kyle was that they all were going to get in, Harry still worried about it. But when they made to the door, the bouncer barely glanced at them before taking their money and stamping their hands.  
  
The club was dark. The only lights were those by the bar and those by the DJ As soon as they were in, Kyle dragged Hermione onto the dance floor. Harry and Ron were hesitant to follow.   
  
The only dancing experience Harry had ever had was the Yule Ball during his fourth year, and this was different than anything he had seen before. While the dancing at the Yule Ball had been elegant, graceful and definitely G rated, the dancing Harry saw was not. There seemed to be a lot of grinding, grabbing and a lot of unnecessary contact.  
  
Harry, never a coward, strode nervously into the crowd. He started worrying about how to ask girls to dance, when one grabbed him. He spun to face a shiny-faced, petite woman. And she definitely was a woman. Harry guessed she was at least twenty.  
  
Harry wondered why a twenty year old would want to dance with a sixteen year old, when he saw the glazed look in her eyes. She had obviously had a few trips to the bar, and had mistaken Harry for and older person.  
  
Harry began to explain her mistake, when she grabbed his pockets and brought his body forcibly into hers.   
  
Oh, well!, Harry thought. When in Rome.  
  
The dance was very fast and required little athleticism. Mostly it was just a lot of pelvic motion and ass grabbing.  
  
Harry looked around the dance floor for Ron. He couldn't find him. He did, however, notice Kyle and Hermione dancing in very much in the same way that everyone else was. At least Hermione had the decency to look some what uncomfortable.  
  
After two dances, the woman Harry had been dancing with became brazen. Her hands wandered into areas on Harry's body that made him shiver. He was tempted to stay and let the woman go as far as she wanted, but he knew that it wasn't right. She was tanked, and he was sixteen. They would both regret it later.  
  
Grabbing a passing guy, Harry shoved him and the woman together. Neither of the seemed to mind very much. Within seconds, they were dancing in the same way that Harry and the woman had been moments ago.  
  
Harry decide he needed a break. He headed over towards the bar area and saw Ron sitting in one of the stools speaking with the female bartender. She was young and pretty, and seemed capable behind the bar.  
  
When Harry went over, Ron was saying, "-so now she and that guy are dancing. Twenty minutes ago, he was making out with some girl in a bathtub and now he dancing with one of my best friends."   
  
The bartender seemed used to these midnight confessions. "Well, what are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ron spat. "If Hermione can't see through this guy's crap, she deserves to get her heart broken."  
  
Harry sat down next to him. "Come on, Ron. Giver her a break. Nobody else had ever really shown interest in her."  
  
"Except Victor Krum." Ron said heatedly. "Hey, maybe she just got a thing for foreigners! Krum was European, and now this guy is a Yank."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, Ron. I think she's just a little caught up with someone giving her attention."  
  
Ron nodded his head slowly. He then turned back to the bartender. "So, what do you think? Give me some of the usual bartender advise."  
  
The bartender, who had listened to every word, put down the glass she had been drying and leaned over towards Ron.  
  
"I think you should get your ass off of that bar stool and tell her how you feel about her." she said seriously.  
  
"Ron seemed taken back. "How I feel about her? We're just friends! I just don't wan to see her get hurt, that's all."  
  
The bartender gave a resigned sigh. "Kid, I've listened to enough people from where you are sitting to know love when I hear it."  
  
"Love? Well, that's-that's..." Ron stopped. "Love?" he said finally. He had gone completely pale, and his hands were trembling.  
  
The bartender laughed. "You look like you need a drink."  
  
"Yeah." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Well, how old are you?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Thirty." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Well that's certainly old enough." she said with a wink. She placed a mug full of beer in front of both of them.  
  
"No, I was just kidding. We're not old enough to drink." Ron said lamely.  
  
The bartender stared at Ron for a moment and then asked, "Did you say something?"  
  
Ron laughed. "No. I guess I didn't."  
  
"Well, you two have fun." she said as she walked over to serve a customer on the other side of the bar.  
  
Ron took up his mug and looked at Harry. When Harry didn't offer any advice, Ron shrugged and took a huge gulp. He grimaced as the sour liquid rushed down his throat, but took another sip.  
  
Encouraged by Ron, Harry took up his mug and took a sip. It was very bitter, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.  
  
"Doesn't taste anything like Butterbeer back home, does it?" Harry asked Ron.  
"Nope." Ron said. "But then again, it's got like five time more alcohol in it."  
  
By the time Harry finished his cup, his feet had begun to tingle. He looked out at the dance floor, and decided that dancing was exactly what he wanted to do.  
  
"Let's go out there." he said gesturing to the dance floor.  
  
Ron seemed about to agree when he caught a glimpse of Hermione and Kyle still dancing. "No, I think I'll stay here a while."  
  
A little unsteadily, Harry made his way back into the crowd. For some reason, he didn't feel nervous anymore. He walked straight up to group of girls dancing and joined in.   
  
By 3:30, Harry had danced several time with every girl in the group. Harry, who had never kissed a girl in his life before that night, had kissed at least five girls. Some for longer than he thought possible. His buzz had worn off, but he still felt giddy.  
  
But it was getting late, and he thought that they should be heading back. He searched the room for Hermione, and saw her still dancing with Kyle.  
  
Harry saw Ron at the bar. He had four empty glasses in front of him and he was swaying dangerously. Harry walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Ron. It's time to go."  
  
It took him a moment to respond. "O.K." he said and got up off of his stool. Or tried to get up off of his stool. About halfway up, his legs gave way and he toppled onto the floor.  
  
Great, Harry thought. He leaned over and stood Ron up. "Are you OK, Ron?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't seem to make my legs work. Isn't that funny?"  
  
"Sure, Ron." Harry said. "All right. You stay here. I'll get Hermione."  
  
"The bartender said I was in love with Hermione." Ron said. His word were very slurred, and Harry was barely able to understand them.  
  
"I know, Ron. I was there."  
  
"You were?" Ron asked squeakily. "That's crazy stuff, man. Hey you don't think I'm in love with Hermione do you, old buddy?"  
  
Harry wondered if he should answer. He had made a silent pact never to involve himself with Ron and Hermione's melodrama. But Ron probably wouldn't remember tomorrow anyways.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, I do think your in love with her. And you know the crazy thing? She loves you too! You both have such large inferiority complexes that you think that no one could ever love you. It makes me sick. You two are the best people I've ever met, but you both think you're not good enough for the other. It's ridiculous."  
  
"You're the best friend I've ever had. Maybe I do love Hermione. I mean you think so. The bartender thinks so. And you know what they say, 'Two thinks make a truth.' Or is it 'two wrongs make a right'? I should ask my mother. She would know."  
  
"Sure, Ron. We'll go ask her right now. Just stay here."  
  
Harry went quickly through the crowd of people and found Hermione and Kyle. They were still going at it. Only now, Hermione didn't look uncomfortable anymore. They were swaying with the music, Kyle hands pressed firmly on her backside.  
  
For the second time that night, Harry wanted to punch Kyle.  
  
"Hermione, let's go." Harry said a little more harshly than he had wanted.  
  
Hermione broke away from Kyle, and said, "Sure, Harry."  
  
Kyle didn't like that idea. "Hermione, wait! You could always come back to my hotel. That way, we could stay out as long as we want."  
  
By the look on Hermione's face, she was considering it. But Harry didn't give her a chance to answer.   
  
"She'll see you tomorrow. But we've got to get back now." he said and tugged Hermione through the crowd.  
  
"Bye, Hermione." Harry heard Kyle call.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed as he yanked on her arm. "That was rude!"  
  
"Do I care?" Harry asked roughly.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" she asked.  
  
Harry considered telling her about what he had seen happen between Kyle and the girl in the pool room. But he thought better of it. Let her sort it out.  
  
"Forget it." he said.  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
"That's kind of the problem, Hermione. He's a little incapacitated."  
  
"Incapacitated? Is he hurt?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
When they reached Ron, Hermione gasped. At some point, Ron had fallen back to the floor, and was now tracing a crack on one of the floor tiles.  
  
"Ron, are you drunk?" Hermione asked.  
  
The look of intense concentration that Ron had on his face was enough to make Harry laugh.  
  
He finally answered after several seconds of silence. "Yeah, I guess I am." he muttered.  
  
Hermione seemed pretty shocked. Harry thought she was going to explode on Ron. Instead, she turned her angry eyes to Harry.  
  
"How could you let him get like this?" she screamed.  
  
"What could I have done to stop him? He's a big boy now, Hermione. I wasn't going to hold his hand."  
  
"Why did he get drunk."  
  
"You should know." Harry said.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"   
  
"Never mind. Ask him tomorrow."  
  
"How are we going to sneak him back into the hotel?" she asked shrilly.  
  
"Magonagall wouldn't have stayed up all night. She probably went to bed once she made sure no one was going to try and sneak out." Harry answered. "And even if she is still awake, we could always sleep in the stairwell or something."  
  
"Oh that's great, Harry."  
  
"You have a better plan?"  
  
"Well...no, but yours really sucks."  
  
"Whatever. Grab his other arm." Harry said gesturing to Ron.   
  
It took them awhile to get Ron off of the ground and through the door. Ron seemed pretty set on singing the entire way back to the hotel, and got offended whenever Harry and Hermione didn't join in.  
  
Getting him up the stairs was difficult. He was heavy, and Hermione wasn't really all that much of a help. She could barely lift one of Ron's legs.  
  
Once they got to the top of the stairs, Harry peaked his head into the hallway to see id Magonagall was still up. She wasn't there.  
  
"I think we're good. Let's get him to the room." Harry said.  
  
Trying to be as quiet as possible, they carried Ron to the room that he and Harry shared. Once they got him into a bed, Hermione walked towards the door, ready to leave.  
  
"Hey, Hermione wait up a second." Harry whispered.  
  
She turned and looked at him. "What's up, Harry?"  
  
"Uh...just some advice. Go easy on him, OK."  
  
"Who? Ron?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Why should I go easy on him?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not saying don't tease him about it. He'll be expecting it once his head clears. No, I'm just saying don't drag it out"  
  
"Why not? I'm looking forward to making fun of him for years after tonight. It's his own fault."  
  
"I'm not saying it isn't. But I'm sure if had another chance, he wouldn't have done what he did." Harry said. "Just go easy, all right?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say, Harry."  
  
"Good."  
  
"OK, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Or, looking at the time, later today."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." Harry said.  
  
She left quietly.   
  
What Harry couldn't tell her was the real reason he wanted Hermione to go easy on Ron. Hermione had been the motivation behind the drinking in the first place, and Ron was going to be embarrassed enough. Especially if he remembered what he had said through the course of the night.  
  
All right. I know that was horrible. Writing it was hell. You know it's bad when you get bored while writing it. I'm not sure if English people still use the term 'yank', is if they don't tell me. If you're worried about Ron and Hermione hooking up, stay with me. Just remember that this a two week vacation, and it's only been one day. Lay it on me. I'm a big boy. Tell me how bad it was. 


	7. The Invitations

To Margarita Mocha: I hope I don't disappoint you. You seem to have a rather spotty past with guys, and I hope my story can reassure that some of us are good people.   
  
To all reviewers: I don't know any of you. I don't know where you live, I don't know what your hobbies are, hell I don't even know any of your real names, but I wouldn't be writing if I didn't think it would reach anyone (The most grammatically incorrect sentence in the history of mankind). I may be writing this story, but I would have lost interest long ago if I wasn't getting feedback. So, while I may be the one typing out this crappy story, you guys are the ones keeping it going. If nothing else, it gives me something to do at 1:00 in the morning when I can't sleep. And for that I thank you.  
  
Harry was awakened by a soft tap on the door. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he reached over to the bedside table for his glasses. The world came sharply into focus when he slipped them on. "Who is it?" he asked of the presence behind the door.  
  
"Professor Magonagall." came the curt reply.  
  
Great, Harry thought.  
  
"Just a minute." He said as he swung his bare feet to the floor and stood up slowly. He looked over to the clock that hi glasses had been sitting on. 8:30 in the morning. He, Ron and Hermone had gotten close to four hours of sleep, and he was feeling it.  
  
He groggily walked over to the door and opened it. Magonagall was standing there in her Muggle clothing. "Wake Mr. Weasley and be in my room in five minutes. I have an announcement to make."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Harry said and began shutting the door. But before he could close, Magonagall reached out and stopped it.  
  
"Another thing, Mr. Potter. If you ever again have the inclination to sneak out at night, at least change your clothing before I come knocking." she said briskly and strolled down the hall.  
  
Shocked, Harry looked down at his clothing. He was still wearing what he had worn out the night before. He had been too tired to change, and had slept in them. And now Magonagall knew.  
  
Great, Harry thought for the second time that morning.  
  
He walked back to his bed and pulled out his trunk.  
  
"Ron, get up. Magonagall wants us in her room in five minutes." he said as he looked through his trunk for a change of clothing.  
  
Ron moaned and brought a hand up to his forehead. "I feel horrible."  
  
Harry laughed at his friends expense. "What did you expect? Try not to drink so much next time."  
  
"Next time? There isn't going to be a next time. That was my one and only drinking experience for a long time."  
  
Harry slowly shook his head. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Ronald. You might feel lousy now, but you were having plenty of fun last night."  
  
This was a lie actually. Harry was just testing to see if Ron remembered anything from the night before.  
  
Ron just lay on his bed, thinking. "I was? I can't really remember much of it."  
  
"Yeah, I hear that can sometimes happen. Magonagall knows about last night, by the way."  
  
Ron sat up quickly. Which was a mistake considering his current condition. He moaned again and began massaging his temples. "What? She knows?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are we in trouble. The rule list said the sneaking out was dealt with 'strict punishment, whatever that means."  
  
"I don't think we're in trouble. Not yet, at least. She actually gave me advice on if we ever wanted to do it again." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Ron's face when he said the last bit.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. Sounds kind of fishy to me. We should probably walk lightly around Magonagall for a while."  
  
"That's what I thought. Which is why you should get ready. Magonagall won't like it if you're late." Harry said.  
  
"All right, all right. I'm up." Ron said as he made his way to the bathroom. In sharp contrast to his red hair, his face was very pale. Harry heard the faucet turn on and then off a moment later. Ron came out looking slightly better now that he had splashed some water on his face. "Let's go."  
  
Harry looked over at the clothes he had planned on wearing. Oh well, he thought. Magonagall already knew they had snuck out, and him changing his clothes wasn't going to change that fact.  
  
Harry and Ron walked down the hotel hallway an up to the room that Magonagall was staying in. They knocked politely, then walked in.  
  
Magonagall's room was the same as theirs, except it had a large desk against one wall. Gathered in the room were all the Gryffindors. Parvati and Lavender were chatting quietly about something while Seamus and Dean were watching the television. Neville was staring out the window, and Hermione, looking a little haggard from the night before, was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She, Harry thought as he looked at her plaid pants, had enough brains to change into her pajamas before falling asleep.  
  
Everyone looked up as Harry and Ron walked in.   
  
"What took you so long?" Seamus asked after his eyes returned to the television.  
  
"Had to wake up this one." Harry mumbled as he gestured at Ron.  
  
There weren't any more open seats, so Harry and Ron settled down on the floor. As soon as they were situated, Magonagall swept into the room.  
  
"Good to see you boys could join us." she said to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Harry and Ron mumbled together.  
  
"Well, now that we are all here, we can discuss the meaning of this little meaning. This morning I received owls from the three American wizarding schools. It seems, that no matter how much we tried to keep this visit a secret, the word has gotten out."  
  
Harry heart sank. "They're going to make us go back to England, aren't they Professor?" he asked.  
  
"While that was a very distinct possibility, Mr. Potter, the answer to that is 'no'. I spoke with Dumbledore, and he believes that even with the leak, you are safer here. Away from...Voldemort." she said the name quickly. "The purpose of the three letters I received, is to invite us to a gathering being thrown in our name."  
  
"Gathering?" Parvati squealed. "What sort of gathering."  
  
"Well, Ms. Patil, as far as I can tell it will be a formal dinner. Held tomorrow." Magonagall answered.  
  
"That sounds stupid." Parvati said. "Why would we want to go to that? We came here to have fun, not eat dinner with stuffy, old wizards."  
  
"For your information, each of the three schools will bring eight of their own students." Magonagall said.  
  
"What? Students our own age?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Students your own age." Magonagall said, annoyed at all the interruptions.  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad." Ron said, ignoring the look Magonagall was giving him.  
  
Lavender spoke for the first time that morning. "But why would we want to go? We could always just meet kids our own age at the beach."  
  
"If you children hadn't been interrupting me, I could have told you that there is to be dancing at this gathering." Magonagall prompted.  
  
That sealed it. Parvati and Lavender began chatting excitingly. Probably something about how many boys they were going to dance with, Harry thought.  
  
Seamus and Dean seemed pretty excited about the whole idea too. Any occasion that brought attractive, young faces into the picture was always OK with them.  
  
Even Ron and Hermione seemed to be looking forward to the occasion.  
  
The only person in the room who didn't want to go was Harry. He had seen this trip as an escape from the life of the boy-who-lived. He was tried of people gasping when they heard his name and talking quietly as he walked by. He was tired of being famous for something he couldn't even remember. He had thoroughly enjoyed the previous day. It had been refreshing to walk into the club and not have every head turn to look at him. For the first time, he had been sure the girls he danced with were doing it because they liked him and not because he was famous. And now he was going to be thrown right back in the middle of it. He was not looking forward to it.  
  
Searching for any way out, Harry said, "But Professor, none of us brought our dress robes. What are we going to wear?"  
  
"As far as that goes, Mr. Potter, Dumbledore had sent me the funds to purchase all of you new robes. Money is not a problem. We are going to go all out. We have to show these American what true wizards are"  
  
"Sweet." Ron said, always excited to not have to spend money.  
  
Shit, Harry thought.  
  
"So," Magonagall began. "we will be leaving shortly to get you students some new robes. Be back in this room in a hour. We will be walking."  
  
Everyone began filing out of the room. Harry was almost out of the door when he was stopped by Magonagall.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, I would like to have a word with you." she said.  
  
Great, Harry thought. Here comes the lecture. I knew I should have changed clothes.  
"I am fully aware of what happened last night." she said. She fixed her gray eyes on Ron. "And what you did was inexcusable."  
  
Ron began staring at his feet.  
  
"But I will not be punishing you." Magonagall said.  
  
Ron's head snapped back up. "We're not in trouble?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, you are in trouble. But your punishment will be erased if you all would do me a favor."   
  
"What do you want, Professor?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"This gathering is a great opportunity. It gives us a chance a to get more support for Dumbledore in the fight against Voldemort. But we have to impress them. We have to show them exactly what a traditional wizard is. To do this, I'm asking the three of you to watch over the rest of your classmates. Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas are usually good students, but when you bring in the opposite sex, they'll do anything to impress. And I know how Ms. Brown and Ms. Patil act around boys. All I'm asking is that you keep an eye on them."  
  
"You can count on us, Professor." Ron said proudly.  
  
"That's good, Mr. Weasley, because you will have a special task." Magonagall said lightly.  
  
"Me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, you, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, you're excused now. Mr. Weasley and I have some talking to do." Magonagall said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, Professor." they said together and left the room.  
  
Once they were in the hallway, Hermione turned to Harry. "What's that all about? What does Magonagall want with Ron?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry answered. "Maybe she's yelling at him for drinking. She seems to know everything."  
  
"Well, I can't say I feel sorry for him. He did it to himself." Hermione said. But she still seemed a little worried. "I'm going to got get ready. Long day ahead of us." She walked down the hall and into her room.  
  
Harry went back to his own room and into he bathroom. He took of his clothes and jumped in the shower. By the time he got out, Ron was sitting on his bed. There was a stack of papers on his lap, and Ron was reading them.  
  
"What did Magonagall want?" Harry asked while drying his thick, black hair.  
  
"Nothing." Ron replied, not taking his eyes off the paper in front of him.  
  
"Nothing? What are those?" Harry asked pointing at the stack of paper.  
  
"These?" Ron replied nervously. "These are nothing." he said and stuffed the papers into his trunk.  
  
Harry knew there was something Ron wasn't telling him, but he didn't want to pressure his friend. "Well, you better come up with a better story than that for Hermione. She won't back off like me. She get irritated when she doesn't know something."  
  
Ron's eyes showed relief that Harry wasn't going to ask anymore.  
  
"You should get in the shower. We don't have much time." Harry said.  
  
Harry put on the clothes he had set aside earlier that morning. Something was bothering him. He tied his shoes and walked down the hall to Magonagall's room. He knocked politely and waited for a reply.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry opened the door and walked in. He saw Magonagall sitting at the large desk, reading a letter.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Potter?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the letter.  
  
"Uh...Professor, there's something bothering me. I had thought that this trip was in part to keep us away from Voldemort."  
  
"You, Mr. Potter. This trip was designed to keep you away from Voldemort."  
  
"Yes, Professor. But that's my problem. Why would we go through all this trouble to take this vacation, only to be exposed on the second day. What if Voldemort had agents in America? They might be at this gathering. We'll be doing there job for them." Harry said, staring at the top of Magonagall's head.  
  
"This has all been considered, Mr. Potter. Dumbledore, himself, thinks this gathering is a good idea. Do you want to go against the word of Dumbledore?"  
  
"No, Professor. I just don't under stand how me being seen in America is a good idea." Harry admitted.  
  
"Dumbledore and I agree with you completely."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We believe it would be in you best interest if you entered this gathering with an alias. Make up a name. It doesn't really matter what name it is. I'll cast a Covering Charm on your scar, and no one will know who you really are. You will be completely safe, Harry dear." She continued reading the letter on her desk. After a moment, she looked up at Harry.  
  
"Is there anything else?" she asked.  
  
"No, Professor."  
  
Harry left the room quietly. He still wasn't comfortable with going, but his worries were lessened. He began to look forward to the dinner. It would be the first time he had ever been in the wizarding world without being Harry Potter- Demon Slayer and Protector of the Weak. It would be quite liberating.  
  
After all the students were ready, they walked into town to find the local wizard's robe shop. The American wizard who owned the hotel gave them directions.  
  
As they walked, Harry asked Ron questions about the American schools. Ron spoke only to Harry. He was doing his best to ignore Hermione. They hadn't spoke a word since the night before.  
  
"Well, there are three American school spread out through the country." Ron said.  
"Over in Montana is the Stillwater School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hear it's a lot like Hogwarts. About 95% of all American wizards go to school there. My dad says that they are a good bunch. Fun people."  
  
"What about the other two schools?" Harry asked.   
  
"Up in Massachusetts is the Salem School of Witchcraft."  
  
"Just Witchcraft?"  
  
"That's right. It's an all girl school. They specialize in defensive magic. They have an intense dislike of strangers. That's just the way they're taught. They're still a little shaken up by the Salem witch trials and try to stay in their school as much as possible. It's a very small school. No more that fifty girls at one time."  
  
"I hear they hate men." Hermione said from Harry's other side.  
  
Ron snorted. "Yeah, but I plan on showing them what they're missing." he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Ron, that's the sickest thing I've ever heard you say." Hermione screamed.  
  
Ron ignored her. "I don't know too much about the last school. Nobody really does. They're a secretive bunch. What we do know is that it's an all boys school. It's called the Bourbon Street Academy Small, like Salem. It's rumored to specialize in the Dark Arts. My dad says that if you're not evil when you enter that school, you are by the time you come out. Sounds like a entire school of Slytherins, doesn't it. But all that's just speculation. I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt until they prove otherwise."  
  
Harry imagined an entire school of Malfoy's when Ron described the Bourbon Street Academy. He wasn't looking forward to meeting that bunch.  
  
"Here we are, students." Magonagall said triumphantly.  
  
Ahead of the group sat a very small building. Like the Leaky Cauldron in London, Harry got the impression that Muggles couldn't see it.  
  
Magonagall led the group into the store. A small, mousy man saw them and came forward. "Hello. Hello. We were told you would be coming. Come in. Come in."  
  
Magonagall left the group in the man's capable hands, and then left the store, saying she had some important business with a witch downtown.  
  
They were led into the central part of the room, but then allowed to go wherever they wished. Harry and Ron immediately went to the Men's section. The robes there were very nice. Harry and Ron stood staring at them until Ron went forward and grabbed a long red one. He looked at the price tag and gasped. "I could build a new house for this kind of money." he said with a smile.  
  
Most of the students didn't take very long to choose their robes. In the end, it was just Ron and Parvati still looking. Parvati was taking a long time because she was a girl and that's what they do. Ron, however, was taking forever because he wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity to get something nice.  
  
Harry had settled on a long, dark blue robe with golden embroidery running around the collar and cuffs. It fit very well and judging by the look on Lavender's face when she saw him with it on, he looked good in it.  
  
Hermione had selected an amazing pale blue dress. It was simple dress, but it's simplicity was what made it good. It was backless and low cut. Ron did a double take when he saw her walk out of the fitting room.  
  
Everyone who had made their selections were allowed to walk back to the hotel. Soon, it was only Ron and Harry left in the store. Harry had decided to wait for Ron to make his choice, but was now regretting it.  
  
***  
Hermione walked back to the hotel alone. She had chosen her dress quicker than the rest, and she had decided to go on ahead. She had never really liked shopping. It had always seemed so unnecessary. No matter what she bought, it wasn't ever going to make her look good.  
  
She was about halfway back when someone wrapped their hands around her eyes.  
  
"Guess who." a familiar voice said.  
  
"Kyle." said Hermione with a laugh.  
  
Kyle reached into his sleeve and pulled out a rose. He offered it to her. "Magic." he said with a winning smile.  
  
Hermione, who had seen real magic for the last five years of her life, just smiled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Ron is angry at me for something. He's barely talking to me."  
  
"Which one is Ron? The shorter kid with black hair?"  
  
"No. The tall one with ginger hair."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I was heading back to my hotel room now and boys aren't-"  
  
"Great! We'll talk there." he said brightly.  
  
Hermione thought about it. Magonagall was gone on some business, so she wouldn't get into trouble. And she felt like she needed to talk to someone. It hurt to have Ron mad at her and she needed to work it out. Kyle seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
"All right. Let's go." she said after a moment.  
***  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Ron called from inside the fitting room, "I think I've got it, Harry!"  
  
"About time. Let's see it." Harry muttered.  
  
Ron came out of the fitting room and Harry had to admit he was impressed. Ron had selected an all black robe with long sleeves. It had a slimming effect which made Ron seem taller than he already was. His axe-handle long shoulders stood out well in it.  
  
"Looks good. Now let's get the hell out of here." Harry said.  
  
They brought the robes they had selected up to the front desk. The man working there saw what they were holding and smiled. "Excellent selection, young masters. Now put them up here, and we'll have them sent over to the hotel."  
  
"Why can't we just carry them back?" Harry asked.  
  
"They have to be embroided with your school crest. It will take the rest of the day. They will be sent over first thing tomorrow."  
  
Harry and Ron placed their robes on the desk and walked outside. The light breeze was heaven for Harry, who had become slightly claustrophobic in the small building.   
  
When they got back to the hotel, Magonagall still hadn't returned. They tried to open the girl's room, but it was locked. When they walked over to Seamus' room, they saw that everyone was there. Everyone but Hermione.  
  
Everyone looked up at Ron with a sense of anxiety. Something's was going on.  
  
Ron didn't seem to notice. "Where's Hermione?" he asked sitting down on one of the beds.  
  
No one seemed to want to answer. Every one was avoiding Ron's eyes. Something was definitely going on.  
  
Finally Neville lifted his head. "She over there." He pointed over to the girls room.  
  
"Oh. Why is the door locked, then?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's not alone." Neville said nervously.  
  
Sorry about the length. I had actually planned on going farther, but I didn't want to lose your interest. Ron will be very pissed. I know there are mistakes, but I didn't feel like reading through it again. Tell me what you think. 


	8. The Showdown

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.  
Thanks for reviewing. You know who you are.  
As far as Hermione's backless gown she is going to wear at the dinner, I thought girls wore dresses while the boys wear the robes. Tell me if I'm wrong.  
  
"What do you mean, 'she's not alone'?" Ron asked. "Who's she with?"  
  
"Some American guy." Dean said. "They came in few minutes ago."  
  
"Kyle." Ron said his name like a curse.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Lavender exclaimed. "Hermione kicked me and Parvati out of the room. Said she and Kyle had to talk. But I doubt they're doing that much talking."  
  
Parvati giggled. "I'm actually impressed. We've only been here two days and she already has one in her room. I didn't think Hermione was that easy."  
  
"Shut it, Parvati." Harry hissed.  
  
Harry could see the news take effect on Ron's face. First Ron had seemed shocked. But now that shock was slowly changing to anger. Harry knew tat this was a horribly volatile situation. He had to get Ron out of the area before he did something he would regret.  
  
Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Let's go down to the beach, Ron."  
  
Ron shrugged the hand off sharply. "Fuck her. Fuck them both." he said and walked through the door that connected this room to the Harry and Ron's.  
  
Everyone seemed shocked that Ron hadn't rushed over and broken Hermione's door down.   
  
Now that Ron was out of the room and Harry didn't have to worry about his reaction to the news, Harry let it sink in.   
  
Hermione in a locked room with Kyle? That idea was so foreign that he had a hard time believing it. Hermione, who Harry had thought had been in love with Ron for years, didn't seem to be the kind to act on an infatuation. Whatever is going on in that room, if Kyle hurts her, I'll kill him myself, Harry thought.  
  
Harry walked into the room he was sharing with Ron. Ron was sitting on his bed, looking at the stack of papers Magonagall had given him. Harry still had no idea what those papers were, but he wasn't about to ask.  
  
He walked over to his own bed and laid down in it. He looked over at Ron and caught a glimpse of the papers in his lap. Spidery words covered the page and Harry couldn't read any of it.  
  
"What is that written in?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron didn't answer immediately. "Old druidic. It's what the old wizards from England used to speak before they learned English."  
  
"Can you read it?"   
  
"No. No one can, really."  
  
"Then why did Magonagall give to you."  
  
"It's my assignment for the gathering." Ron said shortly, forestalling any more questions.  
  
Not seeing anything else to talk about Harry dived right into the real problem.  
  
"So, what do you think about what Hermione is doing?"  
  
Ron laughed. "I came in here so I didn't have to think about it."  
  
"Don't you think we should do something? Hermione doesn't know about Kyle and that girl from the pool room. He was making out with her twenty minutes before he was dancing with Hermione! She doesn't know she being played." Harry muttered, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"No. She's made her choice. She's going to have to live with it." Ron said quietly.  
  
"That's not fair, Ron. She doesn't know what we do. Don't let your jealousy get in the way of helping an friend." Harry wished he could have those words back immediately after they left his mouth.  
  
Once again, Ron didn't explode on cue. He got off of his bed slowly and put the papers back into his trunk. He then walked over to the corner of the room and took off his shirt. Then, he kneeled on the ground and began doing push-ups.  
  
***  
Contrary to what everyone believed, Hermione and Kyle were just talking. Not that Kyle didn't wish they were doing more. Instead, he had to listen to Hermione sob about the situation between her and Ron.  
  
During a particularly long period of crying, Kyle stopped listening. Who would have thought English chicks were so sensitive, he thought to himself. He had only agreed to come up here because he had thought Hermione was going to put out. Now he was stuck with an emotional, crying kid while he could be out hitting on girls that were his own age.  
  
Wait a second, he thought. Emotional means vulnerable, right? This might turn out OK. He just had to play it right.  
  
He wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Don't worry about Ron. As far as I can tell, he's an idiot for not seeing what a truly wonderful person you are." Yeah, that was good. Tear apart this Ron character while making yourself look good. The oldest trick in the book.   
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, fresh tears running down her face.  
  
"Absolutely." he answered, trying to put an honest look on his face.  
  
"Thanks." she said and laid her head on Kyle's shoulder.  
  
Good. Good. Just one final push and she'll be like putty in my hands.  
  
"If he couldn't see in six years what I saw in two days, he isn't worth your time."   
  
"I guess not." she said weepingly.   
  
Damn, Kyle, you are good.  
  
She seemed ready to break out into another crying run. Well, that won't do, he thought. He brought up his other arm and cupped her face in his hand. "You are a great person. Don't ever let someone make you feel like you are not."  
  
She smiled.  
  
Bingo.  
  
Kyle leaned in a kissed her softly. She let out a soft moan, but then returned the kiss. Perfect, Kyle thought as he brought his hand down to rest on her thigh. You can't go too far too fast, you'll scare her.   
  
Once she seemed comfortable with his hand on her thigh, Kyle slowly slid his hand and rested it on the skin of her stomach. He could feel her pulse beating wildly.  
  
It suddenly hit Kyle that this was probably her first kiss, and the revelation excited him. Girls were best when corrupted from the beginning. They might not like it the first time, but they would always come back for more.  
  
He slid his hand up to her bra covered breast.  
  
"Kyle, slow down." Hermione said, pulling away.  
  
Slow down? This was probably the best performance of his career, and she was telling him to slow down? Fuck that.  
  
He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and brought her lips crashing into his own. In his excitement, he bit her lip a little too hard and he tasted fresh blood. She was really struggling now, but Kyle paid it no attention.  
  
She pushed him away suddenly and made a dash for the doorway. It didn't matter. He had locked the door earlier just in case she had tried to get away. He caught up to her as she tried to open it and grabbed her around the stomach. She struggled, and he ended up ripping her shirt off.  
  
She was screaming now, but Kyle didn't care. No one could get in. He had all the time in the world.  
  
He threw her roughly down onto the bed an began undoing his belt. At the sight of this, she really started screaming. Kyle couldn't understand most of it, but she kept yelling the name Ron over and over. Who was Ron again? It didn't matter. He had her now.  
***  
After one hundred push-ups, Ron was really feeling it. He had never been able to do one hundred before, but then again he had never been this angry before. How could she do this too me. I thought she loved me.  
  
The blood began pounding in his head again, and he felt a new wave of energy. Kyle can have her.  
  
Just then he heard the sounds of a scuffle coming from through he wall. Seamus and Dean are probably wrestling, he thought.  
  
But as the sounds grew louder, Ron realized they were coming from further down the hallway. He stopped doing push-ups and listened.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione's screamed echoed over the entire floor.   
  
Without even thinking about it, Ron was moving. He reached Hermione's door before he realized he had even moved.  
  
"Hermione, are you OK?" he asked through he door.  
  
She began screaming even louder, but was cut off by what sounded like a slap.  
  
Suddenly Harry was there. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Ron didn't answer. With one mighty swing of his long leg, he kicked in the door. It came right off of its hinges and sailed into the room.  
  
What he saw made all the blood in his body rush to his head. Through a red haze he saw Hermione on the floor with Kyle over her, trying to undo his belt buckle.   
  
When Hermione saw Ron, she flew into his arms. He looked down and saw that she was holding together the remnants of her ripped shirt. She had blood running out of the corner of her mouth where Kyle had slapped her.  
  
Kyle, seeming to just realize someone else had entered the room, said, "Get out of here! This has nothing to do with you."  
  
Ron pushed Hermione out through what remained of the door and into Harry's arms. "Get her out of here." he said calmly and turned back to face Kyle.  
  
Kyle seemed to have regained some of his composure. He sat down on the corner of the bed and pulled out a cigarette. "Fucking English bitch." he murmured while lighting it.  
  
Ron calmly walked over to him and threw an over hand punch right in his face. It connected with a satisfactory crunch. Kyle flew off of the bed and hit the wall with enough force to crack the dry wall. When he pushed himself back to his feet, his nose was bent horribly and there was blood running down his face.  
  
But Ron wasn't done yet. Not nearly. He leaped over the bed and punched Kyle again. He felt Kyle's blood rush over his fist and it felt good. Kyle's upper lip had split, and there seemed to be a few missing teeth.  
  
Ron continued to beat on Kyle until a hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun ready to attack the newcomer. But it was Harry.  
  
"He's had enough, Ron." Harry said.  
  
Beyond Harry stood the entire class. They seemed shocked at the savagery of what Ron had done.  
  
Ron looked down at Kyle and realized Harry was right. Ron didn't think Kyle's own mother would recognize him.  
  
He knelt down next to Kyle and whispered into his ear. "Get out of town, Kyle. Get on the first flight back to California or wherever the hell you live. Because if I ever see you near her again, I will kill you. I swear on my life, I will kill you."  
Ron grabbed Kyle by the scruff of his neck. He dragged him out to the hallway and shoved him away.  
  
Kyle stumbled to his feet had walked unsteadily down the hallway towards the elevator. Ron watched to make sure he would get on the elevator, and when he did, he felt the anger drain out of him. Hermione.  
  
Ron shoved his way through his classmates and ran down the hall. He ran into his own room and saw Hermione sitting on his bed. She was sobbing so hard her body was shaking. When she saw Ron run into he room, she launched herself into his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ron. I'm so sorry." she cried.  
  
"Don't worry. It's over, now. He'll never touch you again."  
  
"He hurt me, Ron." she said, fingering her broken lip.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
Ron laughed. "I persuaded him to leave. Let's just say that you won't be seeing old Kyle any time soon."  
  
Hermione laughed into his chest. "I could hear him hit wall from over here. I'm glad for what you did, but you're going to get into a lot of trouble." She looked up at him. "I can't believe you kicked in the door." Her voice was full of awe. "I didn't know you were that strong."  
  
Ron thought back on the things he had just done. Kicking the door off of it's hinges, punching Kyle across the room- they seemed to be things beyond his normal strength.  
  
"I'm not, really. I was just angry. More angry than I've ever been in my entire life. When I saw your torn shirt and your bleeding lip, something inside me snapped." he grabbed her shoulder and pushed out to arm's length. "No one does that to you, Hermione. Not when I'm around. If something like this happens again, you come get me. Even if I'm on the other side of the world, I'll come."  
  
Hermione looked like she as going to cry as she said, "You're never getting that far from me, Ronald Weasley."  
  
She flung her arms around him again held and they held each other.  
  
I hope reading Kyle's inner monologue is as disturbing as writing it was. I've never put myself in the mind of a rapist before. It wasn't an enjoyable experience. The gathering is coming soon. Tell me what you think. 


	9. WBI

The aftermath of the Ron-Kyle incident was horrible. Everyone seemed frightened of what had happened. Seamus and Dean, who had seen most of the fight, seemed somewhere between impressed and horrified. Parvati and Lavender had cried out when Kyle had stumbled out of the room, his face a mess. But after being told what he had tried to do to Hermione, they thought he had gotten what he deserved.  
  
The group was inspecting the door that Ron had kicked in to gain entrance to the room. With a kick, Ron had ripped the door off of its hinges and sent it sailing into the room.  
  
"That's not humanly possible." Seamus said, looking at the door.  
  
Dean, who was still a little shaken up, simply said, "Yeah."  
  
Harry had to agree. He knew that Ron was strong, but he shouldn't have been able to kick the door in that easily. Harry had been the only one to see the first punch Ron had hit Kyle with. Kyle's body had soared over the entire bed and hit a wall on the opposite side of the room with enough force to crack it. Kyle wasn't a small person, but he had been tossed around like a rag doll.  
  
It didn't make any sense, but something had to be done before Magonagall got back. Someone had to take control.  
  
"All right, you guys. Listen up. We have to clean up this mess up. Dean, Seamus, you two try and get the door reconnected. Parvati, Lavender, you two try and do something about the blood on the wall and on the floor. Neville, I want you to get your herbs together and go check on Ron and Hermione. Do something about Hermione's lip."  
  
Neville scurried into the room he was sharing with Dean and Seamus, eager to help in anyway. The only thing Neville was good at was Herbology and he was excited to show off his mastery.  
  
Harry was still thinking about what do to about the crack in the wall when Neville's reedy voice called from down the hall. "Harry get over here, now! Something's wrong with Ron!"  
  
Harry ran down the hall toward Neville's voice. When he ran into the room, he saw Ron laying on the floor. He was extremely pale, and he wasn't moving. Hermione and Neville were standing over him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.  
  
Neville was wringing his hands. "I don't know. We need to get him on the bed."  
  
Harry leaned down and grabbed Ron by his arm. Ron's skin was ice cold. Harry lifted him onto his shoulder and carries him over to the bed. "What happened to him?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know. We were just standing there talking when he said he didn't feel so good. I was going to get him into bed when he collapsed!" Hermione was practically screaming.  
  
Neville put his head onto Ron's chest. "Oh God, he barely breathing." he said.  
  
"Do something!" Harry screamed at him.  
  
Neville lifted Ron's head in both of his hands. Neville closed his eyes and began chanting softly, searching Ron's body magically. When he reopened them, he looked worried. "There's nothing wrong with him physically. It's feels like severe exhaustion. Like he hasn't slept in weeks."  
  
"We were up pretty late last night." Harry said. "Would that do it?"  
  
Neville shook his head. "No. His body is fully exhausted. It's using all the energy it has left to keep his heart beating. I could try an Invigorating Charm, but there really isn't enough strength left in his body to work with. It could as easily kill him as make him better. I think we should just wait and see."  
  
Harry didn't like it, but he knew Neville knew a lot more about this kind of stuff than he did.  
  
"I can, however, heal those cuts on his knuckles." Neville said pointing at Ron's hand. There was a large gash on Ron's knuckles from when he punched Kyle in the mouth. He must have cut it on one of Kyle's teeth.  
  
"Do it." Harry said. "And take of Hermione's mouth, too."  
  
Though it had stopped bleeding, Hermione's lip was swollen and bruised. As Harry looked at it, he felt a new wave of hatred for Kyle race through his body.  
  
After Neville took care of Hermione's mouth, they all settled in to wait. Ron didn't show much improvement after the first hour. The rest of the students came in occasionally to check in on him, but they left once they found out nothing had changed. The only ones who stayed in the room were Harry, Hermione and Neville.  
  
Harry sat on the other bed and stared at nothing. Hermione was kneeling down beside Ron's motionless form and holding his hand. Neville would occasionally check Ron for changes but every time he checked, nothing was different.  
  
Harry wished Magonagall would get back. Even though Ron would get into serious trouble for fighting, Magonagall might know something that would keep him from dying.  
  
After about two hours, Ron gasped loudly. He sat up straight in the bed and stared at the people around him. "What the hell happened?" he asked.  
  
Hermione screamed and hugged Ron tightly. She was soon crying all over Ron's shoulder. Ron seemed very confused.  
  
"You passed out." Harry said.  
  
"I did?"  
  
Neville walked over and felt Ron's forehead. "Yes you did. How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel fine. Good even."  
  
"What do you remember?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron thought for a moment. "I remember rearranging the Yank's face." he said proudly.  
  
"What else?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Kyle left and I ran in here to see how Hermione was." He blushed slightly. "We hugged. And I remember feeling kind of crappy."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"That's about it. Then I woke up here. What happened?"  
  
Neville began explaining what had happened. How he had almost died.  
  
"Well, I feel fine, now." Ron said. "Did you guys fix up the room I destroyed?"  
  
"No. We were too busy worried about you. But I don't see why. You seem fit as a fiddle." Harry said.  
  
Ron seemed worried. "Well, let's take care of that before Magonagall gets back." he said, leaping out of the bed.  
  
They walked back over to the girls room. Ron seemed shocked at the mess he had made. He stared at the broken door and the cracked wall and said, "I did all this?"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said. She seemed to be remembering the other things that had happened before Ron had broken in.  
  
They all started working. When the other students saw Ron up and walking, they all let out cries of surprise. Neville explained what had happened to them and they accepted it as a miracle.  
  
Soon the whole class was working. They reattached the door and cleaned up the blood with a little magic. But they were all clueless as to what to do with the cracked wall. They were going over ideas when they heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Magonagall, Seamus and Dean stood next to the door, covering the crack.  
  
Harry opened the door and was surprised to see a man and a woman there. The man held up a shiny badge and said, "W.B.I. We would like to have a word with you."  
  
"W.B.I.?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wizard's Bureau of Investigation. I am Special Agent Cobb and this is Special Agent Hanlon." he said, gesturing to the woman next to him.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Hermione asked, coming up to stand next to Harry.  
  
"We're members of the Discovery and Acquisition of Special Talents division and we picked up an amazing release of energy from this building. We're here to investigate. Step aside." he said, pushing Harry and Hermione out of the way.  
  
Agent Hanlon took a small device out of her jacket and began rubbing it along the doorway. When she brought it to the door, it began to glow an angry, red color. She seemed surprised.  
  
"Agent Cobb," she called to the male agent who was eyeing up the students. "a lot of power was used on the door."  
  
Agent Cobb nodded and went back to staring at the students.  
  
Power?, Harry thought. Ron hadn't used any magic on the door. He had just kicked it in.  
  
Agent Hanlon went around the room waving her device around. It didn't glow until she got to where Ron had first punched Kyle. "Here too." she mumbled. She continued her search until she got to where Kyle had hit the wall. It glowed faintly there, but when she brought it to where Kyle had been when Ron had continued to beat him, it glowed so brightly that Harry had to look away.  
  
The two agents exchanged a long look.  
  
Agent Cobb finally turned to the class and said, "If you would all line up against the wall, this will all be over very soon."  
  
"We don't know what this is all about, officer." Hermione said.  
  
We'll explain once we have found out who is responsible." Agent Hanlon said. "Now get in line."  
  
Not seeing anything else they could do, the students all lined up against the wall. gent Hanlon touched each student with the device she had in her hand. It didn't glow until she touched Ron with it. "He's the one." she muttered to Agent Cobb. She turned back to Ron. "What's your name, kid?"   
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Well, Mr. Weasley, we would appreciate it if you'd follow us into the next room. There is someone who would like to speak with you."  
  
Ron went pale in the face and nodded quickly.  
  
Agent Hanlon grabbed Ron's shoulder and began walking toward the doorway. But she stopped when Agent Cobb said, "Wait, Agent Hanlon.. We should probably bring the bonded one too."   
  
Agent Hanlon nodded and released Ron. She walked over the line of students and began touching them with the device again. This time, it glowed a bright blue when it touched Hermione. "She's the one." Hanlon said and grabbed Hermione and led her and Ron out of the door.  
Agent Cobb went to follow, but stopped in the doorway. "You all stay here. We might wan tot question you later." he said and left.  
  
***  
  
The agents led Ron and Hermione into the room that Harry and Ron shared. Staring out the window was a small man. He was old, and his white hair flowed halfway down his back. When he saw Ron and Hermione, he smiled and motioned for them to sit on the bed.  
  
Once they knew that Ron and Hermione were taken care of, the agents left the room.  
  
The old man must have noticed their frightened expressions because he said, "Don't worry, children. You're not in trouble. These agents seem to think intimidation is the best way to make someone compliant." His voice was soft and kind, and Ron found that he was relaxing.  
  
The old man sat down on the bed opposite of them. "My name is Fredo Rizzi. I am head of the department of Discovery and Acquisition of Special Talents. I started that division over thirty years ago, and I've never seen anything like what happened today."  
  
Ron was confused. "I don't understand. Nothing happened today."  
  
Fredo smiled. "Why don't you tell about your day, and I'll tell you what really happened."  
  
Ron began telling him about the day, starting with waking up and going to buy dress robes. Hermione filled in the gaps that Ron forgot. Ron continued to talk until he to the part where he found out about Kyle being in Hermione's room.  
  
"And how did that make you feel?" Fredo asked.  
  
"I don't know. First I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. So I went into my room and laid down."  
  
What happened then?" Fredo asked.  
  
"It was strange. Suddenly, I started getting angry. I got so angry that I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't do something. So I started doing push-ups." Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"Did that make you feel better?"   
  
"Yeah. For a while. But every time I thought about what could have been going on in the other room, I only got more angry.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I'll come back to you in a moment." Fredo turned to Hermione. "What was going on in the other room?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Nothing! I only let Kyle in because he offered to talk tome about...a problem I was having."  
  
"What was the problem?"  
  
Hermione began wringing her hands. With a glance at Ron she said, "I knew Ron was mad at me and I needed someone to talk to."  
  
Ron felt a wave of shame run through his body. He had been mad at Hermione for the stupidest reason. Jealousy.  
  
Fredo continued to question Hermione. "What happened?"  
  
Hermione began to look guilty. "Well...Kyle was being really nice and supportive. I didn't know what a bastard he was, so we...started kissing." She was staring down at her feet.  
  
Ron had already guessed that they had been kissing, so he wasn't shocked at hearing it. He reached out and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"What happened then?" Fredo asked.  
  
Ron spoke up. "Back off, Mr. Rizzi." He turned to Hermione. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
  
Fredo seemed apologetic. "I'm sorry, children, but I am going to have to insist that you continue. This is still an investigation."  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron and put her hand on his. "It's OK, Ron." She turned back to Fredo. "Kyle moved a little too fast for me, so I tried to make him stop. He only got angry. He tried to force me. I called out to Ron, and Kyle slapped me. Ron kicked in he door and got me out."  
  
Fredo turned back to Ron. "What did you feel when you saw what was going on?"  
  
Ron answered immediately. "Anger. I was more angry than I've ever been in my entire life."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I pushed Hermione out of the room and beat the hell out of Kyle."  
  
"Did your anger seem strange in any way?"  
  
"Strange? I guess. I was angry, but I felt like I absolutely needed to protect Hermione. At all costs. I knew in the back of my mind that I could have gotten in huge trouble, but it didn't seem important."  
  
"Did you kill Kyle?" Fredo asked.  
  
"No!" Ron answered.  
  
"What made you stop?"  
  
Ron thought back. "Harry stopped me."  
  
"Do you think you would have stopped if Harry wasn't there?"  
  
"No." Ron answered guiltily. "I would have killed him."  
  
Fredo nodded like Ron had confirmed something he had been thinking. "Are you two engaged to be married?" he asked them both.  
  
"No!" they said at the same time.  
  
"How long have you been boyfriend and girlfriend? Three years? Four years?"  
  
"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend." Hermione said.  
  
Fredo looked like he was getting worried. "But you have gone out before, correct?"   
  
"We've never gone out with each other." Ron said  
  
Fredo brought a trembling hand to his wrinkled forehead. "This is unheard of." he muttered. He looked at Hermione. "Perhaps you should leave, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione tightened her grip on Ron's hand. "No. I'm not leaving."  
  
"I am going to say some things that the two of you might not be ready for. Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Fine. You've warned us. Now, what is it?" Ron said impatiently.  
  
Fredo rubbed his temples with his knobby fingers. "Mr. Weasley, you are a Sentinel."  
  
"A what?" Ron asked.  
  
"A Sentinel. A powerful one, too. Our Diviners felt your power all the way in Virginia."  
  
"What power? I didn't use any magic." Ron said.  
  
"Sentinels use a powerful type of wandless magic. But they can't use it whenever they want to. They can only use it when the someone they...love most of all needs protecting."  
  
Ron heard Hermione gasp and felt his face blush to the same color of his hair.  
  
Fredo continued. "I can see by the look on both your faces that what I'm saying is quite a shock. That is why I'm surprised you have never dated each other."   
  
Ron struggled to find his voice. "Why is that surprising?"  
  
Fredo laughed. "It's surprising, because the devotion needed to become someone's Sentinel is immense. You must love your partner more than anyone else. You can never become a Sentinel for a family member. It doesn't work like that. It's a different type of love. Usually to reach this level of devotion, a couple must date for years. Oftentimes, it is only reached when a couple gets married. But it seems you have reached that level without even dating. That has never happened in all my years with the W.B.I."  
  
Ron's mind was reeling.  
  
"What is a Sentinel, exactly?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"A Sentinel is a guardian, a protector. The original Sentinels were the husbands of the witches on the first Witch's Council in 167 AD These witches would need to go into week long trances and would need protectors. They made their husbands Sentinels. But the bond has evolved. Originally it would need to be placed on a couple by a very powerful wizard, but now it can form on its own. In a process that usually takes years, a person becomes bonded with another. It is not a physical bonding. It is some of the most powerful and unintentional magic in the world. . My guess is that over the last five years, Mr. Weasley has slowly bonded with you. Neither of you were aware of it, but it happened."  
  
"Are you saying that I did all those things this morning because I FELT that Hermione was in trouble? Through this bond?" Ron asked.  
  
"Exactly." Fredo said. "A Sentinel and his or her partner are connected. Whenever a Sentinel's partner is put in any physical danger, the Sentinel can feel it. Usually through strong emotions. In your case, Mr. Weasley, anger. You were so angry this morning, not because you felt you were being betrayed, but because Miss Granger was in physical danger. This Kyle character was obviously thinking about hurting Miss Granger before he started to. You felt that."  
  
"What about those things I did. Kicked in the door, punched Kyle across the room- I shouldn't have been able to do that. Does it have something to do with this bond?"   
  
Fredo smiled widely. "Yes. The extraordinary things you did this morning are a result of the bond as well. As Ron Weasley, you would never have been able to kick that door down. But as a Sentinel, that is just the tip of the iceberg. As your bond evolves and your body changes, you will find yourself doing things you couldn't possibly imagine."  
  
"Why aren't there more Sentinels? There are plenty of wizards out there that are completely devoted to their wives. My dad loves my mom more than anything. Why isn't he a Sentinel?" Ron asked.  
  
Fredo nodded. "You are right, Mr. Weasley, there are plenty of people out there with enough love to become a Sentinel. But the power must be released at a young for it to be able to mature into true power. You hear stories all the time about people doing extraordinary things. A woman lifts an entire car to save her trapped husband. The man who runs back in to a burning building to save his wife and children. Even Muggles can do it, sometimes. These are all just glimpses of a Sentinel's power. Most loved one just don't put themselves in a enough physical danger to force the release of power. You have released the power at a young age, so you will be able to use it to the fullest."  
  
This was all to much for Ron to handle. A Sentinel? Ron Weasley? The kid who has never been good at anything. Ridiculous! And now Hermione knew that he loved her. And not just normal love. No, she now knew the he loved her more than anyone else in the world. Ron was surprised she wasn't laughing in his face.  
  
"I can't be a Sentinel. Mr. Rizzi. I can't explain what I did this morning. I was angry. Adrenaline, you know. I think your wasting your time." Ron said sullenly.  
  
Fredo laughed. "I think not, Mr. Weasley. I'll prove it. Did you experience a brutal wave of pure exhaustion just minutes after dispersing Kyle?"  
  
Ron nodded.   
  
"There you have it. That is one of the drawbacks of being a Sentinel. After using your power to help your loved one, your body is hit by the rebound of whatever energy you used. Once your loved one is out of harm's reach, you become unnaturally exhausted."  
  
"What's the point of being a protector if I keep passing out and leaving Hermione vernurable?" Ron asked.  
  
"Once you get used to your power, the exhaustion will lessen. You will be able to do more, and feel less and less tired afterward. It will never entirely disappear, but that is the price you have to pay."  
  
Hermione finally spoke again. "Should we tell the others?" she asked.  
  
"I wouldn't. If this becomes general knowledge, then an enemy might find out. It can be used against you." Fredo finally wasn't smiling.  
  
"What enemies do you think we have?" Hermione asked.  
  
Fredo's smile returned immediately. "I know who you are. I know who your friend Harry is. I also know that friends of Harry Potter are the enemies of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Did you think you could bring Harry Potter in this country without the W.B.I. finding out? We know almost everything that is happening in this country."  
  
Fredo saw that they weren't going to ask anymore questions and stood up. He began walking toward the door when he stopped. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Miss Granger. That he loves you, I mean. I can only give you one last bit of advice. Stay together. I don't mean get married or anything, though that is always possible. I mean never get separated for an extended period of time. It can have some unwanted side effects for Mr. Weasley."  
  
With that he left the room, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.  
  
Ron didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he could deny that he loved her any longer. He would just have to set her free. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I never meant to fall in love with you."  
  
Hermione just began crying.  
  
Ron was little shaken. Does she hate me so much that she crying at the thought of being stuck with me? Ron asked himself. It was worse than he thought. He had to do something.  
  
"Hermione it's OK. I don't have to be your Sentinel. We'll just go on like nothing's happened. We don't have to tell anyone." he said.  
  
Hermione just kept crying.  
  
Finally after a few awkward moments, she looked up at him. "You love me?" she asked tears sliding down her face.  
  
"Yes, I love you." Ron admitted. There was no point denying it anymore.  
  
Hermione began crying even harder.  
  
Now, that's going too far, Ron thought. I'm not that bad, am I?  
  
But them Ron noticed that Hermione was laughing through her tears. He saw her fight to get her voice under control. "That's the best thing I've ever heard. I love you too, Ron!" she said and ran to him.  
  
He wrapped her in his arms and was surprised to feel tears welling up in his eyes. He fought valiantly to keep them from falling.  
  
Hermione noticed and smiled, "What's the matter? Too scared to cry in front of a girl?"  
  
Ron laughed. "No. I figured if I'm going to be protecting you, I should be the strong, heartless kind of guy."  
  
"Don't you dare, Ron. I want to stay the way you are. I don't want this Sentinel thing to change you." Hermione said.  
  
"Too late." he said quietly and kissed her softly, something he would have never done even a half an hour ago.  
  
It was a short kiss, but it made his knees shake. He leaned on her for support as the walked towards the door. He realized how well she fit with his arm around her. It was like they were made for each other.  
  
They opened the door and saw that Magonagall had returned. She was speaking with the two agents and looked fairly distressed. When she saw Ron and Hermione she pushed the two agents out of her way and walked over to them.  
  
"The agents explained everything." she whispered.  
  
"Does everybody know?" Ron asked thinking about what Fredo had said about enemies.  
  
"No. Just me." Magonagall said. "I demanded they tell me."  
  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He was surprised at how easy his shift into protector had been. He was already looking out for Hermione's well being.  
  
Magonagall went on. "I hear you had some excitement this morning, Mr. Weasley. I saw what you did to the wall."  
  
"I'm sorry professor." Ron said  
  
"Forget it." she said. "But I did hear about you passing out. I was thinking it would be better if you didn't do your special assignment at the banquet. It will be most exhausting."  
  
Screw that, Ron thought. "No. I still want to do it. I've spent the last two days memorizing. I've never studied so hard in my life. I don't want that o go to waste." he said, laughing.  
  
Magonagall looked pleased. "Well, as long your sure."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"OK then. It goes along as planned." she said and walked down the hall, leaving Ron and Hermione alone again.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "What was that all about? What special assignment?" she asked.  
  
Ron laughed. "It's a secret. You'll find out tomorrow at the banquet."  
  
Hermione gave him a mock angry look. "Keeping secrets is not a good way to start a relationship."  
  
Ron put the most puzzled look he could manage on his face. "What relationship?" he asked.  
"We're going out now, remember?" she said.  
  
"We are? I never asked you? What makes you think I want to go out with you?" Ron asked with as much seriousness as he could.  
  
"It's on now, Weasley!" she screamed and began punching him in the chest.  
  
After a few punches, Ron laughed and tackled her to the carpeted hallway.  
  
"I really love you, Hermione Granger." he said, his face above hers.  
  
She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers. "I love you, Ronald Weasley."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes. The two W.B.I. agents stood staring at the to n the floor. They looked at each other and smiled and politely averted their eyes, giving the two young loves as much privacy as possible.  
  
Tell me what you think. This Sentinel thing was actually the basis of the entire story, but I felt there needed a little bit of background chapters before it popped up. I'm not done yet, but I need some feedback on the whole thing to see if I should keep writing about the Sentinel thing. The banquet is still to come. Props to Sparrow for guessing something wasn't right with Ron. 


	10. The Bond

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plotline.  
Special thanks to musicfanatic982 for reviewing every chapter in a single day and for telling me I've been spelling McGonagall's name wrong this entire time. I guess I'm an idiot.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was pretty worried about what kind of feedback I   
was going to get about Ron being a Sentinel, but everyone has been really supportive. The whole Sentinel idea came to me while I was reading the Wheel of Time. You know, Aes Sedai and their Warders. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, pick up the Eye of the World by Robert Jordan. It will blow your hair back.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat alone in the room that Harry and Ron shared. Ron and Hermione sat in one bed facing Harry who sat alone on the opposite bed. He had a bewildered look on his face, and he ran a hand through his untidy hair.  
  
They had just told Harry everything that they had learned less than an hour before. Though they had decided to keep the Sentinel thing a secret, they knew they had to tell Harry. He was blown away.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, are you sure this Fredo guy can be trusted? He could have just been pulling your leg." Harry said.  
  
Ron was silent for a moment. "That's exactly what I thought. But he knew everything, Harry. How I felt. How I acted. He even knew that I collapsed afterward. He said it was classic Sentinel behavior."  
  
Harry thought on that for a minute. He thought of something and smiled. "So this bond is formed through love?" he asked mischievously.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione blushed, but not nearly as bad as they would have the day before. "Yes." Ron said calmly.  
  
Harry laughed. "It's a shame you had to have a complete stranger tell you that you love each other. But I guess at the rate things were going, it would have never gotten said otherwise."  
  
They blushed further when he said this. He had to admit he was having fun teasing his friends. "Well, it's about time. You both have finally realized what the entire school has known for the last two years."  
  
Both of their faces snapped up with a horrified expression. "What?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
Harry only laughed harder. Once he got himself under control, he said, "What do you mean 'What?'? Of course every one knew! It was so obvious! Everyone wanted to tell you, but I wouldn't let them. I figured you needed to work it out on your own. But in the end, some one eventually told you anyway."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Oh well. At least if everyone knows, we don't have to go through the awkwardness of telling them."  
  
Harry smiled too. "Just don't make out around me. And no puppy-dog eyes, either. That would bee too weird."  
  
Ron laughed. "We'll try and contain ourselves."  
  
Harry suddenly stopped laughing. "What was it that he said about you two separating? How it would have unwanted consequences for Ron. What did he mean by that?"  
  
"We didn't ask. We were kind of overwhelmed at the time." Hermione said with a worried look on her face. "Besides-"  
  
Hermione stopped speaking when the door opened. Through the door came McGonagall, carrying something long, wrapped in a length of cloth. When she saw who was in the room, she said, "Good. You're all here."  
  
"What is it, Professor?" Ron asked  
  
McGonagall set what she had been carrying down on Harry's bed. "Just some last minute instructions for tomorrow night's banquet. You three are going to be my eyes when we get there. You watch for any trouble stirring up between your classmates and those from any other school. And try to stay out of trouble yourselves. It's going to be an important night. We need to be on our best behavior."  
  
"What so important about it, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
McGonagall let out a long sigh. "We need help, Harry. Voldemort is getting stronger by the minute. Everyday he recruits more Death Eaters. And the Dementors are flocking to him in droves. The day when we stand face to face with Voldemort is drawing near. If we can recruit the help of these American schools, we'll be much better off." She turned to Harry. Which is why Dumbledore sent this over." she said, motioning to the long wrapped parcel she had carried in. "He wants you to wear it, Harry."  
  
Harry reached over and picked up the thing on his bed. He slowly began unwrapping the length of cloth. When he saw what it was he gasped. It was a sword. It's jeweled hilt protruded from a beautiful leather scabbard. On the leather of the scabbard were embroidered lions. The sword of Gryffindor.  
  
"Why would Dumbledore want me to wear this?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"We need to be impressive, Harry. Besides it will look great with that blue robe you chose." McGonagall said "Just don't stick anyone with it. I expect it to never leave its scabbard. Oh, and another thing. You will be my student representative.."  
  
"Your what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Student representative. You embody everything that Gryffindor stands for. Bravery, compassion, loyalty- you have all of these traits. Beside you're the only one with enough brains to pull it off." McGonagall said with a laugh.  
  
"What about Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was going to choose Miss Granger for student representative, but I think she has a lot on her plate just now. What with this Sentinel deal. I wouldn't want a representative who can't take her eyes off of Mr. Weasley." she said with a smile.  
  
Hermione blushed a very bright red.  
  
"And Mr. Weasley already has enough to do tomorrow night." McGonagall said.  
  
Harry still had no idea what Ron's special assignment was, but he knew that Ron wanted to keep it a secret. "What will I have to do as representative?" Harry asked  
  
"Not much, really. You're mainly just a figurehead. You'll be sitting at a table with each school's representative. Make polite conversation, and don't cause trouble. The night will be over before you know it."  
  
"Will I still be going with an alias?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. It is still too dangerous for you to be exposing yourself. Have thought up a name?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
McGonagall laughed and patted his shoulder. "It's not really important what name it is. As long as it's not Harry Potter." she said. She turned to Ron. "I know you and Miss Granger have decided to keep your being a Sentinel a secret for safety reasons. Dumbledore sent this over when he sent the sword." she extended her hand to Ron and Harry saw a small pin in her hand. It looked like a miniature, blue shield. "All Sentinels wear them. Dumbledore figured you should at least get one."  
  
Ron tool the pin out of McGonagall's hand and looked at it closely.  
  
McGonagall started speaking again. For the first time ever, Harry believed she was uncomfortable. "Dumbledore said it would help our cause greatly if you wore the pin to the banquet."   
  
Ron's head snapped up. "But we thought we were going to keep it a secret." he protested.  
  
McGonagall nodded sadly. "You know I wouldn't ask you to expose yourself if I didn't think it help. Not many people know what that pin means. And the ones that do know are the ones we really want to impress. My guess is that only the Headmasters of each school will have the faintest idea of what the pin means. You can imagine what the Americans will think when we walk into the banquet with one student wearing the sword of Gryffindor and another wearing the pin of a Sentinel. They'll be blown away."  
  
Ron stared at the pin in his hand. He seemed to be thinking very hard. He glances at Hermione and she shrugged. It's up to you, her shoulders told him. Ron looked back up at McGonagall. "I'll do it. Only because I think it might help. But if someone recognizes the pin and decides to make trouble, I'm getting Hermione out of there."  
  
Now that she had Ron's agreement, McGonagall didn't seem so sure of herself.. "Of course. Of course. But you should be warned, Ronald. The Sentinels are a territorial bunch. If they hear that a sixteen year old is wearing their pin, they'll try and find you. I don't know much about it, but I know they will try and test you. They see being a Sentinel as a thing earned over years and years of dedication and devotion. When they find out someone as young as you has become one, they will want to see if you are worthy."   
  
"What kind of test?" Ron asked.  
  
"No one outside the Brotherhood knows." McGonagall answered.   
  
"What's the Brotherhood?" Hermione asked, clutching Ron's hand.  
  
"The brotherhood is what the Sentinels, as a whole, call themselves. Though the term isn't exactly politically correct. There can be female Sentinels, but because the first Sentinels were men, it has always been known as the Brotherhood. So, once again, I must ask you to be absolutely sure you are willing to take the risk of wearing the pin."   
  
Ron thought on it some more. He seemed on the verge of declining when he looked up and said, "If it help our cause, I'll wear the pin. I figure that the Brotherhood's going to find out about be eventually. It might as well be on my terms. If I wear the pin tomorrow night, how long until the Brotherhood comes to test me?"  
  
"I have no idea. This test isn't to be taken lightly, Mr. Weasley. If you are found unworthy, they might not let you live."  
  
Ron shrugged. "As far as I know, the only prerequisite for being a Sentinel is absolute love. And I have that." He tightened his grip on Hermione's hand. "What more can they ask of me?"  
  
In the largest show of emotion Harry had ever seen from McGonagall, her eyes filled up with tears and she stood up and walked over to Ron. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "You're going to be all right."  
  
She began walking toward the door, rubbing the tears from her eyes. When she reached the door, she turned around. "Get plenty of sleep tonight. No sneaking out. We have a big day tomorrow." She said and left the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I was planning on writing Sirius now. Let him know what's happened." He paused and looked at Ron and Hermione. "Should I leave the whole Sentinel thing out?"  
  
Ron considered it for a moment and then said, "No. You can tell him everything. I know we can trust old Snuffles."  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Writing sounds like a good idea. I promised to write to my parents after a few days."  
  
Ron nodded. "I suppose my parents should know. Are you going to tell yours?" he asked Hermione.  
  
She snorted. "I don't see why I should. They wouldn't understand. If I tried to explain, my dad would probably be on the first flight over here to kick your ass." she said to Ron.  
  
Ron smiled. "He did say to look after you. But I don't think he met indefinitely."  
  
They were staring in to each other's eyes again, and Harry felt slightly uncomfortable. "Break it up, you two. Let's go write the letters."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, but let's do it outside. This hotel is getting a little stuffy."  
  
"O.K." Harry agreed.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't long after they had been outside when Ron realized Hermione was almost always in physical danger. Walking through the first crowd had been a trying experience. Ron had almost tackled her to defend her from the mobs of passing people.   
  
I guess the bond isn't very specific, Ron thought.   
  
The bond flipped out whenever they passed someone and his head nearly exploded when they stepped out onto a street with a lot of traffic. Ron reasoned it was the bond's reaction to Hermione's proximity to large, speeding objects. The bond obviously saw a passing person and a car speeding by, a few feet from where they were standing as a reasonable threat.  
  
Ron spent most of the afternoon with an angry buzz in his head. How am I going to do anything with this going on inside my head, he asked himself. Because the bond was reacting to almost everything, Ron couldn't concentrate on writing his letter.  
  
They had settled down in a park across the street from the hotel to write their letters. Hermione was nestled into the trunk of a tree. Harry was laying with his stomach on the ground, his paper in front of him. Ron settled down next to a tree about twenty feet away from his friends. He needed to concentrate.  
  
Ron mentally grabbed the bond and shoved it into a corner of his brain. The buzz faded slightly, and Ron was able to begin his letter.   
  
How am I going to explain this to my parents? he asked himself.  
  
They had brought with them ink pens instead of quills because they were less conspicuous. Ron smiled when he imagined the reaction Muggles would have to seeing three kids writing with quills.  
  
He brought his pen to his paper and began.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
A lot has happened over the last two days. A lot of it, I don't know how to begin explaining. Just this morning, something very strange happened. It turns out  
  
Ron stopped writing when the bond, even from the corner of his mind, flared up. This was something serious. He felt the rage flow through his limbs and he looked over at Hermione, searching for the cause of the danger.  
  
  
***  
Harry had finished his letter to Sirius and was reading it over. He had explained to Sirius about Ron and Hermione. When he was satisfied with it, he looked over at Ron.  
  
Ron was writing his letter with a strange look of concentration on his face. Harry had noticed something bothering Ron since they had left the hotel, but he didn't know what it was.  
  
As Harry watched, Ron's face snapped up and he looked over at Hermione, who was writing her letter a few feet to Harry's left. Harry was about to ask Ron what was the matter when Ron stood up quickly.   
  
With a grunt, Ron launched his pen, end over end, straight at Hermione's head! The pen whistled as it sailed through the air, and it imbedded itself into the tree Hermione had been laying against, inches from her face.  
  
Hermione filched away from the pen and Harry stood up.  
  
"Ron, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he screamed.  
  
Ron was breathing loudly as if throwing the pen had taken a lot out of him. He sank down to one knee and brought his hands to his head.  
  
Harry was angry. Why the hell did Ron throw a pen at Hermione's head? Harry was about to sprint over to Ron when Hermione's call stopped him.  
  
"Harry, wait! Look." she said pointing at the pen.  
  
As Harry walked over to Hermione, the immensity of what had just happened hit him. Ron had thrown the pen with enough force to bury itself into the wood of the tree. It shouldn't have been possible. No one was that strong.  
  
When Harry reached Hermione, he saw what she was pointing at. Impaled on the pen was a bee! The bee had been ripped in half by the pen, but it's stinger could be seen clearly.  
  
Harry looked back at Ron to see him walking wearily over to them. He seemed extremely tired.  
  
"Ron, why did do that?" Harry asked, his anger had subsided slightly.  
  
Ron stumbled over to them and grabbed Hermione by the arm. He pulled her away from the tree, and pointed. Sitting there in a crook of the tree was a bee hive. Dozens of bees were swarming nervously, ready to protect their home. Neither Harry or Hermione had seen it.  
  
Ron rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. "Sorry, Hermione, I didn't think."  
  
"Ron, why did you do that?" Harry asked again.  
  
Ron gestured to the bee that had been killed by his pen. "It was going to sting her."  
  
Harry's mind reeled. "Are you saying you felt that the bee was going to sting her? Through the bond?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Ron, you saw the bee from all the way over there?" Harry asked, pointing to where Ron had been sitting, a good twenty feet away.  
  
Ron nodded again. He seemed ashamed at what he had done.  
  
"You killed the bee with a pen! From twenty feet away! That's impossible."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I saw it. I knew I had to do something. It was going to sting her."  
  
Harry was still trying to grasp what had happened. "Do you know how impossible what you just did is? Not only did you impale the bee with an impossible throw, you threw it hard enough to bury itself into the bark!" he said pointing at the pen.  
  
Harry reached over and grabbed the pen. He tried to rip it out of the wood, but it was in too deep.  
  
Hermione finally spoke up. "Ron, why did you feel the bee through the bond? I mean, it's just a bee. It's not like it would have killed me or anything."  
  
Ron exploded. "Because I feel everything! Do you know how hard it was for me to let you walk through a crowd of people? Or cross the street, with all that traffic? The bond sees everything as a threat! I feel like my head is going to burst every time you walk by someone I don't know! I was able to push it aside, but when I felt the bee, it was like fire in my brain. I had to do something. I feel like I'm going crazy."  
  
Harry just stared. That was what had been bothering Ron, he thought.  
  
Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, there has to be a way for you to deal with it. The Sentinels have been around for centuries, and they haven't gone crazy."  
  
Ron nodded. "I think I have it figured out. It was like I put the bond in a corner of my head. I was able to ignore everything until the bee showed up."  
  
Hermione slipped an arm around Ron's middle. "It's O.K., Ron. You did the right thing." She smiled brightly. "But the next time you want to save my life, don't so it in such a frightening way."  
  
Ron looked embarrassed for a moment, but then he smiled too. "Deal." He wrapped Hermione in a hug. "But you've gotta make some allowances. This is all so new to me. Besides, that was a freaking huge bee." he said with a laugh.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh too. "Yeah. Did you see the size of it's stinger? It probably would have ripped Hermione's head right off."  
  
Ron smiled and tackled Harry. They wrestled for a while, but Ron won easily.  
  
That's one thing we'll never be able to do again, Harry thought. Ron had become way too strong.  
  
When they were done, Hermione laid down in between them. "Don't worry, Ron. When we get back to Hogwarts we'll do non-stop research on Sentinels. We'll find out everything there is to know about them."  
  
Ron groaned. "Great. That's all I need. More time in the library."  
  
The banquet is next chapter, I swear. I just felt like I had to explain more about the bond before I went on. Next chapter- Our three companions are going to be meeting students form the American schools. The good and the bad. Harry meets a girl...I think. 


	11. The First Moments

All right. All right. I admit I let myself get a little carried away in the last chapter. But it was fun. I've decided to stick with the girls wearing dresses instead of robes, even if I'm wrong. I can't imagine girls looking hot completely covered by a robe.  
To SnWfLaKeSwEeTy. Keep reading RJ. That series has some of the most complex and interseting lines of literature you will ever read. Plus it's cool as hell.  
  
When the morning of the banquet rolled around, the robes and dresses that the fifth year Gryffindors had chosen were delivered to the hotel. On each robe the Hogwarts school crest had been embroidered on the left side just over the heart. The girls' dresses were embroidered in the same way, just in different areas. Most of the dresses had thin straps, so the crest had been place on the skirts so as not to ruin the look. Hermione's dress had the crest embroidered on the right side of the skirt, just over her thigh. She had thought that the crest would look stupid, but it ended up looking very good.  
  
Standing in front of the mirror in her room, Hermione was examining herself. She admitted to herself that she wanted to look good tonight. The pale blue dress he had chosen fit her very nicely. It displayed curves that she had never known she had. Ron would wet himself when he sees me, she thought.  
  
Realizing what she had just thought brought a blush to her cheeks. Things certainly had changed in the last few days. Where she had almost never cared what she looked like before, she now primmed, preened and plucked. She had a reason to care now. Ron loved her.  
  
The very idea stilled seemed so foreign that she had to pinch herself periodically to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Ron loves me!, she thought happily. Though usually not one to succumb to emotion, she now had to admit that fact made her more than slightly giddy.  
  
Parvati and Lavender looked amazing, of course. Far prettier than she thought she ever could. Parvati had gotten a beautiful pink dress while Lavender had gotten a matching green one. They had devoted the day to setting their hair, painting their toenails and gossiping. Hermione could hear them chatter through the thin walls of the bathroom.  
  
"Did you see Harry in his robe?" Parvati squealed. "He's such a good looking boy."  
  
"Yeah." Lavender said "I saw your face the other day when we were in the water. I was surprised you weren't drooling"  
  
"Hey!" Parvati objected. "I was just surprised. I've never seen him without a shirt on before. Besides I saw the way you were looking at Ron."  
  
Lavender giggled. "Yeah, he was pretty amazing."  
  
Hermione felt a surge of jealousy course through her body. Who was Lavender to think she could look at Ron that way?   
  
Lavender continued. "But it's OK for me to look at Ron. He's so enamored with Hermione that he didn't even notice me." She sounded like she was pouting.  
  
Damn right!, Hermione thought. She felt herself blush again at the anger in her thoughts. When had she lowered herself to listening to gossip? But she couldn't help but listen.  
  
"You were just a little too late to notice Ron, Lavender. At least I still have a chance with Harry." Parvati said.  
  
Hermione forced herself not to snort. If Parvati knew how Harry really felt about her, she would completely give up on him.  
  
"I wasn't too late with Ron!" Lavender screamed. "Unless I fell in love with him sometime during second year, I never had a chance. He's been in love with Hermione since before he even knew what love was."   
  
Hermione was surprised to find tears springing up in her eyes. She thought back to what Harry had said the day before. She wondered why she and Ron had never noticed how much they had liked each other before. To find out Ron had loved her all these years was like a slap in the face. She cursed herself for not realizing. Then again, things hadn't turned out so bad.  
  
Parvati and Lavender didn't know the half of it. Hermione was the person Ron cherished most in the world. He couldn't have become her Sentinel otherwise. The entire idea seemed like something out of a fairy tale. Of course, ever since she was eleven years old, most things in her life seemed like they belonged in a fairy tale.  
  
She thought about how different her life would be if she hadn't been accepted into Hogwarts. She would never have experienced magic, which had become the entire backbone of her life. She would have never made any real friends. Before Hogwarts, she had been known as the annoying, smart girl. No one had ever wanted to talk to her except, of course, when it came to choosing partners for a school project. The kids had known that she would do all the work, and that they would get an A, regardless. She hadn't really minded it. It had been a way to interact with other kids. She had experienced a string of week long friendships that always ended with the other kid ignoring her in the halls.   
  
But that was before Hogwarts. Before she had met Harry Potter-The boy who Lived and his gangly sidekick- Another Weasley. At least that was how the school had viewed the duo.  
  
That was before she had made true friends. The kind that would lay down their lives in battling a mountain troll, even if it was out of guilt. The kind of friends that valued her as a person and not just a walking textbook. The kind of friends that would throw up slugs for you.  
  
Hermione looked back on that last memory with more fondness than any other. Ron had always come to her side when Malfoy and his cronies would tease her. Ron had often come close to blows with Malfoy over it. The funny thing was that he had never defended Harry with the same vigor as he had defending her. Maybe that had been his way of showing his affections when he was too young to understand them.   
  
Hermione fingered the crest embroidered onto her left thigh. She loved Hogwarts. She loved what it had taught her and what she had seen there, but what she loved most of all was that it had given her Ronald Weasley.   
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron got dressed in their room. They were a whole lot less fussy about their appearances than the girls were. But that was because they had larger things to worry about. Harry sat on one bad with the sword of Gryffindor on his knees. He ran a finger along the ruby-encrusted hilt and traced the word that had been engraved in the blade. Gryffindor.   
  
Even more so than Hermione, Harry had found a home at Hogwarts. Before Hogwarts he could have honestly counted the number of times he had been truly happy on one hand. Now, he had such a myriad of great memories, that in his mind, they all ran into each other. There had been bad times too, of course. Everyone of his memories having to do with Voldemort were bad  
  
Harry felt a surge of pure hatred run up his body as he thought of Voldemort. He had killed more people than anyone could count, including Harry's parents. He had tried to ruin Harry's happy life at Hogwarts numerous times. And he had killed Cedric Diggory right in front of Harry.  
  
Harry had always blamed himself for Cedric's death. If it hadn't been for Voldemort's insane want to kill Harry, Cedric would still be alive. Harry had long ago accepted that he hadn't been able to do anything to stop Cedric's death, but he still felt guilt whenever he thought about him.  
  
As Harry sat there on that hotel room bed, he came to a heart stopping conclusion. He hadn't been able to do anything about Cedric's death, but he could always help stop future deaths. By going to this banquet, he could help the cause. He could help recruit new warriors for the battle against Voldemort.  
  
His new resolution firmly in his mind, Harry strapped on the sword of Gryffindor. Tonight was going to be a new beginning.  
  
***  
  
From the opposite bed, Ron saw the transformation taking place in front of him. Harry had sat down on the bed and looked at the sword. Slowly, Ron had seen Harry's backbone stiffen as he thought on things of the past. By the time Harry strapped the sword on, there was a grim look on his face. He had looked over at Ron and said firmly, "It changes tonight, Ron. Tonight."  
  
Harry had marched out of the room, leaving Ron to alone to consider his words.  
  
It changes tonight.  
  
Ron nodded and walked over to dresser on the far wall. On the dresser was the Sentinel pin McGonagall had given him. Ron picked it up and looked at it. The pin was a small, blue representation of a shield. Ron thought that was fitting. Shields protect, just like Sentinels.  
  
Then, made a resolution of his own. He would always protect Hermione, there was never any question about that. No, Ron decided there, while he stared down at the pin, that he would always protect Hogwarts. That he would always protect those that he loved.   
  
Ron pinned the small shield into his black robes. He placed it in the center of the Hogwarts crest, symbolizing his new resolution.  
  
Ron walked over to the full body mirror in the corner of the room. What he saw there shocked him. Standing there, in the mirror wasn't Ron Weasley the boy. He wasn't a man, but no longer a boy. He had been through far too much to be considered a boy anymore.  
  
He had far too much to lose.  
  
***  
  
When Hermione walked into McGonagall's room, she saw that almost everyone had arrive. Dean and Seamus sat in one corner, probably betting who could get the most action that night. Lavender and Parvati stood in front of McGonagall's dresser mirror, making last minute changes to their hair and make-up. Neville stood uncomfortably against one wall. Neville had bought a canary colored robe that did very little to improve his appearance. Hermione loved him to death, but he would never be an attractive boy.  
  
McGonagall wore her standard robes, just a tad bit nicer than her every day apparel. Her long flowing hair was back up in it's bun.  
  
Hermione saw that neither Harry nor Ron had shown up yet. She was on the verge of going down to their room, when Harry walked in the door. He looked very handsome in his blue robe. The gold that had been embroidered into the collar and cuffs matched the gold in the Hogwarts crest.  
  
When the other students noticed Harry in the room, they gasped. None of them had known about Harry wearing the sword of Gryffindor to the banquet. If Harry felt any embarrassment at wearing it, it didn't show on his face. In fact, he looked slightly angry for some reason. The grim look only left his face for a moment when he noticed Hermione. He smiled and said, "You look great, Hermione."  
  
"So do you." she responded, but the grim look had already returned.  
  
She was about to ask about Ron when he strolled into the room.  
  
Because Hermione had left the clothing store before everyone else, she hadn't seen the robe that Ron had chosen. It was completely black, and on any one it would have looked slightly evil. But with Ron's honest face, he looked merely imposing. And very handsome. Oh his chest was the Sentinel pin, directly over the Hogwarts crest. He also had a slightly grim look on his face when he walked in. It disappeared, however, when he saw Hermione.  
  
He stared at her for a good thirty seconds before he walked over to her. "You look amazing." he said.  
  
Most satisfactory, Hermione thought before returning the compliment.  
  
Parvati and Lavender had obviously seen the exchange, because they were giggling horribly.  
  
Oh well, Hermione thought.   
  
***  
  
  
The class had rented a long limousine for their transportation to the banquet. The students were sprawled out on its long couches. Dean and Seamus were taking advantage of the wet bar.   
  
"Isn't this a pretty Muggleish way for wizards to travel to a wizard banquet?" Dean asked.  
  
McGonagall flashed one of her rare smiles. "We're in America, Dean. We have to travel in style."  
  
"How did we get a limo, anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
McGonagall answered. "The wizard who owns the hotel called in a favor."  
  
"Where are we going?" Seamus asked.  
  
"There is a building less than a hour from here that is devoted to these kinds of banquets. The American schools have replaced all the waiters and waitresses with their own students."  
  
"So all the schools are actually bringing more than eight students?" Harry asked. He hadn't said a word since he had complimented Hermione on her dress. He just didn't feel like talking. The other students had picked up on his mood, and hadn't spoken to him. They were a little surprised when he spoke.  
  
McGonagall answered him. "Yes, Harry. Each school will be bringing eight students to eat and dance with you, but there will be other, probably younger students, who will be serving us."  
  
Harry nodded. "Good."  
  
Harry noticed the looks being exchanged across the limo, but he didn't care, and he didn't feel like explaining. Ever since Cedric's death, the other students had learned when Harry wanted to be alone.  
  
The ride was long and boring. After the first fifteen minutes, conversation stopped. Harry realized he was the cause of the ominous mood, and tried to make light conversation with Parvati, who had insisted on sitting next to him.  
  
"Are you anxious to meet all these new people?" he asked her.  
  
Her face lit up when he spoke to her. "Not at all. I'm really excited. Why, aren't you?"   
  
Harry forced himself to smile. "Yes, of course. This is a really good opportunity."  
  
Parvati looked puzzled. "An opportunity for what?"   
  
Harry realized that only he, Ron and Hermione knew the real reason the Gryffindors were going to the banquet. "Uh...to meet new people."  
  
Her smile returned. "Yeah, it should be a lot of fun. Though I've heard the girls from Salem are a bitchy lot."  
  
"Let's not pass judgment on them yet. I'm sure they're a great group of girls."  
  
Harry knew he had said something wrong when Parvati's face went frosty. "I'm sure you'll insist on meeting all of them." she hissed.  
  
Harry knew she was mad about something, but he didn't know what. "I might as well, right? We might not get the chance to meet others for a long time."  
  
Parvati's eyes squinted. "I've heard the boys from Bourbon Street Academy are very charming. I'll probably talk to all of them."  
  
"Yeah, go for it." Harry said brightly.  
  
He knew he had said something else wrong when Parvati turned away from him for the remainder of the ride. He didn't really care, he had just been trying to make polite conversation.  
  
The rest of the ride past by, uneventful. When the limo driver made a right turn, Harry looked out the window. They were pulling onto a street that led to a massive building. RADCLIFFE HALL a sign in front of the building said.  
  
The limo stopped in front of the building. Harry could see a small boy walk through the large, wooden doors. The boy hurried over to the limo and opened the door. He was a small boy with sand colored hair. He seemed extremely nervous. "Hello! My name is Jeremy Mead. I'm a second year at the Stillwater School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
The boy reminded Harry of Colin Creevy. Always doing his best to please.  
  
The boy continued, "If you'll follow me I'll lead you in to the hall."  
  
McGonagall nodded and left the limo. Once she was out, she turned back expectantly, waiting for something. None of the students seemed to know what she was waiting for. Because no one else made a move, Harry scooted forward and exited the limo. He went to stand beside McGonagall.  
  
Harry saw Jeremy's eyes widen when he saw the sword at Harry's side. Jeremy extended his hand to Harry.  
  
"Hello! My name is Jeremy Mead. Oh, I've already said that. I only had on job to do and I've screwed it up." Jeremy seemed very distressed at messing up. Harry almost expected him to start banging his head on the side of the limo the way that Dobby often did.  
  
Harry felt like he needed to say something before Jeremy broke down and cried. "It's OK, Jeremy. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is James Evans." Harry said as he extended his hand.  
  
Harry thought he heard McGonagall gasp when he said his alias.  
  
Jeremy was pleased that Harry didn't think he had screwed up too bad. He reached out his small hand and took Harry's. Harry could feel him trembling. He felt sorry for the kid.  
  
"Relax, Jeremy. You're doing fine." Harry said quietly so one could hear but Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy beamed at the compliment. "Thank you, sir." he said in a slightly calmer voice.  
  
Once every student was out of the limo, Jeremy led them up the concrete steps to the doors. Jeremy grunted as he tried to open the massive door. Harry could see veins beginning to pop out on Jeremy's forehead. He had the door about halfway open when Harry reached out a hand and pulled it the rest of the way.  
  
The gratefulness was clear on Jeremy's face. Harry was once again reminded of Colin Creevy.  
  
Once they were in the building, Harry saw that the room they were in was a greeting room. But there were no greeters.  
  
"Where is everyone, Jeremy?" Harry asked the small boy.  
  
"The other schools have not yet arrived. We at Stillwater have been here for more than an hour." Jeremy seemed proud of his school's punctuality. "Are you Hogwarts' student representative?" he asked Harry.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You and you and Ms. McGonagall will have to follow me. I'll take to where all of the school's representative are meeting. Though there will only be two of you at the moment. The rest of the students will continue on to the dining hall."  
  
Harry and McGonagall broke of from the rest of the students. Harry saw that another Stillwater student had come forward to lead them down a long hallway. Jeremy led Harry and McGonagall down a different hallway which led to a small room.  
  
While Jeremy struggled to open the door, McGonagall leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear. "I approve of your choice of name, James."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "I thought you would."  
  
"You should probably take your glasses off. Your description is well known."  
  
Harry nodded and slipped his glasses into his robe pocket.  
  
Once Jeremy got the door open, he led them inside. The room small, just large enough for the two couches and the bar on the opposite wall. Sitting on a comfortable looking couch were two men. One was older with flecks of gray in his brown beard. The other was a young black boy, not much older than Harry.  
  
They both stood when Harry and McGonagall entered the room. Harry got a good look at the black boy. He was almost as tall as Ron, but where Ron was lean and sinewy, the black boy was solid. His head was shaved to the skin.   
  
Both men wore traditional robes, but Harry could see a collared shirt with a tie beneath the black boy's robe of green. A touch of modern fashion, Harry thought. Both men were smiling widely.  
  
Jeremy came to a halt halfway into the room. He said in a steady voice, "Headmaster Gabriel, Representative Boyd, I present to you Professor McGonagall and Representative James Evans."  
  
Headmaster Gabriel gave Jeremy a kind smile. "Very well done, young master Mead."  
  
The black boy smiled proudly. "I knew you could do it, Jeremy."  
  
Jeremy's face went scarlet as he was being complimented. He seemed very pleased. "Well, if you'll excuse me now, sirs, I have to get back to the door."  
  
The older man nodded and Jeremy scurried out of the room. Once he was gone, all formality left with him. The older man that Harry guesses was Headmaster Gabriel came forward and wrapped McGonagall in a hug. "It's been so long, Minerva."  
  
McGonagall was smiling. "That it has, Thomas."  
  
As McGonagall and Gabriel chatted, the large black boy extended his hand to Harry. "Quentin Boyd." he said with an honest smile.  
  
Harry shook his hand. "James Evans. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Same here. So, how are you liking America?"  
  
"It sure is different." Harry felt himself relax.  
  
"Yeah? I wouldn't really know. I grew up here in Florida. I was at home when I got the letter that told me about this banquet." Quentin said.  
  
"How did you receive the letter?" Harry asked, curious as to how wizards sent their mail in America.  
  
"I got it by eagle."  
  
"Oh, we use owls."  
  
Quentin nodded. Harry saw his wonder when Quentin's eyes came to a rest on the sword of Gryffindor.   
  
"Holy shit. Is that what I think it is?" he asked quietly.  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"The sword of Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry was surprised that the boy knew what the sword was. Quentin must have seen his puzzled expression because he explained. "Our school hasn't been around for nearly as long as Hogwarts. So, in our History of Magic class, we cover a little of Hogwarts' history as well. I saw a picture of the sword in a textbook once."  
  
Harry laughed. "I don't think I've learned a single thing in my History of Magic class." Harry saw the question in Quentin's eyes, so he explained. "The class is taught by a ghost. He tends to put the students to sleep."  
  
Quentin smiled widely. "We have a ghost Professor, too. She teaches Potions. I have a feeling our entire school is way behind in potion making."  
  
They both laughed loudly at this.  
  
Quentin spoke first. "I'm relieved, James. I figured you English wizards to be a stuffy group. I'm glad I was wrong. I don't think I could handle an entire night of forced conversation."  
  
Harry and Quentin continued to talk until the door opened again. Jeremy led two females. The older woman was paper-thin with stark white hair. The younger girl was about Harry's age. She was very beautiful, Harry noticed immediately. Her black hair was all pulled back into a ponytail except for a lock of pure white that fell free on the right side of her face. Harry felt his gaze drawn to that lock of white hair. There was something about it.  
  
Jeremy stepped forward and announced the newcomers. "Headmaster Gabriel, Professor McGonagall, Representative Boyd, Representative Evans, I present to you Headmaster Abigail Corey and Representative Susan Posenjak."  
  
Gabriel nodded to Jeremy and the boy left the room. He turned to the newcomers and greeted them with extreme formality. "Headmaster Corey, I welcome you and your representative."  
  
The woman nodded solemnly, but said nothing. The greeting was duplicated by McGonagall. The woman stayed silent, but her nod seemed a little warmer when directed to McGonagall.  
  
Harry glanced at Quentin, wondering why he wasn't going forward to speak to the girl as he had done earlier. Quentin wasn't being overtly rude, but he definitely wasn't going to greet the girl.  
  
Harry let a few silent moments pass before he gathered himself to address the girl. Quentin noticed what he was about to do and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry looked up at him and Quentin whispered into his ear, "Be careful, James. The girls from Salem are flighty around men. Be gentle in what you say."  
  
Harry nodded and then walked slowly toward the girl. She noticed his approach and Harry noticed fear etched into her features. Harry wasn't put off. He continued his walk until he was few feet away from her. "Hello, Susan. My name is James Evans." He extended his hand to be shaken.  
  
Susan flinched away from his hand but nodded to him shyly. "It's a pleasure, James." She didn't say anything else, so Harry moved back to Quentin, who was hiding a laugh behind a massive, black hand. "I told you, man." he whispered when Harry reached him.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
The smile disappeared from Quentin's face. "A lot of the girls at Salem have had horrible pasts. Child abuse, molestation, rape. It's one of the reasons they don't like men."  
  
Harry let that information sink in. And he thought he had it bad at the Dursleys. At least they didn't beat him. They just ignored him. "What do you mean 'one of the reasons'?"  
  
"It's an all girl's school. They don't have any exposure to men. They're just not used to them."  
  
"What about on vacations. There have to met men when they're away from school, right?"  
  
Quentin shook his head. "They live at school. They don't leave the school for vacations."  
  
Harry had often wished that he would never have to leave Hogwarts. But he knew that being at Hogwarts for seven years straight would eventually get boring.  
  
Harry was going to ask more, but Headmaster Gabriel announced, "Well, now that we have been aquatinted, we can join the other students in the dining hall." he started walking towards the door.  
  
Harry turned to Quentin. "What about the other school? Bourbon Street Academy. They're coming aren't they?" he asked.  
  
For the first time Harry saw something other than friendliness pass over Quentin's face. It was close to hatred. "They'll come, all right. But they like to make an entrance. They tend to be fashionably late."  
  
"What's the matter, Quentin? You don't like them?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The smile returned to Quentin's face, but it was a wry smile. "I'll let you judge them yourself. Don't let my dislike of them change your opinion."  
  
Harry nodded and the small group made their way to the dining hall.  
  
I realized that the Banquet was way too long to put into one chapter. I know nothing happened, but just wait. Conflict is coming. Ron's special assignment is in the next chapter. Harry will try to speak to Susan with interesting results Give me feedback. 


	12. The Vision

To SnWfLaKeSwEeTy: I love the fact that you have read the Belgariad. It was the first fantasy series I EVER read. And, yes you are absolutely right. Susan's character is based on Polgara, however much younger. I always thought that Polgara's character is so strong. That's why I chose it. Susan is not strong. Well, at least not at first. I thought that would add a strange angle to my story. Tell me how you feel about it.  
  
Harry was impressed with his first look at the dining hall. It was a massive room with three impressive chandeliers. On each chandelier, Harry could see hundreds of light bulbs. The nine tables in the room formed a circle surrounding the large wooden dance floor.  
  
Harry could see the rest if the Gryffindors already in conversations with students from Stillwater. Ron and Hermione were chatting with a group of students. They all seemed to be getting along.  
  
Good, Harry thought. It was a positive sign that the students form Hogwarts and the students from Stillwater were getting along. It would be easier to convince them to help in the fight against Voldemort.  
  
Harry noticed the girls from Salem all standing in one corner. They seemed content to talk amongst themselves as if conversation with the other students was too much of a hassle. They all wore simple, gray, woolen dresses. Harry saw that everyone of the girls had the same white lock of hair that he had seen on Susan. Some were less white, barely more than gray, but it was still noticeable. Harry made a note to speak to Susan about it, if she could ever be brought into any conversation.   
  
Quentin led Harry to a small table with four chairs. On a white card in the middle of the table was the word Representatives. Quentin sat down in one chair, and Harry sat next to him. After a moment, Susan glided over to the table and sat down on the other side of Harry. She didn't look at either boy. She stared at hands as if they held the answer to some impossible puzzle.  
  
Harry turned to Quentin and motioned to Susan with a jerk of his head. Quentin looked over at Susan and shrugged.   
  
After a few minutes, Headmaster Gabriel stood up and motioned for silence. All talk ceased as the students listened to what the Headmaster had to say.  
  
"Welcome, students." he said with his arms wide. "I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. Meeting new people, getting to know each other. It's not every day that this meeting is possible. So make good use of it." He turned to McGonagall and Headmaster Corey. "And unless my colleagues have anything to say, we can begin eating." Both women shook their heads, and Gabriel clapped his hands dramatically.  
  
Out of a door in the corner of the room came dozens of younger students, carrying plates of food. They went immediately to the table where Gabriel, Corey and McGonagall sat and laid the platters down. Once they were serve, the students made their way over to Harry's table and began serving them. On Harry's platter was a large steak with seasonings and peppers. Harry could smell the delicious aroma emanating from the meat. His mouth began to water.  
  
Harry, Quentin and Susan dove into their food. Susan kept her eyes on her food, refusing to look at the boys. Harry was content to talk with Quentin about this and that until he noticed that Susan had drop of steak sauce on her chin.  
  
His normal impulse would have been to laugh, but he knew that Susan was already nervous. He turned to her slowly and quietly said, "Excuse me, Susan."  
  
Her eyes whipped up. She was surprised he had addressed her.  
  
Harry didn't know exactly what to say. "Uh...you have a little something on your chin." He pointed to his own chin to make the point clear.  
  
She looked at Harry suspiciously, as if she believed he was lying to her. She slowly brought her napkin to her chin and wiped. She looked down at the napkin and saw the steak sauce there. Her blushed brightly, but a small smile formed on he lips.  
  
"How silly of me." she said in an embarrassed tone.  
  
Quentin snorted. "It's OK. It happens to the best of us."  
  
Her smile widened and Harry could almost see the tension leave her body. Her shoulders relaxed slightly and her face became more expressive. Again, Harry had to admit she was very beautiful.  
  
Harry, seeing this as the best chance at conversation that he might get, asked her. "So, how do you like school at Salem."  
  
The smile left her face, but she didn't look away. A good sign, harry thought.  
  
"I love Salem. It is my home." she said as if that explained everything.  
  
"Yeah, Hogwarts is my home, too. We don't live at school like you do, but I love it their."  
  
She nodded but said nothing. Harry knew that the conversation stood on his shoulders. "I hope I'm not intruding, but I am pretty uninformed when it comes to the customs of this countries and it schools." Yeah, that was good. Sophisticated but humble. "And I was wondering if you could school me on a few things. I was wondering about the white lock of hair that al the girls at Salem seem to have."  
  
Harry noticed Quentin lean forward in his seat as if a long unanswered question was going to be answered for him.  
  
Instead of being insulted, as Harry feared she might be, Susan sat up straighter in her chair. She brought a hand to her hair and tugged lightly on the white lock. "This lock of hair is a measure of power amongst the girls at Salem." she said proudly. "When you first come to the school, spells are cast on this portion of your hair. As you advance in skill and power, the lock grows whiter. When it has become completely white, you are ready to leave the school."  
  
Harry glanced at Susan's lock. It was completely white except for a few strands of black. She must be very powerful, Harry thought.  
  
Quentin nodded. "I've been wondering about that for a long time. Whenever I met one of you girls from Salem for a formal occasion or something, I asked about it. But no one ever answered me."  
  
Susan nodded. "It is no secret. The girls you have met were probably just scared of you. You are, after all, very large." Quentin blushed slightly, but Susan continued. "That is one of the reasons I was chosen for this Representative position. I have shown to be the most responsive to males among the girls at Salem."  
  
If Susan is the most responsive, Harry thought, then I wonder how the rest of the students are doing talking to these girls.   
  
Harry, Quentin and Susan continued their conversation throughout dinner. Susan slowly but surely relaxed more and more, and by the end of the meal she was speaking freely with Harry and laughing loudly at Quentin's jokes.  
  
When the younger students of Stillwater came to collect Harry's plate, he felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. He looked around the room and saw that almost everyone was staring at the center of the dance floor.  
  
"Here we go." Quentin muttered under his breath.  
  
There was a loud bang, and suddenly nine figures were standing in the center of the dance floor. Apparently the Bourbon Street Academy had arrived. They had made the flashy entrance that Quentin had warned Harry about. They had Apparated into the building. All nine of them.  
  
They were wearing the strangest clothing. It looked like something straight out of the late 1800's. They wore black top-hats in their heads. On their backs they wore black capes, thrown over to expose their right shoulder. Under their capes, they wore white silk shirts with black bow ties. On their legs they wore black riding pants and black, knee high, leather boots. In each of their hands was a black cane with a pewter top. The pewter formed what looked like a crow. Harry would have laughed at them if the clothing didn't seem to match their personality.  
  
All nine males were looking at the surrounding students with disdain. They had sour looks on their faces as if what they saw did not please them. Their noses were scrunched up like they smelled something awful. Harry hated them already.  
  
Gabriel stood up and addressed the tallest of the group, a pale faced, older man. "So glad you could join us, Headmaster Campion." He seemed to be forcing the smile onto his face.  
  
The pale faced man, who Harry guessed was Headmaster Campion, sniffed at Gabriel and began to walk towards the table where the Headmasters sat. He had a self-righteous smirk on his handsome face. "I would have come earlier, Thomas, but I didn't want to waste the effort pretending to eat the filth you call food."  
  
The forced smile left Gabriel's face at the insult.  
  
As Campion strolled toward the head table, the students surrounding him broke off to fill the empty chair at each table. A thin-face boy with black hair waltzed over to the table that Harry sat at. He took one look at the sign on the table and sat down. He glanced around at Harry, Quentin, and Susan. He seemed amused by something. "You three are the best your schools could send?" he asked with in a condescending tone. "Pity."  
  
The boy fiercely reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy. He had the same I'm-better-than-you look on his face.  
  
Harry ignored the insult and stood up. I have to make the best of this situation, he thought. He extended his hand and said, "James Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
The boy completely ignored Harry and looked at Susan. He reached out and grabbed Susan's hand. He brought it to his lips. "My, my, you are a beautiful young woman."  
  
Susan ripped her hand away, and stiffened her back. Harry could almost see her put the defenses that he had been slowly taking down over the last hour. He sat down with a groan.  
  
The boy seemed to take offense at being denied and Harry could see him ready to retort.  
  
But Quentin stopped him. "Back off, Silas." he growled.  
  
Silas whipped his head to Quentin and his eyes widened as if he were seeing him for the first time. "Quentin Boyd." he hissed. "Surely that pitiful wasteland you call a school could have done better than you."   
  
Harry saw Quentin's hands tighten on his arm rest. Harry knew that if he didn't do something, it would turn ugly.  
  
"So, Silas is it?" he asked, diverting his attention away from Quentin. "How do you like school at the Bourbon Street Academy?" Harry knew that it was a weak question, but at least it prevented a fight.  
  
Silas' eyes focused in on Harry. "You must be one of the foreigners." he said maliciously. He gave a short laugh before continuing. "In answer to your question, I enjoy school at the BSA entirely. You should join. There, you can practice magic at your own pace, without the distractions of everyday life."  
  
"What kind of distractions?" Harry asked.  
  
Silas smiled evilly. "What kind of distractions? Let me begin by telling you that the BSA is an all boys school."  
  
"I'm aware."  
  
"We practice magic without the distractions that the female body can induce." he said suggestively, looking over at Susan. "Also, all students at the BSA are purebloods. We don't have to waste time coddling those that aren't fit to practice magic."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. An all male, all pureblood school. If all the boys there had the same attitude as Silas, joining the school was the last thing on Harry's mind.  
  
"But that's not all, James." Silas turned his beady eyes back to Quentin. "We only accept Anglo-Saxon males."  
  
"You mean white." "Harry said evenly.  
  
Silas nodded. "So, you see, James, that Quentin here would never be able to go to my school. And for that I am grateful. We don't have to worry about cleaning up fried chicken bones and watermelon seeds."  
  
Quentin seemed on the verge of explosion. He was breathing loudly and staring holes into Quentin's head. Harry reached under the table and grabbed Quentin's arm. Quentin felt it and relaxed. As much as Harry would have enjoyed watching Quentin beat the hell out of Silas, he didn't want Quentin to get into trouble.  
  
"I'm impressed with your entrance, Silas." Harry said. "Apparation is a tricky thing."  
  
Silas snorted. "That is another benefit of my school. It doesn't baby the students. True, a student does die occasionally, but I think it is well worth the risk. Don't you?"  
  
Harry was about to answer when he heard music coming from behind him. He turned to see three, young Stillwater students playing violins. The dancing portion of the night had begun.  
  
Silas didn't waste any time. He extended his hand to Susan and said, "Dance with me." It sound more like a command than a question.  
  
Susan looked absolutely repulsed. But she obviously was too scared to know what to say. Harry stepped in and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
He turned to Silas. "Sorry, mate." he said while unbuckling the sword on his hip. "You'll have to wait your turn. She promised me the first dance before you arrived." Harry lied through his teeth.  
  
Quentin smiled broadly. "He's right, Silas. I was there."  
  
Silas gritted his teeth at the rejection.  
  
Harry handed the sword to Quentin with a smile. Susan stood up out of her chair and walked toward the dance floor with Harry. As they walked, she whispered, "Thanks for that. I really didn't want to dance with him."  
  
Harry nodded. "I could tell. But you don't have to dance with me either, if you don't want to. I was just getting you away from him."  
  
Susan slipped her arm around Harry's. "No it's OK. I want to dance with you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"You're the nicest boy I've met in a long time. I figure I'll take a chance." she said with a smile.  
  
Harry found himself smiling too. At least, until he noticed that the dance floor was completely bare. No one else was dancing. They would be alone and every one would be staring at them.  
  
Susan must have noticed the same thing because she started to slow down. "I don't know if I can do this. Not alone."  
  
Harry was forced to agree with her until he saw Ron stand up from his table. He held out his hand to Hermione and she grabbed it. They began walking toward the dance floor as well.  
  
Harry was given courage by the presence of his friends. "We're not alone anymore." he said to Susan.  
  
She nodded and they stepped onto the wooden dance floor. Harry heard gasps from the Salem girls around the room. They were obviously surprised that Susan was dancing.  
  
Once they reached the center of the floor, Harry held up a hand for Susan to grab onto. He wrapped his other hand around her back and pulled her softly towards him. She didn't resist, but he could feel her trembling through her wool dress.  
  
"It's OK. Don't be scared." he said  
  
She smiled mischievously. "Scared? Is that a challenge, James?"  
  
"You bet." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
And with that, they began. Harry led her slowly through a dance he had learned for the Yule Ball in the fourth year. Harry could tell she didn't have any experience at dancing. Surprisingly, Susan was very athletic. It only took her two complete turns before she had memorized the steps. Before long, they were twirling their way along the dance floor.  
  
Ron and Hermione had also begun dancing. They began the same dance that Harry and Susan were doing. They both knew the dance well.  
  
Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself. Never before, dancing had given him this sense of togetherness. Maybe, because on every other occasion, Harry had been the nervous one. Now, he felt like he had to be strong for Susan. She was the nervous one.  
  
Harry added new steps to the dance, and Susan learned them quickly. Soon, their dance brought them to all four corners of the dance floor, with Ron and Hermione dancing in the middle, staring lovingly at each other. It must have looked like they rehearsed it, but it was only possible through pure skill and inspiration.  
  
Throughout the course of the dance, Harry had forgotten about everyone but Susan. Her brown eyes were like wells, and Harry found himself staring into them. She was so beautiful.  
  
Harry regretted it when the music came to a finish. He didn't want it to end.  
  
He was slowly brought out of his trance by the sound of clapping. He looked around to see the entire hall on its feet. Everyone was clapping. Well, not everyone. Silas looked extremely angry at something, and a few other boys from the Bourbon Street Academy weren't clapping.   
  
But Harry didn't care about them anyway. He saw Quentin howling and clapping and Seamus was pounding his feet to make as much noise as possible. Harry looked over at the Headmasters' table and saw McGonagall, Gabriel and Corey giving the dancers a standing ovation. Headmaster Campion had stayed in his seat and he had a sour look on his face. Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Harry and Susan began walking back to their table. Susan was leaning heavily onto Harry as if she wanted to keep as much physical contact with him as possible. Harry didn't mind.  
  
When they got back to their table, Quentin pounded on Harry's shoulder affectionately. "Way to go, man. That was cool as hell!" Quentin handed Harry the sword and sat down.  
  
Harry and Susan sat down and took great gulps out of their water glasses. The dance had really taken a lot out of them.  
  
Another dance started up, but Harry was too tired to dance again so quick. Their performance had obviously given the rest of the students inspiration, because almost everyone was trying to get onto the dance floor.  
  
Silas stood up and offered his hand to Susan again. "Now that your dance with Mr. Evans is completed, you will dance with me." he said in a tone that expected no debate.  
  
Susan scooted closer to Harry and said, "I'm still tired from the last dance. Go find another partner."  
  
Silas fixed Harry with a look full of pure hatred. Harry, who was used to that kind of look from Malfoy, stared back calmly. Silas sniffed loudly and stomped away in search of a different partner.  
  
Harry noticed Quentin staring wistfully at the dance floor.  
  
"Why don't you find a dancing partner, Quentin?" Harry asked.  
  
Quentin's cheeks became slightly rosy. "I can't do that, James." he said miserably. "I go to pieces when I get around girls. And believe me, when you're my size, you can't afford to go to pieces. Last time I tried to dance with a girl, I broke her toe."  
  
Harry was surprised to hear this coming from Quentin. He seemed so open and friendly, it was impossible to imagine him nervous.  
  
Harry scanned the room, and saw that Lavender didn't have a partner. He got an idea. "What if I set you up with a partner? You probably wouldn't even have to talk to her."  
  
"James, if you could do that, I'll be your friend for life." Quentin said honestly.  
  
"OK, then." Harry waved his hands until he got Lavender's attention. He motioned her over to his table. She walked over and said, "What is it?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind dancing with Quentin, here." he said motioning to Quentin, who was staring at his shoes.  
  
Lavender sized Quentin up. She was obviously impressed, because she said, "Sure!" and grabbed Quentin's large hand. She led him towards the dance floor. Quentin looked over his shoulder at Harry and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Susan was staring at Harry with a bewildered look. "How do you do that?" she asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
"Get people to listen to you."  
  
Harry laughed. "I didn't do anything. They both wanted to dance with each other. They just had to be pointed in the right direction."  
  
Susan gave Harry a searching look. "People flock to you, don't they? They listen to you."  
  
Harry wanted to deny it, but part of what she said was true. He thought back to the aftermath of the Ron-Kyle incident and how the rest of the students had followed his lead without question. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"I'm only saying it because I feel drawn to you, as well." She suddenly seemed really embarrassed. "I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. I'm sorry."  
  
"No. It' OK." Harry said. "In some ways I feel drawn to you , too. Like during that dance. It might has well have been only you and me in the entire building."  
  
Harry realized what he had just said and felt himself blush. Susan saw this and laughed. "I didn't know I could have such power over a man." she said, smiling.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile back at her. It felt so right to be with this girl. More so than any other girl before. He remembered his infatuation with Cho Chang and realized how childish it seemed right then. Harry had liked Cho even before he had talked to her. This seemed so much more real.   
  
Susan seemed to be revving up to say something big. Something that took a lot of strength. "James, I-"  
  
But she was cut off. McGonagall had stood up and all conversation throughout the building had stopped. She was smiling widely. "I just wanted to thank all of your American schools for giving me and my students such a warm welcome. Our stay in your country has been great so far, and we hope it will continue to be great. However, there is a threat on the horizon so large that all happy days may become a thing of the past. This threat is Voldemort."  
  
Harry saw a few faces among the Americans flinch away from that name. They had obviously had heard of him.  
  
McGonagall continued. "Voldemort had become a thorn in the side of all things sacred. In England, he is on the tip of everyone's tongue and is the central figure of everyone's nightmares. He is a foul beast, who murders in the same way that we breath- without thought. To help you better understand, I call forth Ronald Weasley." She sat down and motioned for Ron to come forward.  
  
Ron stood and marched into the center of the dance floor, so every one could see him.  
  
"What's he doing?" Susan asked from beside Harry.  
  
"I have no idea." Harry mumbled.  
  
Soon, all side conversations stopped throughout the building as the students waited for Ron to begin whatever it was that he was going to do.  
  
Ron looked around at the students surrounding him and Harry thought he would chicken out. But Ron didn't chicken out. He did something even more strange. He smiled and began to sing.  
  
The first thing Harry noticed was that Ron had a wonderful voice. He wondered how he had never known that Ron could sing well. Then again, Harry didn't think he had ever heard Ron sing before.   
  
Ron's voice echoed deeply in the perfect acoustics of the dining hall. His voice was sweet and strong.   
  
The second thing Harry noticed was that Ron wasn't singing in English. Or any other language Harry had heard before. The words were so complex, that Harry wondered how Ron even how to get them out. Then it hit him. The ancient Druidic writing. That what Ron was singing. The words from the papers.  
  
The final thing Harry noticed was that Ron wasn't simply singing a song. He was casting a spell. After five years at Hogwarts, Harry had learned to sense magic. And the air was so thick with it right now, that Harry thought he could cut it with knife. This must have been how the ancient druids did their magic- through song.  
  
Harry listened as the song seemed to fill his soul. It's words echoed over and over in his brain as Ron sang them. It was absolutely beautiful. While watching Ron, Harry reached out and grabbed Susan's hand, not wanting to experience such wonder alone.  
As Ron continued to sing, Harry noticed sweat beginning to build up on his forehead. The spell must be extremely difficult, Harry thought.   
  
Ron began swaying back and forth as if the very act of standing was almost too much for him. His voice became strained as the ancient dialect poured out of his mouth, out of his soul. Ron drew a great breath and screamed the final word of the song.  
  
As this last word left his mouth, every light bulb in the room exploded. People screamed in the darkness and tried to find their way towards the exits. Harry reached out and put his arms around Susan, protecting her from being trampled. Complete pandemonium threatened to overtake the students when something began to glow on the dance floor.  
  
All of the students paused their screaming as they turned to look at the glowing vision rising out of Ron's body. Ron was illuminated by the glow, and Harry could see he was on his knees. The power of the spell had taken much out of him.  
  
Harry fixed his eyes on the vision. It was slowly coming into focus. At first it was merely a white glow, but it began to take the form of a chessboard. A giant chessboard with life-size figures.   
  
Harry realized the vision was a memory. It was of the time that Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone under the school to try get the Sorcerer's Stone before Quirrell could get it. It was from Ron's point of view. Slowly, voices came coursing out of the vision, filling the room with sound.  
  
"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle."   
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm going to be a knight."  
  
As Harry watched, he saw himself, Hermione and Ron take positions on the board, ready to play. The memory was extremely vivid. As the crowd watched, the opposing team came alive and the game began. Harry saw himself standing in his square with a scared look on his face. He had changed so much since then. He didn't worry about anyone recognizing him.  
  
The crowd of students gasps when the first piece was taken in brutal fashion. They gasped even louder when they heard the conviction in Ron's voice when he said,   
"Yes...it's the only way...I've got to be taken."  
  
"No!" Harry heard his and Hermione's voice echo through the room.  
  
Harry heard the intake of breath from everyone in the dining hall as the white queen moved slowly toward Ron. The queen whipped back her hand brought it crashing into the side of Ron's head. The vision went black.  
  
Harry heard the excited talking going on around him.  
  
He felt a tug come from inside him. It felt like something was being taken directly from his mind. When the feeling faded, the vision flared up again.  
  
This time, however, the vision depicted the Chamber of Secrets. It was from Harry's point of view. But there was no sound. Perhaps because it was Ron who had cast the spell and not Harry.  
  
As Harry watched, he saw himself sprint through the Chamber until he came upon Ginny's body. He knelt down to touch her, and Harry remembered the feel of her skin. It had felt like death.  
  
The vision continued and Harry saw Tom Riddle come out of the shadows to mock him. He felt himself tremble in rage as he saw Riddle come to stand over Ginny's nearly dead body.   
  
The crowd of students screamed in horror when the basilisk came to attack him. And they screamed in triumph when Harry stabbed the sword of Gryffindor through its head. They moaned when they saw the effects the poison had on Harry's body and they cheered when Harry drove the basilisk tooth through Riddle's diary. The vision faded again as Fawkes the phoenix carried, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lockhart up and out of the Chamber.  
  
But it wasn't over yet. Harry felt the slight tug on his mind again and cringed when the vision reappeared. He knew what was coming.  
  
The vision showed Harry and Cedric grab the Goblet of Fire. It showed them being whisked away by the Portkey, and it showed Voldemort standing over Harry. Harry heard people scream at the very sight of Voldemort and cry when they saw Cedric viciously murdered.  
  
The vision continued and Harry felt tears slide down his face when he saw his and Voldemort's wands connect. The ghosts of his mother and father came out of the tip of Voldemort's wand and spoke to him.  
  
Harry saw himself battle with Voldemort and finally grab Cedric's body. He saw himself summon the Goblet of Fire. The vision ended abruptly.  
  
Harry knew that the vision was over.  
  
He heard a voice call out. "Lumos!"  
  
McGonagall stood at the Headmaster's table with her glowing wand extended over her head. It looked like she had been crying.  
  
"Thank you, Ronald." she said.  
  
Ron nodded from the ground, too tired to get up.  
  
McGonagall continued. "I trust you all have heard of Harry Potter." she said solemnly, looking out at the crowd of students. "Harry Potter has almost single-handedly kept Voldemort in check for the last sixteen years. Before he was old enough to walk, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and forced him to flee. But he can't do it alone. We need help. As I'm sure you all saw, Voldemort has returned even more powerful than before. He will murder everyone in his path as he did to young Cedric Diggory. I am asking you. Please help us."  
  
Headmaster Gabriel was weeping openly. His tears fell unashamed into his beard. He turned to McGonagall and said in a cracking voice, "I had no idea it gotten so bad, Minerva. I felt my school and I were safe with the ocean in between us and Voldemort. I see I was wrong. Of course I help you. You have the support of myself, my faculty and my students."  
  
McGonagall smiled widely. "Thank you, Thomas. You have no idea how much you help will mean to those on London."  
  
Headmaster Campion pushed himself to his feet. He was smiling wickedly. "You are all fools. You'll never stop the Dark Lord. He is invincible. You will not have my help in this matter."  
  
McGonagall glared at the pale faced man. "I never expected help from you, Campion. I wouldn't be surprised if you had the Dark Mark tattooed on your forearm."  
  
Campion's eyes widened maliciously. "The day of reckoning is coming. All those who do not stand at Voldemort's side will die!"  
  
His proclamation made several of the students gasp. Campion had all but admitted to being a Death Eater.  
  
Campion walked briskly towards the center of the room. "Come, boys." he screamed.  
  
All of the Bourbon Street Academy students walked into the center of the room. After a moment, they all Disapparated, leaving nothing but emptiness where they had stood.  
  
McGonagall turned to Headmaster Corey. "What about you, Abigail. Will you join in our fight."  
  
Corey seemed to be battling with herself. She was trembling violently. "We can't involved! Salem School of Witchcraft was founded to be safe haven for tormented young women. We don't know how to do battle. Especially against one as evil as Voldemort. We just can't!"   
  
She got out of her seat and began walking towards the door. Harry could see the girls from Salem getting out of their chairs to follow her. Susan turned in Harry's arms and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, James. I must follow my Headmaster." She stood on her toes and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for showing me that all men aren't evil." She turned again and began walking briskly towards the door.  
  
Something has to be done, Harry thought. Something big. In a flash of inspiration, Harry ran towards the door and cut off the girls from Salem. "Wait!" he screamed. He brought a hand to his forehead and pushed up his bangs, revealing his lightning bolt shaped scar. "I am Harry Potter."   
  
He could hear a collective gasp from everyone in the room.   
  
  
  
That was the assignment. Hope you like it. Let me know. If you don't understand something make sure you tell me. I'll try to explain it at the top of next chapter. 


	13. The Encounter

Crikey! 100 reviews! You guys kick ass, big time! Keep 'em coming. They make my day. A cookie goes to Sparrow for being the hundredth.  
Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I got a little tied up with finals week. I hope you all understood the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it.  
I saw The Two Towers the day it came out and I endorse it fully. Great flick!  
  
The girls from Salem stood in shock when they saw the lightning shape scar. The scar was almost as famous as the boy who had it. Wizards around the globe knew the story of Harry Potter and Voldemort.   
  
Headmaster Corey gave Harry an offended look. "What is the meaning of this?" she screamed at him. She turned back to stare maliciously at McGonagall. "Why is a student of yours masquerading in this fashion? This is a disgrace!"  
  
Harry brought his hand down from his hair. He tried to send apologetic looks toward Susan, but she was too shocked to see them. "This is no masquerade, Headmaster Corey. I am Harry Potter."  
  
Corey looked back to him and he felt the rage emanating from her. "Why have you lied about who you are?" she asked.  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses. He put them on. "I am sorry you had to be misled, mam. But I lied for obvious reasons. I am hunted by those who are loyal to Lord Voldemort. I hadn't intended to reveal my identity, but things haven't gone as I hoped."  
  
She looked at him with a mocking smile. "And how had you planned things happening?"  
  
Harry felt a small wave of anger trace it's way up his spine. He felt his back stiffen. "I must admit that I had no prior knowledge of the display you were just shown. But the vision should have been more than enough to convince you of the evil of those we have dedicated ourselves to stop. I had hoped you would be able to see reason is this matter. I fear I have overestimated your courage and morality."  
  
She visibly flinched back from the insult. When she spoke again, her voice trembled. "You don't understand! None of you do! Salem was founded to help young girls escape the brutality of those such as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If I led my girls into this insane crusade, I would be going against what the school stands for. The very idea goes against everything we have been taught!"  
  
Harry had no idea what to say to that. But his instincts told him to do what he had always done when there was no other choice. Attack. "Do you think that once Voldemort has lain waste to England, he won't set his eyes on America? Do you think you are safe? You're not! You never will be as long as Voldemort is alive."  
  
Corey's shoulders had slumped throughout his speech. Harry realized that she wasn't a very strong woman. She was a coward, comforted by the safety of her school. Now that she was being shown the evils of the outside world, she was unprepared to deal with them. Harry felt pity for her and her ignorance.  
  
McGonagall seemed shocked that he had spoken harshly to a Headmaster. But she didn't move to stop him. She obviously thought he was right to brow-beat the woman. As bad as he felt at yelling at her, Harry knew he had to do it.  
  
"Death follows in Voldemort's footsteps." he said. "As soon as he sets foot on this continent, that death will come with him." He pointed a finger directly at Corey. She flinched away from it. "It will follow him right up to your doorstep. And no matter how thick your walls are, he will break them down. And you all will be murdered to the last." He brought his hands up and gestured to the other students from Hogwarts. "Why do you think we do this? We all have seen the evils of Voldemort, up close and personal. We thought Hogwarts was the safest place in the world until we saw the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory. If Voldemort has enough power to kill in Hogwarts, he will have little problem destroying your precious school."   
  
Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ron, who had an exhausted expression on his face. Evidentially, summoning the vision had taken a lot out of him. "Ease up, Harry." he whispered. "Can't you see what your words are doing to her. She scared."  
  
Harry looked back at Corey to see her on the verge of tears. He shrugged Ron's hand off harshly. "She should be." he said loudly. "I am."  
  
"Think on what has been said and shown to you tonight." he said roughly. "Voldemort won't stop. He won't stop until he is killed. And I fear we are fighting a losing battle. We need your help"  
  
Corey let out a small moan and fell to her knees. A few of her student put steadying hands on her shoulders. Susan stepped forward with a look of anger on her face.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" she asked softly. "How dare you treat her like that? You're nothing but a monster!"  
  
Harry felt his heart break at her words. He hadn't realized how much Susan had come to mean to him until now. Over the last hour or so, she had quickly worked her way into his heart. He pulled in a breath to apologize, but he was stopped by Corey.  
  
"No, Susan." she said tiredly from her knees. "He's right. I have been misled. Everything he has said is true. Little truth of the outside world effects us at the school. We have been living a lie. We aren't safe."  
  
Harry knew that her concession had been painful to say. He suddenly felt horribly guilty for yelling at her. But he knew it had been necessary. He walked slowly forward and knelt at Corey' side. "I am glad that you now know the truth." he whispered to her.  
  
She looked up at him. Her cheeks were wet with tears. "I'm so sorry." she cried and flung herself into Harry's arms.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do, so he simply held her. He would have laughed at the situation if it weren't so emotional. Here was an aging Headmaster being comforted by a sixteen year old student. She was trembling horribly as more tears ran down her face and onto Harry's shoulder. She felt very small in his arms.  
  
Harry knew that if he didn't do something, she would cry in his arms for the rest of the night. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "You had better get up, Headmaster. If we keep this up any longer, people will think we fancy each other."  
  
Her head whipped up in outrage. But after a moment, a smile broke out on her wrinkled face. "You're right, young man." She began to get up, and Harry helped her. Ron walked over and helped her as well. When she was up, she turned to Harry with an appraising look. "But if I were fifty years younger...you might have something to worry about." she said with a laugh.  
  
Harry was too shocked to answer.   
  
When Corey was brought to her feet, she gave Harry an affectionate pat on the cheek. But when she turned to Ron to do the same thing, she gasped loudly. "A Sentinel's Pin!" she screamed.  
  
All of the girls from Salem gasped as well and began to stare fearfully at Ron. Ron noticed all the looks pointed in his direction and he began to blush slightly.  
  
Corey continued to stare at Ron's pin. "A Sentinel!" she said with awe. "It's not possible. You're so young." she whipped her head to McGonagall and said, "Miverva, what does this mean?" She began backing away from Ron.  
  
McGonagall, with her glowing wand above her head, said, "It's true, Abigail. He is indeed a Sentinel. His Release occurred only yesterday."  
  
"Then why is he not in chains. He should have been sent to Ekthalia immediately. Who knows what horrors he will commit before he can be subdued? He'll kill us all!"  
"Silence, Abigail! He does not know everything. I'd rather he didn't find out like this. Besides, the one he is bonded to is here with him." McGonagall said with a motion to Hermione, who stood only a few feet away. "He will not lose control while she close."  
  
Corey had obviously gotten a hold of herself. She took a long breath and seemed to calm herself. "Just remember that I was the voice of reason when he goes mad. While this new development gives me further reason to not help you, I will pledge myself and my school. Our wands will be like thorns in the side of Voldemort  
  
McGonagall smiled fondly. "Welcome aboard, Abigail."  
  
Corey nodded. "I believe we have some planning to do."  
  
"Yes, I believe we do. Unfortunately, preparations may take a few days." She turned to include Gabriel in what she said. "We are currently staying at a hotel, south of here. I am sure the owner of the hotel could find place for you and your students."  
  
Gabriel and Corey nodded enthusiastically. Gabriel stepped forward. "I think that we all have had enough excitement for one night. We should retire to this hotel of yours, Minerva."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "But I think the owner of this building should be informed about the lighting problem." she said, gesturing to the thousands of broken light bulbs throughout the room. "Hogwarts will pay all costs, of course."  
  
Gabriel let out a great laugh. "Bless you, Minerva. Though I don't know how on earth I'll be able to tell the owner about this. Him being a Muggle and all."  
  
McGonagall smiled. "Tell him the building was hit by lightning and the bulbs couldn't handle the power surge."  
  
Gabriel laughed even louder at this. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll believe that one."  
  
While the Headmasters chatted, Harry looked over at Ron, who had a troubled look on his face. When he saw Harry looking, he shrugged. He obviously had no idea of what Corey had been talking about.  
  
Hermione detached herself from the crowd and ran over to Ron. She slipped an arm around his waist, and began leading him out of the room.  
  
Harry finally allowed himself to relax. Things had turned out all right in the end. Both Stillwater and Salem would be helping them in the battle against Voldemort. The Bourbon Street Academy had refused to join, but Harry was sure they didn't want their help anyway.  
  
Susan, of course, hated him. Not only had he lied to her about his identity, he had humiliated her Headmaster. He knew that he had no chance to make it up to her. At least he would be able to apologize if she would be staying at the hotel.  
  
He saw Quentin come towards him. Harry held his breath, waiting for another lecture about lying. But Quentin's face held only kindness. "I thought I should reintroduce myself." he said. "Quentin Boyd." He held out his massive hand for Harry to shake it.  
  
"You're not angry at me for lying?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.  
  
Quentin laughed. "Hell no! I can only guess what it's like to be you. Always pursued. Always hunted. I'm surprised you're as cool a guy as you are. I always thought Harry Potter would be a windbag, puffed up on his own fame."  
  
Harry reached out and grabbed Quentin's hand. "Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
Quentin reached out and ruffled Harry's hair. "Kids these days." he said.  
  
Several other students came forward to introduce themselves to Harry. They seemed very impressed to be in the presence of a living legend. Even some of the Salem girls came over to shake his hand or speak to him, now that Ron had left the vicinity.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Hermione walked briskly towards the limo. They held each other's hand and were comforted by their closeness. However, Hermione would occasionally throw troubled glances over her shoulder and searched the parking lot.  
  
The limo was parked at the end of an underground parking lot. The limo driver was supposed to drive to the entrance of the building when the banquet was over. But because the banquet had ended early, Ron and Hermione had decided to walk over. The environment of the banquet had turned a little ugly a the end there.  
  
The parking lot was full of parked cars. Ron wondered why there would be any cars there if the banquet had consisted solely of wizards. He figured the parking lot must have been shared by some of the surrounding buildings.  
  
"What was that woman talking about, Ron?" she asked in a troubled voice.  
Ron shook his head. "I have no idea."  
  
Hermione grabbed his shoulder and forced him to a stop. "I'm worried, Ron! She said you're going to go insane."  
  
"I was there, Hermione! I heard what she said. But McGonagall seems like she knows what she's talking about. We'll ask her when she gets back to the limo. It'll be OK, Hermione." Ron said. But his face was troubled, as if he didn't believe what he was saying.  
  
Hermione threw herself at him and hugged him fiercely. She was worried. Wrapped up in chains? She nearly cried at the thought of losing him. She had only just found him. After five years, they had finally realized the truth. And now it seemed as if something could take Ron away.  
  
She was brought out of her dismal thoughts when she felt Ron's back stiffen. She looked up at his face and saw that he was looking into the shadows of the packing lot.  
  
"Ron, what is it?"   
  
Ron didn't answer. He shoved her roughly in the direction of the Hall. "Run!" he yelled.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"There's something out there." he said, gesturing to the shadows. "Get out of here, now! I'll hold it off."  
  
Screw that, Hermione thought. She wasn't going to let Ron come to any harm while she could do something about it. She pulled out her wand and looked right and left, searching for whatever Ron was feeling through the bond.  
  
***  
Ron searched frantically for whatever had made his head pound. Hermione was in danger. Just that thought made his head spin. The bond was reacting more strongly than ever before. It was even stronger than it was during the Kyle incident. Whatever was out there meant to hurt Hermione. And it certainly wasn't a bee.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder to see Hermione still standing there. "Get inside, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione shook her head firmly. "No. I won't leave you."  
  
Ron felt two conflicting emotions rage through his body. Happiness that Hermione would stay by his side, and anxiety that she was still in harm's way. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Though he couldn't see anything that could harm Hermione, he knew that something was out there in the shadows. He didn't know how he knew, but he was sure. Something dangerous.   
  
He forced a smile on his face and tried one last time. "Don't worry, Hermione, It's the bond overreacting again. It's probably a dog or something. Just go inside. I'll be right behind you."  
  
Hermione scowled at him. "Don't you dare pull that shit, Ronald Weasley. I saw the look on your face. You're worried. Unless you're going in with me, I'm staying right here."  
  
Damn it, Ron thought. There was no way in hell he was going to go inside while there was something out here that would hurt Hermione. "All right. Just stay close to me." he said over his shoulder.  
  
A figure came strolling out of the darkness, about fifty yards away. It wore a dark blue cloak and it's hood was drawn up, hiding its features. Though he couldn't see its face, Ron could tell it was a woman. There was a slight roll in her hips.  
  
Even as the woman drew closer, Ron couldn't see her face. He remembered a time when he would have never hurt a woman, but if this one wanted to harm Hermione, he would have no qualms about tearing her apart.  
  
He knew that she was the danger. This woman was the reason his bond had reacted.  
  
When she was less than twenty yards away, Ron yelled, "Stop right there."  
  
She continued walking towards them.  
  
Ron grabbed the neck of his expensive, black robe and pulled down with all of strength. The robe tore straight down the middle, and Ron shook it off. The robe had been to heavy, it would've slowed him down. Now all he wore were the black pants he had on underneath his robe, and a white T-shirt.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She didn't answer. She just kept walking.  
  
When she was less than ten yards away, Ron ran towards her. He could feel the rage pounding through his veins as he swung his huge fist at the woman. At the last possible moment, the woman dodged out of the way.  
  
Off balance, tripped and fell to the ground. When he got his footing, he saw that the woman was walking towards Hermione, who was pointing her wand straight at the approaching figure.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus." Hermione screamed.  
  
The woman was hit by the spell and was frozen in place. Ron sprinted over towards her to be able to jump her when Hermione released her. But before he could get there, the woman gave a loud scream and began to walk towards Hermione again.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screamed. "She broke through my spell! It felt like it melted off of her! What do we do?"  
  
Ron didn't bother to answer. Instead, he ran full speed towards the woman and tackled her. Ron and the woman tumbled and rolled over the concrete. He knew that he had scraped one of his arms pretty badly, but he couldn't take his hands off of the woman.  
  
Once their rolling came to a stop, Ron and the woman began to struggle. The hood of her cloak side off of her head, and Ron could see her face. Ron would have thought she was beautiful if it hadn't been for the mocking smile on her face. She had fair skin and long, black hair.  
  
The woman was far stronger than Ron. She easily lifted him from the ground. He struggled as much as she could, but her grip was like a vice. With a mocking laugh, the woman slammed Ron onto the pavement.  
  
Ron felt his arm break as he collided with the concrete. He felt tears spring into his eyes as he fought to not scream. The woman kicked him hard in the stomach, then turned to Hermione.  
  
Ron felt his shattered bones in his arm grind as he forced himself to his feet. Hermione was in trouble. He felt the power course through him. He knew he should have died when the woman slammed him to the ground. The bond was protecting him somehow.  
  
Not enough, he thought as he limped after the woman.  
  
Hermione began casting every spell she knew at the woman. But the spells seemed to disappear when they hit the woman.  
  
When the woman reached her, Hermione tried in vain to punch the woman. The woman simply caught her hand. With a surprisingly gentle look on her face, the woman said, "I'm sorry." She whipped out her other hand and punch Hermione in the side of the head. She slumped down to the pavement.  
  
When Ron saw this, his vision went red and the pain disappeared. He walked slowly towards the woman. She turned to him and smiled. She stood calmly, waiting for Ron to reach her.  
  
When he walked within her reach, she swung a powerful over-hand punch that connected with the side of his face. His head whipped to the side, but he kept his feet. His ears were ringing when he punched out at the woman.  
  
His punch caught her on the chin and she seemed stunned. He reached out with his good arm and grabbed her by the throat. With a mighty heave, he launched her away from him. She flew through the air and crashed through the windshield of a parked car.  
  
To Ron's surprise, the woman simply opened the passenger side door and extracted herself from the car. Her smile was even wider as she began to walk towards Ron. "You're strong for being so young, Mr. Weasley." she said. "They aren't many people who could have done that to me."  
  
She knows my name!, Ron thought.  
  
As if reading his mind, the woman said, "Yes, I know who you are. You are a wanted man, Mr. Weasley." She had reached Ron by this point and she kicked out at him with her heavy boots.  
  
Injured as he was, Ron couldn't move quick enough to dodge the kick. The air rushed out of him and he doubled over. She kneed him in the face and he collapsed to the ground, holding his shattered arm.   
  
The last thing he heard before slipping into unconscienceness was, "The Brotherhood has you now, Mr. Weasley."  
  
  
Sentinel Tests on the way. Harry tries to make up with Susan while worrying about his missing friends. Give me feedback! 


	14. The Test

To TARYN: Thank you for your e-mail. I loved it. That was the best review I've ever gotten, even if it really wasn't a review.  
To MARGARIT MOCHA: A very general idea for the Sentinels came from the Robert Jordan series called theWheel of Time. If you're interested in fantasy at all it is a must have. The first book is called the Eye of the World. If you ever read it, you have to tell me how you like it. But I'm warning you. There are eleven books in the series so far. And Jordan isn't done yet.  
To HARLEM CHILD: No, I'm not from Montana. I just thought that if there was going to be a large wizarding school in this country, it had better be in somewhere pretty remote. And you don't get much more remote than Montana.  
  
Harry paced his hotel room furiously. In fact, he had been doing little else for the past eight hours. He was alone again. The two people he loved more than anything else were gone. And though McGonagall had tried to assure him that the Brotherhood would bring them back after this test, Harry found little comfort in the news.  
  
Harry felt completely useless. His friends were in trouble-deep trouble-, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. So he had taken up pacing. Every few steps, Harry would grip the sword that still hung at his side. Its cold steel was a strange comfort to him. He traced the jewel encrusted hilt with one finger as he walked.   
  
Every once in a while, Harry would glance at a piece of paper on his bed. Just the sight of it made him more angry. He had found it in the parking lot next to Ron's torn robe. Even before he had read it, he knew Ron was in trouble. Nearby, a car's windshield had been smashed. Harry had picked up the piece of paper with trembling hands.  
  
To whom it may concern,  
We have taken Mr. Weasley and his bonded. I all goes well, they will be returned safely to the hotel, once the test has been completed. Ms. Granger will not sustain anymore injury if Mr. Weasley is who he has been parading around to be.  
  
Harry had given the note to McGonagall, but instead of getting scared or angry, she simply sighed and said, "Well, it was going to happen eventually."  
  
The rest of the students had boarded the limo. They asked questions about Ron and Hermione, and McGonagall told them that they were staying behind to help clean the hall. She said they would be getting rides back to the hotel from the Stillwater school. Harry knew this was a lie, but he also knew that Ron and Hermione had wanted to keep Ron's Sentinelship a secret. It was almost funny that the entire Salem school knew what Ron was, but his own classmates were clueless.  
  
Harry was brought out of his reverie by a soft tap at the door. He glanced over at his bed-side table, where a digital clock sat. It was four A.M. Who the hell would come to his room at four AM?  
  
He walked over to the door and opened it. It was McGonagall. "What do want?" he asked gruffly.  
  
McGonagall swept in to the room and walked over the window. She looked out at the ocean. She gave long sigh and turned back to Harry. "I want to explain a few things."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Harry, we can't do anything about Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"The Brotherhood has them, Harry."  
  
"I'm aware of that. I have the note, remember?"  
  
"Nothing we could possibly do would make this situation better."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Brotherhood is dangerous. In general, they are good people. But they take being Sentinels more seriously than you can imagine. If they want to keep Ron for two or three days, we can't stop them."  
  
Harry felt helpless. "But we have to do something!"  
  
McGonagall shrugged. "There isn't anything we could do. We don't know where he is. He could be anywhere."  
  
Harry thought back on the banquet. "What did Headmaster Corey say about Ron going mad? She said he should be put in chains and sent...I can't remember where."  
  
A few seconds passed before McGonagall answered. "Ekthalia."  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"I don't know. No one but he Brotherhood knows."  
  
"Why would Ron have to go there?"  
  
"I'm hoping he never will have to go there."  
  
"Minerva, give me a straight answer."  
  
McGonagall seemed shocked that Harry had addressed her using her first name. Like an equal. Harry barely noticed. He was too worried and he was too angry. She gave him the look she used to give him in his first-year at Hogwarts. The 'Your-Just-A-Child' look. Harry remembered how he used to practically tremble under that stare. Now, he just ignored it and stared back at her.  
  
McGonagall sighed and took a deep breath. "Ekthalia is kind of like an insane asylum. Sentinels who lose their loved one almost always go insane. It's like they lose their soul, their humanity. Most wizards who go insane go to St. Mungo's, like Neville's parents. There, they take the wands away from the patients to prevent them from harming themselves and others. Unfortunately, when a Sentinel goes insane, taking away his wand doesn't help. Sentinels use wandless magic. They channel there magic through there bodies. St. Mungo's couldn't handle Sentinels. So they created Ekthalia. It's run by Aurors. They are the only type of wizard that could possibly handle a Sentinel. The Aurors put the Sentinels in tiny rooms that made of stone. There, they stay until the day they die. Which isn't very long. They usually stop eating. They just lose the will to live."  
  
A few silent moments passed and then Harry said, "And this is what Ron has to look forward to. If Hermione dies, his final days will pass in a small stone room until he starves to death." The idea of either of his friends dying was almost too much to take.  
  
McGonagall walked slowly towards the door. About halfway there, she stopped and turned. "It isn't as bad as it seems. Most Sentinels die of old age, laying in bed next to the one they love more than anything in the world. The lives of Sentinels are usually like romance novels. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger love each other immensely. When the Brotherhood sees that, they'll let Ron go." McGonagall smiled slightly. "They are a surprisingly romantic bunch." When she saw Harry wasn't going to smile she said, "Get some sleep. Your friends might even be back when you wake up."  
  
She left the room quietly. Harry unbuckled the sword on his hip and threw it on Ron's bed. He took of his expensive robe and dropped it to the floor. He laid down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. Hours later, sleep took him and he had horrible nightmares. Ron was being tortured by a black haired woman who, when she turned toward Harry, became Susan. She pointed at him and said, "You're nothing but a monster. You can't help your friends."  
  
***  
When Hermione woke up, her head was pounding. She felt the tender spot where the woman had punched her and winced. It still hurt. She looked around her and saw she was in a small room. She was laying on a comfortable bed, and someone had tucked her in.   
  
She threw off the covers, brought her bare feet down to the cold floor and looked at her new surroundings. The walls were white, and they reminded Hermione of a hospital room. On the far side of the room, there was a sturdy wooden door.  
  
She pushed herself off of the bed a walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. She brought her hand up to pound on the door, but before she could bring her hand to touch it, it opened. It slid outwards into the hall.  
  
A small woman was there in the hall. She was old and wrinkled, but she was very beautiful, in that 'old woman' way. She smiled at Hermione and said, "Good morning, lass. How's the head feeling today?"  
  
Hermione backed away from the woman. She remembered the night before and how some woman attacked Ron and herself. She wasn't going to trust anyone. "Where am I?" she asked once she got control of her voice.  
  
The small woman smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Not for me to do so. You learn in time. If your man passes the test."  
  
"Test? The Brotherhood? That woman who attacked us is in the Brotherhood?"  
  
"Who? Nia? Yes, she is in the Brotherhood." The woman shook her head slowly. "Nia has a rough hand, but she one of the best Retrievers we've ever had.." The woman gave a small laugh. "I heard all about the trouble you man gave her. She hasn't had that much trouble in years."  
  
Hermione, who had been knocked out fairly quickly during the fight, had no idea what the woman was talking about. As far as she saw, the woman had pretty much been man-handling Ron. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I saw that woman break Ron's arm. Then she punched me. Things weren't looking favorable when I went down."  
  
The woman walked slowly into the room. The way someone would walk towards a frightened animal. The woman knew Hermione would bolt if she made any sudden moves. "Well, as far I heard, your man went into a frenzy when he saw you go down. Most Sentinels do when their bond-mate gets hurt. Apparently, he threw Nia into a car's windshield."  
  
"How could he have done that? One of his arms were broken."  
  
"He only used on hand." Hermione could see something close to awe on the old woman's face. "Your man has created quite an uproar amongst the Sentinels. More excitement than I've seen in years."  
  
"Is Ron OK now?" Hermione asked softly. She shuddered at the memory of Ron holding his shattered arm to his chest.  
  
"Yes. Yes. I took good care of him. He should be fine. Which is what I came here to do. For you. Now lay down on the bed and let me have a look at you."  
  
Hermione saw no reason to argue, so she laid down on the bed. The small woman walked over to her and pulled out her wand. She smiled when she saw Hermione flinch and said, "Relax, dear. This won't hurt a bit."  
  
"How long will this test take?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, not long. Especially if your bond-mate is as good as they think." The woman ran her fingers over the tender spot in the side of her head. The pain slowly began to melt away.  
  
"Bond-mate? What does that mean?"   
  
The woman continued her ministrations as she spoke. "Most Sentinels and the one the bond with become lovers. Their love is so strong, that it almost always happens."  
  
Hermione felt her face heat up. She was sure she was beet-red.   
  
The woman noticed her rapid change in color and smiled. Then it seemed she looked at Hermione for the first time. "Then again, maybe not."  
  
Hermione felt a strange sense of injury when the woman said this. "Not yet." she said harshly and felt extremely embarrassed once it came out. Hermione didn't know why she felt she had to defend her virginity. She had Ron had loved each other for years, but they had only admitted days ago. They had barely kissed, let alone...made love.  
  
The woman recognized Hermione's defending tone. "I didn't mean it like that, dear. I've just never seen someone so young brought in here. I think it's a good thing that you haven't done it yet. Young kids these days seem to jump right into it."  
  
Hermione felt the need to change the subject quickly. "What is your name?" she asked the small, wrinkled woman.  
  
"Anne. Anne Hawshack." the woman said with a smile.  
  
"What's your connection to the Brotherhood, Anne?"  
  
"My husband is a Sentinel. We're both a little too old to be running around, solving the world's problems. So we live here. I'm the healer and he kind of runs this place when no one from the Core is here."  
  
"The Core?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The Core is the most top ranking members of the Brotherhood."  
  
"There are ranks in the Brotherhood?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Status is one of the driving forces within the Brotherhood. Without the Core, the Brotherhood would be a shiftless group of superhumans getting into a lot of trouble."  
  
Anne finished healing the bruise on Hermione's head and helped her up from the bed. "We might as well get started." she said and began walking to the door.  
  
"Get what started?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The test."  
  
  
Anne led Hermione down a long hallway. There were large windows throughout the hall, and Hermione looked out them to try and find out where she was. The landscape was non-descript. They could have been anywhere in the world.  
  
At the end of the hallway there was a door that Anne knocked politely on. There was a gruff "come in" and Anne and Hermione walked in.  
  
Sitting around a large table were five people.   
  
"The Core." Anne whispered as she and Hermione walked over to the table. "Members of the Core, I present to you, Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
A man in his mid twenties stood up and smiled. "Thank you, Anne. You may go, now."  
  
Anne curtsied and left the room quietly. Hermione got a good look at the man standing and had to admit she was impressed. The man was very handsome. He had short black hair and wire frame glasses. He looked more like a scholar than a warrior. He had a pleasant smile. "Welcome, Miss Granger." he said as he gestured to the seat next to him. "Have a seat."  
  
Hermione sat and noticed that three of the men were not even looking in her direction. They stared intently at a large bowl of water that sat in the middle of the table. The one woman who sat at the table was staring at Hermione.  
  
Hermione recognized her as the woman who had attacked her and Ron the night before. Hermione glared at the woman, but when the woman noticed, she only laughed. Anne had called the woman Nia.  
  
The man who Hermione had been sitting next to noticed the looks the two females were giving each other and smiled. "You two have already met, I see." He turned to Hermione. "But we haven't." He extended his hand and said, "Name's Jared Langford."  
  
Hermione shook his hand. She then looked at the other men sitting around the table. "Who are they?" she asked.  
  
Jared looked over to the men and said, "Everyone at this table, with the exception of you of course, are members of the Core. I sit on the lowest seat of the Core. I am also the most recent addition." He gestured to Nia. "This is Nia Larivey. She is one step higher than myself in the Core. The three men at the end of the table are in accending rank: Colin Mead, Michael Sidey and Joseph Dent. Mr. Dent is the Master of the Brotherhood. He makes all decisions. The others in the Core are here only to advise him on the best course of action. The final decisions are always for him to decide."  
  
Hermione glanced at the man at the heat of the table. While he was staring directly at the bowl of water on the table, Hermione had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on around him.  
  
"Why are they looking at that bowl of water?" Hermione asked Jared.  
  
"The bowl is a scrying pool. In the water, they see your bond-mate- Mr. Weasley."  
  
Hermione had an urge to get up and look into the water, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be allowed to. "How is Ron?" she asked Jared.  
  
"He's fine. He's not in the best of accommodations right now, but that will end once he has passed the test."  
  
Hermione fell into silence. No one spoke for about ten minutes, so when a resounding voice addressed her, he head whipped toward the sound. "What kind of man is Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Hermione looked and saw that Mr. Dent, the Master of the Brotherhood spoke to her. He had piercing blue eyes that seemed to scour her soul.  
  
Hermione took a breath and settled her voice before she began. "Ron is the most loyal friend anyone could ever ask for."  
  
Dent's eyebrows went up into his graying hair. "How so?"  
  
"He has always defended his friends, even before he knew about this Sentinel business. He is very strong willed and stubborn even when he's wrong. Once you have gained his trust, he would do anything in his power to help. If you betray his trust, it is a long road to regain it. He is honest, friendly, bright, strong and I love him more than anything in the world. If you hurt a single hair on his head, I won't rest until everyone in this room has paid dearly."  
  
At Hermione's bold words, a look of amusement flashed over Dent's face, but it was gone so fast that Hermione wasn't sure it was ever there. "We are not people to be threatened, Miss Granger." he said levelly. "But have no fear, Mr. Weasley's well being is our primary concern."  
  
Hermione had her doubts about that, but she kept her mouth shut. After he saw that she wasn't going to say anything, Dent continued.  
  
"You see, Miss Granger, your bond-mate-" Hermione felt the blush creep back. "has created quite a stir amongst the Sentinels and even amongst the Core. What he has done defies the ideas that the Brotherhood has been relying on for centuries. He is too young, first of all. There have been others as young as him before, but that was back in the early 17th century when young marriages were commonplace. These others were so weak, that they were barely considered Sentinels. Their Release came too early. It has always been the Brotherhood's belief that if a Sentinel has his first Release at too young of an age, it seriously impinges on his true potential. He'll never rise to what he could have been if he had his Release later on. But the puzzling thing about Ronald Weasley is that this truth doesn't seem to apply to him. He is barely sixteen years old, and yet the Release that we felt from him was enormous. He shouldn't be that strong. And that is why, for the first time in almost a decade, all five chairs of the Core are present at a testing."  
  
Hermione knew she should be impressed or shocked, but she was too worried about Ron to care about some stupid Core and their laws and truths.  
  
"Well," Dent said. "it's time to begin the test. Jared, if you would be so kind as to bring Miss Granger over here, we can start."  
  
Jared stood and motioned for Hermione to follow him. They both made their way down the large table until they were standing next to Dent. From this angle, Hermione could see clearly into the water bowl. The images in the bowl wavered and rippled, but Hermione could clearly see Ron. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw what conditions he was in. Ron was leaning against a stone wall with both of his hands chained up above his hands. He was shirtless, and the dress pants that he had been wearing under his robes were torn off just below the knee. He was dirty and blood ran down from his wrists where the chains bit into his wrists. Hermione couldn't see his face, because his head was hanging limply, his shaggy hair blocking any view of the rest of his head.  
  
"Oh, God!" Hermione screamed. "Look at him! You're killing him! He needs to get out of there!"  
  
Dent nodded calmy and said, "That's what we trying to do, Miss Granger." He reached into his coat and pulled out a long, wicked looking knife. He reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm in a vice-like grip. Hermione tried to pull away, but Dent was too strong.  
  
Dent brought the knife to Hermione's arm and touched the sharp tip to her skin.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Dent motioned the bowl at the center of the table. "Look. Your bond-mate stirs."  
  
Hermione looked into the bowl and saw that Dent was right. Ron was moving. Hermione could see Ron taking huge gasps of air. His head came up instantly and what Hermione saw in his honest face would have scared her if she didn't know the cause. Ron's face was contorted into a mask of rage. He was reacting to the bond. He had perceived that Hermione was in physical danger, and the magic had begun coursing through his body.   
  
Dent pushed the dagger harder against Hermione's skin. She felt the dagger break the skin and a drop of blood ran down her arm, but she never took her eyes off of Ron.   
  
With a grunt, Ron tore the chains from the wall as if they were made of paper.   
  
Hermione heard Jared mumble from beside her. "Bloody hell." She glanced at him and saw that all the blood had left his face and he stared into the bowl with slightly scared eyes. "No one has ever broken the chains before."  
  
"What normally happens?" Hermione asked, not taking her eyes from the bowl.  
  
"They usually thrash around for a while, trying to get out. But they never do. Once they've proven themselves to be Sentinels, as your mate just did, we go in and let them out." Jared shook his head slowly. "I have a feeling if we don't do something soon, he's going to get out on his own. Which is unheard of."  
  
Sure enough, without taking a moment to think, Ron launched himself at the wooden door of his cell. "Hermione!" The door splintered after one kick and completely broke after the second. Ron ran through the door and they lost sight of him. The image didn't move. Apparently, the bowl only showed images of that particular room.   
  
Jared turned to Dent. "He can feel the girl through the bond. He won't stop until he gets here. Send someone out to stop him."  
  
Dent never lost the calm look on his face. "The only people who can stop him are in this room. Let him come."  
  
Within seconds, they heard a scream come from down the hallway.  
  
"The guards are trying to stop him." Jared said.  
  
"They won't." Dent said. "Lock the door. I want to see him break it down."  
Nia stood up quickly and went to the door. She locked it and backed away from it. After a moment, the was a loud scream from the other side. "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione cried at the anguish in his voice. "Ron!" she screamed, wanting this horrible test to be done with. If only Ron knew that he had an audience watching his every move.  
  
The door burst inward as Ron threw his entire body into it. Hermione could see the splinters tear into his skin. Ron rolled once and got to his feet. He saw the knife stabbing into Hermione's arm and began to run forward.  
  
At that moment, Hermione felt the knife leave her skin and Dent release his grip. She took the opportunity and ran towards Ron. She threw her arms around his neck and felt him envelope her in his long arm. She could feel his heart beet rapidly in his chest.  
  
Crying with relief, Ron sank to the floor. He looked up at her with tear filled ayes and said, "I thought you were dying."  
  
Hermione was going to reply when she was cut off by Dent, who had walked forward to stand next to Hermione. "No, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger is not dying."  
  
Ron looked up at Dent with a look of pure hatred.  
  
Jared came forward. "I don't think there is any doubt as to the results."  
  
"No, Jared, I don't think there is." Dent said. "Mr. Weasley you have passed you test. Welcome to the Brotherhood." he said with a smile.  
  
"Fuck you. You can keep your Brotherhood. We just want to go back."  
  
Dent's face suddenly became sad. "Miss Granger will be leaving now. I'm sorry to say that you. Mr. Weasley, will be staying with us for a long time." 


	15. Power of Youth

With his head in his hands, Harry sat on his hotel bed. Though it had been two days since Ron and Hermione's disappearance, he still wore the dress pants and T-shirt he had been wearing underneath his dress robes. He hadn't eaten much, just the small plates of food Neville brought him every few hours. His classmates had come in one by one and tried to get him talking. Harry had snapped at everyone of them. He knew he was acting childish, but he didn't care.   
  
Harry heard a light tap and ignored it. Probably Seamus wanting to invite Harry to go swimming or something. When Harry didn't answer, the tap came again. God, Harry thought, I just want to be left alone.   
  
Harry reached over to the bed-side table and opened one of it's drawers. Inside was the St. John's Bible. Perfect. Harry reached in, grabbed the heavy book and waited. When the annoying tap came again, Harry threw the bible as hard as he could. It hit the door with a loud crash. Harry heard a gasp from the other side of the door. The tapping stopped immediately. Harry felt a strange, smug satisfaction.  
  
Ron and Hermione were still missing. Though McGonagall still claimed everything was going to be fine, Harry could see the lines of worry pulling at her eyes. She had been so sure that they would be returned within the first day. But as the second day closed out, they were still missing.  
  
Harry had more than one reason to be depressed. Though she had been staying at the same hotel as him, Harry still hadn't seen Susan. Not since she called him a monster. Harry grimaced at the memory. He remembered the few moments of happiness he had experienced with the girl with longing. It had been the first time Harry had ever felt like that. Cho Chang had been a childish infatuation. This was real and Harry knew it. Which only made things harder.  
  
A firm knock sounded on Harry's door. Harry looked around for something else to throw, but it looked like he was out of ammunition. "Go away!" he groaned, trying to push his face further into his hands.  
  
"Don't you use that tone with me, Mr. Potter!" a voice said.  
  
McGonagall!  
  
"What do you want, Professor? I'm really not in the mood for any more cheering up."   
  
"I will not speak to you through this door, Mr. Potter. Open up, this instant."  
  
Harry could tell McGonagall was pissed about something. Not that her yelling was unusual. It was her tone. She sounded distressed.  
  
Harry pushed himself out of bed and stumbled over to the door. His muscles were tight and weak from not being used for the last two days. He opened the door.  
  
"What's up, Professor?"  
  
McGonagall had kept her hair in a bun since the banquet. Being surrounded by wizards again had made her revert to her old fashions. Harry saw her eyes widen when she saw him. "Harry, you look terrible."  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "Professor," he prompted levelly.  
  
McGonagall was wringing her hands fiercely. "What? Oh. Oh, yes. I need you present at the meeting this afternoon."  
  
McGonagall and the headmasters of Salem and Stillwater had been meeting over the last two days. They discussed strategy and tactics. But they mainly just argued.   
  
McGonagall had asked for direst support from the other two schools, but both of the American headmasters were unwilling to put their students in any more danger than was necessary.  
  
"Why do I have to be there?" Harry asked. He just wanted to be alone.  
  
"Student Representatives are being asked to be there. The headmasters and I realize that we don't really have any power without our students. We want the younger perspective." McGonagall said.  
  
Harry shook his head. "You already know my perspective. I want Voldemort dead and I'll do almost anything to get to that end. You can quote me in the meeting." He began to close the door. McGonagall stopped the door with her hand.  
  
"Harry, I realize that you are going through a hard time, but you must realize that I am still your teacher. You are under my supervision and therefore you will listen to me."  
  
Harry looked down at his shoes. His attitude lately had been horrid and he felt ashamed. He looked back up at McGonagall. "Yes, Professor."  
  
Harry saw a look of relief cross her face. Had she really expected him to refuse her? Well, going by how he had been acting lately, that wasn't all that unreasonable. He started closing the door again.  
  
"Oh, and Harry?"  
  
Harry opened the door again. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
A small smile made its way onto McGonagall's face. "You should probably clean yourself up. Miss Posenjak will be at the meeting." With that, McGonagall walked down the hall.  
  
Susan! Harry could have slapped himself. Of course she was going to be there.  
  
Harry ran into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was shocked at what he saw. It seemed like he had fallen apart over the last two days. His hair had become greasy and scraggly and there were food stains down the front of his tattered T-shirt.  
  
He stripped off his dirty clothes and jumped in the shower. He turned on the water and shuddered as hot water covered his skin. He gave himself a thorough scrubbing and washed his hair.  
  
After he was satisfied that he had sufficiently cleaned himself, Harry left the shower and dried himself with a towel. He went to the sink and brushed his teeth and combed his unruly hair. He knew that any style he tried to put his hair into would come undone as soon as his hair dried completely, so he just made sure any tangles were brushed out before he looked at himself again.  
  
Harry saw that his face was covered with a two-day fuzz. Ron had packed a razor for the trip, and it was on the side of the sink. Harry, whose facial hair didn't come in with any regularity, didn't have much experience with shaving. He spread some shaving cream on his face and began the slow process of removing the offending whiskers.  
  
When he was satisfied that he had shaved all of his face, Harry went back to his bed. He opened the trunk that sat at the bottom of his bed and pulled out a clean outfit. He settled with a clean collared shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He put them on and left his room.  
  
Because he had taken so long in getting ready, the meetings had already started when he entered McGonagall's hotel room. McGonagall had at some point had a small round table brought up to the room, and she, Headmaster Gabriel and Headmaster Corey were all seated around it. There seemed to be a heated argument taking place.  
  
Quentin and Susan were in the room as well, but they weren't seated at the table. Quentin was sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the walls. He was listening to the conversation taking place at the table and there seemed to be a look of mild disgust on his face. Susan was standing by the window staring out into the hotel's courtyard. She didn't seem to be listening at all.  
  
When Quentin noticed Harry's entrance, he sprang up from the floor. He walked over to Harry and shook his hand. In a whispered voice he said, "What's happening, Harry?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile at Quentin's honest, black face. "Not much." Harry gestured to the table with a stab of his chin. "How are things going with the planning?"  
  
Quentin gave a heavy sigh. "Not good." he whispered. "Nothing's getting done. They're just fighting." He gave a small laugh. "Sometimes adults are so immature."  
  
Harry gave a sympathetic nod and asked, "Why aren't you participating?" There were enough chairs for the three Representatives to sit at the table with the headmasters.  
  
"I was sitting at the table, but all the arguing got on my nerves. They said they wanted our opinions, but they weren't really listening to anything we had to say. Susan and I just gave up."  
  
Harry looked over at Susan who was still standing by the window. She hadn't even looked at Harry when he entered the room.  
  
Quentin must have noticed Harry's line of sight, because he said, "You should talk to her."  
  
Without taking his eyes off of Susan, Harry said, "This coming from the guy who needed me to help him ask a girl to dance."  
  
Quentin's smile widened. "Shut up. Besides, I don't think she as mad as she seemed. She's been asking about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Quentin nodded. "Go talk to her."  
  
Harry didn't have any idea what he would say to her. "Let's take care of this problem first." he said motioning to the table. "Follow my lead, and don't let them push you around."  
  
Harry walked over to the table and sat in the empty chair next to McGonagall. The adults didn't even spare him a second's glance. They just kept arguing. At present, they were yelling about the best way to find Voldemort.  
  
"Let's face it," Gabriel was saying, "we have no idea where Voldemort is. Even the Ministry and the W.B.I. have no idea. They don't even have any clues. He's probably somewhere in England, but that's about all we know."  
  
McGonagall snorted. "We've been over this, Thomas. Just because we don't where he is, doesn't mean we can't start preparing!"  
  
"I agree, Minerva." Gabriel said. "But any defenses we set up at this point could possibly be irrelevant. We have no idea what kind of numbers Voldemort has on his side."  
  
"That information is hard to come by. We have a spy on the inside, but his colleagues don't exactly trust him because if his past. But it won't be long before he is in the inside circle, and will be able to relay us all the information we need."  
  
Harry knew McGonagall was talking about Snape. Surprisingly, Harry found himself worried about the horrible, Potions teacher. Snape had been mean, unfair and intolerant of anyone outside of the Slytherin house, but now he was off on a mission that would probably get him killed. And he was doing it for the good of the wizarding world.  
  
When Harry brought his mind back to the conversation taking place in front of him, Gabriel was speaking. "I'm sure this spy you have is doing his best, but we need to know more before we can begin setting up defenses."  
  
Harry snorted audibly. All the faces in the room turned to him. They seemed surprised that he had interrupted. Well, maybe not McGonagall.  
  
"Is there something you want to say, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. He turned to look at Gabriel. "With all due respect, Headmaster. How do you intend to get that information?"  
  
Gabriel sighed, annoyed by Harry's question. "We could interrogate those that we know are Death Eaters. Those cowards would sell there own mothers to save their skin."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You seem to have forgotten, Gabriel." Gabriel's eyes widened at being addressed so informally by a student. Harry ignored it. "The ministry of Magic still doesn't believe that Voldemort has come back. They will never sanction such acts of kidnapping and interrogation. The Ministry's support in this war is already very thin, and a stunt like that will break all connections we have with it. Think again, Gabriel. That won't work."  
  
There was a few moments of shocked silence before anyone thought to speak. Every one in the room stared at Harry in surprise. Finally, Gabriel seemed to have regained some of his dignity when he said, "So, what do you suggest, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "To tell you the truth, I can only suggest so much. Voldemort will not wait until he has recruited all he can before attacking. It's not his style. I have no doubt about this coming to an all out war before this is over. But Voldemort will try and weaken us before he risks open confrontation. He wants to make sure we lose all hope before he finishes us. He wants to attack our hearts, our hopes. The only way I can see him doing that is by trying to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore is the real driving power behind the war effort. Then again, I wouldn't exactly call Dumbledore defenseless. Voldemort is back to full strength, but Dumbledore's the only person he has ever feared. Voldemort won't dare attack Dumbledore. Not yet."  
  
All faces in the room were on Harry, waiting for him to continue. Harry thought they just wanted him to get everything out of his system before they told him to leave and let them do the real planning. But the truth was that they saw before them a leader of men. They saw the man Harry Potter would grow into, and they couldn't help but listen.  
  
"So what do you suggest?" McGonagall asked. Unlike the others in the room, McGonagall had seen Harry like this before. Over the last five years, McGonagall had seen young Harry Potter face situations that would make a grown man whimper in fear. And while he had come close to breaking after the tragic death of Cedric Diggory, Harry still fought on.  
  
Harry, unaware of the effect he was having on the others in the room, continued. "Well, if Voldemort can't get to Dumbledore, he'll probably attack our largest ally, the Ministry. While they do little to help us now, once the Ministry is convinced of Voldemort's return, they will be an immeasurable help to our side. Voldemort can probably see this, and he will try to bring the Ministry down before they become a thorn in his side."   
  
At that moment, the door opened and ragged figured walked into the room.  
  
Harry looked up, saw who it was, and felt his throat close and tears spring to his eyes. "Hermione." he choked.  
  
The others in the room looked on and saw the commanding presence of the Boy-Who-Lived disappear, and in his place stood a sixteen year old boy crying over the return of one of his friends.  
  
Harry ran over to Hermione and hugged her fiercely. "God, I was so worried!" he said as he buried his face into her small shoulder.  
  
Hermione was crying too. But it wasn't tears of relief or joy. Harry noticed and pushed Hermione to arm's length. "Hermione, what is it?"  
  
Hermione continued to sob.  
  
Something in Harry's brain clicked. In an anxious voice, Harry asked, "Hermione, where's Ron." He was scared of the answer.  
  
In between great bouts of tears, Hermione gasped, "There...there keeping him!"  
With that, Hermione collapsed in Harry's arms, her sobs resounding off the hotel room walls.   
  
Thanks to Taryn for bringing me back down to earth. I had forgotten all about the Weasley family and how they don't know about...anything. Next chapter: More of Ron's point of view, but also Harry volunteers to go back to England to tell the Weasley's   
Forgive me, reviewers, for I have sinned. Before the last chapter, it had been weeks since my last update. I figure the only suitable penance is to put out my chapters as quick as possible to make up for it. So, here you go. I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but I thought it was very important. Not only to show Harry's despair at having his friends disappear, but also to show you his real strength. The fact that he stared down a Headmaster is a pretty big deal. But the even bigger deal is that the adults accepted his leadership, even if it was only for a moment. I think this will come into play when it's finally showdown time, and Harry has to take control of the situation. Please review. 


	16. Indecision

It had taken all the members of the Core to subdue Ron. Once Dent had announced that Ron would be separated from Hermione, Ron had flipped out. He thrust Hermione into a corner of the room and he had made a desperate lung for Dent's throat, but had been caught mid-air by Jared Langford, the newest addition to the Core. Jared had tried to knock Ron unconscious, but Ron had fought back fiercely. Ron had struggled out of Jared's grasp and grabbed hold of the man. Ron slammed Jared, cracking the marble floor.   
  
At this point, Nia Larivey, who had been Brotherhood member to originally captured Ron, jumped in. The fight should have been over before it started. Ron was a child compared to those others in the room. He had had his first Release only a few days prior, and should have been like putty to the older Sentinels. Unfortunately for the five people around him, it hadn't been like that at all. What Ron lacked in skill, he more than made up for it in pure power.  
  
So, when Nia Larivey jumped on Ron's back, she had an unpleasant surprise. She had expected to drag Ron easily to the ground. She was quite shocked when she found herself flying across the room towards a wall. With reflexes honed over years of training, she was able to roll her shoulder enough not to break anything when she hit the wall.   
  
When she cleared her head, she saw that the Weasley boy was surrounded. Not that it made any difference to him. He kept fighting.   
  
Ron had picked up the entire table that sat in the middle of the room, spilling the bowl of water that had been sitting on it. Using the table as a barricade, Ron separated himself from the rest of the room. This forced the older Sentinels to attack only two at a time, not all at once.  
  
Jared had recovered and Nia had made back over to the fight, so Ron was up against four older Sentinels. Dent hadn't joined the fight, content to watch. At least, until he saw how easily Ron was dispatching the most powerful Sentinels in the world.  
  
With barely a thought, Dent had launched himself over the large table. He had landed right next to Ron. Ron threw a punch that would have cracked stone. Dent caught the punch in one of his large hands. With a squeeze, Dent shattered every bone in Ron's right hand. With a yell, Ron fell to his knees. He heard Hermione screaming from across the room, but once again, he couldn't protect his love. Once again, he had failed.  
  
Dent dropped Ron with a quick punch to his temple. The boy slumped over and fell to the cold, marble floor.  
  
The other four members of the Core looked on with astonished eyes. In all their years they had never seen Dent fight. The members, who had believed the man had grown weak with age, readjusted their thinking. With a single punch, Dent had finished a foe that had been successfully fighting off the other four.  
  
Hermione had tried to get to Ron, but Jared had stopped her. With strange compassion in his voice, Jared said, "I'm sorry, but you can't do anything for him. It's time for you to leave."  
  
Hermione struggled, but the man's grip was like a vise. "I don't want to leave without Ron!" she screamed desperately.  
  
"You have to." Nia had said, coming around Hermione's other side. She gently pulled Hermione from Jared and began leading her out of the room. Hermione tried to get free, but while gentle, Nia's hands were strong.  
  
"What are you going to do to him?" Hermione had asked in a shrill voice.   
  
If Nia answered, Jared never heard it because Nia led Hermione out of the room. Jared spun around to face Dent. "I wouldn't mind knowing that myself!" Jared yelled. "Why are we keeping the boy? He should be leaving with his bond-mate. He passed the test!"  
  
Dent calmly returned to chair he had been sitting in during the test. "Yes he certainly did pass the test."  
  
"So why he being held here?"  
  
"I want him Trained." Dent said simply.  
  
Jared couldn't help gasp. "Trained? No one's been Trained in decades. Your predecessor, Master Hunt, found it to be brutal and over all unnecessary."   
  
Jared saw a flash of anger pass over Dent's face. "I don't need a history lesson, Mr. Langford. Yes, no one has been Trained in decades. I was the last one to be Trained, over forty years ago."  
  
This news came as a shock to Jared. But it did explain a few things. "I don't think this is a good idea, Master Dent. Training was found to have some adverse effects. The last thing we need right now, is an insane Sentinel on the loose."  
  
Dent brought his fist down on the armrest of his chair. It broke, but Dent didn't even spare it a glance. "Times are changing, Mr. Langford. Voldemort is on the loose, again. The last time he was around was sixteen years ago. Even he tossed me, the most powerful Sentinel in centuries around like a rag-doll. I was a mosquito to that man. His magic was too strong. I doubt he even remembers it. Voldemort could have taken down the world. But guess who was the one to stop him. A baby, less than a year old, forced Voldemort to flee for eleven years. Voldemort came back, but time and again, the same boy defeated him. Harry Potter. In the end, only Harry Potter will be able to stop Voldemort. I know it."  
  
"How do you know it, Master Dent?" Jared asked. "As far as I know, Potter's been more lucky than anything."  
  
Dent shook his head. "I don't know how I know, damn it. I just do. Potter is the only chance we have. But what if Potter doesn't make it. He has enough enemies to make anyone shudder. What if he's killed by a Death Eater or a Dementor or a giant? Or what if he's hit by a God damned car, crossing the street. Without Potter we're finished. He needs someone to watch his back, keep him alive until the final battle. Not only does Ronald Weasley have more power than the rest of you combined; he also is the best friend of Harry Potter. Weasley gets Trained. For the fate of the world, he get Trained. And if the Training leaves Weasley with a few unwanted side effects, so be it. I see the look on your face, Mr. Langford. You think I'm a monster."  
  
Jared saw weariness pass over Dent's face. He realized how much this decision was taking a toll on Dent.  
  
But within a heartbeat, Dent's expressionless look was back. "Maybe I am a monster. But I'm looking out for the world, here. Think of the lives this could save. Think of the children, Mr. Langford, that you hope to have with your bond-mate some day. Do you want them born into a world of death?"  
  
Jared thought of his wife and bond-mate, Katie. She was pregnant with their first child. Jared would gladly give his own life for his child's. But would he be willing to give another's life for the life of his child? Would he sacrifice Ronald Weasley for the welfare of his wife and child? After a moment, he came upon the answer. Absolutely.  
  
Jared nodded sadly. "Where do you want him?" he asked, gesturing to Ron's still form.  
  
"Basement." Dent said. "I had it modified when we brought Weasley in. I had a spell put on it. It will make the separation easier. Make sure Anne sees him and fixes up his hand."  
  
Jared nodded and lifted Ron's limp body easily onto his shoulder. Quietly, he and the two other members of the Core walked out the door, leaving Dent alone in the room.   
  
Now that he was alone, Dent let the consequences of his decision wash over him. He felt tears flow down his cheeks and onto his coat. He wondered what kind of man he had become. He had sworn he would do anything in his power to prevent any one else from being Trained. It had been the worst time of his life, and it had nearly killed him. And now he was giving that fate to another. If Weasley survived the Training, he would be more powerful than anything the Brotherhood had ever seen. With that power, Weasley could greatly help in the struggle against Voldemort.  
  
At least, that's how he rationalized it. That night, it was long hours before he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Hermione's return had been very emotional. The meeting that she had interrupted was called off for the rest of the day and Harry, McGonagall and Hermione all went over to Harry's room. There, Hermione explained what had happened to Ron and her over the past two days. She broke down once again, when she got to the part where the Brotherhood decided to keep Ron. As she explained, Harry kept an eye on McGonagall's face to see if anything unexpected was happening. He had seen her eyes widen when Hermione described the fight and how it had taken all five members of the Core (whatever that is) to take him down. But what really seemed to bother her was the fact that the Brotherhood was keeping Ron.  
  
When Hermione was finished, Harry gestured to McGonagall with a nod of his head. She followed him to the opposite corner of the room.  
  
"What's going on, Professor?", he asked.  
  
McGonagall forced a smile on her face. "Oh, it's probably nothing. The Brotherhood probably just wants to speak with Ron. He'll be home before you know it."  
  
Harry brought his face down to a whisper. "I don't want to be comforted, right now, Minerva. I want to know what's happening to my best friend."   
  
McGonagall sighed. "You sure have grown up, Harry.", she said with a smile. "When did you start using my first name, really?"  
  
Harry felt himself blush slightly. "I-I'm sorry, Profess-"  
  
McGonagall cut him off. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm not offended.", she said with a wave of her bony hand. "I guess 'Professor' doesn't really fit, anymore. You're the only one that could really pull it off. But, then again, you've been through so much more than the others. In a way, it's refreshing to have a student look me in the eye. But, the answer to your question is 'I don't know'. I have no idea what's going on. Ron should have been released with Hermione. The only thing I can think of is...No, that's ridiculous."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"There are some very old reports that say that Sentinels use to undergo a rigorous Training. But that was disbanded over forty years ago. They stopped doing it."  
  
"Well, whatever it is, we have to get him out."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. We have no idea where he is. Even if we did know, he's surrounded by Sentinels. Do you remember what Ron did to that Kyle boy? That nothing compared to what experienced Sentinels can do. No, we have to wait this out, Harry."  
  
"No, Minerva. I'll wait a few days. If nothing happens, I'm going to look for him. Ron would do the same thing for me."  
  
"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." McGonagall said. "Don't mention any of this to Hermione. It would probably be better if she thought that everything that is happening is normal. If things get out of hand, she might go looking for Ron on her own."  
  
Harry nodded. "People do weird things when they are in love.", he said, thinking of Susan.  
  
McGonagall saw the love sick look on Harry's face, but didn't say anything. There had been a day when she might have teased him gently about it, but that was over now. Harry had become a man, in spirit if not in body.  
  
Harry shook his head to clear it, and looked back to McGonagall. "I'll stay with her. You should probably leave. She might think something's not normal if you're in here, flittering around."  
  
McGonagall nodded and was halfway to the door before she realized that Harry had practically given her an order. When she turned around to reprimand him, he had his arms around Hermione and he was rocking her back and forth, slowly.  
  
I'll yell at him later, she thought.   
  
But she never would. In fact, her days of yelling at Harry Potter were pretty much over. It just didn't feel right anymore.  
  
***  
  
Harry held Hermione for about an hour. She had stopped crying a while ago, but they were comforted by each other's presence. Hermione had fallen asleep about fifteen minutes when Harry started to drift off himself. His head was spinning slightly in pre-sleep when he heard a light tap at the door.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said quietly, trying not to wake Hermione.  
  
The door swung inward and Quentin was standing in the doorway. When he saw Hermione in Harry's arms, he blushed slightly and said, "Sorry. I'll leave."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, don't worry about it. Come in." He almost laughed at the expression on Quentin's face. He actually thought me and Hermione...then again, Harry thought, I probably would too if I didn't know the real situation. He smiled down at Hermione fondly. She would only love one person in her lifetime. Which made the fact that Ron was MIA even worse. If he was hurt or...dead, Harry knew that Hermione would be affected even more than he would. Ron was Harry's best friend, but Ron and Hermione's souls reached out for each other.  
  
Quentin sat down on the bed opposite of Harry. He offered Harry a slice of pizza that he had brought in. Harry shook his head. Quentin nodded and nibbled on his own slice. Every so often, Quentin would open his mouth to speak, but then seemed to think better of it and shut it again. This happened a dozen times before Harry finally said, "What is it?"  
  
Quentin smiled slightly before he whispered, "I grew up in a pretty bad neighborhood. Friends were really hard to come by. There were kids that I hung out with all the time, but I always knew that they would look out for themselves before they ever thought to think of me, you know. But when I got my letter, from Stillwater, and I went to school, all of that changed. I made friends. Real friends I would do anything for. And they would do anything for me. I can tell just by the way you're holding her that you know what I'm talking about."  
  
Harry glanced down at Hermione. Yes, he knew what Quentin was talking about. He would gladly give his life if it meant saving the lives of Ron or Hermione. He looked back to Quentin and nodded.  
  
Quentin nodded too. "All I want to say is that I meant what I said at the banquet. I want to be friends. Not just acquaintances, real friends."  
  
Harry's voice cracked slightly as he asked, "Why?"  
  
Quentin's face looked puzzled as he thought. Finally he said, "I don't know."  
  
People flock to you don't they? They follow you. That's what Susan had said.   
  
Quentin continued. "I guess the real reason is because I saw your face when Hermione came into the room. It was joy...relief...pure happiness. I don't know how to explain it. But when I saw it I thought 'We can all use more friends like that.' So now I'm here, offering my friendship to you."  
  
Harry knew what Quentin meant by friendship. Harry knew that Quentin would do anything within his power for him, whenever, where ever. Harry was honored beyond belief. Harry extended his hand and Quentin shook it. Harry's hand looked minuscule in Quentin's shovel like hand. It was a comforting sight.  
  
"Friends." Harry said, a lump forming in his throat.  
  
"To the end, man." Quentin said.  
  
Harry nodded. "To the end."  
  
Suddenly a sob erupted from Harry's lap where Hermione had been laying her head. Harry looked down and saw that she was crying again. But it was a different kind of crying. She looked happy. She pushed herself up off the bed and stood in front of Quentin. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Harry doesn't have any friends that I don't approve of.", she said. "It's a good thing I like you. Ron-" Almost as if saying the name was the trigger, tears began forming in her eyes. "R-R-Ron would like you, too." she said.  
  
Quentin's smile widened. "Yeah? Where is he? I'd like to meet him."  
  
With a sob, Hermione threw her arms around Quentin's neck and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
Quentin threw a distressed look at Harry and awkwardly patted Hermione on the back. "What's going on, here?" he asked Harry seriously.  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's not really my story to tell. It's being kept secret."  
  
Hermione's voice was muffled slightly when she said, "Tell him, Harry. He's our friend."  
  
Not really knowing where to start, Harry began at the very beginning. With the taunting and the mountain troll. Even as he told the story of the trio's friendship, he realized how much the three of them had been through.  
  
Quentin laughed loudly at the funny parts (he especially liked the part where Ron puked up slugs in defense of Hermione's honor), he looked depressed at the sad parts and he shared in their triumphs over Voldemort. When Harry told of more recent event like the Sentinel and the Brotherhood, Quentin gasped. Hermione filled him in on what happened at the Brotherhood compound.  
  
When the story was over, Quentin practically trembled in anger. "If the Brotherhood doesn't let him go, you're going to go after him, right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Definitely. But it doesn't look good. McGonagall said the place is probably crawling with guards not to mention dozens of Sentinels. It's going to be hard."  
  
Quentin nodded. "Count me in."  
  
"Are you sure? It's going to be dangerous."  
  
"Hell, yeah! I'm getting bored around here anyway."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"We'll probably need more than just us three, though." Quentin said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, probably." Suddenly a thought occurred to Harry. "Holy shit! I got it."  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry almost laughed out loud. "The twins!"  
  
  
This chapter is important for two things: (1) To shoe that the Brotherhood isn't completely heartless. They are having second thought about keeping Ron, but have to keep the fate of the world firmly in their mind. (2) To show the growing friendship with Quentin. This will come into play later on when they try and free Ron. Review! 


	17. Planning

Thank you, Eve. Constructive reviewing is so hard to come by.  
  
Ron rolled onto his belly, his head gripped tightly in his large hands. He spasmed on the floor as a new wave of pain washed over him. He told himself not to scream. He had been in his cell for almost three days now, and the pain was getting worse all the time. It felt like someone was stabbing a red-hot poker into his brain.   
  
Jared had taught him meditation technique that would help with the pain. Ron concentrated his thoughts through the red haze that had covered his mind. Forcing the pain into a far corner of his brain, Ron looked around his cell for the thousandth time.   
  
For the most part, his cell was made of stone. The door was made of sturdy wood. Ron had tried dozens of times to break the door down, but without the power from his bond with Hermione, he was as weak as any other sixteen year old boy. His shoulder was aching and bruised from his unsuccessful attempt at shattering the door.  
  
He was lying on a straw mattress that the Core had given him. Straw stuck out of it at weird angles, but Ron welcomed anything that took his mind from the blinding pain in his head.  
  
During his first day, the Core had attempted to train him. But when the first lesson had to be stopped because of the pain, they had stopped coming into his cell. Maybe they were just waiting for him to die. Ron knew that if this went on much longer, he WOULD die. He felt himself waste away.  
  
Ron knew that his meditation techniques were failing when he felt the pain creep back into his brain. Don't scream, Ron. Don't scream. You promised yourself you wouldn't scream.  
  
Ron brought his hands back up to his head, and within minutes he was breaking his promise.  
  
***  
  
Within the same building, sat Jared Langford and Joseph Dent. They were staring into a bowl of water. Within the ripples, they could see the Weasley boy writhe around on the floor of his cell. He was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
For one wild moment, Jared considered running to the boy's cell and releasing him. He looked to the man sitting next to him thought better of it.  
  
Joseph Dent stared with cold, impassion at the scene in the bowl. He stoked his chin with one hand and tapped on the armrest of his chair with the other. He was the definition of calmness.  
  
Jared looked at the bowl for a moment longer before saying, "We have to let the boy go, Master Dent. He's dying."  
  
Dent merely shook his head.  
  
"But, sir." Jared said. "I've never seen the separation effect someone so quickly. It's only been three days and the boy is losing it. If he doesn't die soon , he'll go insane. A body can only take so much pain."  
  
Dent continued to stroke his chin. "You've never seen the separation effect someone so quickly because you've never seen someone with so much strength before. The boy will last. He has to."  
  
"Why, sir? How is this helping? We can't even teach him anything. He can barely stand."  
  
For the first time that day, Dent turned his eyes away from the bowl of water. "The boy's power is growing, Mr. Langford. The longer the separation from his bond-mate, the stronger he grows. When he finally is reunited with her, Mr. Weasley will be the most powerful one of us all.  
  
"How long, sir?"  
  
"Two more days. At the most."  
  
Two days, if he doesn't die first, Jared thought as he forced his eyes to return to the gruesome scene in the water bowl.  
  
***  
  
The third day of Ron's absence, Harry realized that the Weasley's had been left in the dark about all that had happened recently. Chances were that they didn't even know what a Sentinel was, let alone that there youngest boy was one. The Weasleys had become Harry's family over the last five years, and he felt responsible to let them know the truth.  
  
Harry woke early that third day and went over to McGonagall's room. McGonagall, of course was awake. It seemed like the woman never slept. When Harry knocked on her door, he heard a soft "Cone in." from inside.  
  
Harry pushed the door open and saw McGonagall was writing a letter at her large desk. She looked up at Harry and smiled. "What brings you awake at this hour, Harry? I doubt the rest of the class will be awake for an hour or so yet."  
  
Harry smile at the polite conversation McGonagall was trying to stir up, but cut right to the chase. "I was thinking that maybe the Weasleys should be informed about all that has happened around here."  
  
McGonagall's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, dear. I had completely forgotten to write to them. With these strategy meetings, I've had little chance to think about anything else. Of course you are right, Harry. I'll send them a letter immediately.", she said as she pulled out a blank parchment.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping that I could go to them in person. They've done so much for me. I have an obligation to tell them."  
  
McGonagall's face softened slightly. "I know how you feel, Harry. But it's out of the question. Now that you've revealed yourself, I can't in good conscience let you leave the hotel, let alone travel back to England by yourself. I'll send them a letter."  
  
"I won't be alone. I'm sure Hermione would insist on going and maybe Quentin-"   
  
McGonagall cut him off. "No, Harry. Dumbledore told me to keep you all together."  
  
Harry snorted. "I don't think Dumbledore knew what was going to happen when he gave you those orders."  
  
"Maybe not, but I won't risk your safety on something that can be done just as easily with a letter. Don't push this, Harry. My answer is final." McGonagall said and returned to her letter.  
  
Harry left the room quietly. He walked down the hall to the room Hermione shared with Parvati and Lavender. He knocked softly and waited. A tired looking Parvati opened the door. Her eyes brightened slightly when she saw Harry. "What is it, Harry?"  
  
"I need to speak to Hermione."  
  
Parvati nodded and led Harry inside. Harry saw Lavender still in bed, but he couldn't find Hermione.   
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Parvati gestured to the balcony with her chin and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Something's going on, Harry. She seems really down. She didn't sleep at all and she been out there all morning."  
  
Harry forced his face to remain emotionless. He had almost forgotten that the rest of the class didn't know anything about Ron being a Sentinel. He wondered what McGonagall had told the rest of the class to explain Ron and Hermione's disappearance. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her."  
  
Parvati nodded and seemed mollified. Harry was almost sickened by the amount of trust that everyone put in him. Don't they know that more scared than they are. Why do they always turn to me for answers.  
  
Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and stepped out onto the balcony. Hermione was standing at the railing and looking out into the courtyard, but her eyes were a million miles away.  
  
Harry stepped next to her as to not surprise her. "What's up, girly?"  
  
Hermione didn't look at Harry when she said. "I can feel him, Harry."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ron. I can feel him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes it's strong and I can feel his arms around me, holding me. But sometimes it's weak like his breath on the back of my neck."  
  
Harry had no idea what she was talking about, but he imagined it had something to do with the bond that she shared with Ron. Maybe it wasn't only one-way. Maybe she could feel him, too. "That must be comforting. To know he's there." he said.  
  
Hermione turned to him, and her eyes were filled with tears. "It was comforting. It didn't even want to go to sleep, just in case it would leave if I fell asleep. But it's changed." Her chin dropped to her chest and a tear fell from her cheek.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
It took a moment for Hermione to find her voice. "They're hurting him, Harry. He's in so much pain. I feel it too. It's like a dull ache in my soul."  
  
Anger stiffened Harry's spine. He gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white. "Damn the Brotherhood."  
  
"We have to get him out of there, Harry." Hermione sobbed.  
  
Why do you look to me for the answers?, Harry thought. You're the smart one. He looked over at Hermione and saw how close to breaking she was. He saw how hard she was trying not to cry and stopped feeling sorry for himself. "I'm working on it." he said  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"First thing we'll do is go back to England. The Weasley's have the right to know what's going on."  
  
Hermione's eyes brightened at the prospect of going to the Burrow. She had almost as many good memories of the place as Harry did. "McGonagall will never allow it." she said.  
  
Harry smiled. "No, she won't allow it. But we're going anyway."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We'll take the Floo Network. I figure some places in America have to have Floo access. Quentin will know a place."  
  
Hermione began to get excited. She needed to do something. Anything that got her out of the hotel would be fine. "Let's go to his room."  
  
Quentin was awake when they knocked on his door. They explained their plan and Quentin smiled at their recklessness. "I'd imagine that this very hotel is in the Network. It is run by a wizard, after all."  
  
Harry nodded. "We need you to find it. Hermione and I probably couldn't get off of this floor before McGonagall stopped us."  
  
"Sure, I'll find it."  
  
As Quentin went to look for a fireplace in the Hotel, Harry and Hermione split up. Hermione went back to her room to get ready for the trip, and Harry went to the room he knew Susan was staying in. He needed to talk to her, even if all he did was apologize.  
  
When he knocked, the door opened almost immediately. It was Headmaster Corey. She and Susan must have been sharing a room. "What is it, Mr. Potter?" she asked.  
  
"I need to talk to Susan." he said.  
  
She didn't seem surprised at all. She smiled slightly as she said, "Just a moment." She turned and went back into the room.   
  
Harry held his breath until the door opened again. As always, Susan was wearing a plain, gray dress. Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders and her white lock glowed palely in the dim light of the hallway. She was beautiful.  
  
Harry cleared his throat quickly and said, "I came here because I owe you an apology. I'm sorry."  
  
One of her thin eyebrows shot up on her forehead. "Why do you think you owe me an apology?"  
  
Realizing that Susan wasn't going to make this easy, Harry said, "For lying to you about my name. I was trying to keep my identity a secret. I know that doesn't sound like much of an explanation, especially considering that I announced who I was anyway."  
  
Susan didn't back down. "No, what I meant was 'Why do you think you owe ME, in particular, an apology?"  
  
"Well...the dance...and the kiss." Harry wanted to tell her how the hour he had spent with her had been one of the best times of his life. But from the look on her face, she obviously didn't feel the same.  
  
"Did you think that just because you are famous, that you can lie to people?" Susan asked acidly. She was really getting worked up now. If he hadn't been the object of her displeasure, Harry would have noticed how beautiful she was when she was angry. "Well you can't!" she screamed. "It's not fair."  
  
Susan took a few steps until she was directly in front of Harry. Even though she barely came up to his chin, Harry couldn't help but flinch when she brought her finger up to poke him in the chest. "It's not fair that the one time I have a good experience with a man, he ends up lying to me. I admit, Harry Potter, that you swept me off my feet in a way that I never thought could happen." Tears started forming in her large, brown eyes. "But-" she screamed as if angry at her own weakness, "it's over, now."  
  
Harry felt his heart fall and land somewhere near his stomach. He, too, wanted to cry, but he kept his face straight. "I understand." He turned and began walking down the hallway, towards his room, but Susan's voice stopped him.  
  
"Good. It's important that you understand. Because if you didn't understand, we could never start over."  
  
Harry whipped his head back to Susan. "Start over?"  
  
Susan smiled slightly. "Yeah. I have to admit, that in that hour, I almost fell in love with James Evans. But you aren't James Evans. You are Harry Potter and you'll have to be content with being my friend." she said as she extended her small hand to him.  
  
Harry took her hand and said, "Friends."  
  
For now, they both thought.  
  
Harry couldn't help smile. They stared into each other's eyes and it wasn't until almost a minute later that they both realized that they were still holding hands. They both pulled their hands back. Susan tried to cover her embarrassment by smoothing out her dress. Harry hid his by pretending to cough. To fill in the silence, Harry asked, "So, what are you doing today?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" Susan asked.  
  
Harry laughed. "I want to do something with you. That's what friends do! They hang out."  
  
Susan smiled. "Oh...I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Good. We should get out of here, then."  
  
"Get out of the hotel?" she asked.  
  
"No." Harry said. "Out of the country."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at her puzzled expression.  
  
Harry told her about the trip to the Burrow he was going to be taking later that day.  
  
"Is Quentin going?" she asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know yet. I haven't really asked him, but I wouldn't be surprised if he chose to come along."  
  
Susan nodded. "I'll have to ask my Headmaster." she said as she turned back to her door.  
  
Harry caught her arm. "No, No, No. Don't ask her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well...we don't exactly have permission ourselves and I wouldn't want your Headmaster mentioning it to McGonagall."  
  
"You're sneaking out?" Susan asked in a voice that reminded Harry of Hermione in her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Yeah. You should come."  
  
"I don't know, Harry."  
  
"Scared?" Harry asked in the same way he had at the banquet.  
  
The effect was very similar. Harry watched as Susan's mouth hardened at the challenge. "Just tell me when."  
  
"Come to my room at about two. That would make it about eight o'clock in England."  
  
"England? Is that where we're going?"  
  
"Yep. We'll only be there a couple of hours. We'll be back by dinner. Just tell your Headmaster that you're going to the beach or out to breakfast with the famous Harry Potter." Harry said with wink and walked down the hallway toward his own room.  
  
***  
Susan smiled and went back into her hotel room. It was only after ten minutes of daydreaming about a slim boy with flashing, green eyes that she realized she was falling in love, all over again. "Damn you, Harry Potter." she said as she went to get ready for trip.  
  
***  
  
With spirits that hadn't been that high since the Ron's disappearance, Harry whistled as he walked down the hallway. When opened the door to his room, he saw that Quentin was already in there.  
  
"I found it, Harry!" Quentin exclaimed.  
  
"Found what?" Harry asked.  
  
"A fireplace. It's in the sub-basement."   
  
Preoccupied by his thoughts of Susan, Harry had forgotten all about the mission he had given Quentin.   
  
"Are you sure it's connected with the Floo Network?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not positive, but the bucket filled with Floo powder right next to it gives me a pretty good feeling." he said sarcastically.  
  
"That's great! Hey, do want to come?"  
  
Quentin laughed. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"Cool. So that makes me, you, Hermione and Susan."  
  
"Susan? You talked to her."  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah."  
  
"And you convinced her to come. You smoothie." Quentin said as he ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
"It's more like I dared her to come."  
  
"Whatever." Quentin said. "At least I won't have to watch you two mope around the hotel anymore."  
  
"Shut up." Harry said with a smile.  
  
The door opened and Hermione walked in. "I'm all set to go."  
  
Harry nodded. "Good. I figure we'll leave here around two. That'll make it around eight, and everyone will be home at the Burrow."  
  
"Sounds good." she said.  
  
  
Sorry about the bad ending, but I've gotta go. Tell me what you think. Do you like Susan? Your opinion is the only thing I'm writing for, so tell me the truth. 


	18. Strange Looks at the Burrow

Two hundred reviews!   
Points to Margarita Mocha for being the two hundredth and even more points for being such an avid reviewer. Your reviews have such attitude! I love it! This story has almost become a personal quest for me to show you that there are still good guys left, even if it is only on a computer screen. I don't know what kind of problem you had with members of the my sex (or even if you've had one), but if happens again, I'll scrounge up a gang of friends and we'll break his fucking legs. (I hope you can see the irony in that last statement.)  
Thanks for all the support on the Susan thing. Everyone was pretty universal in their opinion of her; even the Harry/Ginny supporters. Which will make the rest of the story that much more fun to write. Ha!  
To Erhothwen: I'm afraid you might not like this chapter. But it's not gonna happen the way you think. There will just mainly be a lot of tension. Read it anyway. Oh, and by the way, you have to explain your name to me. I like it. I just don't understand it. Maybe I'm missing something.  
  
  
Harry crept forward slowly. He looked from right to left, and then made a sharp motion with his hand. Hermione, Quentin and Susan stepped out of cupboard that they had been hiding in and walked over to Harry.  
  
They were in the sub-basement, the location of the hotel's fireplace. It was well lit for being so far   
underground. But getting there hadn't been easy. They had to stop every few feet and duck into food cupboards and laundry rooms to avoid being seen by the hotel staff.   
  
"Where to, now?", Harry asked Quentin, who had been the one who found the fireplace earlier.  
  
Quentin motioned to a small room at the end of the hallway they were in. The group crept forward until they in front of the door. Harry heard a noise behind him and turned quickly. Standing at the end of the hall was one of the hotel workers.   
  
"Hey, what are you kids doing here? This is off limits!"  
  
Harry couldn't think of anything to say, so he turned back to the door and tried the knob. It was locked. Quentin whipped his wand out of pocket and pointed it at the lock. Hermione and Susan moved to block the hotel worker from seeing the magic. They positioned themselves so their backs obstructed the worker's view.  
  
"Alohamora," Quentin whispered, and the door opened.  
  
Harry pushed his friends into the room and then ran in, himself. As he was closing the door he heard, "I'm reporting this to my supervisor!"  
  
Harry looked around the dark room. It was so dark that couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He reached into a pocket of his shorts and pulled out his own wand. He extended it over head and said, "Lumos,"  
  
Pale light flooded the small room. It looked like a broom closet.  
  
Quentin walked over to Harry. "I forgot about that lock. Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Harry said. "Where is the fireplace?"  
  
"Over here." Quentin said and then walked to the far corner of the room. He pushed aside some brooms and sure enough, there was a decrepit fireplace underneath. "I don't think anyone uses it. I'd be surprised if anyone knew about it besides the hotel owner."  
  
Harry looked to the right side of the fireplace and saw a flowerpot hanging about two feet off the floor. He glanced inside and saw a greenish powder inside. "Floo powder." Harry said. "You were right, Quent. I just hope it's still in the Network. It looks really old."  
  
Hermione shoved herself forward. "Only one way to find out." she said as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder. She climbed into the fireplace.  
  
Harry stepped forward. "I know you're anxious to get there, Hermione, but I don't think this is safe. It's too old. You could end up-"  
  
Hermione threw the powder at her feet. "The Burrow!" she screamed.  
  
She disappeared in a gout of green flame. Harry flinched away from it before he remembered that the fire wasn't hot. He turned to Quentin and Susan. "Looks OK. Who's next?"  
  
Quentin stepped forward eagerly, but Susan stayed back, her eyes tightened slightly with fear. "I've never done this before, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. "I admit that this certainly isn't my favorite way to travel, but if done right, it's pretty safe." He turned to Quentin, who stood in front of the fireplace with a handful of Floo powder in his hand. Quentin was looking back at Harry and Susan with a questioning look on his broad face.  
  
Harry waved Quentin forward. "Don't worry, Quent. I'll walk her through it."  
  
Quentin nodded and moved into the fireplace and disappeared.  
  
Harry turned back to Susan. "It's pretty easy. Truth be told, I was pretty nervous my first time. That was the reason it didn't work."  
  
Susan's eyes widened. "What happened?"  
  
Harry laughed. "I ended up in Knockturn Alley. Nasty place. But don't worry. You'll be fine."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Just grab a handful of the stuff in that pot, get in the fireplace and throw the powder at you feet. This kind of traveling is pretty scary if you don't know what's coming. Just keep your elbows in and you'll be OK."  
  
"I don't know, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. "I'll tell you what. I'll go first. That way, you can see how to do it."  
  
Susan nodded nervously.  
  
Harry grabbed some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. A thin line of fear traced up his back, but he ignored it and threw the powder. "The Burrow!"  
  
Harry's head spun as he was thrown through the Floo Network. He was glad he hadn't eaten anything that morning, because he was sure he would have lost it. He saw a light fast approaching and felt himself being spewed out. When he regained his bearings, he glanced around him. The Burrow was much the same as the last time he saw it. The comfortable color scheme of browns and light greens was easy on his eyes. Old, comfortable chairs and a well-used couch sat in the living room.   
  
Strangely, the room was empty. Usually, every room in the Burrow was bustling with people. Percy had moved into an apartment in London with his girlfriend Penelope, but that still left five members of the family that should have been there.  
  
Harry was contemplating this when he heard a belching noise from behind him. He spun around to see Susan stumble out of the fireplace. She tripped over her own feet and would have gone down if Harry hadn't caught her. She was breathing hard, and Harry could feel her heart beating quickly.  
  
She shook her head slightly and looked around her. "We made it!"  
  
Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Her closeness broke his concentration. He still had his arms around her and didn't want to let her go.  
  
Susan also noticed that Harry was holding her a little longer than necessary. She looked up at him. "Good catch." she said shyly.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows slightly. "Of course. I'm not the youngest Seeker in a century for nothing, you know."  
  
Susan's smile widened, and she opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by a voice.  
  
"Get a room, you two."  
  
Harry looked to the voice and saw Quentin and Hermione smiling widely. He felt himself blush horribly as he helped Susan to her feet. She too was blushing.  
  
Quentin, of course, wouldn't let it go so easily. Smiling, he said, "We did have a reason for coming here, remember. You two can stare into each other's eyes some other time."  
  
Harry and Susan continued to blush through this tirade. Quentin obviously thought they had enough, because he stopped talking. He just smiled and gave Harry a suggestive wink.  
  
To change the subject, Harry said, "I wonder where everyone is."  
  
Harry led the small group around the first floor of the house, but they didn't find anyone. They followed Harry up the stairs and to a door on the second floor. Harry could hear light music through the door. Ginny, he thought happily. She loved to listen to light music when she was reading.   
  
Why do I know that?, Harry thought. He shrugged mentally and pushed open the door.  
  
Ginny was sitting on her bed with her back leaning up against the wall. She had a book on her lap and was scanning it idly. She hadn't heard the door open, so Harry took a moment to look her over. She was wearing a white T-Shirt and comfortable shorts. She was wiggling her toes absently. Harry had to admit that she looked...cute.  
  
What?!  
  
Harry shook his head and knocked on the wooden doorframe. Ginny's eyes didn't even leave her book. "Yeah?"  
  
Harry fought down a laugh. "What do mean, 'Yeah'. Aren't you going to say 'Hi'?"  
  
Ginny's eyes snapped to Harry's face. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and Harry had to admit it was flattering.  
  
"Harry!" she screamed and threw her book down on her bed. She leapt from her bed and threw her arms around him.   
  
Harry laughed and twirled her around. Harry knew he was quite fond of her. He had saved her life in second-year, and that isn't something two people can go through and not feel some sort of connection. He had watched her grow up into the young woman she was today. He remembered the ridiculous crush she had on him during her first year at Hogwarts. But he had always thought of her as a sister.   
  
Harry set her back down pointed into the hallway, where Hermione, Quentin and Susan were standing. Susan seemed distressed about something. Why is she scowling?  
  
Ginny hugged Hermione tightly and turned to Quentin and Susan.  
  
Harry motioned to Quentin and said, "Quentin Boyd meet Ginny Weasley."   
  
Quentin blushed and stammered like he always did when meeting attractive girls. "N-N-Nice to meet you."  
  
Harry fought with a smile and moved on to Susan. "And this is Susan Posenjak."  
  
Ginny smiled widely and offered Susan a hand. Susan smiled back and took Ginny's hand, but there was a strange tightness in her eyes. Harry wondered about this, but turned back to Ginny.  
  
"So, Dot, how are things going on in the Burrow."  
  
Ginny exclaimed in outrage when Harry called her by the nickname he had come up with in the last school term. Ginny had accidentally written on her face with a PermaQuill during breakfast, one day. Ron had forbidden anyone to tell her about it. He had been having far too much fun watching his sister walk around school with an ink stain on her face. During that day, Harry began calling Ginny 'Dot'. She hadn't known what the nickname meant until she had gone to the bathroom before bed. The next morning she had punched Harry hard enough in the arm for him to bruise. The ink mark lasted a full week. But unlike most girls, Ginny could see the humor of the situation and had allowed Harry to call her 'Dot' since. She only occasionally got mad about it.  
  
"You, shut up, Harry Potter." she said with a genuine Weasley smile. She punched him in the arm and Harry saw that she remembered the 'Dot' as well as he did..  
  
Harry saw Susan's scowl deepen.   
  
What's that all about?, he thought.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione's voice. "Where is everyone, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny sighed loudly. "They're probably out back looking at Fred and George's new inventions. The twins spend all their time in a shed that they had built. Nobody knows where they got the money to build it."  
  
I do, Harry thought.  
  
"But no one really wants to ask either." Ginny finished.  
  
"Why don't we go back there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure. Wait-" Ginny said, looking around at the group. "where's Ron?"  
  
"That's kind of why we came here, Dot." Harry said.   
  
A scared look formed on Ginny's face. "What's wrong? Is he OK? Is he hurt?"  
  
Harry put an arm around her and gently led her out of the door. "We should get everyone together, first. That way we'll only have to say this once."  
  
"He's-He's not dead is he?"  
  
Harry shook his head slowly. "No, he's not dead." Not yet, he thought.  
  
The group went down the stairs and into the back yard. There, Harry could see the new shed the twins had built. It wasn't any thing amazing, but without the money Harry had given them, they probably wouldn't have been able to afford it. Harry could see a bright light coming from the crack between the door and the floor. Harry reached out a hand to the handle, but Ginny stopped him.  
  
"It's better to knock first. You never know what's going on in there." She rapped the door loud enough to shake the entire shed.   
  
"Come in." said a voice that Harry recognized as George's.  
Before Ginny put her hand to the handle, she turned back and looked at the group. "Be prepared. This thing doesn't look like much from out here, but once you get inside... Well, you'll see."  
  
Ginny pushed the door open and Harry caught his first look of the work that Fred and George had been doing since graduation. There were tables spread out through he length of the shed, which had been magically enlarged. Every table was covered prototypes of jokes, pranks, and gags. The tables stretched beyond Harry's vision. The shed was huge in a way that boggled Harry's mind.  
  
Standing near the entrance of the shed was George. He didn't look up from what he was working on. He had just assumed it was Ginny. "You've gotta look at this, Gin." He said pointing to what he was working on. It looked like a push-dial telephone. "All you have to is tell this thing a phone number, and it always remembers it. I already programmed the only number I know. Watch. The Dursley's." he commanded it.  
  
Small, green arms popped out of the side of the phone and began dial the number. Then, it seemed to have a second thought, because it stopped dialing. George wasn't happy. "The Dursley's!" he screamed at it.  
  
One of the small, green hands promptly gave him the finger.   
  
"What the fu-" George started, but Ginny cut him off.  
  
"George! We have visitors." she said.  
  
George looked up from the phone, which was now giving him the bird with both hands, and screamed. "Harry! Hermione! How the hell are you? Aren't you supposed to be in America?"  
  
Harry was going to answer when he heard Mrs. Weasley's voice from deeper in the shed. "George, have you gone daft? Harry's in America with Ron. I swear, I think you spend too much time out here."  
  
George smiled and called back. "No, mum. I haven't gone daft. Harry's right here! With Hermione!"  
  
Harry heard a running noise and soon saw Mrs. Weasley sprinting over to them. Because of her considerable girth, she was breathing very heavily when she reached them.   
  
"Harry,...Hermione...what...are...you...doing....here?"  
  
Harry ignored the question and asked, "Is Mr. Weasley here?"  
  
George answered when he saw his mother was having trouble breathing. "Yeah. Dad's farther back with Fred."  
  
"Good. We need to see them both."  
  
George nodded and reached over to the table he had been working at where, sitting on one corner was a small megaphone. He brought it to his lips and spoke into it. "DAD, FRED, GET UP HERE. WE HAVE SOME UNEXPECTED VISITORS."  
  
The megaphone was magically enhanced and it echoed down the massive shed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, who had finally regained her breath asked, "Where is Ronald? Did he forget something. Is he in the house?"  
  
It pained Harry to not answer the woman who, through the years, had become like a mother to him. "We'll talk once everyone is here. We should probably go back to the house. It's a long story and you'll want to sit down."  
  
All the way back to the house, Harry answered Mrs. Weasley and George's questions as vaguely as possible. Is he dead. No (not yet). Is he hurt. No (as far as I know). Is he in trouble. No (more than you could possibly imagine).  
  
When reached the house, Harry introduced Quentin and Susan to the Weasley's. When Fred and Mr. Weasley finally caught up, Harry reintroduced them. Then he turned to the Weasley clan and said, "I want you all to sit down."  
  
"What's going on, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked once every one had sat down. Harry and Hermione stood in the middle of the living room surrounded by the Weasleys. Quentin and Susan went and sat on the floor by the fireplace, and felt very out of place.  
  
Harry began telling the story. He started with the incident with Kyle, and how Ron had beaten the hell out of him. He told them about Fredo Rizzi, the man to first proclaim Ron as a Sentinel. He told them about the banquet and Ron's special assignment. Finally he told them about Ron and Hermione's disappearance. He finished and Hermione picked up where he left off.  
  
While Hermione spoke, Harry went over to the doorway into the living room and leaned against it, not wanting to look the Weasley's in the eye. They had become so much to him, and he didn't want to see them in pain.  
  
When Hermione finished, she was in tears. She ran over to Mrs. Weasley, who was sitting next to her husband with tears in her own eyes, and hugged the plump woman fiercely. "I'm so sorry." she said as she laid her head on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder.  
  
Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were crying openly. Fred and George looked extremely worried and were wringing their hands. Mr. Weasley, who had promised himself that he would always be strong for his family, stared stonily into a wall. "Sentinels. I can't believe it."  
  
Harry turned back to the living room and asked, "You know of them?"  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded his head. "I'm not supposed to know, but I do. I overheard a conversation at the Ministry between the Minister and his scribe. They were speaking about these Sentinels. I thought I had misunderstood at the time, but apparently not."  
  
George stood up from his seat quickly. "So, what the hell are we going to do?"  
  
Fred stood also. "Yeah! We gotta get him out of there."  
  
Harry nodded. He had known he could count on the twins. "I agree. But we don't know enough about the situation. We don't know where they're keeping him. We don't know how many people have him. Even if we find the building, Hermione said it's built like a god-damned fortress. All stone and wood. How do we in get there?"  
  
Ginny, who was the smartest of all the Weasley children with the possible exception of Percy, asked, "Hermione, how did you travel?"  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
"When you left the Sentinel building. How did you get back to Florida?"  
  
Hermione shook her head slowly. "I can't remember. I remember leaving the room they had Ron in, and then I remember showing up in front of the hotel. I can't believe I didn't think of it until now."  
  
"Memory Charm." Susan said from her seat by the fireplace. "They're supposed to be illegal."  
  
"They are." Mr. Weasley spat.  
  
"So the building could be right there in Florida!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"No." Hermione said. "I'd be able to tell if he was that close. I'd...feel it."  
  
In any other situation, Harry knew the twins would have teased Hermione about the Sentinel thing, but as it was, the situation was far too serious. Harry was sure the teasing would come later.  
  
"I could find out." Mr. Weasley said. "But if I'm caught, I'll lose my job and maybe even go to jail."  
  
"How could you find out?" Harry asked.  
  
Mr. Weasley drew in a deep breath. "I'll search the Confidential files at the office. They're kept in a secret room, but I know where it is. It's another one of those things that I shouldn't know." he said with a small smile.  
  
Harry nodded. "Do that." He turned to Fred and George. "I want you two coming back with us. Bring all the supplies you need to make a few things we may need."  
  
Fred and George nodded. Mrs. Weasley seemed distressed at having the twins leaving the Burrow.  
  
Harry turned back to Mrs. Weasley. "I need someone to write McGonagall a letter saying that Hermione and I will be staying the night here. She won't be happy about it, but the news will come easier if it's from you. I had hoped to be back in America by dinner, but I hadn't considered that the twins would have some things we might need. It'll take most of the night to get it together."  
  
"What do we have that you need, Harry?" George asked.  
  
Harry laughed. "I'm not sure yet. You two are pretty good with charming objects. We're gonna need weapons of some sort and something to distract a large amount of people."  
  
Fred nodded. "We've got just the stuff."  
  
Harry turned to Quentin and Susan. "You two are welcome to go back, now. I don't want either of you getting into trouble."  
  
Quentin snorted and stood. "I think Headmaster Gabriel can survive for a while without me." he said sarcastically. "Besides, I want to help." He walked over to where Mrs. Weasley was sitting. "I've never met your son, mam. But over the last couple of days, I've had the pleasure of getting to know Harry and Hermione and they seem willing to do anything for him. That kind of friendship is rare. It would go against everything I believe in if I didn't help. I'll follow Harry's lead. Were friends-" He made that simple statement seem like so much more than that. "and friends take risks for each other. It might not seem like much, considering where your son is right now, but I'm willing to risk much more than a little trouble with the Headmaster to get your son free again." He smiled suddenly. "I'd take these risks just for the chance to meet him. His friends say such good things about him."   
  
Quentin suddenly seemed embarrassed and he began to stand up again when Mrs. Weasley caught his arm and stood with him. With tears in her eyes, she went up on tiptoe and kissed Quentin lightly on the cheek. Mr. Weasley stood and shook Quentin's hand. "Thank you, boy."  
  
Quentin nodded and Harry felt proud to know him. Harry turned to Susan.  
  
"What about you, Susan." he asked.  
  
Without taking a moment to consider it, Susan said, "I'll stay." For some reason, her eyes went Ginny for a moment and then returned to Harry.  
  
Harry clapped his hands together. It felt good to be doing something. "All right! So, Hermione, the twins, Quentin, Susan and I are all going back, tomorrow."  
  
"I'm coming.", Ginny said calmly, as if expecting the ensuing shouting match.  
  
Harry immediately shook his head. "No, Ginny, it's too dangerous."  
  
Harry expected Ginny to get upset, but she stayed surprisingly calm. "But it's not too dangerous for you? What makes you so special?"  
  
Harry could have answered 'Because I'm Harry Potter: the Boy Who Lived', but he had spent too many years trying to get away from that. It would be hypocritical to bring it up now. "You're too young." he said and regretted it immediately.  
  
Ginny's eyebrows went up on her forehead. "Too young? I'm less than a year younger than you are. No, you mean I'm too fragile. Are you scared I'll break, Harry? Well, screw you!" she said, finally raising her voice. She pushed herself off the couch and started stalking Harry around the room. He backed up uncertainly.  
  
"He's my brother! Just try and stop me, Harry."  
  
With a wave of his arms, Harry gave up. "Fine! You can come."  
  
Harry threw a distressed at the twins. "Why do I have to surround myself with women with such tempers? I thought Hermione was bad enough. Now, I've got Ginny and Susan too!"  
  
Fred threw an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Just stick with us. Somehow we end up driving away every woman we meet."  
  
George shook his head sadly. "We just don't get it. We're so charming!"  
  
Everyone laughed at this and the tension was eased slightly.  
  
"OK. Everybody out to the shed." Harry said. "Start bringing in anything you'll think we'll ever need."  
  
Everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded and headed out of the living room. Harry heard George begin to talk to Hermione. "So...you love Ron, huh?" Harry didn't hear the answer, but he hoped Hermione was ready for a full night of taunts from the twins.  
  
Harry idly wondered why people ever listened to him. He had been in nothing but trouble for six years now. He could almost understand why Hermione, Susan, Quentin and Ginny listened to him. They didn't really have a reason not to. But Fred and George were two years older than Harry. In all truth, they should have been leading this little expedition. But they followed Harry with the same excitement and blind faith that everyone else did. Harry just hoped he wouldn't let them down.  
  
Harry began to follow everyone out to the back yard when Mrs. Weasley's voice stopped him. "Harry."  
  
Harry turned and saw that she was sitting back down on the couch next to her husband. "Yes, mam?"  
  
"Come here, honey."  
  
Harry went and kneeled in front of Mrs. Weasley. She reached out and grabbed Harry's hands. "You're going to save my son, right?"  
  
Harry felt like crying to see her this way. "I'll do my best. I promise."  
  
"We know." Mr. Weasley said. "Keep an eye on the rest of them, too. Fred and George screw around a lot, but they're smart. They see a leader in you. And that's good enough for us. Just bring our son home."  
  
In that moment, Harry knew that he would have gladly given his own life to make Mrs. Weasley   
happy again. "I'll bring him home. Go to bed, mam. It'll be a long night."  
  
***  
Haley Johansen, the Inventory Manager of the hotel where the Gryffindor's were staying, had been pulled out of a faculty meeting by an excited basement worker. He had claimed that kids were sneaking around in the sub-basement.  
Haley went to check on it herself. When she had found nothing but brooms and an old fireplace in the room that these kids had 'supposedly' gone through, she smacked the worker across the top of the head and yelled, "What happened to your phantom teenagers? Do you think people can just disappear? Get back to work!"  
Haley went back to her faculty meeting, and by the time she reached the elevator, her thoughts were nowhere near the crazy sub-basement worker and his disappearing teenagers.  
  
  
  
Give it to me! There will be further teasing from the twins in the next chapter. It just didn't seem right...yet! Tension! If you're not happy about the Ginny perspective, I'm sorry. It's been in the planning for too long to be forgotten now. Shrug. 


	19. Confessions and Cooking

To Moira-Angela Darling- Are you into Peter Pan, Wendy?  
  
Harry wiped his forehead and once again marveled at how much the twins had in their warehouse like shed. The group had been working for over four hours, and they were still shifting boxes and bringing inventory back to the house.  
  
"No, no, not that one." Fred was saying to Quentin, who was holding a large box in his huge arms. "The one behind it. The one your holding if full of Canary Creams. We want the one with the Blazing Infernos."  
  
Harry had no idea why the twins wanted some particular things, but he trusted them to know more about their business than he did. Harry had told them to bring supplies needed to make weapons, but he didn't have the first idea of what was necessary to do so. The twins seemed pretty confident that they could make anything Harry would want.  
  
Most of the boxes weighed so much that only Quentin could lift them. Hours ago, he had stripped off his shirt and was now working with the top half of his body bare. With a grunt, Quentin lifted the box that Fred had been pointing to and began carrying it back to the house. Sweat ran down his body, but he didn't complain. Quentin seemed pleased to help in any way he could.  
  
They finished around 1:30. They all sat down on the tables that the Weasley's had in their back yard. Sweating and exhausted, no one spoke for a while. Finally, George reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Who wants one?" he asked. Fred reached over pulled a cigarette out of the pack and put it into his mouth.  
  
"When did you two start smoking?" Harry asked the twins.  
  
George snorted. "We don't smoke, really. I've had this pack for almost a month. It just that sometimes work gets stressful, and we have to take the edge off."  
  
"I'll have one." Harry said. It certainly had been stressful, lately. He saw Ginny's shocked look, and shrugged.   
  
Her eyes tightened slightly. "Me too." she said levelly. She gave Harry a look that said, 'Ha!'.  
  
In the end, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny and Quentin all took cigarettes. Hermione and Susan declined politely. They passed around George's wand to light them. A small flame had burst out of the tip and it lit the cigarettes easily. There was a moment or two of silence as they puffed. Finally, Ginny said, "This is pretty gross."  
  
Harry had to agree. The smoke burned on its way down and left a horrible taste in his mouth, making him want to spit. The only thing that kept him going was way Fred, George and Quentin seemed to be enjoying theirs. He didn't want to look like a sissy.  
  
"No, no, Ginny." Fred said. "You're not doing it right. You're supposed to suck on it like it's a straw. The smoke will just go straight to your lungs."  
  
Ginny tried doing what Fred told her. Her eyes bulged and she began coughing, smoke exiting her mouth with each cough. The twins laughed until their sides hurt. Harry couldn't help but smile. Leave it to the twins to lighten up any situation.  
  
"So, Quentin, you're from Florida?" George asked.  
  
Quentin nodded. "Yep. Born in Florida, but I've been spending most of my time in Montana. At school."  
  
"What's Stillwater like?"  
  
Harry listened with interest. He didn't know all that much about Quentin's past.  
  
"Stillwater's great. The people there are nice, really nice."  
  
"Are there houses, like at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No. We're just split up by our sex. All the male first years take classes with other male first years, and so on."  
  
Fred laughed. "That must drive you crazy. Not taking classes with the ladies."  
  
Quentin shrugged. "It's not that bad. We still eat meals and hang out in the common room with the girls. I doubt I could concentrate enough to do well in school if I took classes with girls.  
  
Harry snorted and did his best impression of the twins. "Bah! There's more to school to doing well."  
  
Everyone laughed and Fred gave Harry a standing ovation.   
  
George nodded seriously. "Exactly! Where do you think my counterpart and I would be if we had taken school seriously?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "You'd probably have real jobs."  
  
"Exactly!" George said. "We would be cooped up behind some desk, pushing a quill all day. But look at us! We make jokes and sell them to general stores. I guarantee that next year, when you go to Hogsmeade, we will make half the things you buy there. The Weasleys!"  
  
"And they said we would never make something of ourselves." George said with a wide smile. "In your face, Snape! Always yelling at us to get our act together. "  
  
By this time, everyone was smiling at the twin's tirade. They were only half-serious, as always. George stood up and attempted a handstand, but was foiled when smoke from his cigarette got in his eyes. He fell to the ground and looked despairingly at his cigarette, which had been crushed in his fall. "Bad for you, anyway.", he said and threw the cigarette into the grass by him.  
  
Fred looked over to Hermione, who had seemed depressed. "So, Hermione, you and my brother, huh?"  
  
Hermione looked Fred in the eye when she said, "Yes, Fred."  
  
Fred shrugged. "I knew it. Everybody knew. Of course, we all took bets on how long it would take for the two of you to realize it."  
  
George, who had made his way back to the table said, "I was way off. I bet you would figure it out sometime during you third year at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione seemed shocked. "Wait a minute, when did you make these bets?"  
  
George thought back. "I think it was right after the Malfoy-Mudblood-Slug incident. We saw the anger in little Ronnie-kins face when he came to your defense. It was love, if I ever saw it."  
  
Hermione's chin dropped to her chest. "He's always been protecting me, hasn't he? Why couldn't I see it sooner?"  
  
George sat down next to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulder. "Sooner? You lost me a deck of Exploding Snap by seeing it so soon! I bet that you two would be well out of Hogwarts before you realized you loved each other. This Fredo Rizzi character owes me big time."  
  
Hermione smiled at George's attempt at humor. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something. She put it on the table in front of her.  
  
Harry squinted to see what it was in the pale light of the moon. His breath caught in his throat when he realized what it was. Ron's Sentinel pin.  
  
"Hermione? Where did you get that." Harry asked.  
  
"McGonagall found it on Ron's torn robes. She gave it to me when I got back."  
  
Harry knew that only he, Susan and Hermione knew what it was. The twins, Quentin, and Ginny looked clueless, but they kept their mouths shut. They saw how close to tears Hermione was.  
  
Hermione traced a finger along the sides of the pin. "He's always been protecting me."  
  
Everyone felt a little uncomfortable. They had no idea of how to comfort her.  
  
George forced a laugh. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll have your lover boy out of there in no time."  
  
Hermione nodded solemnly. "Yeah." she said without much conviction. "I think I'll go to bed."  
  
"Sure, Herm." Ginny said. "You can sleep in my room."  
  
Hermione pushed herself away from the table. "No. I'll sleep in Ron's room."  
  
No one said anything as she walked away.  
  
Quentin, who had done most of the work that night, seemed exhausted. "I'll go to bed, too."  
  
Fred nodded. "You can sleep in our room. I'll show you the way."   
  
They both got up and walked toward the house.  
  
George pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He was silent a minute before he spoke again. "We are going to get him out of there, aren't we?", he asked as if Harry's confirmation made it a fact.  
  
Harry nodded. "If your father finds out the location of where they're keeping him, we'll try. It won't be easy, but Ron means too much for us to not try." Harry smiled sadly. "Besides, Hermione will try and break him out on her own if we don't help."  
  
George turned to Susan, who hadn't spoken much of the night. "So, what's your story?"  
  
Susan's eyebrows lifted slightly. "My story?"  
  
"Yeah." George said. "This project will probably be the most dangerous thing we've ever done, and that's saying a lot. One does not go into something like this for nothing. Why are you doing it? Out of the goodness of your heart like Quentin, or do you have some other reason?"  
  
Susan didn't back down from the straightforward question. "I have my reasons." Her eyes went to Harry for a split-second, than returned to George.  
  
What's going on?, Harry thought.  
  
George smiled knowingly. "Oh, I see." His eyes went to Ginny, who looked as clueless as Harry felt. He looked back to Susan, who nodded sadly.  
  
George laughed suddenly. "Holy shit. This could get ugly." He laughed again and put his cigarette out on the table. "Well, I'll leave you three alone to figure it out. Just don't kill each other."  
  
He patted Harry on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "There are many worse things than having the love of two women. Like choosing between the two" He lightly slapped Harry on the cheek and walked toward the house, laughing every few steps.  
  
Harry finally realized what George had been talking about. How hadn't he seen it earlier? He suddenly felt uncomfortable sitting in between Susan and Ginny. He searched for something to say, but he couldn't think of anything.   
  
Ginny, still not realizing what a volatile situation the three of them were in, asked, "What about your school, Susan. Is it nice there?"  
  
Susan nodded. "It's my home. I've been there since I was ten."  
  
"That young? Why? We don't start until we're eleven."  
  
"There is no set age at which you start in Salem. It is a school for girls with troubled pasts."  
  
Harry remembered what Quentin had said about the molestations, rapes and beatings, but Ginny hadn't heard any of that yet.   
  
"What do you mean, troubled?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I mean that we have all had certain experiences. Usually at the hands of men."  
  
Ginny still didn't understand and was about to ask further, but Harry kicked her under the table. She looked at him and Harry gave her a meaningful look. Realization passed over her face and she blushed until she was about the color of her hair.   
  
"That's horrible.", she said quietly.  
  
Without looking at Ginny, Susan nodded.  
  
Ginny seemed very uncomfortable when she said, "So...what happened to you?"  
  
Harry would have kicked Ginny again if he hadn't been wondering the same thing for some time now.  
  
Ginny seemed to realize how disturbing her question was because she said, "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."  
  
"No, it's OK." Susan said. "I haven't really talked about it for years. It doesn't hurt as much anymore."  
  
Harry knew that Susan was putting on a strong face for their benefit.  
  
"When I was eight, my mother and father got a divorce. My father was a good man, a good wizard He never once hurt me. My mother, who was a Muggle, didn't get along with him. He was probably the first person in her life that she couldn't boss around. She saw his magic as a quick way to make money. When my father didn't see it her way, he left. My mother married another wizard. He didn't have as many scruples as my father. He used his magic to steal."  
  
Susan looked up into the night sky, her white lock glowing faintly in the moonlight. "He was a bad man. I was eight years old when he first noticed me. I didn't understand what he wanted with me. He would ask me to sit on his lap. I didn't really know what was happening. His hands would run along my entire body. This was the only time he would ever touch me, even notice me. I missed my father and I thought that this man had become my new father. I began to look forward to sitting on his lap. Not because I liked it but because when he held me, I could imagine he was my real father."  
  
Ginny was horrified. "What did your mother do?"  
  
Susan snorted. "She didn't care. As long as he was bringing in the money, my mother would let him do anything he wanted, to either of us. He beat my mother, but she didn't mind all that much. She was more well of than she had ever been. She could deal with an occasional black eye. It wasn't until I was ten that I began to understand what he was doing to me. I started refusing to get on his lap. And that's when he got rough."  
  
Harry felt an amazing amount of anger at this unknown man. He remembered his early childhood and how he had thought he had it bad. Being locked in a closet under the stairs was nothing compared to what Susan had had to deal with.  
  
Susan gripped her sleeve covered forearm and to Harry it looked like she was remembering her stepfather's finger's, there.  
  
"But then a teacher from Salem came to my house. She told me I had magic like both my fathers. My mother didn't want to let me go. I don't know why; she didn't love me. I think it was that something was happening beyond her control, and that really bothered her. But in the end, I was taken to Salem and taught magic. I've lived there ever since."  
  
Harry put his arm around Susan's shoulders. She flinched away for a moment, but then laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Susan." Harry said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Harry felt her tremble for a moment. Tears began to slide down her cheeks and onto Harry's shoulder. She whispered something under her breath and to Harry it sounded like, "Why do have to be so nice?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it, so he didn't answer. "I think we all need to go to bed." he said and helped Susan to her feet.  
  
Ginny nodded and said, "You can sleep in my room, Susan."  
  
Susan just nodded her thanks, still too choked up to speak.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry. "I suppose you could sleep in Ron's room."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. Hermione should be alone tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
Ginny nodded and took Susan's hand and led her back to the house. Harry watched the two of them leave. It was strange to see Susan and Ginny together like that.  
  
Harry sat out in the lawn for a few more minutes and then went into the house. He settled down into the old couch. Like everything in the Weasley house, it was very comfortable. Even so, sleep did not come. He looked at his wristwatch, and saw that it was only eight o'clock in Florida. He hadn't adjusted to the time change, and was wide-awake.   
  
Harry couldn't believe that he was the object of two beautiful girls' affections. He thought about each girl ands how he felt about both of them. When he was around Susan, he felt his heart pound at a thousand miles an hour. He had difficulty speaking and he felt like he had two left feet. He had never felt that way about anyone, not even Cho Chang, who had seemed way out of his league. She had liked him before she had even known his real name. She was everything he had ever wanted in a girl.  
  
Harry had always thought that Ginny had given up her childish infatuation with him. Maybe she had. It was clear she was no longer in love with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Over the years, she had gotten to know Harry, and there was no way she still could have had that misconstrued adoration.  
  
It was completely different when he was around Ginny. His heart didn't pound and he didn't have trouble talking. He was completely at ease when she walked into the room. He could say anything to her. He didn't have to pretend to be someone else. When times got rough, she didn't expect him to solve all the world's problems, like everyone else. When he was down, she would come and talk to him. She could take a joke and when the time came, she could be forced into action. She had no trouble speaking her mind, no matter who it hurt. She was real.  
  
It was several hours later that Harry fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
He awoke to the smell of cooking. He looked at his watch and saw that he had only gotten three hours of sleep. Glancing out the window, Harry saw that the sun was peaking over the hills.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he made his way to the kitchen, expecting to see Mrs. Weasley making breakfast. He was surprised to see Ginny, her arms elbow deep in flour.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny's head whipped up and Harry saw that the entire left side of her face was covered in flour. He laughed, and laughed even harder at the outraged look on her face when she saw him laughing.  
  
"For your information, Harry, I'm cooking."  
  
"Is that what you call it?"  
  
"Shut up! I thought I would give my mum a rest by cooking breakfast."  
  
"But you don't know how to cook."  
  
Ginny's eyes tightened slightly. "Exactly." she said acidly. "I'm trying to make pancakes, but I don't have the first clue how to."  
  
Harry smiled. "Well, first of all, you're using way too much flour."  
  
Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "How do know?"  
  
"You forget that I did all of the Dursley's cooking for a good part of my life. One doesn't do that much cooking and not pick up a few clues. Scoot over."  
  
Harry pulled in next to her by the counter. He surveyed the situation with a technical eye. It seemed Ginny had her heart set on making enough pancakes for half of England. That wouldn't do. Using hi hand, Harry pushed most of the flour back into the flour bag.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"Hush." Harry said with mock sternness. "Get me six eggs."  
  
Ginny went to the pantry to get the eggs. While she was in there, she said something that Harry didn't pick out.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny came out of the pantry. She was holding her shirt up and was using it to carry the eggs like a pouch. Harry could see her pale, fit stomach, and the sight put him in a slight unease.   
  
"I said that Susan and I talked about you, last night."  
  
Harry felt himself blush slightly. "What'd you girls say about me. Crack those and put them in with the flour." he told her motioning to the eggs.  
  
Ginny began cracking the eggs on the rim of the large bowl they were using. "I probably shouldn't say this, but I think she likes you."  
  
Harry forced his face to remain motionless. "Really? Stir this." he said, pushing the mixture to Ginny.  
  
"Yep. She told me all about the night of the banquet and how you danced. She said you were good but I've seen you dance and you're pretty bad."  
  
Harry laughed. "I don't think she's danced with enough boys to know if I'm good or not."  
  
"That's true." Ginny said. "Anyway she told me how you stood up to the Headmasters at the meeting and how handsome you looked."  
  
"Of course." Harry said, brushing his hair back in a very model-like fashion.  
  
Ginny looked at him for a moment, than snorted. "Whatever, Potter. I've seen you as anything but handsome. Remember last year when you had that zit on your nose. It was huge."  
  
Harry laughed along with her. "Yeah, Yeah. Did she say anything else about me?"  
  
"Of course. But I'm not telling. It was told in confidence. I've already bent the rules by telling you so much." After a moment, she succumbed to some unseen temptation. "I will tell you this, though. For being such a quiet girl, she's all giggles when she talks about you. We need yeast, right?"  
  
"Right. Look in the pantry. Susan giggles?"  
  
"Like a second-year." Ginny said when she got back from the pantry.  
  
"Did you tell her embarrassing stories about me."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Remember that valentine I sent you during my first year."  
  
Harry nodded with a smile.  
  
"I told her all about that." Ginny paused as if considering if she should say what she was thinking. "Remember the crush I had on you that year."  
  
Harry nodded, no longer smiling.  
  
"That was pretty pathetic, right?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I thought it was kind of cute, when it wasn't putting me in embarrassing situations."  
  
Ginny flushed but Harry couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or pleasure. "Yeah, right. You've never had eyes for anyone but Cho. Well, until now."  
  
Harry shook his head slowly. "The thing with Cho was so childish. I never even talked to her. THAT was pathetic."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yeah, it was. At least I had enough guts to send you a valentine."  
  
Harry smiled, happy to be verbally sparring with Ginny. They were covering up their true feelings with jokes. They were getting as close to really talking as they ever had.  
  
"I didn't just tell her the bad stuff, though." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. I told her all about Quidditch and how you're like the best player in the school."  
  
"Susan doesn't seem like a girl that's impressed by sports. She's kind of like you, in that."  
  
Ginny nodded. She didn't seem happy anymore. "Yeah. She didn't care about Quidditch. But I told her all about you and Voldemort. I mean all of the stuff that no one knows. She seemed really interested in that stuff. She really liked the one about the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
Harry turned to look at her.   
  
Ginny blushed slightly and kept her eyes on the pancake mix. "I never really got to thank you for that, you know."  
  
Harry shrugged. "All in a day's work as Harry Potter."  
  
Ginny turned to look at him and smiled. "Bullshit, Harry. I know you. You saved my life. I might not be doing much with it, but for what's it worth,...thanks."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "That was one of the scariest moments of my life."  
  
"I can imagine. That basilisk must have been pretty scary."  
  
"No, that not what I meant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, it was seeing you on the ground. You looked dead. You were ice cold. That was the first time I realized that death could touch the ones I love just as easily as it did everybody else."  
  
Ginny's lip trembled slightly. "Love?"  
  
Harry forced a laugh. "Yeah. I love all of the Weasleys."  
  
Ginny looked back to the pancake mix. "Oh."  
  
The two of them continued to cook for a few minutes in silences. Finally Ginny said, "It was weird. I offered Susan some of my clothes to sleep in, but she declined. She stayed in that wool dress. That's gotta be hot, especially in Florida. Long sleeves in July."  
  
Harry thought back. "I've never seen her out of that dress."  
  
"I should hope so, Harry. You only met her the other day, after all."  
  
Harry smiled. "No, I mean, I've never seen her wear anything but that dress. All the girls from Salem wore them to the banquet, but they wore normal clothes at the hotel. Susan always wore that dress. Maybe she's just trying to keep a piece of home with her."  
  
Harry heard someone down the stairs, and looked up to see Quentin standing at the foot of the stairs. He was wearing one of George's T-Shirts, which was about three sizes too small. It looked like a sudden move would tear it straight up the back. "What are you guys up to?" he asked in a tired voice.  
  
Harry wondered that himself. What were he and Ginny up to? What was going on between them? Harry had no idea.   
  
Finally he just pointed to the pancake mix and said, "Cooking."  
  
  
I know nothing happened, but I liked writing it. It's weird: writing the chapters where absolutely nothing significant happens is much easier that writing the chapters where something huge happens. I don't know, just tell what you think. 


	20. An Unexpected Appearance

To Margarita Mocha: I hope you meant Susan's stepfather by what you said. If so, I agree whole-heartedly. He is a very sick man. But who's worse?: her stepfather, who molested her or her mother, who allowed it to happen? She stood by and watched this man molest a child of her own flesh and blood. I really don't know which is worse. I have had the best childhood anyone could ask for and I haven't been exposed to this sort of behavior ever before. I find myself writing about these situations when I have no experience with it.   
  
To Big Black Boy Named Ben: That's all so horrible. I know nothing I could say would ever make that situation any better, but if it's any consolation, I think men get a bad rap, too. Men can hurt you physically easier than women, but I think women have a natural ability to tear apart your insides. Just ask my old girlfriend. She could give anyone tips on how to be a blood-sucking bitch. I loved her and she ripped my beating heart right out of my chest. Whatever, right? You sound pretty well adjusted for having gone through all that shit. We'll both be OK.  
  
  
Breakfast that morning was pretty quiet. Besides the occasional comment to Harry and Ginny and how good the pancakes were, everyone ate in complete silence. Everyone knew what chances Mr. Weasley would be taking by breaking into the Confidential files at work, and it seemed to affect everyone's mood.  
  
Mr. Weasley barely touched his food before walking out the door, saying that it might be easier if he tried to break in before anyone else showed up at work. Harry quickly asked him to find out the command word for the hotel's fireplace. Mr. Weasley nodded and left the house quickly. As soon as he left, everyone began entertaining themselves with menial activities.  
  
Mrs. Weasley began a top to bottom cleaning of the entire house. This forced everyone else out of the house and into the backyard.   
  
Ginny found a book and sat beneath a tree to read to herself. Harry could tell she wasn't really into her book by the worried glances she would throw in the direction of where her father left. She seemed to be holding her breath for his return.  
  
Hermione wandered the yard with a wistful expression on her face and Ron's Sentinel pin in her hand.  
The twins busied themselves by fiddling with their supplies, trying to make things that would help during the rescue effort.  
  
Quentin, still exhausted from the night before, curled up underneath the table in the yard and tried to catch some shut-eye.  
  
Harry merely laid out in the grass, staring up at the clouds. He was worried about Ron. He felt like something needed to be done soon, or it would be too late.  
  
Susan sat near him, not comfortable enough with anyone else to be away from him. Harry was comforted by her closeness and appreciated it when she didn't try to get him talking.   
  
Hours passed like this, the only interruptions being the occasional explosion from where the twins were working. The waiting got to be too much for Harry. He realized it when he started snapping at everyone who tried to talk to him.  
  
Disgusted with himself, he grabbed a broom that had been lying against the shed and flew a few hundred yards away. It felt good to fly again. It had been months since the last time he had been on a broomstick and the air felt good in his hair. He came to a stop by a huge elm tree that sat on the edge of the Weasley's property. He smiled up at the ancient tree and decided to do something he hadn't done in years. Branch by branch, Harry pulled himself up the trunk until he found a good sitting spot on a large limb. He sat there for ten minutes, thinking, before he was brought out of his reverie by a voice.  
  
"Harry? Are you OK?" the voice asked.  
  
Harry glanced down to the ground to see Hermione staring up at him. She was shading her eyes with one hand and holding her blowing hair back with the other. Her beauty struck Harry as he looked down at her. He remembered her during the early years at Hogwarts and how gangly and buck-toothed she was. She had never been ugly, but not many would have considered her pretty. When did she change?, he asked himself. How could I have not noticed my friends growing up around me? "Yeah." he called down to her. "I just wanted to be alone for a while."  
  
"Oh, Ok. I'll leave then." Hermione began walking back towards the house.  
  
"No, don't go. You can bother me any time, you know that."  
  
Hermione nodded and them began climbing up the tree to Harry. She wasn't a very skilled climber, but she slowly made her way up next to Harry. She sat down next to him on the large branch. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Not much. Just thinking." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Hermione said, looking down to the ground below her.  
  
"About Ron?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Is he still in pain."  
  
She nodded again. "But it's weaker, here. It feels like he's farther away. I think he's back in the states. I think that's where they're keeping him."  
  
"Well, Mr. Weasley will find out. Then we can get him free."  
  
"Good, because I don't think he can last too much longer. He hurts too much."  
  
Harry felt a pang of sorrow when he thought of Ron. His absence was like a severed limb. Harry couldn't imagine life without Ron's smiling face. "We'll get him out."  
  
Harry knew his problem with Susan and Ginny was infinitesimal when compared with Ron's predicament. He hadn't been planning on even bringing it up, so he was surprised when Hermione said, "You've got some problems right here at the Burrow, don't you?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Is it that obvious? Does everyone know?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I only know because I knew what to watch for. Ginny's loved you for years."  
  
"George knows."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Then Fred knows, too. I don't think anyone else does though. I doubt Ginny evens sees it, really."  
  
Harry shook his head slowly. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"I've seen you when you're around Susan. She does thing to your insides that you've never felt before. I can see that."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, she does. But I fell like a bumbling idiot when I'm around her. She's so beautiful."  
  
"Ginny's at least as pretty as Susan."  
  
"I know. But I've watched her grow up from the clumsy kid she used to be. Her beauty doesn't intimidate me. But I don't know if that's a good thing. She should have someone who appreciates all of her good qualities."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Just because she doesn't intimidate you doesn't mean you don't appreciate her."  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. Susan is everything I want in a girl."  
  
"Then you've made your choice."  
  
"It's not that simple. I feel so good when I'm around Ginny. I can be myself. I don't have to impress her because she's already seen me at my worst."  
  
"Sounds complicated."  
  
"It is." Harry sighed deeply. "It doesn't matter, anyway. We have much bigger fish to fry. My problems are secondary, at best."  
  
Hermione's faced whipped to his. "No, Harry." she said roughly. "Love is never secondary. I know that, now. That's what we're fighting for. Ron wouldn't be where he is now if it weren't for love. He loves me and I wouldn't trade that for anything. Love comes first." She suddenly laughed. "Who knows? Maybe you could become a Sentinel, too."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. I could never be a Sentinel. Not while Voldemort's alive. To be a Sentinel you need to dedicate your heart and soul to someone and while Voldemort's alive I can't do that. I've dedicated myself to that fight for too long, now, to give it up."  
  
"Yeah, I-" she stopped speaking suddenly.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?"  
  
She put her hand in the air to silence him. "Listen."  
  
In the distance they could hear the rumbling of an engine. Mr. Weasley's car. "He's back!" Harry screamed and launched himself out of the tree before thinking about how high up he was. He hit the ground with a grunt and rolled over his shoulder until he had his balance. He looked back to Hermione, who was slowly climbing the tree, too scared to jump down.  
  
"Hurry up, Hermione!" Harry screamed, anxious to get back to the house.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Screw it, Harry thought. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's backside. "Accio Hermione!" he yelled. With a yelp, Hermione was ripped form the tree. She flew through the air and landed in Harry's arms.   
  
"Don't you ever do that again!" she screamed when she got her voice back.  
  
Harry ignored her and pushed her to the broomstick. "Get on!"  
  
Hermione looked at the broomstick with trepidation. "It won't hold both of us!"  
  
"It'll hold." Harry growled. "You forget who talking to! I'm the best Quidditch player in a century!" he said with a laugh.  
  
Hermione mounted the broom slowly, but barely had a moment to straighten herself before Harry kicked off from the ground. The broom tilted dangerously before Harry readjusted. The broom seemed barely able to hold them both, let alone fly. But Harry knew how to get everything out of a broom and it wasn't long before they were flying a brisk pace, back to the house.  
  
When they reached the house, Mr. Weasley was just pulling in. The twins were already pestering their father about whether or not he got the information. Mr. Weasley ignored them and pushed his way into the house.  
  
Harry ran in after him, followed by Hermione, the twins, Ginny and Susan. Quentin was still snoring loudly from beneath the table.   
  
Mr. Weasley went immediately to the pantry and came back out with a bottle of gin. He had an exhausted look on his face as he poured himself a glass. His legs seemed about to collapse from under him as he drained the glass.  
  
The twins asked repeatedly if he had gotten into the Confidential files, but Mr. Weasley didn't answer.  
  
Harry stayed silent, knowing that Mr. Weasley would speak when he was ready.  
  
When it looked like the alcohol has soothed his racing heart, Mr. Weasley said, "Yes, boys, I made it into the Confidential files."  
  
"Did you find out where they're keeping him?" Hermione asked.  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded. "Some place called Los Almitos, New Mexico. The Brotherhood has a building there."  
  
"Are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes, dear, I'm fine. It was very worrisome to break into my own company's files. I'll be fine once I get nice and drunk."  
  
Harry smiled. "Did you find out the command word for the Hotel's fireplace? We don't want to have to travel back on broomstick."  
  
"Yes, of course. It the Jone's Beach Hotel. Just say that and you should be taken back to Florida."  
  
Harry put his hand on Mr. Weasley's shoulder. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I know how much you risked today."  
  
Mr. Weasley waved his hand in dismissal. "He's my son, Harry. I would die to set him free. I'm just sorry that the Ministry won't help. They deny the existence of the Sentinel's and won't risk its own reputation to help."  
  
"We'll take care of it, Mr. Weasley. But we had better go back, now. We have some planning to do."  
  
Everyone said his or her goodbyes and Harry went outside to wake up Quentin. They all gathered up the boxes the twins had gotten out of the shed and climbed into the fireplace, one by one.   
  
They were brought back to the broom closet that they had disappeared into a day earlier.   
  
"Where are we?" Ginny asked in a worried voice.  
  
"The sub-basement. Don't worry." Harry said.  
  
Harry walked over to the door and pulled it open. There wasn't anyone in the hall, so he led the group from the closet. They made their way to the elevator and all squeezed in. Harry pressed the button for the third floor, and the small compartment sailed up the shaft.  
  
When the doors opened again, Harry motioned the group to his hotel room. They all put the boxes into a corner and turned to Harry expectantly.  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "All right, all right, I'll tell McGonagall." He turned to Quentin and Susan. "You two should probably check in with your Headmasters."  
  
They nodded and left the room. Harry turned back to his remaining friends. "You all should probably stay here. At least until McGonagall gets used to the idea that you are here in the states."  
  
George turned to Fred and sighed, "He's a brave lad. McGonagall's gonna rip him a new one." Fred nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. "Very funny, you two. Don't forget that she'll be mad at you as well."  
Harry left the room and walked down the hall to where McGonagall was staying. Through the door, Harry could here a heated argument taking place. He knocked on the door and the conversation stopped.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" came McGonagall's exasperated voice through the door.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said, "It's me. Harry."  
  
Harry heard the pattering of footsteps, and the door was ripped open.  
  
McGonagall was standing in the doorway, her hands clenched into fists. She didn't look happy.  
  
"You!" she screamed. "Who do you think you are? You disobeyed a direct order, Mr. Potter. If we were back at school, I would give you so many detentions that your head would swim. As it is-"  
  
She was cut off by a familiar voice from within the room. "Oh, lay off, Minerva. He was just doing what he thought was best."  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
Harry squeezed past McGonagall and into the room. Sitting on the bed was a middle-aged man. He had shoulder length black hair and a piercing stare. He had fleshed out since Harry had first saw him, but then he had been chased by every wizard in England and meals were few and far between.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled and ran to the man.  
  
Sirius smiled, stood and wrapped Harry in his long arms.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked once he had forced down the lump in his throat.  
  
"Just doing a little business, Harry." Sirius said.  
  
"How are things in England?"  
  
The smile disappeared from Sirius' face so quickly that Harry wondered if he had imagined it. "Not good. Death Eaters flattened half of Diagon Alley yesterday. We're still picking up the pieces and looking for bodies."  
  
Harry fell his stomach contract as he thought of Diagon Alley. It was such peaceful place, that he couldn't imagine why it had ever been chosen as a target for a Death Eater attack.  
  
"How many dead?" Harry asked in a monotonous voice.  
  
Sirius tried to make Harry sit down on the bed, but Harry shrugged him off.  
  
"Don't think about it, Harry. You should be enjoying your vacation. How are thing-"  
  
Harry cut him off. "How many?" he screamed.  
  
Sirius sighed heavily. "Fifty-three so far. We haven't completely got it all cleaned up yet so we don't know for sure. We should know the official death count tomorrow."  
  
Harry's knees felt weak, but he forced them to stop shaking. "Why? Why Diagon Alley?"  
  
Sirius sat down on the bed. It looked like he hadn't slept in quite some time. "Some sort of Death Eater initiation. Their ranks are swelling and more young wizards flock to Voldemort's call everyday."  
  
"Why did you come, yourself? You could have sent an owl."  
  
"I brought someone here for safekeeping."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The son of a Death Eater. During the attack, he renounced Voldemort and his family. His father beat him, but he got away. He fled to Hogwarts for safety. Death Eaters don't look well on traitors. Dumbledore said he'd be safer here, at least until things cool down in England. I thought you could look after him."  
  
Harry nodded, knowing how difficult it must have been for this boy to abandon the life he had known. "Sure. I'll look after him. Who is he?"  
  
Sirius smiled strangely. "I think you're already acquainted." he said, gesturing out to the balcony.  
  
"The only son of a Death Eater I know is...oh, shit."  
  
"Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry ignored McGonagall and glanced out onto the balcony. Standing there, looking out on the hotel's courtyard was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry whipped back around to face Sirius and McGonagall. "No way. You can't ask me to do this! I hate him and he hates me. That's how our relationship works. Find someone else to entertain that son of a bitch!"  
  
Sirius' face became slightly disappointed. "We thought you could be more mature about this, Harry. He just did the most difficult he could ever do. He left his family, friends and lifestyle behind. The least you could do is look after him until you go back to England."  
  
Harry felt trapped. He wanted people to stop looking at him like he was still a child, yet if he couldn't leave some childish rivalry behind, maybe he still was a kid.  
  
Harry heaved a large sigh. "Fine. I'll do it. But you both owe me, big time."  
  
Harry walked to the balcony door and threw it open. He knew how to handle Malfoy. He wouldn't let that prick start any problems straight form the get go. "All right, Malfoy-"  
  
Harry's breath caught as Malfoy turned to face him.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was well known for his cruelty, but Harry was shocked that any human being could do this to his own son. The right side of Draco's face was so swollen that he couldn't open his eye. His lip had been split and his nose was slightly out of line. His left arm was in a sling made out of an old windbreaker. When Harry had last seen Draco, his white-blonde hair almost brushed his shoulders. Now, it looked like it had been hacked off with a dull knife. Harry guessed that Draco had done that himself.  
  
For the first time, Harry felt pity for Draco Malfoy.  
  
***  
Back in the hotel room, Sirius spoke with McGonagall. "How has Harry been these last few days?"  
  
McGonagall brought a hand to her face. "He's been worried sick about Ronald. I think Harry will try and rescue him if the Sentinels don't release him soon."  
  
"That would be bad. I've heard these Sentinels are a hardy crowd."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "But he's changing, Sirius."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's growing up. I can see it every time I look at him. He's so much like his father."  
  
Sirius smiled at the thought of James. "But unlike his father, Harry has responsibility." he said.  
  
McGonagall nodded. "The most responsibility you boys ever had was trying not to get caught after blowing one of the toilets or sneaking into the girl's dormitory."  
  
Sirius nodded sadly. "Harry's lost his childhood."  
  
"That isn't exactly a bad thing, Sirius. Harry will need to grow up a little before he's able face Voldemort. He needs to become someone people will follow. Were losing and we need someone to unite us."  
  
"I'd follow Harry, right now, if he asked me to."  
  
After a moment, McGonagall said, "Me too."  
  
That admission shocked Sirius. McGonagall had always been fair, but she had rarely ever taken any of her students very seriously. For her to admit that she would follow a sixteen-year-old boy was a big deal.  
  
She must have seen the shock on his face because she said, "You should have seen him. He single handedly brought the Salem school to our side. He stared down their Headmaster. It was amazing. Then again, he hasn't exactly listened to me, either. "  
  
Sirius shrugged. "He becoming a man. I didn't really think he would accept Malfoy, though."  
  
McGonagall snorted. "You have no idea. Those boys have hated each other for six years. I almost gave Harry permission to kick the crap out of Draco several times, just to get it over with."  
  
Sirius didn't laugh. "It looks like someone beat Harry to the punch. I swear, if I ever get my hands on Lucius Malfoy, he will regret the day that he was born."  
  
"Don't let your emotions run wild over some childhood rivalry. James had Snape and you had Lucius. You'd fight him even if he hadn't beaten his son."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Probably. But maybe Harry can get over his hatred, now."  
  
"You might as well try to move a mountain. Those two will be the death of each other if they're not the death of me, first."  
***  
  
If you don't like this change, I'm sorry. This is another one of those things that I had planned from the beginning. Draco will add a nice twist later on. Tell me what you think. 


	21. The Truth Behind Draco

I figure I better put in the disclaimer because I haven't done it in like fifteen chapters. I don't own Harry Potter. I own nothing about Harry Potter except for the books and one action figure (don't make fun of me).  
  
  
Harry stared at Malfoy for a few moments before the other boy spoke.  
  
"Hello, Potter." Malfoy said with his usual sneer, but it was ruined when he winced at having to move his face that much.  
  
"Malfoy. Can't say it's good to see you."  
  
Malfoy nodded solemnly. "Agreed. You're the last person I wanted to see me like this."  
  
Even seeing Malfoy in horrible shape like this couldn't completely erase the hatred Harry had felt for him for six years. "So, you finally decided to see the light, huh?"  
  
"Screw you, Potter."  
  
"Why you decide to join our side after all these years."  
  
"I'm just looking out for myself, all right?"  
  
Harry snorted. "Bullshit. If you were looking out for yourself, you would have stayed with the Death Eaters. They're winning the war."  
  
Malfoy turned to Harry with a smirk on his face. "Look, I don't need to explain myself to you or to anyone."  
  
Harry nodded and leaned on the balcony railing, looking out into the courtyard. "I'm sorry. I know what you did was hard."  
  
Malfoy sneered. "I don't need you damn pity."  
  
"Well, you have it, so get used to it."  
  
Malfoy sighed and leaned on the balcony, next to Harry. He had to readjust his injured arm to be comfortable.  
  
"Your dad did that to you?" Harry asked, trying to keep the pity out of his voice. Malfoy wouldn't appreciate it.  
  
"Yep." Malfoy said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Malfoy laugh was devoid of all emotion. "I guess I wasn't the son he hoped I was."  
Harry didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. If Malfoy wanted to talk, he would do whether Harry helped or not.  
  
Almost a minute past before Malfoy said, "It was horrible. Diagon Alley, I mean. My father decided it was time for me to get my Dark Mark. About twenty of us went, all young and wanting to do some damage. I wanted to impress my father so much."  
  
Harry wanted to comfort Malfoy in some way, but he knew Malfoy wouldn't let him.  
"But when it actually started, I froze. I saw death all around me... bodies everywhere...the Leaky Cauldron collapsed...I saw all those people get trapped inside...I wasnted to run, but I knew if I did that, they would kill me too...I watched...I never even raised my wand.  
  
"When my father heard that I hadn't cast a single spell, he got angry. He smacked me around a little, nothing big. I went to my room and stared at my reflection. I looked at my hair. I had always wanted to grow it long, like my father's. But looking at it then only made me sick. I took a knife I had gotten as a birthday present a couple years before, and I cut it all off."  
  
"My father saw it and asked why I had done it. I told him what I thought about his fucking cause. I told my father that I hated Voldemort almost as much as I hated him."   
  
"He snapped. He came at me with his cane. My father's been beating me all my life, but I knew he was serious this time. He would've killed me. My mother watched, knowing that if she said anything, my father would beat her, too."   
  
"I tried to cast a spell on him, but he hit my arm with his cane. I think it's fractured. Anyway, I knew that if I didn't do something, I was going to die. I limped over to the window, where my broom was lying. I grabbed it and threw myself out of the window." Malfoy laughed. "I bet he regrets the day he bought me that Firebolt. I heard him cursing as I flew away."  
  
"I went to the first person I could think of. Dumbledore had always treated me nicely, no matter how horrible I was. It's almost like he's always known what I really felt about my father and Voldemort."  
  
"Dumbledore took me in. He said that the Death Eaters would probably look for me at Hogwarts, so he called up your godfather. Sirius Black, I couldn't believe it. Anyway, he brought me here this morning."  
  
Harry was sure that this was the most he had ever heard Malfoy say at one time. He didn't know what to say or do. "You should probably let Neville take a look at you. He could fix your arm in minutes."  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry as if he were an idiot. "I'm not even gonna let that putz touch me, let alone use magic on me."  
  
Harry smiled. "You've never seen him in Herbology. He gives Hermione a run for her money."  
  
Malfoy suddenly paled drastically. "Granger. Is she here?"  
  
"Yeah. She's in my room."  
  
Malfoy brought his good hand up to his forehead. "I don't want to face her."  
  
"Why do you care? You hate her." Harry's voice became hard and unforgiving. "She's a Mudblood, remember."  
  
Malfoy whipped around to face Harry, his face contorted in anger. "Don't you get it? My father has connections at Hogwarts. He hears everything that happens there. I had to treat her like that! If I didn't, my father would have been disappointed. And you don't want to see my father disappointed!"  
  
Harry was shocked. "What about the way you've always treated Ron? He's a pure-blood wizard."  
  
"Think, Potter! My father hates Arthur Weasley and his whole family. I had to treat Weasley like shit!"  
  
"I suppose you always treated me badly because of who I am. Voldemort's arch-enemy and all that."  
  
Malfoy sneered. "That's how it started, Potter. But, over the years, I have come to genuinely hate you."  
  
"Well that's good." Harry said sarcastically. "At least it wasn't all an act."  
  
Malfoy nodded seriously. "There's just something about you that gets on my nerves."  
  
Harry stretched luxuriously. "Must be my superior Qudditch skills."  
  
Malfoy glared for a moment, but then he smiled slightly. The change was amazing. Malfoy's usually hard, unemotional face became open and compromising.  
  
Harry gestured back to the room. "Let's see Neville about your face. Maybe he can restore you to your normal, ugly mug."  
  
Malfoy nodded.  
  
Together, they walked back into McGonagall's room. McGonagall looked shocked that they hadn't tried to kill each other.  
  
Harry walked up to her. "Go into the other room and get Neville. Tell him to bring his medicine bag. Don't tell him anything about Draco in front of the others."  
  
McGonagall nodded and left the room.  
  
Sirius, who was sitting on the bed, laughed openly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius got control of his mirth and said, "I've just never seen a student tell Minvera what to do before. It's kind of refreshing."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Sirius stood up and said, "I better get out of here. The Longbottom boy would get a shock from seeing me."  
  
Malfoy laughed. "He would probably faint."  
  
Sirius turned to Draco. "Are you going to be OK, here, boy?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"All right, I should be getting back to England." he turned back to Harry. "I'll see you soon, Harry. And don't do anything stupid. I think you know what I'm talking about."  
  
Harry did know what Sirius was talking about. Sirius didn't want Harry to try and rescue Ron. He thought it was too dangerous. "I can't make any promises, Sirius."  
  
Sirius stared at Harry for a moment and then smiled. "Just like your father. No one could tell him what to do either."  
  
With that, Sirius grabbed a broom that had been lying on the bed and jumped out over the balcony. Harry watched him until he disappeared behind some buildings.  
  
Harry heard the door open and he saw Mcgonagall and Neville walk in. At seeing Draco, Neville dropped his bag and seemed about ready to bolt.  
  
"Relax, Neville." Harry said, trying to calm the pudgy boy down.   
  
"What's going on here?" Neville asked.  
  
"It's OK. We need you do some healing." Harry said gesturing to Draco.  
  
Neville's eyes steeled over. He smiled slightly as he said. "Good."  
  
Neville walked over to Draco and grabbed a hold of his shirt. Neville forced Draco to sit on the bed. Not to gently, Neville examined all of Draco's cuts. Harry smile as he watched. It was Neville's way of getting back at Draco for all the years of taunting and torment.   
  
Draco got angry as Neville roughly cleaned a cut on his cheek. He grabbed hold of Neville's hand and glared into his eyes. "If you mess this up, I'll mess up YOUR face."  
  
Neville wrenched his hand from Draco's grip. "If you don't stay still, the magic might not work correctly. You wouldn't want to walk around with your face like this, so I suggest you shut up."  
  
Harry laughed openly at this. Draco glared in his direction, but he didn't move or speak.  
  
Mixing balms and ointments with spells, Neville was able to heal all the cuts on Draco's face without much difficulty. It was the fracture that demanded extra attention. After looking over the arm for a few minutes, Neville reached into his bag and brought out a red flask. "Drink this." he said, shoving the flask into Draco's hand.  
  
Draco looked at it suspiciously. "What is it?"  
  
"It's for the pain. We're going to have to reset your, Malfoy. It will hurt immensely unless you drink that."  
  
Draco sipped on the liquid and his face constricted in disgust. "This is horrible!"  
  
"I know. I made it myself. It might taste bad, but in a minute I could punch you in the face and you wouldn't feel it."  
  
Draco drank a few more sip of the liquid. After a minute or two past, he started swayin back and forth and playing with his tongue. "I can't feel my tongue. Is it still there?"  
  
Neville rolled his eyes and looked at Harry. "I'll need your help."  
  
"Sure." Harry said.  
  
"Just hold him down while I reset the arm."  
  
Harry nodded and pushed Draco down onto the bed. Draco was still mumbling. "It's not there. My tongue's gone."  
  
Harry tried not to laugh at him. He pinned him to the bed until he heard Neville mutter, "Fractura Setre."  
  
Harry felt a sharp jerk and knew that Draco's arm had been reset.  
  
"OK, Harry you can let go, now." Neville said, examining the arm.  
  
Harry climbed off the bed and looked back at Neville who was muttering more magic. "Ebrakium Emendia." he said. Draco fell back onto the bed and seemed to be sleeping.  
  
He stood up finally and turned to Harry. "It's done. Everything should be in order."  
  
"Thanks, Neville. I know how much you hate him."  
  
Neville nodded. "What is he doing, here. Who roughed him up?"  
  
"His father." Harry whispered. "He said some things his father didn't like."  
  
Neville nodded. "Is that all you want me for? I don't really want to be here when he wakes up."  
  
"How long will he be asleep?"  
  
"About an hour. He didn't drink too much."  
  
"Don't tell anyone about this. Ask Parvati if she'll come over here. Tell her to bring all her cosmetic stuff."  
  
Neville nodded and left the room.  
  
Harry turned to McGonagall who had been silent through the whole operation. "Bring over a chair and put it in front of the mirror in the bathroom."  
  
McGonagall nodded and did as she was told.  
  
Harry lifted Draco's sleeping body and carried him over to the bathroom. He put him into the chair and sat him up. Draco's head lolled to one side, but he didn't fall out of the chair.  
  
Harry heard the hallway door open and McGonagall talking to Parvati. After a minute to two, Parvati came into the bathroom. She was carrying her cosmetics bag in one hand. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Draco, but she didn't say anything. McGonagall had obviously explained the situation to her.   
  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked.  
  
"Fix his hair. I don't think he would want anyone to see him like this."  
  
"Who cares, Harry? It's Malfoy."  
  
"Just do it, Parvati." Harry said in an exhausted voice.  
  
She nodded and put her bag on the sink. She opened it and pulled out a pair of scissors. She began cutting Draco's hair, making it even.  
  
"Just come to my room when you're done or if he wakes up. Don't tell anyone else about this." Harry said and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Harry walked over to McGonagall who was staring out the balcony window. "I'm going back to my room. Come get me if there are any problems."  
  
McGonagall nodded and Harry walked towards the door. He had almost reached it when McGonagall said, "Why are you doing this, Harry. Why are you taking care of him?"  
  
"You asked me to."  
  
"We asked you to watch over him. Why are you cleaning him up. I know you hate him."  
  
Harry shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. "I do hate him. But we need all the help we can get, right? Draco knows a lot about the inner workings of the Death Eaters."  
  
McGonagall nodded and Harry opened the door.   
  
"I know what you're planning, Harry. I know you're going to try and rescue Ronald."  
"Don't try and stop us, Minerva. We've waited and they still haven't let him go. We need to try."  
  
McGonagall sighed. "I know. I had hoped they would release him. They always do. They must have some special reason to keep him."  
  
"They're holding him against his will." Harry said.  
  
"I won't stop you."  
  
Harry nodded and left the room. He walked down to his room and opened the door. Once inside, everyone looked up at him.  
  
"That took a while." Fred said. "I hope she didn't yell too much."  
  
Harry walked into the center of the room and said, "Sit down, everyone. Something's happened."  
  
Harry explained to them what had happened to Draco. He explained what his father had done to him. He even explained why Draco had been acting the way he had for the last six years. They listened quietly until he was finished.  
  
"I can't believe Malfoy gave up the life as a Death Eater." Fred said. "I was sure he was going to go all the way."  
  
Susan and Quentin had no idea what they were talking about, but hey seemed to have picked up the gist of what they were talking about.  
  
"If you're supposed to be keeping an eye on this Malfoy character," Quentin said, "how are we going to rescue Ron. From the way you're talking about him, he doesn't seem like someone we could trust."  
  
"He's not coming." Harry stated definitely. "I don't think he would betray us. I just don't like him." he laughed suddenly. "Besides, I don't think Ron would want to owe Draco anything."  
  
As time past, the teens broke up into smaller groups. Fred, George and Quentin worked on creating tools to be used for the mission. Hermione and Ginny looked on a map and tried to find Los Almitos, New Mexico. Susan, who had been acting strangely, stared out the window. Harry went to his trunk and got out his broom and Invisibility Cloak. He would need both of them.  
  
About a half-hour later, there was an urgent tap on the door. Harry opened the door to find an excited Parvati.   
  
"What is it, Parvati?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, my God, Harry I was trimming his hair and then all of the sudden-" she broke off when she glanced inside the room. She gasped when she saw Ginny and the twins, who were waving at her. "What's going on? What are you all doing, here?"  
  
Harry grabbed her shoulders and got her attention. "Parvati! What's the problem?"  
  
Parvati seemed to gain her concentration and began chattering at a hundred miles an hour. "What? Oh! The problem, right. Well I was trimming Draco's hair and he started to come around. He's mumbling and thrashing and stuff. He knocked my blow-dryer off the counter! It broke! I was like 'Oh, my God. That blow-dryer was really expensive!', but he didn't say anything because he's like really out of it."  
  
Parvati fell silent and Harry stared at her, thanking the powers that be that he had never fallen for Parvati. Life was complicated enough without a girl like that on his arm.  
  
"OK, Parvati" Harry said slowly, enunciating ever syllable. "You can go back to your room, now. Don't tell anyone about what's happened."  
  
"OK, Harry." she said and left.  
  
Harry turned back to the the interior of the room. "I'm going to go check on Draco. Stay here and figure out the plan. I have to figure out how we're going to ditch Draco, for tonight."  
  
Everyone nodded and Harry left.  
  
Whe Harry got back to the bathroom, Draco was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Harry had to admit that no matter how annoying Parvati was, she knew how to weild scissors. Draco's hair had been frayed and uneven when Harry left the bathroom, but now it was smooth. Parvati had even atken the time to style his hair. Draco's hair was gelled and his bangs were pushed up like some male model. Harry forced himself not to laugh when he said, "Beauty sleep does wonders, Malfoy."  
  
Draco glanced at Harry and said, "What the hell am I doing in a bathroom."  
  
"We had you fixed up. We figured as long you were unconscious, we might as well have some fun."  
  
Draco looked in the mirror and gasped. He began rubbing the gel out of his hair and pushing it into a style that he preferred. "Who did this to me?"  
  
"Parvati."  
  
Draco froze. "Parvati Patil?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why would she help me. I've done nothing but taunt that girl for years."  
  
Harry smiled. "I guess that one of the benefits of being on our side. Forgiveness."  
  
Draco stared at Harry for a moment. "Whatever."  
  
"Nicely put."  
  
Draco tried to push himself out of the chair, but he was still too weak.  
  
"Now, listen, Malfoy. I know, I promised to look after you a while, but I have some pressing business elsewhere. I'm sure you can look after yourself for tonight. Have fun. Go out and get drunk. I really don't care."  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry and smiled. "Are you planning on rescuing Weasley, tonight?"  
  
Shocked, Harry asked, "How the hell do you know about that?"  
  
Draco tried to push himself out of the chair, again, and succeeded. He stumbled out of the bathroom and over to the bed. "That's all McGonagall and Black were talking about before you showed up. They're really worried."  
  
"Yeah, that's what we're planning. We're going tonight. You'll have to stay here."  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, I'm coming with you."  
  
Harry laughed. "Not a chance, Malfoy! Not in a million years."  
  
Draco rubbed his temples. "I don't care what you say, Potter. I'm coming."  
  
"Why would you even want to come?"  
  
"From the sounds of it, it'll be pretty dangerous. I can't let you and Granger run off and get yourself killed. I left the Death Eaters. If we lose this war, my death will be worse than even yours. You have to be alive to fight Voldemort. If you don't- we lose and I die. My interest in this mission is purely selfish."  
  
Harry stood is silence.  
  
"Besides," Malfoy continued sarcastically. "I'm with the "good guys", now. I have to start doing noble deeds and shit like that, right? I might as well get started."  
  
"There's a good chance we'll die, Malfoy. You know that, right?"  
  
"Then I better come. Without someone with intelligence, you'll get yourself killed."  
  
Harry thought about it. Draco sounded sincere. He covered it up with a lot of bravado and sarcasm, but maybe for the first time, he really cared. Harry couldn't deny him the chance to change. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this.'  
  
Draco smiled. "You're smart when you have to be, Potter."  
  
Harry wondered how he was going to explain this to the others.  
  
  
  
The mission will begin next chapter, I promise. It just seemed like a big deal for Draco to get cleaned up and see that people could forgive on this side of the fence.   
I know I've gotten away from the cute, fuzzy relationship problems that Harry is haveing, but it seemed out of place in this chapter. I want a bijillion reviews! Now! 


	22. Beginnings

Thanks people. 300 reviews. Special thanks to Taryn for going all out. A thousand points to both Arielthwen and Ambervoice for calling the story beautiful. That made my day.  
There seem to be a lot of people complaining about my use of vulgar language. I tend to agree with them. Seeing these characters that we have seen growing up using this language is hard for me too. I just can't imagine sixteen-year-old kids not swearing it up a bit.  
I don't own Harry Potter. No really, I don't.  
  
Harry brought Draco back to his room expecting a fight from the others. Surprisingly, there was little argument. Hermione didn't argue because she felt that any help that they could get to rescue Ron was welcome. Not that she was very forthcoming to Draco. She didn't speak to him and tried to avoid eye contact with him whenever possible. Evidently, old hatreds die hard.  
  
Quentin and Susan didn't argue because they didn't know Draco and hadn't been exposed to his nastier side.  
  
Fred and George didn't argue, because they had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
"What do you mean they're gone?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "They were discussing the best ways for us to travel to New Mexico and suddenly they ran out of the room, saying that they'd be right back."  
  
"They just ran out?" Harry asked, rubbing his forehead. He should have known keeping track of the twins would be a full-time job.  
  
"Yep. They seemed pretty excited about something."  
  
"What did they say, exactly?"  
  
Hermione thought back. "Well...they were saying that driving was out of the question. That would take too long. They said flying would be better, but that we couldn't all afford tickets. Suddenly they looked at each other and started laughing. Then they ran out of the room."  
  
"Great. Just great."  
  
Harry turned back to the rest of the group and saw that Draco was paying an unusual amount of attention to Susan. She was making an effort not to look at him.  
  
Meeting new people makes her nervous, Harry thought.  
  
Draco stared at her for a few moments. He was inspecting her from head-to-toe and Harry felt his blood begin to boil. Draco was even trying to hide his appraisal of this new girl.  
  
Finally, Draco said in his usual drawling voice, "Have we met before?"  
  
Quentin burst out laughing and Ginny sniggered behind her hand. "Nice pick-up line, Malfoy. I don't think that one's been used before."  
  
Susan backed away from Malfoy until Harry was in between the two. "I doubt it. I've never been out of the country. Unless you've come to America before, there's no chance we've met." Susan said softly from behind Harry.  
  
Draco continued to stare.  
  
"Back off, Malfoy." Harry said threateningly.  
  
Malfoy looked from Susan to Harry and then back to Susan. He shrugged and then walked over to Harry's bed. He laid out on it and stared at the ceiling with a confused look on his face. He apparently wasn't used to rejection.  
  
Susan's small hand slipped into Harry's. "Thanks." she said quietly.  
  
Harry gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled down at her. She smiled her usual shy smile and laid her head on Harry's arm.  
  
Harry's heart began to pound, but he kept his face calm.  
  
Ginny began staring out the window. She made an effort not to look at Harry and Susan.  
  
The twins finally showed up about an hour later. They ran into the room, panting and wheezing, but there were huge smiles on both of their faces. "We did it!" Fred said in between breaths.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"We figured out how to get there!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Follow us!" George screamed.  
  
The twins bolted from the room, and the group had to run to keep up with them. They seemed too excited to wait for the elevator, so they sprinted down the stairs. George made repeated whooping noises as he took the stairs three at a time.  
  
When they reached the lobby, several Muggles looked confused at seeing eight running teenagers.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry called up to the twins as they ran.  
  
"To the parking lot!" George called back.  
  
The group ran through the revolving doors and out to the hotel's parking lot. They continued to run until they came to a stop in front of old school bus.  
  
"Ta da!" Fred said grandiosely.  
  
"What? This thing?" Draco asked incredulously. "It probably doesn't even start, let alone move!"  
Harry had to agree. The bus was old. It was covered with rust from bumper to bumper. All of the side windows were broken and there was a huge crack in the windshield. There was graffiti covering the entire side and the back and side doors were missing completely.  
  
"Where'd you guys get this?" Ginny asked. "The local dump."  
  
"Exactly!" Fred said.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble," Harry said. "but that thing isn't going to get us to New Mexico. It probably couldn't get us out of the county."  
  
The twins looked hurt by their lack of faith. "You haven't even given it a chance!" George said. "We were thinking of ways that we could get there, right? Driving was out of the question."  
  
"So why'd you get a bus?" Draco asked.  
  
"Let me finish. Driving was out of the question. We really wanted to fly, but it would be too expensive. And then it hit us!"  
  
Fred picked up where George left off. "So we went to the manager of the hotel. You know, the wizard. He exchanged some of our galleons into American money. We went to the dump and talked to this guy about buying something that could transport a lot of people. He showed us this baby!"  
  
George cut in. "For some reason, he seemed only too happy about letting us buy it. So we started it up and drove out of the dump. We were about halfway back when it broke down."  
  
"Big surprise." Ginny said  
  
The twins fixed her with a hard stare.   
  
"Anyway," Fred said. "We did a few modifications on the side of the road. Watch this!"  
  
George climbed up into the driver's seat and pulled the lever that would normally open the door. Instead, there was a slight humming noise, and the bus lifted a full foot off of the ground!  
  
The groups stared in amazement. Even Draco looked impressed.  
  
Fred laughed in glee. "We drove it home like this. We got a few stares, but I don't think anyone reported a floating bus."  
  
"This is great!" Ginny said.  
  
Harry wasn't so sure. "How high can it get?"  
  
"Not much higher than this, but we figure that if you give us a few hours, we can have this baby souped up! We'll be able to get above the clouds. Invisibility booster, maybe some sort of silencing spell...who knows?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Do it. We'll help clean it up and tape some of the windows. It's probably pretty cold up there."  
  
Within fifteen minutes, the entire group was working to repair the decrepit bus. The inside was even worse than the outside. Where there had once been over twenty couch seats in the bus, now there were only three. There was a large hole in the floor about halfway back and all the remaining seats looked like they had been chewed on by a group of small rodents.  
  
Using a huge amount of duct tape, Harry taped up the windows. They wouldn't be able to see through the windows but at least the cold air would be kept out when they were cruising at a thousand feet.  
  
By scrounging around in the hotel's garbage, Quentin was able to find some sheets of wood and he used them to patch up the gaping hole in the floor and the back door.   
  
Not having anything else to do, everyone but the twins went back into the hotel.  
  
The twins worked diligently for four hours straight. While one would be casting spells on the bus, the other would be working with the supplies they had brought from their shed at the Burrow. Harry had no idea what they were making, but he knew better than to ask.  
  
It was around eight at night when the twins finished. They came into the room, looking slightly exhausted. Fred laid out on Ron's bed and George curled up on the floor by the door.  
  
"Do you need us for anything, Harry?" George asked, losing the battle with his eyelids.  
  
Harry smiled fondly at the two of them. "No, boys. Get a few hours of sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours. It'll be easier to get Quentin and Susan out of the hotel if we do it at night."  
  
Quentin and Susan went back to their room to check in with their headmasters. Hermione went back to the room she shared with Parvati and Lavender to grab some shut eye. Harry didn't know where Draco was, but he didn't really care.  
  
That left only Harry and Ginny awake in Harry's room.  
  
There were several minutes of uncomfortable silence until Ginny finally said; "Maybe I should go talk with McGonagall. Or go talk to Parvati and Lavender." She stood up quickly, but Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
Harry snorted and said, "I wouldn't do that. If McGonagall knew you were here, she'd never let you come with us. For some reason, she has no problem letting me hurtle into danger. I don't think she'd even care about the twins. But if we told her we were bringing you along, she's call it off."  
  
Harry pulled her down on the floor next to him. She was stiff when he let go of her arm.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes when Ginny said, "That was nice. What you did for Susan."  
  
Harry shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. "It wasn't much. Draco can be pretty sleazy."  
  
"He was just looking at her, Harry. You wouldn't have done anything if he were looking at anyone else...if he was looking at me."  
  
"You're right. I wouldn't have done anything."  
  
Ginny's face fell.  
  
Harry continued. "I wouldn't have had to do anything. Hermione's as tough as nails when she needs to be."  
  
"What about me?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Ginny, I have no idea how I feel about you. Sometimes I look at you and I see Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister."  
  
Ginny grimaced and stared coldly at the wall opposite her.  
  
"But sometimes I look at you and...I don't know. I've never really been comfortable around girls. Well, except Hermione. She's practically my sister. Anyway, I get around girls, and my insides twist up. But nothing like that happens when I'm around you."  
  
Ginny laughed bitterly. "You don't have to rub it in, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. Just sitting next to her, looking at her ginger hair, made him feel good. He nudged her hard enough that she had to use her hand to not fall on her side. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it."  
  
She got her balance again and nudged him back. "I know it."  
  
Harry laughed. "You see! If I had said something stupid around any other girl, I would've froze. I'm completely at ease when I'm around you."  
  
Ginny looked over at him. Harry saw that the freckles that used to cover her face were fading as she got older. She wasn't clumsy anymore. As she aged, she had gained a confidence akin to the twins. Not that she was as reckless as the twins were, she just wasn't afraid to be herself anymore.  
  
"You're not that bad with the girls." Ginny said. "It looks like Susan is absolutely enamored with you and I know Parvati likes you. Hell, half the girls at Hogwarts memorizing your schedule so they can say 'Hi!' to you."  
  
"Yeah, right." Harry said doubtfully.  
  
"You don't notice them?!" Ginny exclaimed. "They're everywhere! Sometimes they really piss me off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're so stupid! They always talk about you in the common room. The worst part is when they ask me questions about you, like I'd know just because I'm your friend."  
  
"I had no idea." Harry said, truly shocked.  
  
"They're always asking if you have a girlfriend."  
  
Harry snorted. "I've never had a girlfriend."  
  
"I know." Ginny's face suddenly became puzzled. "Harry?"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
She smiled mischievously and asked, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"  
  
Harry felt his cheeks heat, but he kept his eyes on Ginny. "Yes."  
  
Ginny looked surprised. "Yes? Who'd you kiss. If it was Heather Kimler, I'll kill you, myself. She's the biggest idiot in my grade. You should have been able to see through her crap! I can't believe you kissed Heather Kimler! I'm gonna rip off her-"  
  
Harry cut her off. "Who's Heather Kimler?"  
  
Ginny blushed satisfactorily. "You don't know who Heather Kimler is?"  
  
"I have no idea who she is."  
  
"She's one of those girls. She was always saying that she was going to make her move. I just assumed..."  
  
"Nope. I've never even met Heather Kimler."  
  
"That's good" Ginny said. Suddenly, she whipped her head around to face him again. "Then who was it?"  
  
Harry wished he could change the subject. "I don't know."  
  
"Come on, Harry. You can tell me."  
  
"No, I really don't remember."  
  
Ginny looked doubtful.  
  
"I'm serious, Ginny. I never caught their names. It was our first night, here. Ron, Hermione and I all went out to a club. I had a drink-"  
  
"You got drunk?!"  
  
"No, I didn't get drunk. Just...more forthcoming. I danced with a whole group of girls. I ended up kissing all of them at least once."  
  
"There was more than one? And you didn't even know their names?!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not proud of it. But I don't regret it, either. I learned a lot that night."  
  
"About kissing? How much did you learn?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "They seemed pretty impressed. And they didn't look like girls that have never kissed someone before."  
  
Ginny sat in silence for a moment or two. "Fucking Casanova." she said sarcastically.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"Harry Potter kissed a girl." she said expansively.  
  
"Four."  
  
"I'd have to see it to believe it." she said. Then she realized what she had just said and blushed horribly. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"I know." Harry said and threw an arm around Ginny's shoulders. It was comfortable.  
  
"So you really like this Susan girl, huh?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry thought about it. His emotions were so twisted right now, that he had no idea what he really felt. "Yeah, I really do. But then you come into the room and-"  
  
The door opened and Harry and Ginny hastily separated. Quentin walked in with a smile on his face.  
  
"Did you get in trouble?" Harry asked him.  
  
Quentin snorted. "My Headmaster barely knew I was gone."  
  
Harry glanced over at the clock. It was only six o'clock. He had planned on leaving around eight. Over the next two hours, everyone showed back up. Susan hadn't gotten into much trouble either. Draco came back in, saying that he had been scoping out the women of Southern Florida. Harry let the twins sleep until 7:45. He went over to his trunk and pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor. He didn't know how to use it, but it was better than nothing.  
  
The group went down to the parking lot in silence. No one really felt like talking. There was too much to think about. They were finally doing it. It was time to rescue Ron.  
  
The bus looked as bad as it did when the twins had brought it in. The group filled in the remaining couch seat. Harry sat with Hermione, Quentin sat with Susan, and much to her discomfort, Ginny sat with Draco.  
  
The twins were the only ones that knew how to drive the bus, so they alternated. One would drive and the other one would sleep in a sleeping bag that they had brought from the Burrow.  
  
George drove first. He pulled the lever that activated the levitation spell and the bus lifted off the ground with a hum. He flipped another switch and the humming stopped. Harry knew that was the silence spell that the twins had cast on the bus.   
  
George pulled the switch that would normally turn on the windshield wipers. But instead of the windshield wipers turning on, the entire bus disappeared. Harry tried to look down at his body, but that was gone too.   
  
Here we go again, he thought.  
  
Harry heard the door-lever being pulled again and the bus shot straight up into the air.  
  
Harry heard gasps from all around him, but he couldn't see who produced them.  
  
George must have turned the massive wheel because they slowly turned west.  
  
"Here we go!" George screamed.  
  
He must have stomped down on the accelerator because the bus jumped into motion.  
  
Harry looked down where his legs should have been, and saw the lights of Southern Florida moving under him. They were moving much quicker that Harry would have imagined.  
  
Harry laid back his head on the seat and tried to sleep. It was going to be a long ride.  
  
***  
From the room that they always sat in, Jared Langford and Joseph Dent looked down into the water bowl. They saw Ronald Weasley sitting in the only shadowed corner of his cell. He had been screaming pretty consistently for about a day and half now, but he had suddenly stopped.  
  
Jared turned to Dent and asked, "Why'd he stop screaming? Do you think he's finally cracked?"  
  
Dent waved that possibility away. "He's fine." But Jared could see the lines of worry around the older man's eyes. Maybe they had pushed the boy too far.  
  
They would have known the real answer to their questions of they went down to Ron's cell.  
  
Ron sat in the corner rocking back and forth slowly. It did look like he had finally gone crazy, but his mind was absolutely clear. More clear than it had been in days.  
  
Under his breath, barely audible, Ron was repeating two words over and over. To hear him, Someone would have to put his or her ear right next Ron's mouth, but in Ron's mind, it was loud enough.  
  
"She's coming. She's coming. She's coming. She's coming..." 


	23. Soul's Reunion

Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. I didn't want to get too much into the rescue mission. Thanks to all reviewers. You guys kick ass.   
Buckle up. It's going to be a looooong chapter.  
  
Ron felt better than he had in days. For the first time in a while, his mind was clear. The pain that had been wracking his entire being had subsided to a dull roar. He knew he was in in intense pain, but compared to what he had been feeling, it was little more than an annoyance. He was vaguely aware that if he had felt this kind of pain before he had been separated from Hermione, he would have been reduced to tears. He was aware that his pain tolerance had increased since he had been captured. He was growing stronger.  
  
He looked down at his dirty hands and was shocked at what he saw. All of his fingernails were practically destroyed. The tips of his fingers were bleeding horribly. He wondered how he had ruined his hands until he glanced down at the floor.   
  
In the stone floor there were long gouge marks. He put his fingers up to the marks and realized that he had made them. He must have made them while he was so filled with pain that he hadn't even been aware of what he was doing.  
  
Even before becoming a Sentinel, he had always been a strong boy. He had been able to hold his own in a fight, using his strength to overpower others. But nothing like this. How had he been able to make gouges in pure stone?  
  
Ron looked around him and found a fist size rock. It must have come separated from wall. He picked up the stone and examined it. It felt weak in his large hands. With a grunt, he squeezed. The rock, made of pressurized stone and carved by magic, crumbled in his hand.  
  
Impossible, he thought.  
  
For the first time in over two days, Ron stood up from the floor. His muscles were tight from neglect. He stretched his large frame, working the kinks out of all his muscles.  
  
He was thirsty. He hadn't drank anything in two days and his body was telling him so. He stumbled over to his mattress and found a bowl of water. Someone must have put it in his cell while he was incapacitated. A disturbing thought.  
  
Ron drank the water in three huge gulps. He dropped the bowl and it shattered on the stone floor.  
  
Time to get the hell out of here, he thought.  
  
He stumbled over to the sturdy door. It was made of thick, sturdy wood.  
  
"If I can crack stone, I should be able to break wood." Ron mumbled under his breath.  
  
He threw his shoulder into the door. The wood didn't even splinter.  
  
"Sometimes I hate magic." he muttered and walked back over to the corner in which he had been spending most of his time.  
  
He sat down and rubbed his aching temples.  
  
Ron knew he was in a bad situation. He was being held captive by a fanatical group of superhumans. That alone should have worried him. But he couldn't concentrate. Hermione was coming.  
  
That thought made him smile. He hadn't been aware of his growing power because of the pain. But now that she was getting closer by the second, the pain had all but disappeared. He could feel her. Ever since he had beaten up Kyle and released the magic within himself, he had almost had a sixth sense when it came to Hermione. And now it was much stronger.  
  
He had no idea where she was, but he knew she was coming. She could be a thousand miles away, but she was getting nearer. And for the first time in days, Ron felt good.  
  
He was brought out of his brooding when his cell door opened. He looked up and saw Nia Larivey, the woman who had first captured Ron and Hermione, swagger in. She smiled mockingly and strutted into the center of the cell. "Get up." she commanded.  
  
Ron laughed. "No." he said simply.  
  
"Get up." she said again.  
  
"Why should I?" Ron asked. "You and your Brotherhood's caused me nothing but pain. I don't have to listen to you."  
  
Nia continued to smile. "I see you've recovered. You should have seen yourself. For the last few days, you've done nothing but roll around and cry like a little girl."  
  
Ron felt anger rise up within him, but he fought it. He knew she was trying to egg him on. Why, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to play her sick games.  
  
Nia seemed to lose her patience. "You're to be tested." she hissed.  
  
"I already past your damn test."  
  
"Dent wants to see if you've improved through your time in here. Get up."  
  
Ron didn't move.  
  
Nia snarled and launched herself at Ron, her fist leading the way.  
  
To Ron, it looked like slow motion. He waited until the last possible moment and then pushed off from the ground with his hand. He flew through the air and landed more than ten feet from where he had been laying.  
  
Nia's fist landed where Ron's head had been moments before. She stood quickly and whipped around to face Ron. When she saw that he wasn't going to make a move, she laughed and brushed pieces of cracked stone from her knuckles.  
  
"You're faster, Mr. Weasley."  
  
That's not all, Ron thought, but he kept quiet.  
  
"Let's see if you're stronger than you were the day that I captured you."  
  
She ran to where Ron was standing and threw a punch at his head.   
  
Ron remembered how fast the woman had seemed just a few days before. He almost laughed as he caught her fist in his hand. He gave her hand a quick squeeze, and the woman fell to her knees a scream.  
"Does that answer your question?" Ron asked sweetly. He released her hand and turned his back on her. "Get out." he said.  
  
Nia pushed herself off of her. She stared at Ron's back with pure hatred. How could someone so young be so powerful? It went against everything the Brotherhood had believed in for centuries. No, she thought.  
  
She kicked out at Ron. She aimed her foot at his lower back, a crippling blow.   
  
Quicker than thought, Ron spun and caught her foot against his side in his left hand. Using his right hand, Ron reached out and grabbed her coat. He pulled her forward until her face was inches from his.   
  
"The young boy you left in this cell is dead." Ron spat. He pushed Nia away. She stumbled back and landed on her backside. She had a shocked look on her face. She hobbled out of the door.  
  
Ron didn't try to make a dash for the open door. He was sure it was sealed magically, even when it was open. Dent is watching me somehow, Ron thought. Otherwise, he wouldn't have known that I had stopped screaming.  
  
Ron raised his arms in a questioning stance. "Who's next, Dent?"  
  
When no answer came, Ron went and sat in his corner, content to feel Hermione inch her away across the country towards him.  
  
***  
  
In a car, a drive from Southern Florida to New Mexico would take almost three days. In their magically improved bus, Harry and Company were making better time than that. They reached the Louisiana-Texas border at the end of the first night. They decided it was time for the first bathroom break. Fred announced that he was bringing the bus down. They touched down behind an old gas station. Making sure that no one was looking, Fred turned off the Invisibility booster.  
  
Harry looked down at his own body, relieved to see it after so many hours. He stood and stretched. He looked around at his friends. Quentin, Draco and Susan had fallen asleep. Harry woke Quentin with a shake and Draco with a light slap. "Time to pee, boys."  
  
Quentin stood quickly, "Sweet. I've had to go since Mississippi."  
  
Everybody but Harry and Susan got off the bus. Harry still hadn't woken her.  
  
He reached down to wake her, but stopped when Susan whimpered. She was having a nightmare. She was moving her head slightly from side to side and gripping her forearm tightly.   
  
Harry had seen her grab her arm like that before. It was when she was at the Burrow, talking about her stepfather. Maybe she was dreaming about him.  
  
Harry touched her shoulder softly and Susan came wide-awake. She flinched away from him with her hands shielding her face.   
"Whoa, Susan, it's me." Harry said placatingly.  
Susan seemed to remember where she was, because she slowly brought her hands down from her face. She began to tremble slightly and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Harry had no idea what to do. He slid into the seat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder. He did it slowly, afraid to frighten her by moving quickly. He shouldn't have worried. As soon as he touched her, she flung her arms around, him sobbing onto his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, not knowing what to say.  
  
Susan shook her head quickly, but then said, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I let him do things to me."  
  
"No, Susan! You were eight years, for God's sake. You didn't know any better. Never, never be sorry for what was done to you. If I had your father here, I would kill him myself."  
  
This didn't seem to comfort Susan. She just trembled. "I've got to tell you something, and I want you to remember it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She brought her head from his shoulder and looked into his face. "I want you to remember that whatever happens, I...care for you. I...love you. No matter what happens, you have to remember that."  
  
Harry sat in shocked silence.  
  
Susan took his silence for doubt. "I'm not sure if I even know what love is, Harry. But I feel more for you than I have for anyone in my entire life."  
  
Susan leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was a short kiss, but Harry felt his soul soar.  
  
"I just wanted to say that before something happened...before something went wrong."  
  
Harry found his voice with difficulty. "What could go wrong?"  
  
Susan shrugged. "Either of us could get hurt."  
  
"No ones gonna get hurt, Susan.", Harry said and enveloped Susan in a tight hug.  
  
God, he thought, if you let anything happen to her, I'll never forgive you.  
  
Everyone eventually made trips to the bathroom. Once everyone was done, they all loaded back onto the bus and they were off again.  
  
They flew for several more hours and to Harry, it felt like there was no end to Texas' rolling plains. It seemed to go on forever. Everyone fell asleep at one point.   
  
Finally, the bus flew over the Texas-New Mexico border. They flew for about another half an hour when Hermione's voice rang out. "Go left a little!"  
  
George's voice returned from where he must have been sitting behind the wheel. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I can feel him. We're getting closer!" Hermione squealed.  
  
The next two hours past with them flying steadily southwest. Hermione gave directions every few minutes. The bus flew over a barren wasteland. It wasn't quite a desert, but Harry could see why there weren't any settlements out here. No wonder the Brotherhood built their building out here, Harry thought. With a little bit of magic, they could go undetected for years.  
  
"No one could ever find the building out here." Harry marveled.  
  
"No one but Hermione." Fred's voice filtered over.  
  
"Yeah. I bet they weren't expecting something like this."  
  
"We can only hope."  
  
In the distance rose a huge rock formation. Hermione told George to set the bus down a good mile away from the rocks. "He's in there. But we shouldn't get too close with the bus."  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and was reassured by the presence of his wand. "Are you sure he's in there, Hermione? It just looks like a mountain."  
  
"Yeah, he in there. It's not a mountain. It's a building. There's a spell on it like Hogwarts to make it look like a mountain."  
  
George brought the bus down behind a hill large enough that it blocked the view of the mountain. He flicked the Invisibility Booster and the bus appeared around them.   
  
Harry sighed. He was scared. Not for himself. He would gladly take this risk for Ron. He was scared for his friends. He was scared for the twins, whose good humor and enthusiasm rarely let them see the severity of situations. He was scared for Hermione, who could, in her want to free Ron, get herself hurt or killed. He was scared for Quentin, who was noble enough to risk his own life for someone he hadn't even met before. He was scared for Susan, whose horrible past made allowed her to accept pain if it was for the good of others. And He was scared for Ginny, whose inexperience and love for her brother could force her into taking unacceptable risks.  
  
Harry glanced around him and realized that everyone was looking at him for directions. "I guess we'll go the rest of the way on foot. Stay close to the ground. We don't want them seeing us until we're knocking on the front door."  
  
Everyone got off of the bus and they began the slow belly-crawl that brought hem to the base of the mountain. Harry looked at his friends as they crawled and noticed some of them were wearing new items. Both of the twins wore satchels tied onto their belts. Harry didn't know what was inside, but he knew he would find out soon.  
  
Quentin had a staff strapped onto his back that Harry remembered the twins working on at the Burrow. Once again he didn't know what it was, but he knew now wasn't the time to ask.  
  
The crawl took about a half-hour and by the time it was done, everyone was horribly dirty. It would have been funny if they weren't so close to Ron's abductors. Susan brushed dirt off of the long sleeved, wool dress that she always wore and Harry promised himself to ask her about it once they were done here.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in?" Quentin asked, looking up at the imposing mountain. "I can't see any doors."  
  
"Not to worry." George said and reached into his satchel. He pulled out a pair of wire-frame glasses that weren't that different than Harry's. "These glasses can see through magic. We heard Dumbledore had a pair and we just had make one." He slipped the glasses over his eyes and looked over the entire mountain. "This place is huge."  
  
"What do you see?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"There's a door over here." George said and pointed about twenty feet to their left. He walked forward and disappeared into the mountain.  
  
"George!" Harry whispered.  
  
"What?", came a voice through the rock.  
  
"You disappeared."  
  
"No, I didn't. I just walked through the spell. Here." he said and the pair of glasses came flying out of the mountainside.  
  
Harry caught them, took off his own glasses and put the new ones on. He nearly screamed when he looked up at the mountain. The mountain wasn't there anymore! In its place was a huge, multi-floored building. It was made of stone, like a castle, but it seemed to be fairly new. The cornerstones weren't worn like the rocks of Hogwarts.  
  
In front of them was a small door. George was standing in front of it, inspecting the lock.  
  
Harry walked over to George and took off of the glasses. The mountain didn't reappear. It must not work when you get this close, Harry thought. He tossed the glasses back to Ginny, who was still staring up at the mountain.  
  
Harry turned back to George and said, "Can you open it?'  
  
George snorted, as if Harry had greatly underestimated him. "Of course. I'm just worried if it's trapped."  
  
"This seems too easy." Harry said.  
  
George shrugged. "They probably don't expect anyone to get this far."  
  
"Hermione said there were guards. Where are they?"  
  
"Probably guarding the upper floors."  
  
The rest of the group made it through the spell without difficulty. Soon, they were all standing in front of the door.  
  
George bent down and began to fiddle with the lock. Within moments, there was a soft click and the door swung inward.   
  
Everyone scurried through the door. They found themselves in a long, dark, stone corridor. It was lit sparsely by an occasional torch. There was no one in sight.  
  
"This is too easy." Ginny muttered, echoing Harry's earlier comment.  
  
"Relax." Fred said. "No point getting ourselves excited." But even he seemed nervous.  
  
We're all scared, Harry thought. Quentin's hands held his staff so tightly that his knuckles were white.  
  
Harry knew he had to take control. "The less resistance we get the better we're off. Let's bust Ron out and get the hell out of here." He turned to Hermione. "Which way?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "It's confusing. He's close, but I can't tell which direction. I think he's on a different level."  
  
"Right." Harry muttered. "Well, we're not doing anything standing here. Let's go. Everyone stay quiet. I want as much warning as we can get if we run into trouble."  
  
The group padded silently down the hall. Because of the flickering torchlight, Harry thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye at every step. He forced himself to remain calm, knowing that the others were looking to him to lead.  
  
Harry drew the Sword of Gryffindor from its sheath and stalked forward.  
  
They came to a stone stairs that led upward. Harry gave Hermione a questioning look. She closed her eyes for a moment and then pointed at the stairs.  
  
Harry nodded and turned to the rest of the group. "Stay here. I'll check it out and motion you all forward once it's clear."  
  
Everyone nodded but Ginny and Susan. "No, Harry.", they both said at the same moment. They looked at each other in shock.  
  
After a moment, Ginny stepped forward. "You can't go by yourself. I'll come with you."  
  
Harry cupped her chin affectionately. "Don't worry, Dot. I've been doing stuff like this since I was eleven."  
  
But I've always had Ron at my side, Harry thought as he moved slowly up the stairs. He put his sword back into its sheath and moved up the stairs on all fours, his stomach scraping on each step. At the fourth step from the top, he quickly raised his head.   
  
Standing at the end of a corridor was a guard. He blocked the way to a large, wooden door. He wore a blue cloak that came down to his ankles. Harry couldn't see his face, but he didn't need that to know that the man was one of the biggest individuals he had ever seen. On the man's hip, there was a huge, shining sword.  
  
Harry slid back down the stairs as silent as possible.  
  
When he got back down to the others, he said, "There's a guard up there. He's a way off, but we can't sneak by. We're gonna have to take him down. But it'll be hard. He's big."  
  
"Leave it to me." Fred said. He turned to George and said. "What do you think? A blue one?"  
  
George smiled and said. "Yeah. Blue would work."  
  
Fred nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him. They both scaled the stairs slowly. Once they reached the top, Fred reached into his satchel and pulled what looked like a blue marble.  
  
"Close your eyes, Harry." Fred whispered. "It's gonna be bright."   
  
Fred threw the marble down the corridor toward the guard. Harry heard a exclamation of surprise, then a he heard a loud bang. There was a flash so bright that it hurt Harry's eyes even though they were closed.  
  
"He's all yours, Harold." Fred whispered.  
  
Harry charged over the lip of the stairs and saw the guard stumbling around rubbing his eyes. Harry knew that the guard would scream if he gave him a chance. Harry drew his sword and charged the befuddled man. He punched out with the hilt of the sword with all his strength. There was a loud thud as it connected with the base of the man's skull. The guard collapsed without a sound.  
  
Fred motioned the rest of the group forward.  
  
Harry bent over and felt for a pulse on the man's neck. His pulse was weak, but he was still alive.  
  
Quentin walked over to Harry and said, "Whoa, Harry. You took him down."  
  
Ginny looked slightly squeamish. "Is he...?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. Just knocked out." Harry stood up from the man and put his sword back on his hip. "But we need to do something about him. He might wake up and raise an alarm."  
  
"I've got just the thing." George said. He reached into his satchel and brought out a length of rope. He muttered something under his breath and tossed the rope on the man's unconscious body.  
  
The rope suddenly began to slither like a snake. It coiled itself around the man's ankles and hands, restricting any movement.   
  
"Where'd you guys get all this stuff?" Harry asked.  
  
George snorted. "What do you think we've been doing for the last few days?" He turned to his twin. "How'd the Flareble work? I saw the flash."  
  
"Like a charm. I told you they would work. We should sell them to the Ministry. They could use them against Voldie's army."  
  
"We can worry about your career later." Hermione said. "Let's find Ron."  
  
"Where to, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Is he through this door?"  
  
"No. But we're getting closer."  
  
Harry went to door at the end of the corridor and tried the handle, but it was locked.  
  
Draco went back to the guard and began searching the body. He found the keys in pocket in the man's cloak. He held them up in triumph. "What would you squibs do without me?"  
  
Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohamora!"  
  
The door opened with a small click.  
  
"That's not fair." Draco muttered.  
  
Harry motioned for the others to stay there and went through the door. Inside was a small room. It felt like a hospital. There were implements for healing all over the room and on the opposite wall was another door. Sitting at a small desk, writing on a parchment was a small, old woman.   
  
"What is it, Jeremy?" she asked without looking back. "I told you I wanted to be left alone."  
  
Harry didn't answer. He slipped forward as silent as possible and drew his sword. He put the blade against the side of the old woman's neck.   
  
Her eyes widened comically. "What is the meaning of this?!" she screamed.  
  
"Shut up." Harry commanded. "Get up." he said applying pressure to the sword.  
  
The woman stood quickly and began trembling. "Please-"  
  
"Quiet." Harry said. He felt really bad about scaring this old woman, but she was one of the people holding Ron. He needed to be firm. "Where is he?"  
  
"Where is who?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play dumb. Where are they keeping Ronald Weasley?"  
  
"I have no idea who you are talking about." she said, her eyes going to the door that Harry hadn't come through.  
  
"Don't lie to me." Harry snarled.  
  
"I swear I have no idea who you are talking about." Her eyes went to the door again.  
  
Harry realized the woman was stalling for some reason. "Sit down." he told her and turned to the door that she kept looking at. He began to move toward it when it suddenly burst open.   
  
An ancient man wielding an even older sword charged into the room. On his chest he wore a Sentinel's pin.  
  
Great, Harry thought, I've pissed off a Sentinel.  
  
The old man charged Harry and swung his old sword in a precise arc at his head.  
  
Harry raised the Sword of Gryffindor just in time to deflect the blow. The force of it made his entire arm go numb. He was impossibly strong for an old man. Sentinel magic, Harry thought.  
  
The man swung at Harry again. Instead of trying to block the blow, Harry dodged it, not trusting his arm to take another hit.  
  
Harry had no idea how to use a sword, but he was quick and a natural athlete. Five years of Quidditch had sharpened his reflexes to a fine point. He trusted his speed as he dodged swing after swing of the old man's sword.  
  
Harry trusted the little knowledge he had of Sentinels and continued to weave around the old man. After a dozen or so swings, the old man started to slow down. His swings came with less ferocity and his legs moved with a little less surety.   
  
Harry knew that he had made a good gamble. Now that the Sentinel's bond-mate wasn't in harm's way, the magic was fading. The Sentinel was losing his strength.   
  
After one final swing, the old man fell to the ground. The Sentinel magic was recoiling on him, like it had when Ron fought Kyle.  
  
The old woman ran to her Sentinel and cradled the old man's head in her lap.  
  
"Is he going to be OK?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned. He didn't want to be the cause of an old man's death.  
  
The old woman raised her tear stricken face to Harry. "Yes, he'll be fine once he rests. He hasn't had to fight in almost a decade. But he fought well."  
  
Harry had no idea what to do at this point, but he was rescued by Hermione, who had walked into the room at the sound of the fight.  
  
"Anne?" she asked of the old woman.  
  
The old woman looked to Hermione, and her eyes widened. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Finding my bond-mate. We've been apart too long."  
  
Anne nodded sadly. "I know. He's being Trained."  
  
Hermione knelt next to Anne. "Tell me where he is." she pleaded.  
  
Anne shook her head. "I can't. The Core would punish me."  
  
"Anne, tell me. Imagine if they were keeping your bond-mate. What would you do to get him back?"  
  
Anne heaved a heavy sigh. "Anything."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"The next floor up." Anne whispered. "But he's been creating quite a commotion today. There will be guards all over that level."  
  
"Let us worry about that." Harry muttered. He turned to Hermione. "Lets' go."  
  
Harry motioned the rest of the group into the room. They all looked in surprise at the unconscious, old man, but they didn't ask any questions.   
  
"He's upstairs, but she says that floor will be swarming with guards." Harry explained. "It might come down to an all out brawl."  
  
"We're ready, Harry." Quentin said gripping his strange staff.  
  
Harry nodded and led them to the door that the old Sentinel had come through. They went through it and found themselves in another corridor. There were stairs about halfway down the hallway, and Harry ran up them.  
  
He paused halfway up the stairs and turned to his friends. "This is it. Showdown time." He drew the Sword of Gryffindor and stared at its gleaming blade. It's ruby encrusted hilt pulsed beneath his fingers. "There might be too many to knock unconscious. If you have to kill...do it."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened slightly but Draco's. He nodded grimly to Harry.  
  
Draco understands, Harry thought. He realizes that we all might die any minute. The others still viewed it like it was some fairy tale where the 'good guys' always win.  
  
Harry walked resolutely up the rest of the stairs. Once again there was a very long corridor. But at the end of the hallway were four guards. When they saw Harry, they reacted instantly. One of the guards ran down a different hallway, probably raising the alarm as he ran.  
  
The three other guards drew their swords and bull-rushed the group.  
  
Well, Harry thought, at least they're not Sentinels.  
  
Harry leveled his sword, ready take on the charging guards, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Quentin smiling down at him.   
  
"It's my turn, Harry."Quentin said calmly. He turned to the twins, holding his staff out before him. "I hope this thing works like you two said."  
  
"It'll work." George said simply.  
  
Quentin nodded and walked calmly toward the charging guards.  
  
Seeing easy prey, the guards converged on Quentin swords swinging.  
  
Quentin burst into action. He blocked an overhead chop and swung his staff at the attacking guard's legs. It connected firmly and Harry heard a strange hiss coming from the staff. The guard was tripped, and he fell to the ground. But he didn't get back up!  
  
That left two guards to fight. They saw the effect the staff had on the other guard, so they advanced more slowly. Harry saw that if the guards had any intelligence, they would attack at the same time.  
  
Quentin must have seen this as well, because he leaped at one guard, his staff whirling. He forced the guard back and away from his friend. Quentin swung his staff in sideways and it hit the guard in the hand. It was barely much more than tap, but the guard collapsed to the floor.  
  
But the swing had cost Quentin valuable time. The remaining guard pulled his sword back, ready to plunge it into Quentin's  
  
Harry and Draco burst into action. They sprinted towards the guard, but they would never make it in time.  
  
Quentin is going to die, his mind screamed.  
  
The guard thrust his sword into Quentin's exposed back. With a sickening sound that Harry would remember for the rest of his life, a full foot of steel erupted from Quentin's stomach. He grunted and stared down at the blood stained sword sticking out of his stomach.  
  
Draco reached the guard as Harry reached Quentin. Draco mumbled a few inaudible words, and a cloud of putrid gas sprang out of his wand. It hit the guard squarely in the face, and he fell to his knees, vomiting and choking. Draco brought his knee up into the guard's face and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Quentin slumped over in Harry's arms, and Harry couldn't support his massive weight. Blood ran over Harry's arms as he held the person he had come to know as a friend. Quentin fell to his side, coughing up blood.  
  
"Quentin!" Harry yelled. "Stay with me, man!"   
  
Quentin's eyes sharpened slightly. "Harry?" he said weakly, blood running out of the corner of his mouth. "Did you see me? I took those bastards down."  
  
Harry felt tears well up in his eyes. "Yeah, Quent, I saw."  
  
"That last fool cut me, though. Harry...I-I-I think I'm dying."  
  
"Don't say that!" Harry screamed. He turned back to the others who were looking at the scene in front of them with fear. "Do something!" he screamed at them.   
  
The group stared back, looking as helpless as Harry felt.  
  
Quentin shifted slightly. His eyes had closed, and Harry knew that if they didn't do something, they wouldn't reopen. "It's OK, Harry." he whispered. "Dying is not so bad." he smiled. "It-It doesn't hurt."   
  
"You're not gonna die, God damn it." Harry muttered, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. "Help me!" Harry yelled to the others. "We have to get him out of here!"  
  
Draco bent down and helped lift Quentin from the ground, but Harry could see that he thought it was a useless effort. It was hard to carry him because of the sword still impaled in his stomach. There was so much blood.  
  
Harry and Draco carried Quentin down the stairs and into Anne's room. Anne was still holding her Sentinel's head in her lap. She looked up in surprise when they came in.  
  
They carried Quentin to a bed that sat in the corner of the room. Harry ran over and grabbed Anne by the arm. He dragged her to the bed. "Can you do something?" he asked wildly.  
  
Anne shrugged. "Perhaps. He's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"You have to try!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Of course, child."  
  
Anne reached Quentin and put a hand to his forehead. Her eyes became troubled. "He's almost gone. We have to get the sword out."  
  
Harry grabbed the sword by the hilt and pulled with all of his strength. The sword came out slowly. Quentin screamed in agony and then past out from the pain. Blood began pouring out of the exposed wound.  
  
Anne pulled out her wand and dragged it along the deep cut in Quentin's back, over and over. At first nothing happened. But as Anne repeatedly drew her wand across the wound, Harry could see the wound closing from the inside.  
  
Anne dragged her wand along the wound one last time, and collapsed onto the bed. She was breathing hard and it looked like she hadn't slept in a week. "I can't do anything else. If he's a fighter he'll make it through the night, but he needs more healing."  
  
Quentin's wound still bled, but it was much less severe. His face was ashy gray and his skin was cold.  
  
"Watch over him." Harry said to Anne and he and Draco ran back to the others. "We need to move fast Quentin won't last long."  
  
Ginny was inspecting the collapsed guards. "What was that staff that Quentin was using?"  
  
George smiled sadly. "We enchanted it with an on-going Sleep Spell."  
  
Harry leaned over one the guards and discovered that they were snoring. "Unbelievable."  
  
Suddenly an alarm echoed through the entire building.   
  
"Here they come." Draco said, pulling out his wand.   
  
Harry knew that if they stayed here, they would all die. He had to think.   
  
Well, he thought, it's time to be brave. "Fred, George, you two take everybody and find Ron. I'll hold off the guards. Find him and get out of here! Don't come back to find me."  
  
"No way!" Ginny screamed. "You'll be killed!"  
  
Harry snorted and forced a confident smile. "Look who your talking to, Dot. I've fought off Voldemort; I can take a few measly guards. I'll meet you all by the bus in an hour. Now go!"  
  
Ginny knew he was lying, but Fred grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall. She tried not to take her eyes off of Harry as she knew she would never see him again.  
  
George took off his satchel and put it on the floor by Harry. "The blues are flashers. The greens are smokers. And the reds, well...don't throw the reds until you have no other choice." Harry nodded and George ran off down the hall.  
  
Harry saw that Draco hadn't left. "Get out of here, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy shook his head slowly. "I don't think so, Potter. I'm staying here." He pulled out his wand and stood resolutely in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Harry heard the sound of running and knew that the guards were coming. A lot of them by the sound of it. Harry turned to face them. "You know we're going to die, right?" he asked Draco out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Draco smiled and nodded. "Of course. But I couldn't let you be the hero alone."  
  
Harry nodded. "Were giving the others time to escape. Just hold them off as long as possible."  
  
"Somebody better write a song about this, Potter. I want everyone to know I died bravely."  
  
"They'll know."  
  
Five guards turned the corner and ran at the two boys.  
  
Harry reached into George's satchel and pulled out a blue marble.   
  
"Close your eyes." he said to Malfoy and threw the ball at the charging guards.  
  
***  
  
Hermione led the remaining members of the group through the hallways of the castle. She tried to stay calm as she took step after step. First Quentin and now Harry and Draco. Their group was falling apart. She could see the fear in Susan, Ginny, Fred and George's eyes. The only thing that kept them all from bolting in different directions was the fact the Hermione seemed to know where she was going.  
  
"He's on this level." she said as calmly as possible. "I can feel him. He's close."  
  
She began sprinting down the hallway, letting the bond guide her. She was pulled right up to a sturdy, wooden door.  
  
She pounded on the door with her hand and screamed, "Ron! Are you in there?"  
  
After a moments silence, she heard Ron answer. "Hermione! I knew you were coming!"  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears at hearing Ron's voice. It had been too long. "We need to get you out of here."  
  
She heard Ron snort. "Definitely."  
  
"How do we open the door?"  
  
"I don't know! It's sealed magically."  
  
Fred elbowed his way up to the door. "Hey, little brother!"  
  
"Fred?! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your ass!" George answered.  
  
"George! Who else is out there?"  
  
"I am." Ginny answered.  
  
"Ginny! God, it's great to hear your voices. Where's Harry?"  
  
Dead, Hermione thought. "He's buying us some time."  
  
"How big is your cell?" Fred asked through the door.  
  
"Big. About forty feet across."  
  
Fred seemed to do some calculations in his head. "All right. I want you to back up against the far wall and cover your head with your arms."  
  
Fred reached into his satchel and brought out several red marbles. He started lining them up along the base of the door.   
  
George grabbed Hermione and Susan and said, "We better get back. This is going to be big."  
  
The three of them went around the closest corner. Fred appeared a moment later. He was smiling widely.   
  
"Do you think it'll work, Fred?" George asked with a similar smile.  
  
Fred shrugged. "I don't know. But it'll be loud."  
  
Fred raised his wand and pointed it at the marbles lined up in front of Ron's cell. "Flamare Incantatum." he said and a small blue flame shot out of his wand.  
  
What resulted was the loudest noise that Hermione had ever heard. All four of them were thrown to the ground by a huge shockwave. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a huge gout of flame envelope the entire hallway.  
  
The hallway filled with smoke. Hermione choked and coughed. She saw Susan and Ginny push themselves off the floor. The twins were laughing and jumping up and down, yelling, "They work! They work!"  
  
Through the thickness of the smoke, Hermione saw that Ron's cell door had been blown off of its hinges. "Ron? Are you OK?"  
  
She saw Ron's silhouette as he stumbled out of his cell. He waved at the smoke with his hands and coughed as he came toward her.  
  
Hermione ran forward and threw herself at Ron. He caught her with both of his arms and easily lifted her off the ground. He cradled her in his arms and tears slid down his ash stained face. It felt like the two torn pieces of her soul had finally reunited. She looked up at him.  
  
Fred, George, Ginny and Susan respectfully averted her eyes as Ron and Hermione kissed.  
  
  
That was damn long. And I didn't even get to do all that I wanted. Oh well, there's always next chapter. Sorry about the excessive violence, but I'm a gory action lover, myself. Ron's free! Quentin's dying. And they're not out yet. Ron still has some unfinished business with Dent, right? And a big twist comes next chapter. I promise. Review like mo-fos. Now! Sorry, I got myself pretty excited with this chapter. 


	24. Belated Battles and Betrayal

Good Reviews! The most I've gotten for any one chapter. I love it when they're long enough to actually tell me something.   
Well, here it is. The chapter that I have been waiting for. It's been so long in the making that I thought it would never come. It should be a surprise. But if you've been reading close enough, maybe you already know what's going to happen.  
Also, you'll find out how much Ron and Hermione's bond has evolved because of their separation. It'll be cool.  
This story is being translated into Spanish. Can you believe it?  
  
George could see immediately that Ron and Hermione were too happy to think clearly. Every passing moment brought them closer to getting caught, and the two of them didn't seem too preoccupied with worrying. Something had to be done.  
  
"All right, we have to move." George said.  
  
Ron looked from Hermione's face to George's. George almost gasped at what he saw.  
  
Ron had lost a lot of weight over the past four days. The skin on his face seemed to cling to his skull and his eyes were sunken and dark. George could see Ron's hands and how ruined they looked. His fingertips were red and bleeding and he didn't seem to have any fingernails left.  
  
That alone should have brought tears to Ron's eyes, but he seemed to hardly notice them.  
  
When Ron saw what George was staring at, he looked down at his hands. The sight sobered him greatly. "Don't worry about it. I can hardly feel it."  
  
George doubted that, but he knew they didn't have time to discuss it.   
  
Fred seemed to get the point. "Lets' get out of here. We can't let Harry and Malfoy's sacrifice to be in vain."  
  
Ron's eyes widened and for a moment, he looked like the old Ron. "Malfoy? What's he doing here?"  
  
George remembered that Ron had missed a lot over the last few days. "It's a long story. We'll fill you in when we get out."  
  
Everyone started to move in the direction they had come. Everyone but Ron. He stood unmoving in the middle of the hallway. "What sacrifice? Where the hell is Harry?"  
  
George recognized that this was a volatile situation. "He's buying us time. We have to move, Ron!"  
  
Ron still wouldn't move. "Where is he?"  
  
Fred sighed. "He and Draco are holding off the guards."  
  
Ginny began weeping and Susan brought a hand to her forehead. Ron saw their reactions and said, "How many guards were there?"  
  
George shrugged. "We don't know. They started coming when the alarm sounded. I'd imagine there were a lot of them."  
  
"Could they hold them off?"  
  
Through her tears, Ginny sputtered. "They're dead, Ron. There were so many guards...Harry told us to find you...find you and leave...he didn't want us coming back for them."  
  
Ron clenched his jaw tightly. "Where are they?"  
  
George took a step towards Ron. "On the other side of this floor. But Ron they told us not to go back!"  
  
Ron wasn't even listening to him. Ron had turned back to Hermione and was staring at her. To George, it looked like there was a silent conversation taking place between them.  
  
At first, Hermione shook her head adamantly. Ron continued to stare at her, his face unreadable. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she nodded sadly. Ron walked forward and brushed away the tears with his thumb. They shared a short kiss, and hugged like they might not be seeing each other again.  
  
Ron began to walk towards the direction they had come.   
  
"Ron, wait!" George grabbed his shoulder to stop him, but it felt like trying to stop a moving train. Ron shrugged off his hand and began to sprint down the corridor.  
  
George cursed and ran after him. He had always been faster than Ron , but his younger brother was running like the wind. George could here the others running after Ron as well. Ron began turning a corner but then stopped. He turned back to George. "Get Hermione out."  
  
George, panting and wheezing said, "What about you?!"  
  
Ron smiled strangely. He looked like he had aged years in that cell. "You don't worry about me anymore, big brother. I'll be fine. Get Hermione out!" Ron took off around the corner and George knew he would never catch him. He had heard that Ron had changed as a result of being a Sentinel, but this?  
  
Ginny and Susan didn't stop either. They continued to run until they disappeared around the corner.  
  
George felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Hermione staring up at him calmly.  
  
"He'll be OK, George. He's...different now."  
  
Fred caught up to George and Hermione. "What about Ginny? She can't defend herself in here!"  
  
Hermione smiled in the same strange way that Ron had. She looked like she knew something that no one else did. "Ron will look after them. We should go...like Ron said."  
  
George smiled slightly. "Since when do listen to anything Ron says?"  
  
Hermione smiled back. "Since now."  
  
***  
Ron's legs carried him faster than they ever had before. The hallway around him was a blur as he sprinted down the hallway. Sentinel magic did have its perks. Another thing they changed, he thought sadly.  
  
Being separated from Hermione so soon was like a knife in his side, but he had to find Harry. He couldn't expose her to danger. He was pretty confident that that the twins could get her out without much trouble.  
  
Ron thought back to his reunion with Hermione. It had been like an explosion inside him. If he had thought that the bond was strong before, it was nothing compared to now. In his head, he could hear her heart beat and he could've stopped and pointed in the exact direction that she was in. He could fell her emotions, and right now she seemed very calm. She understood that he was different, now.  
  
He could here footsteps and he looked behind him. In the distance, he could see Ginny and another girl that looked vaguely familiar, trying to keep up. For some reason when he looked at the tall, black haired girl, images of the banquet popped into his head.  
  
He heard sounds of fighting coming from ahead, and he doubled his speed. He turned a corner, and saw a bright flash. A bolt of lightning sped towards him, and he jumped to dodge it. He felt all the hair on his body stand on end as the lighting sped past him and hit the wall behind him. The bolt took a huge chunk out of the stone wall.  
  
Ron stood back up and saw Draco pointing a wand at him.  
  
"Weasley?" Draco asked in an exhausted voice. The strain of talking seemed too much for him, and he fell to his knees.  
  
Ron ran forward and was shocked at what he saw. Over twenty bodies littered the hallway. Many of them smoked as if they had been set on fire. Even more looked like they had been stabbed. They looked like guards.  
  
Ron reached Draco as the other boy was rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
"Malfoy? What's going on here?"  
  
Draco fell to backside as he said, "Sorry about the lightning. I thought you were another guard."  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron asked desperately.  
  
A sad look passed over Draco's face. "He went down. I think he's dead." He pointed to a guard's body, and at first Ron didn't see what he was gesturing to. Then he saw a foot sticking out from underneath the guard. It was wearing the sneakers that Harry always wore.  
  
Ron ran to the foot and ripped the body away from it. Laying on the ground, covered in blood was Harry Potter.  
  
"No!" Ron screamed and knelt by the body. Harry couldn't be dead.  
  
"He fought like a demon." Draco said from behind Ron. "He used that sword like he was born with it."  
  
Ron cried and cradled Harry's head in his lap. "You can't be dead." he muttered.  
  
At the sound of Ron's voice, Harry's right eyelid fluttered.  
  
Ron lightly slapped Harry's face. "Harry! Wake up, mate!"  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes. For a moment, he didn't seem to recognize Ron. But then his eyes cleared and he looked into Ron's face. "Ron? Is that you?"  
  
Ron laughed. "Yeah. It's me."  
  
"You look like shit."  
  
Ron hugged Harry tightly and said, "You should see yourself. I thought you were dead."  
  
Harry smiled weakly and pushed himself up to his knees. "I might've been."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair. "The guards just kept coming." He pointed to the body that had been laying on top of him. "This one charged me. I got him in the stomach, but he fell on top of me. I hit my head and blacked out. I didn't expect to wake up again."  
  
Harry looked from Ron to the bodies of the dead guards. "We killed them. I've never killed a man before. It doesn't feel good."  
  
"No, it certainly does not." Draco muttered.  
  
Harry looked from the bodies to Draco. "Still alive, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smiled. "Barely."  
  
Harry nodded to Malfoy in what looked like respect.  
  
Ron was bewildered. "I've obviously missed a lot."  
  
Harry snorted. "You wouldn't believe..."  
  
Draco got up to his feet. He looked shaky, but he could support his own weight. "Let's get the hell out of here."  
  
"I second that." Harry muttered and got to his feet.  
  
Just then, Ginny and Susan turned the corner, running at full speed. Ginny slowed down when she saw the bodies of the guards everywhere, but Susan kept running. The dead guards didn't seem to bother her.  
  
When she saw that Harry was still alive, she began to cry. She didn't hug him, she just stood there, tears running down her cheeks. "I thought you were dead." she mumbled.  
  
Harry smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Ginny came forward, her face extremely pale. Her eyes brightened when they saw Harry alive. "You're alive!"  
  
Harry smiled . For some reason, seeing Ginny again made his spirits rise. He hadn't expected to see anyone ever again. "It's good to see everyone, but we need to get out of here."  
  
Ron nodded. "Give me a second." he said and closed his eyes. He kept them closed for a few seconds and then opened them with a smile on his handsome face.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron stared for a moment as if he didn't understand what she meant. "What? Oh...I was just letting Hermione know you guys are OK." he said simply, as if his answer were obvious.  
  
Harry decided it wasn't the time to ask question. He took a step toward the stairs, but he stumbled, his head still pounding.  
  
Ginny came forward and supported Harry with her shoulder. Because of their difference in height, Ron practically carried Draco. They began to shuffle back to the stairs that would take them to the lower floor.  
  
Suddenly Ron stopped and tilted his head to the side, as if he were listening to something that none of the others could hear.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron didn't answer; he just listened. He lowered Draco to his feet and said to Susan, "Take him."  
  
Susan came forward to support Draco, but he waved her away. Apparently his pride wouldn't allow him to be carried by a girl.  
  
Ron turned back in the direction they had come. "Get out." he said calmly.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron didn't answer for a moment. "He's...calling me."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"The man who killed Ronnie-kins." Ron muttered. He said it softly, as if he hadn't wanted the others to hear. He turned back to Harry. "I have to do this. Find Hermione and leave."  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for you?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
"Hermione will know if I make it. Now go!"  
  
There was such power in Ron's voice, that they all moved a few steps before they realized it. And by the time they looked back again, Ron was gone.  
  
***  
  
Hermione thought back to her short-lived reunion with Ron. When she had hugged him, it had been like hugging solid rock.   
  
She had felt him grow more powerful over the past few days, but nothing could have prepared her for what Ron had become. The strength that he had before his abduction was like a pale shadow compared to now.   
  
Hermione was also aware that their bond was ultimately more powerful now. When she had hugged him, she had known his feelings and what he had been thinking. She had felt the unconditional love pour out of Ron's being and into hers. It had been breathtaking.  
  
She and the twins had carried Quentin out of Anne's room and brought him to the bus. He was in pretty bad shape, but he looked like he might pull through. Now they were just waiting for the others to get back.  
  
They were waiting for less than ten minutes, when Hermione felt Ron suddenly become elated.  
  
Hermione didn't know what had made Ron so happy, but she had her answer a moment later.  
  
(Hermione....Harry is alive!), Ron's excited voice rang out inside her head.  
  
Hermione gasped, still not used to Ron speaking directly to her mind. She and Ron had an entire conversation when they were in the castle, but it still was a new experience. It was just another way that the bond had evolved. Their silent conversations were a new experience.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on sending her thoughts to Ron. (What about Draco?)  
  
(He's fine.)  
  
(Good. Get back here. We've been apart too long as it is.)  
  
She could actually feel Ron smile. (We're coming.)  
  
She opened her eyes. Both of the twins were staring at her strangely.  
  
"Now's not the time to go to sleep, Hermione." George said.  
  
She smiled. "Harry and Draco are alive. They're all on their way back."  
  
Hermione had almost laughed at the bewildered expression on the twins' faces.  
  
"How do you know?" Fred asked softly as if expecting her run away like a frightened animal.  
  
She kept smiling. "Ron told me, of course."  
  
The twins stared for a minute, but George seemed to understand. "He's different now, isn't he?"  
  
Hermione nodded soberly. "More than you could possibly know."  
  
Hermione was hit by a wave of fear. It took her a moment to realize it was Ron's fear and not her own. What could make Ron so afraid?  
  
(Hermione,) Ron called out. (It's Dent. He's calling me. I have to go to him.)  
  
(No, Ron!) Hermione mentally screamed. She remembered how easily Dent had taken down Ron when he had been first captured. (Forget him! He isn't worth it! We have a chance to get out now.)   
  
There was a moment of indecision on Ron's part, but Hermione felt his resolve stiffen. (I have to do this, Hermione. He owes me more than he could ever give.)   
  
(Don't go, Ron!) Hermione sent. (He'll hurt you.)  
  
(Hold on to these while I take care of him.)  
  
Hermione didn't know what he was talking about. (Hold on to what?)  
  
(These.) Ron said.   
  
Hermione's brain was suddenly filled with the most wonderful pictures. They were images of Ron and her. The images moved, and Hermione realized they were Ron's thoughts. They showed her and Ron kissing. They showed Ron bending down on one knee, offering Hermione a ring. They both looked slightly older. They showed their wedding day. Everyone was there. Harry, Ron's best man, looked older too. He cried openly as his two best friends were married. Mrs. Weasley was weeping in happiness as Ron bent down to kiss Hermione, who wore the most beautiful wedding dress. There were images of her and Ron making love. There were some of Hermione happily pregnant. There were several scenes of Ron holding a baby. It was a baby girl. The baby had the reddest, frizziest hair Hermione had ever seen. She was so beautiful.   
  
(What are they, Ron?) Hermione asked, tears standing in her eyes.  
  
Ron snorted mentally. (Thoughts of you are the only things that kept me from going crazy. I thought about our future while I was in there. I even planned our wedding. I know that's usually a woman thing, but I had a lot of free time.)  
  
(Haven't you forgotten one thing?)  
  
(No...I don't think so. I thought of the cake, the wedding party, I even thought of the invitations. What could I have forgotten?)  
  
(The bride). Hermione thought testily.  
  
Ron laughed mentally. (I suppose I haven't asked you yet. I'll do it when I get back.)  
  
(Is that a promise?)  
  
(Is that a yes?)  
  
(No! You're not getting out of it that easily. I expect a full out, on bended knee proposal.)  
  
(Deal. I'll see you in a bit.)  
  
The mental connection was severed and Hermione felt strangely alone.   
  
***  
  
Harry led the staggering group through the long corridors of the castle's lower levels. He could walk on his own now that the pain in his head had faded slightly. Ginny, Draco and Susan followed him.  
  
They ran down the flight of stairs and into Anne's hospital room. Quentin was gone. The bed that he had been laying on was empty. The twins must have picked him up on the way out.   
  
Harry wanted to thank Anne for her kindness, but she had fallen into a deep slumber in a chair in the corner of the room.   
  
They continued running until they reached the door that they had used to first get inside the building. Harry stopped there and looked back in the direction they had come, hoping to get a glimpse of Ron.  
  
"Why did Ron run off?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
Harry shrugged. "He said someone was calling him. I don't know who."  
  
"Why have we stopped?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't want to leave without Ron." Harry snapped.  
  
"We can't stay here!" Draco yelled back. "Weasley didn't look that worried, running off on his own. He said Granger will know if he's OK. We have to go!"  
  
"Fine!" Harry snarled.   
  
Draco pushed open the door and looked around for guards. "Looks clear." he said and slipped out.  
  
Ginny followed Malfoy, and Harry was about to follow when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked back to see Susan standing there. She looked worried about something.  
  
"What is it, Susan?"  
  
Susan bit her lower lip. "Do you remember what I said on the bus? That I love you."  
  
"Of course I remember. What's wrong?"  
  
"Just remember that, OK? You have to remember that. No matter what happens."  
  
"Sure, Susan, I'll remember."  
  
Susan nodded and walked out the door. Harry stood bewildered for a moment, but then followed after her. The fresh, July air assailed his nose, and for the first time in a while, he felt his worries dissipate. He ran a few yards away from the door and then looked back to the Sentinel building. Now that he was a short distance away, the spell that made it look like a mountain had returned.  
  
Harry turned back to his friends and said. "Let's get moving. It's a long walk back to the bus."  
  
***  
  
Ron sprinted through dark hallways, following a silent call that was pulsing inside his head.   
  
(come to me, mr. weasley.)  
  
The voice was quiet, almost inaudible, but Ron knew who it was. Ron came to a halt in the hallway.  
  
(No, Dent. You come to me.)  
  
There were a few moments of shocked silence, but then: (stay where you are, boy. i'm on my way.)  
  
Ron began pacing the hallway, waiting for Dent to arrive. He felt anger billow in his mind. Dent was the man behind his four-day torture session. Ron knew that he had become more powerful because of his separation from Hermione, but he still hated Dent with a passion.  
  
Ron heard heavy footsteps coming from further down the hallway. He looked up and saw two men approaching him. Joseph Dent swaggered forward with Jared Langford following him. Jared looked nervous.  
  
Dent wasn't a large man. He looked to be about fifty, and many unfortunate individuals had mistaken his age for weakness. They were wrong, Dent was as strong as he was the day he finished his Training.  
  
Ron looked from Dent to Jared and back to Dent. "Why'd you bring him? Backup?"  
  
Dent smiled coldly. "Hardly, Mr. Weasley. Jared will be our witness."  
  
"Witness to what?"  
  
"Our battle."  
  
"Why do we need a witness?" Ron asked incredulously. "Can't we fight without someone watching?"  
  
"No, Mr. Weasley, we can't. I am the Grand Master of the Brotherhood. I have that position because I am the most powerful Sentinel in the world. In my thirty years of ruling, I have never met another Sentinel with even half my strength. That is...until now. You and I will fight for the leadership of the Brotherhood."  
  
Ron snorted. "I don't want to rule the Brotherhood! I don't even want to be a part of the Brotherhood. You fucking Sentinels have caused me nothing but pain."  
  
Dent continued smiling emotionlessly. "Whether you want it or not, Mr. Weasley, you will fight for it. Since the beginning, the Brotherhood has always been led by the most powerful living Sentinel. It will not end with me! Jared will witness the fight."  
  
Ron stared at Dent. "I'll fight you, Dent. But only because I hate everything you represent."  
  
Dent shrugged. "Good enough." He shrugged out of his blue cloak and gave it to Jared. Without a moment of silence, Dent walked calmly toward Ron. "I've never really been tested, Weasley. In all my years, I've never been put to the limit. This should be fun."  
  
Ron was ready when Dent launched himself at him. Dent soared teen feet through the air and snapped a kick at Ron's head. Ron ducked under the blow, but realized too late that the kick had been a fake. Ron saw Dent's fist for a split second before it crashed into his face. The pain was blinding.  
  
Ron was thrown across the hallway. He collided with the stone wall, and pain shot through his back. He cleared his head with a shake, and opened his eyes just in time to see Dent's knee before it smashed into his chest.   
  
Ron threw up his arm to block Dent's next punch. He kicked out with his leg, and tripped Dent. Ron pushed himself up to feet. Dent rolled quickly and got to his feet, as well.  
  
Dent ran forward and Ron tried to prepare himself for the onslaught, but Dent was too fast. Dent was a master at combat. Every one of his punches was expertly aimed and Ron found himself struggling to stay conscious. A fist to the stomach, a knee to the chin, a chop to the neck, a kick to the knee...  
  
An elbow collided with Ron's temple, and he felt himself slipping to his knees. He could see the darkness coming.  
  
***  
  
Hermione knew that Ron was in pain. She could feel it lash up and down her body and she bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out.   
  
(Ron!) she screamed over the distance. There was no answer. Ron was slipping away.  
  
(Stay with me, Ron!)  
  
She could feel him fighting the darkness, trying to stay awake. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't lose him, now. She needed him.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Draco, Ginny and Susan walked over the plains west of the Sentinel castle. They had been walking for close to ten minutes, now. The would be able to see the bus once they climbed this last hill.  
  
Draco stopped suddenly and Harry ran into him before he realized it. "Draco! What?"  
  
Draco was staring at the top of the hill. His eyes were squinted slightly as he tried to make out something. "Look." he said, pointing to the top of the hill.  
  
Harry squinted his eyes and could make out the vague shape of someone standing at the top of the hill. He couldn't see who it was, the moonless night left littlelight for them to see by.  
  
"Fred? Is that you?" Harry asked the dark figure.   
  
"Certainly not." a man's voice said as it raised a wand and pointed it at the sky above the group. The man mumbled a few unintelligible words, and a horrid mist shot out of the man's wand. The mist flew through the air until it came to a rest directly above Harry and his friends.  
  
Harry knew something was wrong, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the mist. The green, flowing mass began shifting into a figure. It was a figure that haunted Harry's dreams; something he had hoped to never see again. It was a Dark Mark.   
  
"Death Eaters!" Draco screamed. This statement brought fear into Harry's heart, and the group scattered. Draco ran off in one direction, while Harry and Ginny bolted in a different one. Harry couldn't find Susan.  
  
Harry thought that he and Ginny would be able to escape, until dozens of Death Eaters Apparated in front of them, responding to the Dark Mark.   
  
Harry grabbed Ginny and threw her to the ground as a shaft of glowing light hit him squarely in the chest.  
  
He heard Ginny scream as he fell into darkness.  
  
***  
  
Ron knew that he was on the ground. He knew that Dent was on top of him, punching him. Ron had almost passed out when he heard Hermione say, (Fight, Ron! Fight for these.)  
  
Ron's mind began to fill with the same images that he had sent Hermione earlier. The image of their wedding day flashed through his head. He couldn't give up, if only for that. He felt his strength return.  
  
Ron lashed out with his fist. He felt it connect with something. He felt the weight leave his chest. He rolled over and pushed himself up to his feet. He cleared his eyes and saw that Dent was laying against the opposite wall, a slightly dazed look on his face.  
  
Dent shook his head, and his eyes became sharp again. He looked up to see Ron standing over him. "That was quite a punch, Mr. Weasley. But we're not done yet."  
  
Ron felt pure rage course through his veins. It was very much like the anger he had felt when he fought Kyle, only much stronger. He hated this man. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Dent."  
  
For the first time, Ron went on the offensive, his anger fueling his movements. He swung a roundhouse punch that went straight for Dent's face. Dent had no chance to block it. It was too fast. But instead of letting it connect, Ron stopped the punch and inch from Dent's face.  
  
Dent stumbled back, his arms shielding his face. When he saw that Ron wasn't attacking he glanced over his forearms at Ron's face. What he saw there scared him. Ron's face was contorted with controlled anger.  
  
Ron saw the awe in Dent's face and said, "You shouldn't have kept me in there for that long, Dent. Now, I'm too powerful for you. I have a reason to live and because of that, you will never beat me."  
  
The awe on Dent's face changed to anger. "We'll see."  
  
Dent charged, but to Ron, it looked like Dent was running through water. He was slow. Ron marveled at that for a moment. The most powerful Sentinel in the world was looked slow to him.  
  
Dent punched out at Ron's head, but Ron sidestepped and stuck out his leg. Dent couldn't stop his forward momentum and he tripped over Ron's leg. He fell to the ground with a crash. It was more embarrassing than painful.  
  
"It's over, Dent." Ron said, smiling down at Dent.  
  
"No!" Dent screamed. He pushed himself to his feet and ran at Ron.  
  
This time, Ron stayed put. When Dent jumped at him, Ron reached out a hand and caught Dent by the throat. He lifted Dent off of his feet with one hand. Turning blue, Dent punched Ron's wrist and chest, but Ron ignored it.   
  
Ron pulled Dent's face to his own and said, "We're through, Dent." Ron pulled back his arm and punched out with all his strength. The punch connected with Dent's face and it launched the aging man down the hall.   
  
Dent slid along the stone floor for almost twenty feet. He didn't get back up.   
  
Jared went to Dent and checked his pulse. "He's alive. But he's going to have a horrible headache."  
  
Ron turned and began walking. He wanted to be with Hermione.   
  
"Wait, Master Weasley!" Jared called out.  
  
Ron spun on his heel. "Master?"  
  
Jared ran over to Ron and bowed deeply. "Grand Master, to be exact."  
  
Ron snorted. "I don't want to have anything to do with the Brotherhood.", he said and turned away again.   
  
Jared reached out and grabbed Ron's shoulder. Ron could have easily pulled away, but he allowed Jared to stop him. "Whether you want it or not, Master Weasley, you have it."  
  
"I'm only sixteen."  
  
Jared sighed. "I've waited so long for you, Master Weasley. I've always known that the Brotherhood could be a force for good. But as long as Dent was in control, the Brotherhood would always be run by tradition. You have the opportunity to lead the most powerful group of individuals in the world."  
  
Ron took a breath to refuse, but he stopped himself. The forces of good were fighting a war against Voldemort and they were losing. He could make a difference. "Fine. I'll do it."  
  
Jared looked elated. "That's so good of you, sir."  
  
Ron ignored him. "As my first order, I am appointing you, Jared Langford, as my stand-in. You will run the day-to-day operations of the Brotherhood. I need to live my life and I can't do that here."  
  
Jared eyes widened. "Of course, my lord."  
  
Ron gritted his teeth at being call 'my lord'. "Second, I retain full control over the Brotherhood. Whenever I feel it is necessary, I will take over. You will owl me all important decisions and I have veto power over every one."  
  
"Third, all Training stops. No one should ever have to go through what I did. If we're to become a force for good, we can't be torturing our members."  
  
Jared nodded. "I understand, Master."  
  
"And lastly, I want every Sentinel around the world prepared for war. Contact all of them! Tell them that they fight Voldemort, now. I will lead them when the time comes. And I want this building abandoned. There shouldn't be a central location for the Sentinels. They should be with their bond-mates."  
  
Jared smiled widely. "I've been waiting so long for someone to say that. I miss my wife and child."  
  
"Go to them. Voldemort is coming and I don't know how much longer we all have. Live your life."  
  
"Gladly, my lord."  
  
Ron nodded and started walking back to the exit. He closed his eyes and sent a thought to Hermione.  
  
(Thank you, love. You saved my life.)  
  
(I owed you one.), came Hermione's voice.  
  
(How are things over there?) Ron asked. He could tell Hermione was worried about something. Her feelings were so ingrained with his, that he almost confused it as his own emotion.  
  
(I'm worried.) Hermione replied.  
  
(I could tell.) Ron sent dryly.  
  
(Harry and the others aren't here, yet)  
  
(What?) Ron exclaimed. (They should have gotten there by now.)  
  
(Well, they're not.)  
  
(I'll be right there) Ron sent and started to run. He didn't know the best way to get out of the building, but he used Hermione like a homing beacon and soon found an exit.  
  
He began running at full speed over the grass. He couldn't believe how good the air felt in his hair. He cast a backward look at the building that had been holding him for so long. It felt good to be free.  
  
Ron kept his eye out for Harry and Ginny, but he didn't see them as he ran. Maybe they already got back, he thought.  
  
He ran towards Hermione and soon he saw an old, school bus hidden behind a hill. He continued to run and called out. "If that isn't the oldest piece of junk I've ever seen, my name isn't Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Hermione had been aware of his approach, and flung her arms around Ron's neck. The twins looked up in surprise at the sound of his voice and then ran to him.  
  
"Hey, little brother." George said coming up and giving Ron a hug.  
  
"Hey, bro." Ron said and looked around at the others. "Why don't we get of here?"  
  
(Harry still-), Hermione began silently. She stopped herself and continued out loud. "Harry still isn't here. Ginny, Draco and Susan were with him."  
  
"Damn it." Ron muttered. He just wanted to get away from this cursed place. "We're going to have to split up to look for them. Hermione and I will look over-"  
  
He was cut off by muffled footsteps. He looked over to where they came from and saw Draco limping his way to the bus.  
  
Ron ran over to him and saw that Draco's leg had been badly burned. His jeans were charred and still smoking. "What the hell happened, Malfoy?"  
  
"I knew I met her before." Draco spat. He started pacing back and forth, muttering and cursing.  
  
Ron had no idea what Draco was talking about. He walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Malfoy! You're not making any sense."  
  
By this time, the others had caught up to Ron and Draco.   
  
Hermione saw Draco's leg and asked, "Draco, what happened? Where's Harry?"  
  
Draco was very upset about something. "God damn it! Don't you get it? I could've stopped it!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked slowly.  
  
"Death Eaters." Malfoy muttered "They attacked us."  
  
The news sank in. Hermione gasped. The twins looked at each other, worry in their eyes. Ron prepared himself to go look for Harry when Malfoy stopped him.  
  
"Don't bother, Weasley. They all Apparated away."  
  
Ron put his hands to his head. "How could this happen? How could they know we were here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious. We've been set up! And I could have stopped it!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I knew I had met her before!"  
  
"Susan? Is that who you're talking about."  
  
"Obviously!"  
  
"Back at the hotel? But that was just pick-up line. You were trying to hit on her."  
  
"What? No! I knew I had seen her before. I just couldn't remember!"  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"She's a Death Eater!" Malfoy screamed.  
Don't tell me I didn't give you enough hints. Re-read the story. It's pretty obvious when you think about it. She never takes off that long sleeved dress. She's always gripping her forearm... At the Burrow, she asked Harry 'Why do you have to be so nice?' She was extremely uncomfortable when Malfoy came in. Malfoy remembered her from somewhere. She obviously remembered him, too. She kept reminding Harry to remember that NO MATTER WHAT he has to remember that she loves him.  
So Susan's a Death Eater. But is it a willing affiliation or has someone from her past forced it on her? HMMMMMM... 


	25. You Are Nothing

Ginny cradled Harry's head in her lap. His skin was pale and cold to the touch. He breathed slowly, as if it took every ounce of energy he had.   
  
The smell of burned flesh assailed Ginny's nostrils. She glanced down at Harry's chest and saw the hole that had been burned into his shirt. His skin was charred and blistered.   
  
Ginny had torn off one of her sleeves and was pressing it to the wound, tying to stop a slow trickle of blood. It had been hours since she had started, and her makeshift bandage was heavy with blood.  
  
She had awoken to find Harry and herself in a horrible, damp cell. The walls, floor and ceiling were all made of some metal. In the middle of the ceiling was a globe of light that lit the cell enough for Ginny to see around the small room.  
  
They weren't chained down, but the small door in one of the walls was locked. Occasionally, Ginny could hear someone walk by the door, but they would never stop.  
  
Harry moved his head in her lap and muttered something in his sleep. It sounded like a whimper. Ginny pushed the hair out of his eyes. His wire-frame glasses were gone. They had been lost in the capture.   
  
Ginny leaned down and kissed Harry's cold forehead. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she forced them down. She wouldn't give the Death Eaters the pleasure of seeing her cry.  
  
Harry jerked suddenly, and his eyes opened wide. "Gin..." was all he said before he passed out again.  
  
Ginny would have given all she had just to see Harry's flashing, green eyes open again. She thought back to Ron's rescue and all that had happened. Harry had been like a pillar of strength during the whole thing. He had been willing to give his life just to know his friends would live.  
  
Ginny remembered the moment when Harry had grabbed her and thrown her to the ground during the Death Eater attack. He had seen the horrible spell that had burned a hole in his chest heading for Ginny. And he had been hit by it. He had been protecting her.  
  
Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived had been willing to give his own life for her, Ginny Weasley. The very idea was outrageous, and yet very familiar. Harry had always risked his life for his friends. That was why she loved him.  
  
The small door opened and a tall boy walked in. He was thin, almost emaciated, and his short black hair was the color of night. He wore, white wool pants and black knee-high riding boots. The sword of Gryffindor hung from his belt.   
  
The boy strolled into the room and up to Ginny. He smirked down at her. "Put him down."  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth and shook her head. "No."   
  
The punch was fast and Ginny had no time to prepare for it. Her face was thrown to the side and her ears rang. She tasted blood and the room swam, but Ginny didn't release Harry's head, fearing that the boy had come to kill him. She would never let go.  
  
When her eyes cleared, she saw the boy rubbing his knuckles painfully. He obviously wasn't used to doing things this way. He noticed her looking at him and said, "Listen, bitch, I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to heal him."  
  
He must have noticed the doubt in Ginny's eyes, because he said, "The Dark Lord would be very disappointed if the Boy Who Lived was dead before he got a chance to see him."  
  
Voldemort. Voldemort was coming here.  
  
The boy saw Ginny's fearful look and smiled. "Don't worry, love. He's not here yet. He has pressing business elsewhere. But he's coming."  
  
Ginny didn't move. She wouldn't let this boy touch Harry. "Go to hell."  
  
The second punch left her dazed. She barely felt her head hit the cold, metal floor. She never passed out, but she saw spots. Through the spots she could see the thin boy take out his wand. Ginny tried to reach Harry, but her body wasn't obeying her commands.  
  
The thin boy muttered a few, strange words and a sickly yellow light exited the tip of his wand. The light settled on Harry's chest. For a moment, nothing happened. Then Harry began to jerk and writhe.  
  
Ginny could see the skin on Harry's chest begin to close, but it seemed to be causing Harry extraordinary pain.   
  
The thin boy stood up and put his wand back into his pocket. "I'm afraid that's as good as it gets. Learning to heal isn't a priority with the group I'm with now."  
  
Ginny looked to Harry's chest and winced. The wound had closed completely, but in its place was a vicious, fist-size scar. Harry looked a little healthier and he seemed to be breathing normally.  
  
"Are you finished?" Ginny asked.   
  
Thin boy nodded and motioned to Harry's chest. "That spell wasn't even meant for him. I aimed it at you. But of course Harry Potter had to be a hero."  
  
Ginny didn't answer. She just crawled her way over to Harry. She put his head in her lap again.  
  
The boy turned to leave, but he stopped at the door and spun back to Ginny. "Tell Potter that Silas says 'Hi'. He'll remember me."  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth. "That sword doesn't belong to you."  
  
Silas smiled and looked down at the sword on his belt. "It does now." he said, but he was careful not to touch it with his skin.  
  
Ginny remembered some of the stories about how the Sword of Gryffindor would not allow those with evil in their hearts to wield it. Maybe some the stories were true. "What's the matter, Silas? Can't you touch it?"  
  
The smile disappeared from Silas' face and he stalked out of the cell.  
  
Harry moved suddenly and said, "Ginny...I can't open my eyes."  
  
Ginny laughed in relief. She had feared that Harry would never wake. "Don't try. Just rest. You were really hurt."  
  
Harry tried to roll over, but he groaned in pain. "I still am."  
  
"You were dying, but they healed you."  
  
"They?"  
  
"Death Eaters."  
  
Harry forced his eyes open. "Where are we?" Harry asked, not having enough energy to move.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. After you passed out, I tried dragging you away, but one of them hit me with something. I blacked out, too. I woke up and we were here."  
  
Harry sighed. "What about Draco and Susan? I didn't see them. Did they get away?"  
  
"Well, they're not here. They might be in a different cell." Ginny was suddenly very scared. She hadn't let the fear sink before because of her worry for Harry, but now it was hitting her full-force "How are we going to get out of here, Harry?"  
  
Harry must have seen the fear, because he pulled Ginny into a tight embrace. "We've been in tighter spots than this, Dot. Remember the Chamber of Secrets? This will be a cakewalk compared to that."  
  
Ginny could see that Harry was just trying to cheer her up, but she smiled anyway. Harry was always looking out for her. That was another reason she loved him. "All of the Death Eaters have a strange accent. It's almost French...but different."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Almost French? It couldn't be!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Bourbon Street Academy."  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry brought his hands to his face. He looked so tired. "A school in...Louisiana, I think it's called. Bad bunch of guys. They all but admitted to being Death Eaters. I wouldn't be surprised if they were a part of this." Harry sighed deeply. "Why does it have to be like this?" he mumbled through his hands.  
  
Ginny pulled his hands away from his face. "Why does what have to be like this?"  
  
Harry smiled dryly. "My life." he said quietly. "Why does every shadow have some monster lurking in it? Why do I have to endanger every person I ever get close to? Why can't I have a normal life?"  
  
Ginny was quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say. She had never seen Harry like this. Even after Cedric Diggory's death, Harry had been able to keep his perspective. "I don't know the answers to any of those questions, Harry. But I do know that entire world owes you a debt of gratitude. Without you, Voldemort would have ravaged the globe sixteen years ago."  
  
Harry shook his head slowly. "A lot of good it has done. Now Voldemort is back and stronger than ever."  
  
"You can't do everything, Harry." Ginny said. "One of them came in here and healed you. He said you know him. His name is Silas."  
  
Harry laughed dryly. "Yeah, I know him. He ate at the table Quentin, Susan and I sat at during the banquet. He's a dick."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yeah, he is."  
  
Harry pushed Ginny's red hair away from her face. His eyes widened when he saw her bruised face. "What happened to you?"  
  
Ginny shrugged uncomfortably. "Silas came in here. He wanted to do heal you, but I thought he wanted to hurt you. I wouldn't let you go, so he hit me a couple of times."  
  
Harry's green eyes flashed dangerously. His jaw tightened in anger. "I'll kill that bastard." he spat. He tried to push himself up to his feet, but he didn't have the strength. His head fell back into Ginny's lap.  
  
Harry's anger was flattering. "Forget it, Harry. You're not strong enough."  
  
Harry nodded an looked her in the eye. "Thanks for looking out for me, Gin."  
  
Ginny smiled and shrugged. "I need to save your life a couple more times before we're even."  
  
Harry stared at her a moment before something monumental occurred to him. "I love you, Gin."  
  
Ginny's heart stopped. "Yeah, you love all of us Weasleys."  
  
Harry nodded. "I do love all of the Weasleys. But I love you mo-"  
  
He was cut off as the door of the cell opened.  
  
Damn it!, Ginny yelled silently.   
  
A figure walked into the cell. It was a short, hooded, person who walked right up to Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Can we help you?" Harry asked from Ginny's lap.  
  
The figure threw back its hood and revealed its face.  
  
Harry and Ginny gasped.  
  
"Susan!" Harry yelled happily. "Did you escape? You've gotta help us get out of here."  
  
Susan stayed silent, her face emotionless. A strange certainty occurred to Ginny. It couldn't be.  
  
Harry was still ecstatic over Susan's return. "How'd you get away? Those Death Eaters were everywhere."  
  
Ginny eyed Susan cautiously. "Harry, I don't think-"  
  
"Susan," Harry said, concern in his voice. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"  
  
Susan kept her face like stone. "I'm sorry, Harry." she said quietly. She removed her cloak and revealed the same wool dress that she always wore. She pulled back the right sleeve and exposed her forearm. Etched in to her skin was the Dark Mark.  
  
Harry gasped. "I don't understand." he said slowly.  
  
"I am a Death Eater, Harry." Susan said quietly.  
  
Harry was shocked into silence.  
  
"How?" Ginny asked.  
  
Susan didn't take her eyes off Harry when she said, "My stepfather thought it would be a good idea if the Death Eaters had a spy in all of the American schools. He sent me to Salem."  
  
Susan let that information sink in before she continued. "I did very well, there. I gave any information I could learn to the Death Eaters. I was the top of my class. My true identity was only found out once. A fellow student followed me to my weekly meeting with the Death Eaters. She saw what I was doing. I had to kill her. I had to!" She seemed to be trying to convince herself. "The Death Eaters saw that as an initiation. They gave me the Mark."  
  
"Earlier this summer, I was chosen to be a Student Representative for a banquet with some stupid foreigners. I was scared at the banquet. I hadn't been around men in years. But I met James Evans. He was decent and kind. He protected me from Silas. I have always hated Silas."  
  
Susan's emotionless face finally broke. She looked distressed. "But then James Evans became Harry Potter. I reported his presence to the Death Eaters. It was my duty. They told me to get close to Potter. To make him love me. That way he wouldn't see the betrayal until it was too late."  
  
By now, Harry had realized what was going on. His eyes were squinted in anger. He seemed to want to attack Susan.  
  
Susan saw this, but continued talking. "The Death Eaters wanted to act sooner, but you jumped around too much. From Florida to England and back again. It was impossible to plan the capture."  
  
"But then, we found out the location of the Sentinel compound. For once I knew where you were going to be and when. They were only supposed to take you, Harry. But when Silas tried to kill your friend, you jumped in the way. We needed to move quickly. I knew the power Ron now holds. I knew that if he came too quickly, we might not be able to capture you. We ended up taking both you and Ginny."  
  
Harry was opening and closing his fists in anger. "So what happens now, Susan?" he asked angrily. "We die and you get a promotion? Is that how it works?"  
  
Susan looked pained. "You promised you would remember. No matter what happens."  
  
Harry eyes widened. "You're insane, Susan. You're killing us. I don't care about some lie you told me to not see the truth about you."  
  
Susan fell to her knees. "No, Harry it was true. I do love you."  
  
Harry shook his head slowly. "How can that be true? We're going to die because of you."  
  
"I can't stop that." Susan screamed. But at least you'll die knowing I love you. You will always live on within me. " she said vehemently.  
  
Ginny realized Harry was right. Susan was insane. She truly believed everything would be all right. She didn't care if Harry died as long he remembered she loved him. She thought that made it right.  
  
"That's how Draco knew you." Harry said quietly.  
  
Susan nodded. "There was a Death Eater gathering right after Voldemort's return. Lucius Malfoy brought his son and my stepfather brought me. Draco and I never spoke, but he seemed to remember me anyways. He made me very uncomfortable."  
  
"I can't believe you." Ginny said acidly to Susan. "I let you in my house, in my room. And all that time you were planning on killing us."  
  
Susan looked at Ginny. "You don't know how hard it was for me. You were all so nice. I almost didn't go through with it."  
  
Ginny snorted. "That's great, Susan. I sorry you had such a hard time betraying us to our deaths. But to tell you the truth, it doesn't matter to us how hard it was. We're still going to be dead."  
  
Susan shook her head slowly. "You don't understand. The Dark Lord wants you dead. I can't disobey. He is my master."  
  
"Susan," Harry said, "you said you loved me."  
  
Tears ran down Susan's cheeks. "But you never said it back."  
  
"Because I don't." Harry yelled. "And I never will. You are nothing to me. I hate you."  
  
Susan seemed to shatter. Her shoulders slumped and her chin fell to her chest. She threw one more pleading glance at Harry. "I can't change what's happening."  
  
"Get out, Susan." Harry spat. "I don't even want to see your face."  
  
Susan nodded and left the room.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn't want Ginny to see him cry.  
  
***  
  
The twins' bus flew over the plains of Texas. George was at the wheel. Fred was laying in the sleeping bag. Quentin and Draco had been laid out on the floor of the bus. They were both sleeping fitfully. Ron and Hermione sat together in one of the seats.  
  
They touched each other at all times. They held hands, they rubbed knees, and they leaned against each other, anything to keep contact. When they touched, they could feel the magic course through their skin. It was an amazing feeling.  
  
To the twins, Ron and Hermione hadn't said a word to each other. But in reality, they were in constant conversation.  
  
(What are we going to do?) Hermione asked Ron.  
  
Ron shrugged. (I'd do anything to get Harry and Ginny back.)  
  
(So would I, Ron. But we don't even know what we're getting ourselves into.)  
  
(Malfoy said the Bourbon Street Academy was the largest organization of Death Eaters in America. We'll start there.)  
  
(But Quentin and Draco need medical attention. The only person that can help them is Neville. They need to get back to Florida.)  
  
(We don't have time, Hermione! Harry and Ginny might already be dead. If not, every second brings them closer to that end. We need to find them soon.)  
  
(So what are we going to do?)  
  
Ron didn't answer, instead he called up to George. "Turn off the Invisibility Booster, George. We need to talk and I don't want to speak with disembodied voices."  
  
"Give me a minute, Ron." George called back. Suddenly the bus shot up into the clouds. As soon as the broke the cloud-line, George reached over and turned off the Invisibility Booster. The bus popped back into view.  
  
"Wake Fred up." Ron said to his brother.  
  
While George was waking up his twin, Ron leaned over and shook Draco awake. Draco's leg was still in bad shape and he couldn't walk. His eyes whipped open and he winced away from Ron's hand.   
  
Bad dreams, Ron thought.  
  
Ron didn't wake Quentin. He was still in pretty bad shape, and Ron didn't want to put any stress on him.  
  
Once every one was awake, Ron said, "We need to make some choices. Draco and Quentin need some healing, but Harry and Ginny have been captured. We have a pretty good idea of where they are, but we can't stop. I'm open to any suggestions."  
  
"I think we should go after Harry and Ginny.", Fred said slowly.  
  
George shook his head. "I want my little sister back too, but we can't stop. Quentin can't make it another day. He needs to get back."  
  
Ron looked down at Draco.   
  
Surprisingly, Draco said, "I don't care what you guys do. I'm going after Potter. I'm the only one that can get in. I just have to throw my father's name around and they'll let me in."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, Draco. You can't go."  
  
Draco was getting mad. "What? This?" he said gesturing to his burnt leg. "I'm fine! I might limp around a bit, but-"  
  
"That's not what I mean, Draco." Hermione said. "Susan knows about your fall from grace with the Death Eaters. If you go, they'll kill you on sight."  
  
Draco searched for something to say, but he couldn't think of anything. Instead he just stared at the roof of the bus.  
  
Ron stood up. "There is no getting around it. Quentin needs to get back. Draco can't go. Fred and George are the only ones that know how to fly the bus. I say the twins drop me off in New Orleans. I'll find Harry and Ginny break them out. We'll find some other way back to Florida."  
  
Hermione stood up outrage clearly stamped on her face. "You're not leaving me behind, Ron."  
  
Ron laughed. "I know, Hermione. I didn't think I had to ask."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said and sat down again with a smile on her face.  
  
George looked doubtful. "I know you've changed a lot, Ron. But that place will be covered by Death Eaters. Even if you can get in, how are you going to get out of that city? And if you get caught..."  
  
Ron smiled widely. "We'll just not get caught, then."  
  
The bus flew for about another two hours. Quentin started to get really bad around the Texas-Louisiana border. He would pass in and out of consciousness, but when he was awake, he would wheeze loudly and mumble strange things. He wouldn't respond when any of the others tried to talk to him. He was fading away.  
  
When they flew over New Orleans, George said, "I'll bring it down so you two can get out."  
  
Ron shook his head. "No time. Just get closer to the ground."  
  
Fred stood up and took off his sweater. It was one of the sweaters that he had received from his mother on Christmas. It was blue and comfortable. The T-shirt that Ron had been captured in was shredded and was barely decent. Fred held his sweater out to Ron. "Take this."  
  
Ron looked down at it and smiled. "Thanks, Fred." He put on the sweater and hugged his brother. "I'll see you in a couple days." Fred nodded and climbed back into the sleeping bag.  
  
The bus slowly floated towards the ground, but long before it reached the surface, Ron grabbed Hermione around the waist and said, "Ready for a ride?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Hermione knew exactly what he meant and nodded. "Be my legs."  
  
Ron nodded and lifted her off the floor of the bus. He carried her to the front of the bus and opened the side door.  
  
"Ron!" George screamed. "We're still too high!"  
  
"Just get to Florida, George!" Ron said over his shoulder and jumped out of the bus.  
  
Ron and Hermione fell through the air. Hermione buried her face in Ron's shoulder. She was scared, but she trusted Ron to take care of her.  
  
The fall was over a hundred feet. Ron held Hermione tightly to his chest. He knew that if he lost control, she would die the moment they hit the ground. The pavement of the street below came rushing towards them.   
  
Ron straightened his legs and braced for the impact. Ron's legs held strong as he hit the street. Hermione held onto him with all of her strength, but the impact knocked the wind out of her.  
  
Ron looked at his feet and saw the he had cracked the stone of the street. The fall should have broken every bone in his legs, but he had barely felt it. He marveled at how much he had changed and put Hermione down on her feet. (You OK?)  
  
Hermione nodded, breathing hard.   
  
Several Muggles were staring at them. They had been walking the street when Ron and Hermione fell from the sky and now were staring at them in shock.  
  
Ron bowed grandiosely to the gathering crowd.   
  
When Hermione had gotten her breath back, they began walking up the street. The crowd parted in awe.  
  
  
  
Yeah, I'm a Matrix fan. 


	26. Kneel Before Me

We're on the home stretch now. I not sure how long the story will keep going, but I know I'm way more than halfway done. Ron and Hermione wander the streets of New Orleans while Harry and Ginny sit in a cell, waiting for You-Know-You...  
The last couple of chapters have been abnormally long; I just couldn't stop writing. I'll return to normal length with this chapter.  
I'll be attending a wedding in Chicago for a few days, but I'll update as soon as I get back. Fucking nine hour drive...  
  
Harry recovered his strength slowly. With Ginny's help, he was able to stand and eventually limp around their small cell. He walked over to the door and tested the handle. He didn't expect it to open, but when it didn't he felt his spirits drop slightly. "Damn it." he muttered.  
  
He looked back to Ginny, who looked at Harry with a sense of anxiety. She hadn't said much since Susan had revealed her true intentions; she was worried how Harry was going to act.  
  
Harry saw this and tried to ease her mind with a smile. "I'm over it, Ginny."  
  
Ginny nodded, but Harry could see the doubt in her eyes. "Sure, Harry."  
  
Harry was going to reiterate, but he realized that he probably wasn't over it. The anger he felt towards Susan helped replace the feelings of betrayal and injury. Susan had come to mean a lot to Harry over the course of their relationship. Harry had known that Susan was a fragile person. Harry often felt like he was dealing with glass when he had been around her.   
  
But it was this fragility that allowed Harry to grow fond of her. It had been gratifying to protect her from her fears. She had appreciated him and, while he always felt like an idiot when he was around her, he felt needed.  
  
Harry gazed fondly over at Ginny. There was a girl who certainly wasn't fragile. Ginny was as tough as nails. He knew that if most people were in their position, they would be screaming for mercy. But Ginny, though scared, wouldn't give the Death Eaters the satisfaction of hearing her scream.  
  
Harry had meant what he had said earlier. He did love Ginny. That realization didn't hit him like a bolt of lightning. His love for her had grown slowly over the course of four years. It wasn't the paralyzing, skewed love that he had felt for Susan. It was comfortable. Their friendship had grown into something else, but there was no nervousness; no mad attempts to impress. They already knew everything about each other.  
  
And now that he had come to terms with his love, it was going to be taken away. They both would be killed as soon as Voldemort arrived.  
  
Ginny voiced Harry thoughts. "You'd think Voldemort would drop everything to come kill you. I mean, he's been trying for sixteen years, you'd think it would higher on his list of priorities."  
  
Harry smiled and sat down next to her. "You might be in a rush to die, Gin, but as far as I'm concerned, Voldemort can take his time."  
  
Ginny laughed. "You know what I meant."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Voldemort rules his minions through fear. I'd imagine he can't just leave whenever he wants to. He knows that without his influence, the Death Eaters would probably turn on each other. He probably has to leave someone in charge while he's gone."  
  
Ginny nodded and looked Harry in the eye. "I don't think we're getting out of this one, Harry."  
  
Harry searched for something to say to bolster her spirits, but he couldn't think of anything. "Probably not."  
  
Ginny's eyes fell to the metal floor, and she nodded sadly.  
  
Harry marveled at Ginny's courage. She was going to die in hours, but she accepted it bravely.  
  
Harry put an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "You really do belong in Gryffindor."  
  
She smiled sadly. "Thanks." she mumbled. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder.   
  
Her smell filled Harry's nostrils and he reveled in it. Mixed in with the dirt and grime, Harry could smell nutmeg and rosemary. It was wonderful.  
  
Harry twirled a lock of her ginger hair between her fingers. "I do love you, Ginny."  
  
Ginny lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and looked at him with tears in her eyes. It was really quite flattering. Death couldn't phase this girl, but his admission of love brought tears to her eyes.  
  
Ginny tried to say something, but the lump in her throat prevented it. When she realized she wasn't going to be able to voice her feelings, she leaned in and kissed Harry. The kiss was deep and long and their surroundings dropped away while it lasted.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Harry's knees trembled, even though he was sitting down. Ginny brought her hand to her flushed forehead and said, "Wow...they were right."  
  
"They?" Harry asked, a little light headed.  
  
Ginny looked Harry in the eye and said, "The girls you kissed in that club. They said you were a good kisser."  
  
Harry smiled widely. "Naturally." he said nonchalantly.   
  
Ginny laughed and buried her face in her hand. "Oh, God what are we doing?" she asked with a smile on her face. "We're in a cell, being held by Death Eaters and we're kissing."  
  
Harry pulled her in tighter. "Well, it's kind of like our last defiance, right? I can't imagine they'd be too pleased if they knew we were making out."  
  
Ginny smiled mischievously. "You call that making out, Potter? One kiss is not making out."  
  
"We'll just have to try harder, then." Harry whispered.  
  
Ginny smiled and leaned in, but stopped when they heard the door opening.  
  
Silas swaggered in and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting, friends."  
  
Harry stood with a growl. "Silas."  
  
Silas nodded minutely to Harry. "James. Or should I say Harry? It all gets so confusing." he turned to Ginny and smiled. "How's the face, babe?"  
  
Harry snarled and charged Silas. He was only a few feet away when Silas raised his wand. "I wouldn't, Potter."  
  
Harry came to a halt. It was Harry's wand.  
  
Silas smiled cockily. "I can't kill you. My master would be very disappointed. But I can cause you an amazing amount of pain."  
  
When he saw that the threat was working, Silas got confident. "So, Potter." he said slowly. "I heard our young Susan duped you and all of your friends. I can't imagine. A Death Eater befriends Harry Potter."  
  
Silas cackled dryly. "The worst part about it is that she really cares for you. You should have seen her leave this cell earlier. Bawling like a baby. It was pathetic."  
  
"But don't worry, Potter. It's all for the best. You think I'm bad, but you don't know half of what there is to know about Susan. I know; I've known her a long time. At least I've never killed anyone. Susan has killed before."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. "She told us all of this."  
  
Silas' smile widened. "She did? Did she tell you that she been casting Kindred Charms on her Headmaster for eight years, now?"  
  
Silas saw the shocked look on Harry's face and laughed. "Oh, come on, Potter. Susan is smart, but she could never have become her Headmaster's right hand without a little help. She has been coaxing information out of that senile bitch for years and reporting back to us. Susan is a crafty girl."  
  
Harry's eyes fell to the sword hanging from Silas' belt. "That belongs to me."  
  
Silas looked down to the sword. "This? It's piece of trash."  
  
Harry looked to Silas' right hand which had a thick bandage wrapped around it. He remembered something he had heard about the sword. "What's wrong, Silas. The sword didn't like you very much, did it?"  
  
Silas stared at Harry with hatred.  
  
"What do you want, Silas? Have you just come to gloat?"  
  
"No, Potter. I have come to inform you that the Dark Lord has told us that he would be arriving before morning." He pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it. "You have about...four hours to live."  
  
Ginny stood up and yelled, "Why don't you just leave?"  
  
"How about I knock you around some more?" Silas hissed. "Our encounter earlier was fun."  
That's it, Harry thought. He charged at Silas.  
  
Silas' eyes widened in shock, but he recovered quickly. He raised the wand at Harry's chest. "Imperio!" he hissed.  
  
Harry felt his something trying to take over his mind. It was like something was breaking down the doors of his brain. He came to a halt a few feet away from Silas.  
  
Silas smiled devilishly. "Kneel before me, Potter."  
  
The words resounded in Harry's mind. (kneel before me, kneel before me, kneel before me)  
  
The words seemed to make sense, but Harry knew better. He had been through this before.  
  
He looked into Silas' face and forced a smile. "I've had a lot better wizards than you cast that spell on me, Silas."  
  
Silas blanched slightly and said, "Crucio!"  
  
Harry's body became engulfed in pain. But it wasn't the same as when Voldemort cast that spell on him. It was weaker, not as painful.   
  
Harry resisted falling to his knees. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain, but it was slowly overcoming him. He could here Silas' dry cackle.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Her screamed seem to freeze Harry's brain. It gave him perspective; it allowed him to concentrate on something other than the pain.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Silas laughing. Anger rose up in his mind. He felt his blood boil as he launched himself at Silas's knees.  
  
Harry tackled Silas to the ground. Silas grunted and Harry's pain disappeared.  
  
What began then was a very one-sided beat down. Silas was weak. Harry knew several girls that could have beaten him up. So it wasn't very hard for Harry to get on top of him.  
  
Harry began to pound Silas' face. For the first couple of moments, Silas weakly beat his fist on Harry's chest, but Harry ignore it. Harry released all of his anger through his punches. Anger at Silas, at the Death Eaters, at Susan and the situation he and Ginny were in.  
  
When Silas stopped fighting back, Harry rolled off of him. He reached down and grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor from Silas' belt.  
  
"THIS IS MINE!" he bellowed and kicked Silas in the jaw. He heard a satisfying crunch and Silas passed out.  
  
The door to the cell opened and four Death Eaters rushed in. They saw what Harry had done to Silas, and they pulled out their wands. They pointed them at Harry and said in chorus, "Crucio!"  
  
The combined pain of four Cruciatus Curses were enough to make Harry lose consciousness.  
  
  
Short chapter, I know. I know it was gratuitously violent but Harry was really pissed. I thought it was important to show that Harry's love for Ginny was genuine. Harry flipping out on Silas was important to show Harry defending Ginny's name. Plus, I think Silas has been up for an ass whipping since the banquet. We'll get to Ron and Hermione later. Unfortunately, I've never been to New Orleans, so I'll be making a lot of it up. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean I don't want reviews. I'll be back to check in on you...he he he. Time to go to the Windy City. Be back in a flash. 


	27. Unexpected Help

The wedding was amazing. Going back to Chicago is always great.  
This is more of a transitional chapter. Ron and Hermione get a little help from an unexpected assistant.  
  
"How are we going to find this place?" Hermione asked Ron as they wandered the streets of New Orleans. "We don't even know where we are."  
  
Ron shrugged. He didn't have any idea. They had been walking up and down Bourbon Street for about an hour now. "It has to be on this street. They wouldn't call it Bourbon Street Academy if it wasn't. We're just missing something."  
  
"Maybe we should split up." Hermione suggested. "We could always find each other." She tapped her head, reminding Ron of their new mental connection.  
  
The thought of splitting up had crossed Ron's mind earlier. But he had taken one look at some of the shady characters around them and blocked that idea. Bourbon Street was swarming with weird people. He didn't want to leave Hermione alone. "No, we have to stay together." A shirtless, obese man walked by them as if it were completely normal. "And I thought London was strange."  
  
"Ron, look!" Hermione said, pointing. A brown eagle was flying through air above them. The bird circled a building and then disappeared through one of the windows.   
  
"Do you think that was a messenger bird?" Ron asked, staring at the building thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe. We should check it out."  
  
Ron nodded and walked towards the building. It looked like an old apartment. It was slightly run down and the steps leading up to the door were rotten.   
  
"Stay behind me." Ron said to Hermione. She protested, but Ron waited until she moved in behind him before knocking on the door.  
  
After a few moments, a dry, high-pitched voice yelled, "Who is it?"  
  
Ron looked around at the passing crowds and waited until everyone was out of range before he said, "Would you open up, please?"  
  
"No! Now go away!"  
  
Ron leaned up next to the door and whispered, "We're wizards. We need some help."  
  
There was a slight pause before the voice cackled, "Wizards! Sure you are!" the voice said sarcastically. "I here that one every day. Go away!"  
  
Ron looked around to make sure no one could hear him before muttering, "Dumbledore sent us."  
  
It was a lie, but Ron knew that Dumbledore's name carried a lot of weight in the wizarding community.  
  
The cracked open. Ron could see a very old and wrinkled nose poke out. "Dumbledore? The great Dumbledore?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yes. He sent us here from England. We're to take of some business for him. But we need some help."  
  
The door flung open. Smiling in the doorway was a very old man. He was almost completely bald. He was dressed in Muggle clothing, but there was a eagle perched on his shoulder. "Help? Why didn't you say so? Come in. Come in."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say that he had said so, but Hermione stepped on his foot and gave him a sever look. (Don't blow it.) The old man looked back at them as if he had heard something, but then turned back into the building. Hermione turned to the old man and followed him into the building.  
  
Ron sighed and followed after her. The interior of the apartment wasn't nearly as shabby as the outside. It was neatly organized. Ron had never seen such a complete integration of Muggle and wizard culture. There were Muggle appliances and furniture scattered throughout the room, but within the same space, Ron could see a broom pushing itself along the floor and a television that waddled around on four stubby legs. He got the impression that the old man wasn't all-together sane.  
  
The old man took the eagle from his shoulder and set him a on a perch in the corner of the room. The bird nipped him affectionately on the finger and then began cleaning itself.  
  
The old man sat down on one of the chairs. The cushions seem to come alive and conform exactly to the old man's body. "Sit down. Sit down."  
  
Ron and Hermione tried to find a seat near the old man, but the only seats were a couch on the opposite side of the room. When they sat down , the old man gave them a disapproving look. "Well, that's no good." he mumbled. He pursed his lips and gave a short whistle. The couch beneath Ron and Hermione groaned and then began to walk towards the old man. When Ron and the old man's knees were inches apart, the couch came to a halt.  
  
The old man smiled widely and said, "Dumbledore sent you, did he? Great man. Great man. Absolutely brilliant, that one. How can I help you youngsters?"  
  
Hermione leaned forward. "Well, we were looking for some of our friends."  
  
The old man shrugged his wiry shoulders. "I'm afraid I don't know your friends." he muttered. He stood up and began pacing the room. "Kids these days...Friends! How on earth would I know where your friends are?"  
  
Ron could tell they were dealing with a madman, but he was determined to find out what they needed to know. "Look, old man-"  
  
"Old man?!" the man burst out. "It's Mathias Crowe, to you. How would you like it if I called you 'Little tyke'? It's not really fair is it?"  
  
Ron felt flustered. He could barely keep up with this man. "I'm sorry, Mr. Crowe. There was no offense intended, sir."  
  
Mathias smoothed out his Muggle shirt and slid back down into his seat. "Good." he said snobbishly.   
  
Hermione decided to take over this conversation. "Mr. Crowe, we're looking for our friends. They-"  
  
Mathias cut her off. "I've already explained that I don't know where your friends are. You would think the great Dumbledore would choose more attentive representatives."  
  
Ron put his face into his palm. He didn't know what to do: laugh at the old man or strangle him. "Mathias, our friends have disappeared and-"  
  
"How did they pull that off? It takes a wizard of extreme talent to use an Invisibility Charm."  
  
Ron continued as if Mathias hadn't spoken. "And they're being held by some unsavory people."  
  
"Who is unsavory?"  
  
"Members of the Bourbon Street Academy." Hermione said.  
  
Mathias' eyed widened comically. "Your friends are members of the Bourbon Street Academy?" he asked scandalously. "Get out of here, you evil heathens!" He pushed himself out of the chair and ignored Ron and Hermione's arguments. He pointed to the eagle that sat in the corner. "Attack them, Figg!"  
  
The bird opened his eyes and looked at the scene before him. He must have understood the situation better than Mathias, because he ignored the old man's screaming and closed his eyes again.  
  
Mathias squeaked in surprise. "Damn bird. No respect." He turned back to Ron and Hermione who were still sitting on the couch, surprised at Mathias' outbreak. "No matter" he mumbled. "I don't need the bird to take care of some saplings. I am a powerful wizard! Almost as powerful as Dumbledore, himself." he said triumphantly and began searching his pockets for something. "I know it's around here somewhere. Blasted wand."  
  
He looked to Ron and Hermione and sneered. "Cursed Death Eaters. How dare you come into my house? I'll show you. Where is that bloody wand?"  
  
Hermione stood up. "We're not members of the Bourbon Street Academy! Neither are our friends!"  
  
Mathias froze. "You're not?"  
  
"No, sir. Death Eaters have captured our friends. We want to get them free, but we can't find the Academy."  
  
Comprehension settled on Mathias' face. "Well, why didn't you say that before?"  
  
"She did!" Ron screamed.  
  
Mathias ignored him and sat back down on the couch. "Yes, that makes more sense. I can usually sniff out a Death Eater. I never doubted you for a minute."  
  
Ron highly doubted that but didn't want to excite the old man by saying so. "We need to find the Academy. Can you help us?"  
  
Mathias snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "Of course, I can help you. Oh, by the way, what were your names again?"  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly. "My name is Hermione and this is my friend Ron."  
  
Mathias smiled back. "Are you and Ryan in love?" he asked.  
  
Ron leaned forward. "Actually, my name is Ron. And yes, we are in love. How did you know."  
  
Mathias snorted and turned back to Hermione. He smiled at her as if they were sharing some inside joke. Hermione shrugged at Ron.  
  
Ron decided it was about time to leave. "Can you show us where the Academy is, Mathias?"  
  
"Certainly." he said. "I'll even draw you a map. It's not far from here." He began searching the apartment for a quill. "Damn quill!" he yelled several times.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione. (He's a loony.) he said mentally.  
  
Mathias suddenly stopped searching. He turned back to Ron. "Did you say something, Rory?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, sir. Not a thing. And it's Ron."  
  
Mathias scratched his head absently. "Could have sworn I heard your voice." He looked down at the countertop that he had searched dozens of times and said, "Ah! Here it is!" He extended his hand above his head and Ron could see a quill in his fingers.  
  
Mathias began drawing a map. He would constantly begin telling stories about the places he was drawing. Ron and Hermione would have to get him back on track.  
  
Finally he finished the map and held it out to Hermione. "Do you want some help getting your friends free? I'm a great wizard! Almost as good as Dumbledore, himself!" he said loudly. "Have I said that already? Anyway, I just have to find my wand and we can get out of here."  
  
Ron, who knew that Mathias would be more of a burden than a help said, "No thanks, Mathias. It'll will be dangerous. We might need someone to report back to Dumbledore in case we don't make it."  
  
As Ron had hoped, Mathias' face brightened at the mention of Dumbledore. "Yes, of course. Dumbledore must be kept aware."  
  
Mathias led them to the front door and said, "Well, good luck, both of you."  
  
Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek and said, "Thank you, Mathias." she said and exited the door, leaving Ron and Mathias alone in the hallway.  
  
Ron held out his hand and said, "We'll take out some Death Eaters for you, Mr. Crowe."  
  
"Death Eaters?! Where?!" Mathias screamed. He began looking through his robes. "Bloody wand!"   
  
Ron snuck out the door before Mathias could do permanent damage to either of them.  
  
***  
  
Mathias saw Ron squeeze out the door and he smiled. Mr. Weasley has surely grown in the last few days, he thought. He turned around and began walking back towards the apartment. As he walked, his baldhead began to quickly sprout silver hair. His nose elongated and became slightly crooked, as if it had been broken before. His Muggles clothes shimmered and became a shabby, blue robe.  
  
By the time he got back to the apartment, his silver hair fell halfway down his back. He reached into his robe and pulled out a pair of battered, half moon spectacles and placed them on his nose.  
  
With an exhausted sigh, he sank down into a chair. He glanced over at the eagle perched in the corner and said, "They're gone, Arabella. You can relax."  
  
The bird gave a dignified screech. All of the feathers on the bird's body shimmered. Within moments, a plumb witch sat in the corner. She had an annoyed look on her wrinkled face when she said, "Very funny, Albus."  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled in a pleased manner. "I thought that was one of my better performances."  
  
Arabella Figg crossed her arms in front of her. "Attack them, Figg?" she asked dryly.  
  
Dumbledore laughed loudly at this. "Why didn't you do it? It would have added another level of realism."  
  
Arabella tried not to smile. "I almost fell off my perch when you said that, Albus."  
  
"That would have been unfortunate, but very amusing." Dumbledore said. "You have to give yourself credit, you're the one that led them here. Very nice flying, if I may say so."  
  
The smile disappeared from Arabella's face. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing, Albus? They're just children."  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily. "No, I'm not sure, Arabella. But these children are the future of our world. I've been relying on Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger for years now. They'll pull through."  
  
"But this is so important. Harry Potter is captured. Without him, we're lost."  
  
"That is why we gave Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger a push in the right direction." he smiled fondly at the plump witch. "You'll have to trust me, Arabella. I've kept a special eye on these three all these years, so they could be a help in the war against Voldemort."  
  
Arabella nodded uncertainly. Suddenly she smiled mischievously. "How did you know they were in love?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I've known for years. Everyone knew. But even if I didn't know, I would have been able to tell. The magical aura around those two is extraordinary. Mr. Weasley has become the most powerful Sentinel alive."  
  
Arabella shook her head in wonder. "He's so young."  
  
"Yes, but if anyone can get Harry out of that Academy, it's Ronald Weasley."  
I just had to throw Dumbledore into the mix. Review, Nammit! 


	28. The Wall

Sorry about the delay. I had to work on my own real-life romance story. It's not as cute as the one I'm writing, but I'm enjoying myself.  
There was some confusion as to where Ron and Hermione are headed. In a chapter long ago (chapter 9?), I introduced three new school. Still water from Montana led by Headmaster Gabriel, Salem from Massachusetts , led by Headmaster Corey and Bourbon Street Academy led by Headmaster Campion. I had hinted at the fact that the BSA was Voldemort friendly, and now they have Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione are going after them. I hope this clear up some of the confusion.  
"I can't believe this!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration. "That old bastard led us straight to a brick wall!"  
  
After leaving Mathias' apartment, Ron and Hermione had followed the map that the old man had drawn. Like the old man, the map was very scattered. It had led them up and down Bourbon Street, in and out of cramped cafes and finally to a thick, brick wall behind a children's library. They had received many strange looks from pedestrians who saw them wandering.  
  
"He was pulling our leg." Ron spat. "He had no idea where the Academy was." He kicked an old soda can and watched as it rolled down the alley.  
  
Hermione shook her head slowly. "He seemed so sincere." she said slowly. "I really thought he knew."  
  
Ron was fuming. He knew that time was running out for Ginny and Harry. They didn't have time to be going on wild good chases orchestrated by a senile wizard. He leaned against the brick wall that the map had led them to and slid down until he sat on the dirty ground. The wall was covered in graffiti of all kinds. "Damn it!" he yelled.  
  
Hermione bent over to drag a finger along Ron's jaw line, but stopped before she reached him. She stared unblinkingly at the wall by Ron's head.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione was quiet for a moment, but she finally said, "Look!" She pointed at the wall directly next to Ron's head.  
  
Ron pushed himself off of the wall and turned to where she was pointing. An inch from where his head had been was a small Dark Mark drawn in black paint. It was a little hard to make out, but the skull and snake was clear enough. "Whoa.." Ron said.  
  
Hermione turned to him and smiled. "Mathias wasn't lying!" she said and leaned over to examine the mark. She ran her fingers along it. "It's not magical. I can't feel anything."  
  
Ron walked up next to Hermione and looked at the mark with her. "What do we do?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She pushed against the Dark Mark and jumped back when it sunk into the wall with a dry, scraping sound. Ron heard a click from with in the wall.   
  
Next to them, a sewer grate slid slowly open. Inside, they could only see thick darkness.  
  
Hermione walked up to the edge of the whole and saw that metal stairs descended into the earth. They leveled out after about twenty feet and continued out of sight. "I think we've found the Bourbon Street Academy."  
  
Ron slid in next to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He could feel the magic through their skin during the contact. "You're a genius."  
  
Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "Of course I am."  
  
Ron smiled and said, "Stay here." He moved to the first step when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"You're not leaving me." she said sternly. It definitely wasn't a question.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I'm just going to check out the tunnel. I'll be back."  
  
Hermione nodded nervously and Ron descended slowly down the steel staircase.  
  
He followed the stairs down. At the end there was a long tunnel that led for about fifty feet to a steel door. He motioned to Hermione to follow him. When she caught up, she pulled out her wand. "Lumos!" she whispered.  
  
The tunnel filled with the pale light emanating from the end of Hermione's wand.  
  
"Look at this." Hermione said when she reached the end of the stairs.  
  
Ron looked to where she motioned and saw that there was another Dark Mark painted into the wall. He reached forward and pushed on the symbol. He could here the mechanism that controlled the sewer grate jump in to motion. Above them, the sewer grate slid back into position. The only remaining light came from Hermione's wand.  
  
Ron motioned to the steel door with a jab of his chin. They both walked slowly until they stood directly in front of it.  
  
"What should we do, knock?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"How did you guys get into the Sentinel compound?"   
  
"We used the side door."  
  
Ron snorted. "I think this is the only way in."  
  
"We should be quiet, at least." Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron thought about the Death Eaters holding his little sister and he felt a wave of anger crash over him. "No time." he muttered and threw his shoulder into the door.  
  
It was a true testament to how powerful Ron had become when the door nearly bent in half when Ron hit it. He had hit it low, and the upper half of the door had come off of its hinges and folded down on top of him.  
  
The sound of the impact echoed up and down the tunnel.  
  
Ron removed himself from the door and turned to Hermione with a self-satisfied smile on his face.  
Hermione stared at the door, amazed at how easily he had broken it. She glanced inside and saw that there were no sentries posted nearby.  
  
Hermione sighed irritably. "Well, that's one way to do things." she said testily.  
  
Ron shrugged sheepishly. "We don't have time to tiptoe around."  
  
He found himself in a long hallway, lit by strange glowing spheres that hung from the ceiling. At the opposite end of the hallway, stood another doorway. He turned back to Hermione. "We need to find Harry and Ginny."  
  
Hermione came to stand next to him. "I can't imagine this place is very big. It being underneath the city, and all."  
  
"Let's go through the door." Ron said, motioning to the steel portal at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Hermione nodded and they began walking down the tunnel. They had only taken a few steps when the door opened. Ron grabbed Hermione around the waist and leaped back out the door.  
  
They hid next to the doorway with their backs against the stone wall. Ron held his breath when he heard the sounds of footsteps come close.  
  
"I heard something.", came a muffled voice from within the hallway. "Some sort of banging noise."  
  
"I didn't hear a damn thing." A second voice said. "I think you've gone craz-" the voice cut off suddenly. "Holy shit. Look at the door!"  
  
Ron looked down at Hermione. (On three.) he told her mentally.  
  
She nodded and pulled her wand out of her pocket.  
  
(One.)  
  
"What the hell could have done this?" the first voice called out. "The door's four inches of steel. It would take a bulldozer to knock it down!"  
  
(Two.)  
  
"We have to report this." the second voice said. "Something might have gotten in."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
(Three.)  
  
Ron moved faster than Hermione's eyes could follow. He leaped inside the hallway and struck the first Death Eater in the head. The man's eyes widened and he slumped to the ground.  
  
Hermione ran to the door and thrust her wand into the hallway. "Pasio Farenhete!" she screamed.  
  
The second Death Eater, who had been pulled out his wand at the sight of Ron. fell to the ground clutching his hand and screaming. As a result of Hermione's spell, his wand had heated up to about a thousand degrees, burning the flesh off of his palm.  
  
Ron turned from the first Death Eater and bent down to the second. He grabbed the man by the neck of his black robes and easily lifted him off of his feet. He planted him into the wall and hissed, "Where are they?"  
  
The man's eyes widened in fear, but he managed to mumble, "I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
"Don't play dumb." Ron whispered. "Where are they holding Potter?"  
  
The man's brave front dissolved and he began to sob. "I can't tell you!" he screamed. "They'll kill me!"  
  
Hermione snorted. "I suggest you worry about one thing at a time. If you don't tell us where they are, we'll kill you."  
  
Them man's eyes flickered over to the steel door that Ron had destroyed with his bare hands. He seemed to realize what had happened, because his eyes widened and he looked at Ron with fear. "OK, I'll talk."  
  
Ron released his hold and the man slumped to the ground. He cradled his charred hand in his lap and looked up at Ron. "They're being held in one of the cell on the second floor."  
  
"How may Death Eaters are in there?" Hermione asked, keeping her eyes on the opened door at the end of the hallway.  
  
The man shrugged. "About ten." he said with a smug look on his face.  
  
Ron looked to Hermione. "We can handle ten."  
  
Hermione nodded and the man's eyes widened. "You infants may have gotten the jump on the two of us, but if you go in there, you'll be killed. Painfully."  
  
Ron glared at the man. "You let us worry about that, serpent."  
  
"Your friends are as good as dead. They're being heavily guarded and there are more Death Eaters coming as we speak. The Dark Lord himself is coming to confront his most hated enemy. Potter's death will be very horrible and we Death Eater will rejoice and-"  
  
Ron cut off the man's fanatical speech with a punch to the head. The man's eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
(Voldemort, coming here?) he asked Hermione mentally. (We need to move quickly.)  
  
Hermione nodded and the two walked down the dark tunnel cautiously.  
  
***  
  
Harry was awoken by loud crashing noise. He opened his eyes and remembered where he was. His body ached dully as he remembered the pain he had felt when he had been subjected to four Cruciatus Curses at once.  
  
He looked around and saw Ginny sleeping with her back against one of the metal walls. Harry reached over and shook her awake. Her eyes opened and she looked at Harry with joy. "Harry! I was afraid you'd never wake up. How do you feel?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "A little sore." He pushed himself to his feet. "I think something's happening outside. I heard something."  
  
He walked to the door and put his door to it. He could hear muffled screaming and the sounds of small explosions. "Sounds like the Death Eaters are having a little trouble."  
  
Ginny pushed herself to her feet. "Do you think someone's here to rescue us?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Don't get your hopes up. It might just be Voldemort using these Yankee Death Eaters for target practice."  
  
Harry had meant for that last statement to be a joke, but Ginny's face paled. "Do you think Voldemort is here?"  
  
Harry shrugged again and put his ear back to the door. He heard the sounds of running as someone came to a stop in front of their cell.   
  
"What are you doing here?" a dry voice asked from in front of the cell. "Get back down stairs and deal with this disturbance!"  
  
A second voice answered. "We can't stop them, Master Campion!" the voice sniveled. "The boy is a red haired demon! We can't stop him! Our magic melts when it touches him!"  
  
"I can't believe that ten Death Eaters can't stop one boy!" Campion growled.  
  
"He's not alone, Master! Th-There is a girl with him."  
  
"A girl?" Campion asked dryly.  
  
"Y-Yes, My Lord. Her magic is powerful. She uses spells that I, myself, could not cast. Powerful spells!"  
  
Harry turned back to Ginny. "Ron and Hermione are here!" he said in a awed voice.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
Harry shrugged. "They're here! And they're giving the Death Eaters a hell of a time, by the sound of things."  
  
"Do you think they can get us out?" Ginny asked softly, as if fearing the answer.  
  
"I don't know." Harry whispered.  
  
Ginny ran forward and hugged Harry tightly. Harry hugged her back, but when he felt something hard in Ginny's shirt he released her. "What is that?" he asked.  
  
Ginny gasped. "God, I almost forgot. Look!" she said as he reached into her shirt.  
  
She pulled out a long piece of wood. It was Harry's wand.  
  
Harry sputtered. "How? How did you get this?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "When you were pounding Silas, he dropped this. I grabbed it and when the Death Eaters came, they didn't think to search me."  
  
Harry hugged Ginny tightly and kissed the top of her head. "You're the best, Gin!"  
  
He grabbed the wand and turned back to the door, waiting for whatever through it. 


	29. Hermione Let Loose

500 reviews! You people kick ass! Keep it up  
Here it is. You'll see some things you weren't expecting (kind of).  
  
For having an entrance that was a sewer grate, the Bourbon Street Academy was very well-to-do, Ron noticed as he and Hermione stood holed up in one the building's classrooms. They had been forced into the room during the fight that had exploded minutes before.  
Ron had charged the first Death Eater he had seen, thereby beginning the huge firefight they were now involved in. Ron and Hermione had been able to hold their own for a while. The power that Ron had achieved upon becoming a Sentinel had helped a lot, but it had been Hermione's magic that had really driven back the enemy.  
Due to her one hundred and twelve percent average, Hermione had been allowed full access to the Restricted Section in the Hogwarts library. She had absorbed the intricate and often times dangerous information like a sponge. She had mastered spells that wizards decades older than her could not handle. She had denied herself the right to look in any Dark Arts spell books, but had memorized everything else. She hadn't had a chance to test any one these new spells until she and Ron broke into the Academy.  
Ron had always thought that being a Sentinel meant that you protected your bond-mate from any harm. But after seeing the amazing things that Hermione could do with her wand, Ron realized that it went both ways. Hermione would look after him the same way that he looked after her.  
After the initial surprise, the remaining Death Eaters had organized themselves and Ron and Hermione were forced to retreat into one of the classrooms. Ron now leaned against the door, keeping it closed. It rattled and shook on its hinges as spell after spell hit it from the other side.   
Ron wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned to Hermione. (I don't know how much longer this door will hold)" he sent calmly.  
Hermione, who had been wracking her brain for a possible course of action, looked up and asked, (You can't hold it shut?)  
Ron snorted. (Oh, I can hold it shut all day. The door itself is coming apart. We need to think of something.)  
Which meant Hermione had to think of something. No matter how powerful Ron had become, he knew the treasure that Hermione's brain was and relied on it as much as possible.  
The look of intense concentration left Hermione face and she snapped her fingers. (I've got it!) she sent as she walked towards the door.  
Standing on the tips of her toes, Hermione traced a strange symbol above the door with her wand. She muttered a few strange words and the symbol began to glow with a pale light. Hermione smiled strangely. (I can't believe it worked!)  
(What'd you do?) Ron asked after the door gave a particularly large lurch.  
(You'll see.) she sent and began backing . (You should get away from the door.)  
Ron nodded and backed away for the door. Without Ron holding it, the door began to come apart even faster. It rattled and shook on its hinges as the Death Eater spells boomed into it again and again.  
When Ron reached Hermione, they ducked behind one of the counters the Ron assumed were used by the students of the Academy for Potions. Ron threw a questioning glance at Hermione, but she only held up one finger and sent, (Just wait.) Ron nodded and went back to watching the door.  
With on final bang, the door flew off of its hinges and soared into the classroom. Ron and Hermione stayed hidden as the first Death Eater came into view. The man crept forward slowly, expecting an attack at any moment, knowing that Ron and Hermione were still within.  
But he hadn't been expecting an attack from the doorway itself. After the urging from several other Death Eaters, the man slowly stuck his head into the doorway. Hermione's grip on Ron's hand tightened as the symbol above the door changed from a pale white to a dark red.  
With a flash, the entire doorway was filled with a brutal, red light. When the light struck the man, he flung violently back out of the doorway. He collided with another Death Eater who had been waiting anxiously by the door. They both fell to the floor, unconscious.  
"Whoa." Ron muttered as he saw the effect of Hermione's spell.  
A second Death Eater walked forward, even more cautiously. He held his wand out in front of him, as if he was trying to poke whatever had harmed the first man.  
Ron snorted. "How much longer will that thing last?" he asked Hermione quietly.  
Hermione shrugged. "I shouldn't have been able to cast it at all. Wizards have died trying to make one of those."  
Ron's eyes widened comically. "Why the hell did you it, then?! You could have died!"  
"I was pretty sure I could do it." Hermione said sheepishly. "You didn't have a plan!" she muttered angrily.  
Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione couldn't tell what he said, but she knew he wasn't happy.  
"What do we do now?" he asked after a moment.  
"We need to find Harry and Ginny."  
"We can't get out of this room!" Ron said, motioning to symbol Hermione had made over the doorway.  
"Sure we can!" Hermione said. "The spell is only supposed work on people that want to harm the caster...me."  
"So we can get in and out?"  
"Yup...I think." Hermione said avoiding Ron's eyes.  
"What? What do you mean you think?"  
"Well...the spell is only supposed to hurt those who want to harm the caster,...but I'm not sure if did it right."  
"How do we find out if you did it right or not?"  
"We go through it." Hermione stated.  
This statement was accentuated by the second Death Eater being tossed down the hallway like a rag-doll. He came to a stop about forty feet down the hallway.  
"We're supposed to go through that?!" Ron exclaimed.  
"We can't stay here!" Hermione screamed. "They can't get in here, but if we don't leave, they can wait us out. We'll starve to death! We need to find Harry and Ginny before Voldemort shows up!"  
The mention of Voldemort sent fear up Ron's spine. "Fine." he spat. "I'll go through. You stay here."  
"No!" Hermione screamed. "You're not leaving me behind!"  
Ron turned Hermione's shoulders until she faced him directly. (This is the safest room in the building!) Ron sent. (They can't get in here. You stay here and I'll find Harry and Ginny.)  
It was strange how commanding Ron was when he was speaking directly to her mind. (Fine. I'll stay. But you have to promise me you'll come back.)  
A smile lit Ron's honest face. (I'll be back.) he sent. (I still have to propose, right?)  
Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. (Right. It better be romantic.)  
Ron brought Hermione into a tight embrace. (I love you so much.)  
Hermione returned the thought. (I love you.)  
Ron leaned in a kissed Hermione. It was a long, passionate kiss and it left his knees feeling slightly weak. He felt the Sentinel magic pass between them as their skin touched. He broke the kiss and gave Hermione a confident wink. (I'll see you in a bit.) he sent and stood up.  
When the remaining Death Eaters saw Ron stand, they pulled out their wands and began casting spells at him. Ron prepared himself to dodge, but saw that the spells were stopped by the barrier that Hermione had created. When the spells reached the doorway, the red light swallowed them.  
Ron began to run towards the door. By the time he reached it, he was at a full-out sprint. Which was very fast considering how powerful he had become. The Death Eaters began to back up and prepared for when Ron would come out of the room.  
Ron reached the door and braced himself for the red light. But when he passed through the door, instead of being pummeled by red light, he was engulfed by a pale blue light. It didn't hurt, in fact, it almost felt good.  
He passed through the door, and the light disappeared. His victory of making it through the door without being killed was erased by the fact that he was surrounded by three Death Eaters with wands drawn. He grabbed the first on around the wrist and pulled. The man squealed and toppled towards Ron.  
Ron brought his fist up and punched the man in the jaw. The man grunted and his eyes became unfocused. Ron saw a second Death Eater begin a spell. Ron tightened his grip on the first Death Eater and swung him like club. The second Death Eater fell to the ground as he was hit with his companion's body.  
"Avada Kedavra!" came a voice from behind Ron.  
Still holding the first Death Eater, Ron spun around towards the voice. He saw a horrible bar of green light speeding towards him. With a frantic burst of energy, Ron lifted the first Death Eater in front of him and used him like a shield.  
The spell hit the Death Eater that Ron was holding squarely in the chest. Ron heard the man's last breath exit his mouth in one burst. Ron dropped the man's corpse and leaped at the man. With a scream of fury, Ron swung a fist at the man. It connected with man's face and he was thrown back into the wall. The man slumped to the floor and his eyes closed.  
Ron turned back to Hermione and raised one hand. (I'll be back. I promise.)  
He turned back and ran down the hallway, searching for any stairs that would take him up to the second floor.  
***  
  
Harry listened closely at the door for any sounds of fighting. It had gotten very loud a few minutes earlier, but since then, he hadn't heard anything.   
"I hope Ron and Hermione are OK." Ginny said anxiously.  
Harry turned to her. He forced a smile onto his face. "I'm sure they're fine. They're probably just trying to find us, now."  
Ginny nodded and sat back down on the floor. She didn't look convinced.  
Harry wasn't convinced either. He was scared that Ron and Hermione had been captured or killed already. There hadn't been a noise from downstairs in a while.  
The voices from outside the door had left soon after Harry had heard their conversation. They were probably off somewhere trying to fight Ron and Hermione. Or welcoming Voldemort. Every second that passed brought Harry closer to a showdown with his most hated enemy. That realization didn't bring fear like it should have. Harry felt only anxiety for Ginny's sake. He knew that if they were in this cell when Voldemort showed up, both he and Ginny would die.  
Harry pushed the thought of Ginny's death out of his mind. It was too painful to think about.  
Harry had tried to knock down the door with spell from his wand that Ginny had pinched, but they weren't nearly powerful enough. So now they waited for any sign of what had happened outside.  
Suddenly, Harry heard a grunt form outside the door. Something fell to the floor and Harry could hear the metal jingling just outside. The keyhole gave a loud click and the door began to slide open.  
Harry jumped back and leveled his wand at whatever would come through the door. He wouldn't let Ginny die while he was still alive to stop it.  
A red-haired head popped inside the room. Ron saw the wand leveled at his face and said, "Hey, if you wanted privacy, all you had to do was ask."  
Harry's arm dropped. "Ron! You made it!"  
Ron bowed grandiosely. "Of course."   
Ginny threw herself at her older brother with a yell. Ron caught her and hugged her tightly. "All right, Gin?" he asked after a moment.  
Ginny nodded into his shoulder. Ron set her down on the ground. "We've got to move. Ol' Voldie's due any minute."  
"Wait." Harry said. "Where's Hermione?"  
Ron snorted. "She's fine. She can take care of herself."  
Ron must have seen the puzzled look on Harry's face because he said, "You should have seen her, Harry!" Ron brought a hand to his forehead. "She can use spells that you and I haven't even seen!" he exclaimed proudly.   
"Where is she?" Ginny asked.  
"Downstairs." Ron said.  
"Well, let's get the hell out of here!"   
Harry nodded. "I second that."  
  
***  
  
Hermione finger her wand anxiously. Several more Death Eaters had arrived at the room she had enclosed herself off in. They were now standing in front of the door casting spell after spell into the barrier she had created.  
At first, Hermione had laughed at this seemingly futile effort. All of their spells had been engulfed by the red light. But as time passed, the symbol above the door began to fade. With each spell that the barrier stopped, the symbol faded even more. She knew that it wouldn't last much longer.  
And by the smiles on the faces of the Death Eaters, they knew it too.  
She knew that she had to stay calm. If she lost her cool, Ron would be able to feel it through he bond. He was almost certainly double back and try to save her, getting himself killed in the process. No, she had to deal with this on her own.  
She slid down behind the counter and waited for the barrier to fall. She thought about what spell would help her most, and she soon settled on one. It would most certainly help- if she could actually cast it and not pass out from the strain of it.  
After a few minutes, the symbol above the door disappeared completely. Here we go, she thought to herself.  
The Death Eaters walked forward slowly, poking with their wands at where the barrier used to be. When they saw that nothing was stopping them, they snickered and walked slowly into the room.  
"Here, girly, girly!" one said dryly. "We aren't gonna hurt ya."  
Another laughed loudly. "Yeah! Who knows? We might even have some fun with you before we out you of your misery."  
The first one laughed. "I do like 'em young! How about you come on out? You might even like it."  
That one goes down first, Hermione thought to herself. She stood quickly and faced the man. "You might like this." she said calmly and raised her wand. "Domine Subtale!" she screamed.  
A bolt of lightning as thick as her wrist erupted from the tip of her wand. It shot towards the man. The man, seeing it coming, jumped into the air. The bolt shot harmlessly through his legs.   
"Ha!" the man screamed and raised his wand at Hermione.  
Hermione flicked her wand and the bolt changed direction. It arched back towards the laughing man.  
The man, still gloating, didn't see the bolt charging directly at his back. It hit him squarely in the back and continued on out his stomach. With a loud gurgle, the man fell to the ground.  
Hermione flicked her wand again and the deadly bolt veered toward the second Death Eater. It hit him in the chest and erupted from his back. Hermione flicked her wand one last time and the bolt headed for the third Death Eater, who had seen what had happened to his two comrades and started running towards the exit.  
It hit him in the back and he collapsed to the floor, smoke spewing out of his charred wound.  
Hermione didn't have time to celebrate her victory, because a wave of exhaustion hit her. She lost her balance and was asleep before her head hit the floor.  
  
I knew I was putting too much emphasis on Ron, so I threw in some Hermione. Ron is only one half the bond, after all. I figured Hermione would be far and away the best spell caster of the group. Tell me how you liked it. 


	30. A Little Tender Loving Care

All right...I'm a dick. I know it's been like a year since my last update. The worst part is that I don't even have an excuse. I just got bored with this story. But now I'm back and better than ever. Buckle up, readers, it's going to be a bumpy ride.  
A lot of people are interested about what happened to the others (the twins, Quentin, Draco). Fear not, it will all be resolved shortly.  
Harry and Company had been running through the dimly lit corridors of the Bourbon Street Academy, when Ron suddenly stopped. Harry, who could barely see five feet in front of him didn't have enough time to slow down. He collided with Ron's back at a full sprint.   
  
It felt like running into a brick wall. Harry rebounded and fell to the floor, staring up in awe at Ron. Ron, who barely noticed Harry running into him, turned and said, "Something's wrong."   
  
Harry rubbed his throbbing shoulder and said, "Yeah, there is something wrong. You're a dumb ass!"  
Ron didn't smile at the joke. "No, something's wrong with Hermione." He closed his eyes. He kept them closed for several seconds, and when he opened them, there was noticeable fear in them. "Oh no." he muttered quietly.  
  
Ginny moved up next to Ron. "What is it, Ron?"  
  
Ron didn't answer for a moment. "Something happened to her." he said finally.  
  
"Who? Hermione?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
Instead of answering, Ron bolted down the hallway, away from Harry and Ginny. "Hermione!" he yelled as he ran.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny screamed.  
  
There was no answer  
  
"Come on!" Harry screamed, taking off after Ron. He knew that they had to catch Ron quickly, before he could attract too much attention. Harry knew that his screams were echoing down every corridor throughout the Academy. At this very moment, Death Eaters were probably running towards Ron's voice.  
  
Harry didn't know his way through the Academy, but it wasn't hard to follow Ron.   
  
"Hermione!" Ron screamed again.  
  
Ginny, panting as she ran, said, "We'll never catch him! He's too fast!"  
  
Harry knew that she was right, but they had to try. Ron seemed to have lost all thought process when he felt the change in the bond. He seemed fanatical in his need to reach Hermione.  
  
With only Ron's screams and footfalls to follow, Harry chose his way carefully. The barely lit corridors were accidents waiting to happen. Harry turned a corner and saw that Ron had reached a flight of stairs that led down to the first floor.  
  
"Ron, wait!" Harry screamed.  
  
Ron didn't even glance in Harry's direction. With one might leap, Ron launched himself down the stairs. He soared through the air and landed over forty feet away. He hadn't bothered with running down the stairs; he had just jumped over them.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile wryly as he thought of how much his best friend had changed. He ran towards the stairs with Ginny at his side. They used the stairs in the more conventional way and reached the bottom just as Ron turned a corner.  
  
Harry and Ginny sprinted after him and turned the same corner. They saw Ron staring in a dark room. It seemed strange to see Ron stopping when he had seemed so anxious to get here.  
  
Harry walked up next to him. There were several unconscious Death Eaters in the corridor that they were now in, but Harry ignored them and turned to Ron. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hermione's in there." he said quietly.  
  
Harry skimmed the dark room and saw several body-shaped figures within. "I can't see her."  
  
"She's in there. She's been hurt."  
  
"Hurt?!" Harry screamed and ran into the room. Immediately upon entering, the smell of burnt flesh assailed his nostrils. "Ughh!" he gasped and brought a hand to his nose.  
  
Ginny walked into the room, pinching her nostrils shut. She held her wand above her head and said, "Lumos!" in a nasally voice.  
  
The room was flooded with light and Harry could see why it smelled so bad. There were four bodies in the room. Three of them had gaping holes in their chests. The holes were still smoking as if something extremely hot had hit them. There was little blood, as the wounds were cauterized by whatever had caused them.  
  
Harry heard Ginny empty the contents of her stomach onto the floor in front of her. He would have turned to her, but the fourth body on the ground held his eyes. The body was that of a fifteen-year-old girl. The frizzy brown hair, which Harry had always liked, had become a rusty color from all of the blood that had come out of the wound in her head. Her body was pale and her lips were blue.  
  
Harry could almost picture what had happened. Death Eaters had surrounded Hermione. She had cast her most powerful spell and it had sapped her of all her energy. But instead of falling to the ground, unconscious, she had staggered slightly and fallen towards on of the school desks.  
  
By the blood on the desk, Hermione must have hit her head on one of the corners and fell to the floor. She had probably blacked out immediately. And now she was dead. All of the strength left Harry's legs and he fell to the floor.  
  
He heard Ginny fall next to him. "No!" she screamed.  
  
"She's not dead. I can still feel her. It's just different." Ron said quietly from the doorway. He slid down the doorframe until he sat on the cold floor.  
  
"What?" Ginny said and grabbed Harry's wand. She crawled over to Hermione and put the wand onto her forehead. Ginny closed her eyes for a few moments, and when she opened them, she looked worried.  
  
"He's right. She's not dead" she said with tears in her eyes. "But the fall broke her skull. Her brain is...gone. She might as well be dead."  
  
Ron moaned and ran to Hermione. He cradled her head in his lap and sobbed over her. He drew his thumb along her cheek. Tears ran off his cheeks and fell into her bloodstained hair. "NO!" he sobbed.  
  
Harry tried to get his brain working. They were in an enemy Academy, Hermione was dying and Ron was useless with grief. Harry hadn't the faintest idea of how they were supposed to move Hermione's body.  
  
Ron looked up at Harry with red eyes. He had stopped crying. "Get out of here, Harry. Bring my sister back to my mum. I'm staying here."  
  
"No, Ron!" Harry screamed. "Voldemort's coming! You'll die!"  
  
Ron looked back to Hermione's still face and a look of pure anguish crossed his face. He seemed to gain control again and his face became emotionless. "I'm already dead. Ginny, get Harry out of here."  
  
Ginny seemed preoccupied with something else. She had been staring at Hermione in what Harry had thought was anguish, but now he recognized it as the look Ginny gave when she was concentrating. "Look!" she said pointing down at the wound in Hermione's head.  
  
Harry leaned down and saw what she was pointing at. Every time Ron dragged his thumb across Hermione's cold cheek, a little more color returned to Hermione's face and the wound closed more and more. Just with his contact, Ron was healing Hermione. Harry didn't know all that much about Sentinels, but he had a pretty good idea that this wasn't normal.  
  
Harry looked up to Ron and saw a look of pure shock on his face. Obviously, Ron didn't know what was going on either.  
  
"You're healing her Ron!"  
  
With a desperate look, Ron pulled off his shirt and began unbuttoning Hermione's blouse.  
  
Ginny stared at Ron with shock. "Ron...I don't think that this is the time for that."  
  
Ron ignored her and continued unbuttoning Hermione's blouse. When he was done, he pulled it off of her.   
  
The situation was almost too ridiculous to believe. With every passing moment, Hermione was closer to death, and Ron was undressing her! Wearing nothing on the upper half of her body but a bra, Hermione's head lolled as Ron lifted her to his chest.  
  
"Ron!" Harry screamed. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Ron didn't answer. He brought Hermione to his chest and hugged her tightly. It reminded Harry of how someone would keep someone dying of hypothermia in a Muggle TV show.  
  
Ron maneuvered Hermione's body so that as much of their skin was touching.   
  
The change was almost immediate. The wound on Hermione's head closed within seconds and color returned to her lips.   
  
"It's working!" Ginny yelped.  
  
Ron glanced up at Harry with a look of awe on his face. "I can feel her, Harry! I can feel her healing. I can feel her brain knitting itself! It's amazing!"  
  
Ron closed his eyes and Harry could hear him muttering, "Damn skull." over and over.  
  
Hermione's eyelids began to flutter, and Harry could hear her moaning slightly. She was coming around.  
  
A few moments passed and, finally, Hermione's eyes opened.  
***  
Ron felt his heart skip a beat when Hermione's eyes opened. She looked directly into his face.  
  
(I knew you would come.) she sent.  
  
Ron laughed out loud. (Don't ever scare me like that again!)  
  
Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly. The Sentinel magic flooded out of them and into each other. Because they were wearing less clothes than usual, and there was far more contact, the magic left them breathless.   
  
Ron looked around at the burnt bodies around them. (You sure have been busy.)  
  
Hermione didn't take her eyes off of Ron as she sent, (I love you, Ronald Weasley.)  
  
(I love you.) Ron sent and looked down at his legs. He was kneeling on the ground. I'm on bended knee, he thought. (Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?)  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock and a huge smile broke out on her face. (Yes! Yes! Oh yes!)  
  
Ron hugged tightly and felt a tear slide off of his cheek.   
  
Ron could feel Hermione's heart beat inside of his head and smiled. Because his heart had skipped a beat earlier, it had began beating at a different pace. And now he could feel that his own heart and Hermione's were beating at the same time...together.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ginny watched the silent intercourse taking place between Ron and Hermione with puzzlement.   
  
"I wonder what they're saying to each other." Ginny whispered, trying not to interrupt.  
  
Harry shrugged. He couldn't speak now if his life depended on it. Moments earlier, one of his best friends had been all but dead, and now she was alive and well. It was too much to take.  
  
Harry saw a look of pure joy cross Hermione's face, and she threw her arms around Ron's shoulders. Harry didn't know what had caused it, but the image of a baby with red frizzy hair jumped inside of his head. Where had that come from?  
  
He continued thinking about it when a searing pain interrupted his thoughts. He clapped his hand to his forehead as his scar burned like torch.  
  
Ginny saw him recoil and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry? What is it?"  
  
Harry ignored the pain and found his voice. "Voldemort is here."  
  
I hoped that partly made up for my lack of writing. He did it. He popped the question. Tell me what you think. 


	31. Life and Death

To NCDSbookworm: 200 points; I'm sure others have noticed, but you're the first one to mention it. I hated the Crucible, but I thought it would be cool if used parts of the names.  
  
To all reviewers: Thanks for making my re-entry as smooth as possible. I'm glad you all enjoyed that chapter. I had some people comment that they thought that is was sweet that Ron and Hermione were engaged, but that they were too young. Usually the big argument against young marriages is that kids are flighty and they probably haven't found the right person. But in this story, no matter how long they wait, they're not going to find new relationships. Considering that they are bonded, I don't think they could get rid of each other if they wanted to. I can guarantee that the wedding will take place during this story. But not yet...  
After hearing Harry's gasp, Hermione tore her eyes away from Ron and looked in his direction. Harry was slumped over and he was holding his forehead in his hands. He seemed to be in a lot of pain.  
  
"Harry, are you OK?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.  
  
Harry managed to nod slightly through the pain. Putting on a brave face fro the rest of us as always, Hermione thought.  
  
Ginny looked to Hermione with worry stamped on her face. "He said Voldemort is here."  
  
"What?!" Ron asked loudly. Without waiting for an answer, he ran to the doorway and glanced down the hallway. Hermione could feel Ron through the bond. He was almost desperate to protect the rest of the group. Because of the Sentinel bond he had with Hermione, he had become extraordinarily powerful, and he vowed to use it to keep his friends safe. "They're not to this hallway yet." Ron said over his shoulder to the others.  
  
Hermione's brain was racing. She turned to Harry, who seemed to be recovering. "You said that your scar hurts whenever Voldemort is feeling particularly angry, right."  
  
Harry nodded, not trusting himself to think.  
  
Hermione continued. "I bet he's at the entrance. I bet he saw what Ron did to that steel door and he's right pissed about it."  
  
Ginny looked over at Ron. "What did you do?"  
  
Ron waved the question away. He seemed almost embarrassed about his new strength. He looked at Hermione. "That's the only way in and out! If Voldemort is there..."  
  
"We're trapped." Hermione said, not needing the bond to know what Ron had been thinking.  
  
Harry pushed himself to his feet and shook his head. "The pain's gone." He ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his glasses. Within moments, he looked like the pain had never come. "We need to get out of here."  
  
A fairly obvious statement, but coming from Harry, it seemed to have more meaning. They had always followed Harry. By rights, Hermione should have been that group's leader for years, being the most intelligent and the quickest thinker. And now Ron with his new powers; he could have easily led them. But they both would follow Harry to Hell and back. He just had that effect on people. And he always got them through the worst.  
  
Harry scanned the room quickly and seemed to come to a decision. "First thing: we get out of this room. If Voldemort comes with any force at all, we don't want to be pinned in this room."   
  
Hermione knew that Harry had hit the nail right on the head and said, "Let's go, then."  
  
Harry smiled and motioned vaguely towards Hermione. "I was giving you the opportunity to get your shirt on."  
  
Hermione looked down and gasped. She hadn't noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt, but now that Harry had pointed it out, tit was painfully obvious. She dove behind one of the school desks covered herself with her arms. "Why didn't you say something earlier!" she shrilly asked no one in particular.  
  
"My head was hurting." Harry said defensively.  
  
"I didn't even think about it." Ginny said.  
  
"It wasn't bothering me." Ron stated happily from the doorway. "In fact, I think it's a good look for you."  
  
Hermione threw Ron a look that should have melted him to the floor, but all he did was wink outrageously.  
  
(That's enough!) Hermione sent with mock severity.  
  
Ron shrugged and went over to her shirt. He picked it up and walked it over to her. (It's got blood on it. Maybe you shouldn't wear it.) he sent with another wink.  
  
Hermione shook her head in exasperation. But then she thought back to the hug that she and Ron had shared moments earlier and remembered how good it had felt. If a HUG had felt that good then...  
  
She shook her head violently. Now was definitely not the time to think about that.  
  
She threw on her shirt quickly, mainly to cover the goose bumps that had sprouted on her arms.   
  
***  
  
As soon as Hermione had gotten her shirt buttoned and straightened, Harry led them out of the room.   
  
"Which way is the entrance?" he asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"That way." Hermione said, gesturing down a long hallway. "But if Voldemort is here, we can't go that way."  
  
"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Harry snapped. "It won't be hard for Voldemort to find us. If we hide, we'll just put ourselves in a worse position."  
  
"What are you suggesting, Harry?" Ron asked with a strange look on his face. "Because if you're talking about what I think you are...you can fucking forget it. No way."  
  
"He wants me!" Harry yelled. "He won't give you a second thought if he has me."  
  
"Harry, no-" Ginny began, but Harry talked right over her.  
  
"We run towards them." he said. "They'll see me and try and take me down. You guys will at least have a chance to get away."  
  
"Nope." Ron said sharply. "Think of something else, Harry, 'cause that plan sucks. We didn't risk our ass so that you would die, now."  
  
Harry shook his head slowly. He loved his friends so much. It made leaving them so much harder. "That's the way it's gotta be." he said and began slowly walking in the direction of the entrance, in the direction of Voldemort.  
  
Ron stepped forward. "I'll stop you, Harry."  
  
Harry stopped. There was a time when Ron might not have been able to follow through with that declaration, but those days were long over. Ron could stop him, but he wouldn't. "No you won't, Ron. Think about Hermione. It's your duty to protect her. You need to protect her."  
  
Hermione stepped forward. She didn't look happy. "That's not fair, Harry! Don't use that against him!"  
  
But the damage was done. Ron was looking at Hermione, and Harry could almost see his brain working. On one hand, Ron could lose everything he loved, including his own life. On the other hand, he would be losing his best friend. Not an easy choice, but Harry knew Ron was strong enough to make the right one.  
  
Harry hated using his friend's love for each other against them, but if it helped keep them and Ginny alive, he would do it.  
  
Ron looked Harry in the eyes and nodded slowly. "You were supposed to be my Best Man, Harry."  
Harry felt a lump grow in his throat, and he tried to speak. It probably would have along the lines of 'I love you, Ron.' or 'You're the best friend I've ever had', but it wouldn't come out. Instead, Harry threw his arms around Ron and hugged him tightly. Ron hugged him back.  
  
Harry moved on to Hermione. By this time, he had recovered his voice. "Take care of him, Hermione."  
  
Hermione nodded, tears running down her face.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny last. By this time, she was almost doubled over in tears.  
  
"Don't cry, Dot."  
  
"I can't help it. I want to stay with you."  
  
Harry pulled her into a tight embrace. Over her shoulder, Harry looked over at Ron and gave him a meaningful look. Ron nodded slightly. Good, Harry thought, Ron understands. In case Ginny tried to stay behind with Harry, Ron would stop her.  
  
Harry kissed Ginny lightly on the cheek and broke their hug. He gave all of his friends one last look and began to run down the hallway, away from them.  
  
Ron had recently attained superhuman speed, but Harry had always prided himself on his ability to push the ground behind him. Within seconds, Harry was at full stride. He could feel the blood pump through his body and the endorphins empowering his run.   
  
Harry heard the Death Eaters before he saw them. The most blood-curdling scream echoed down the hallways of the Bourbon Street Academy. Harry couldn't imagine what could a man scream like that. But within seconds, he had his answer.  
  
Down the hallway, Harry could see Voldemort standing over Headmaster Campion, the man who ran the BSA. Voldemort obviously wasn't happy about Harry escape and was now taking it out on Campion. A horrid, yellow bar of light was shooting out of Voldemort's wand and had settled on Campion's stomach. There was blood everywhere, and Harry felt slightly sorry for the horrible man.  
  
Voldemort had brought several of his cronies along. Harry could have sworn that he saw Lucius Malfoy's pale-blonde hair in the mass of blacks and tans.  
  
The first sight of Voldemort in almost two years didn't shock Harry like he thought it would. Maybe it was the fact that Harry knew he was going to die, but Voldemort seemed less frightening than usual. In fact, with spit shooting out his mouth in rage, Voldemort seemed almost comical. The idea that Voldemort was anything but frightening was funny to Harry.  
  
Again, maybe it was the fact the Harry was about to die, but by the time he came into the Death Eater's sights, he was laughing. Even in his own ears, the laughter seemed frenzied and hysterical.  
  
When the Death Eater's heard this laughter, they looked up, expecting to see a raving lunatic charging at them. So, a look of universal bewilderment crossed their face when they saw that it was just a boy. Their puzzled looks made Harry laugh even harder.  
  
By the time Harry reached the first Death Eater, he hadn't even considered using his wand. Harry hit the man at full speed. He threw out a punch and felt the man's nose crunch under his knuckles. The man fell to the floor with a grunt and Harry moved on to the next one.  
  
Order returned to the Death Eaters slowly. Harry had used the element of surprise and it was taking longer for these men to get their heads back. And it didn't help that Harry was fighting with brutal efficiency.  
  
"It's Potter!" Voldemort's scream rang from to the right of Harry. "Don't kill him! Just bring him down!"  
  
At this point, the Death Eaters had recovered and were now converging on Harry. Harry knew that his life was over. But he wasn't going to go down easily. Harry began to bite, gouge, scratch and scrape. The Death Eaters were not used to such fighting, but they soon were able to subdue him.  
  
One Death Eater kicked him in the temple hard enough for everything to go black for a few moments. Everything came back into focus when one of the Death Eaters yelled. "There are more of them!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron barreling his way through the Death Eaters. Hermione and Ginny followed him closely, running through the gaps that he was creating.   
  
Several of the Death Eaters holding Harry began to loosen their grips to go after the others when Voldemort scream, "Forget them! We have the one we want!"  
  
The grips on Harry tightened again and Harry saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny disappear down the tunnel. It's been fun guys, Harry thought.  
  
"Bring him to me!" Voldemort's dry voice rang out through the tunnel.  
  
Harry was half-dragged, half-carried towards Voldemort. He wasn't fighting anymore. Now that his friends were safe, all of the energy had left his body. The Death Eaters threw Harry down in front of Voldemort.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, how are we today?" Voldemort asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Just fine, Mr. Riddle, how are you?" Harry answered in the same tone.  
  
Voldemort's eyes opened in anger. "My name is Voldemort! Tom Riddle died years ago."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. "I know. I killed him."  
  
Voldemort's hand came out of nowhere. His fist struck Harry's face and Harry saw spots. "You killed a mere shadow of what I was, of what I am!" Spit shot out his mouth in anger. "Now you will feel the real power of what I am. And you no longer have your mother here to protect you. Avada Kedav-"  
  
A figure shot out of the darkness, and a full foot of steel erupted from Voldemort's stomach. He screamed in agony and turned to the new arrival.  
  
Harry saw who it was and gasped. Susan Posenjak stood resolute, facing Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort sneered down at the teen-age girl. "Foolish...girl...Do...you...think...a...weapon...of steel...could kill...Voldemort."  
  
The grips on Harry loosened as the Death Eaters looked at their master with uncertainty. They had always thought they were on the winning side, but seeing you leader impaled on a sword can change your perspective.  
  
Harry recognized the sword. He was the one who had brought it here. The rubies on the handle shone brightly as Voldemort's blood ran over them. But it didn't seem to have injured Voldemort as much as it should have, but the man was definitely in pain.  
  
Susan saw this and screamed. "Run, Harry. Get out of here."  
  
Harry had other ideas. He held up his wand and screamed. "Accio sword."  
  
The Sword of Gryffindor ripped out of Voldemort's back and flew into Harry's hand. THAT hurt the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry raised the sword over his head, prepared to finish the Dark Lord off for good, when strong hands grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. Harry thrashed and fought against these hands, but they were like steel. The person holding Harry began running down the tunnel, away from the Death Eaters, who barely noticed in their attention of Voldemort.  
  
"Stop it!" the owner of the hands screamed and Harry recognized the voice as Ron's.  
  
"Ron! We have to go back! Voldemort's down. I can finish him!" Harry screamed.  
  
Ron shook his head grimly. "He won't die that way. He'll just move to another body!" He kept running down the tunnel.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort's voice could be heard from down the tunnel.  
  
Harry braced himself, preparing to be struck by the spell that would steal his life.  
  
But it never came. Instead, Harry heard Susan grunt and fall to the floor. Voldemort had killed her.  
  
"No!" Harry screamed as Ron carried him down the dark tunnel.  
  
Ron's long strides soon brought them back to entrance of the compound. The sun was blazing, even through Harry's tear-filled eyes.  
I hated that chapter. It was Hell to write. I rewrote the entire thing because I thought it sucked. And now it still sucks. Susan's gone, but she went out with a bang. The excitement is over, but I'm not done yet. 


	32. The Return

I know I deserve to be put to death for the length of time between my last chapter and this. I don't know if it's any consolation, the reason is that I joined the Army. So.I've been a little disposed for the last couple months with that whole Basic Training thing. But now that's over and I've been stationed in Monterey, California. I'm here at the Defense Language Institute to learn Dari, a language widely spoken in Afghanistan. I finally got internet access and I'm going to try to write as much as possible.  
A few things have happened to me since my last chapter. Other than learning to kill at over three hundred meters and to break an arm with only twenty pounds of pressure, I've turned nineteen. It was probably the most miserable birthday ever (I was digging a foxhole).  
I felt bad about deserting all the crazy people who actually enjoyed my jacked up story. I'll try and make up for it.  
Well the fifth book finally came out. It was amazing, as usual. But it certainly brings up a few problems for me and this second-rate story. First and foremost would be the fact that Sirius is dead. This story is set in the summer between the fifth and sixth year and therefore Sirius' plunge into darkness has already occurred.  
Second, Arabella Figg turns out to be a squib. Damn! That's a pretty long jump from Animagus, as I have made her.  
This brings up a very good question. Do I change my story to make sure it runs along the path that JK Rowling has laid down? Or do I continue on as I have been? I'm not sure. This story only has a few more chapters to go, so I'm tempted to just continue on as planned. But would that be like spitting in JK Rowling's face? Personally, I don't think she'll ever read any fanfiction let alone my fanfiction.  
  
The last couple of hours were a blur to Harry. He could hardly keep the order of events straight in his mind. Everything was slightly blurred since his bloody confrontation with Voldemort.  
  
He remembered Ron carrying him through the streets of New Orleans as Hermione screamed out directions. Ron would duck into doorways and put Harry onto the ground. He would then poke out his head and search the road behind them.  
  
He's looking for the Death Eaters, Harry had thought. They still might be following us.  
  
Ron had often turned to Hermione and some silent communication would pass between the two of them. Harry had to remind himself that Ron and Hermione had grown infinitely more close that they had been, even months before.  
  
As soon as Ron had become convinced that they weren't being followed, they had continued their sprint through the streets. Harry vaguely remembered having to stop for Ginny, who had trouble keeping up with the group.  
  
Things got really blurry when they reached some old apartment building. Ron had quickly knocked on the warped hardwood door. An old man had opened the door and threw his arms around Ron's shoulders with the cry of, "Rick! I knew you would make it."  
  
Ron had smiled fondly at this man in Muggle clothing and followed him into the old apartment. The man tried to get the teens to sit down for a cup of tea, but Ron insisted that they needed to find a way home as soon as possible. The old man had sighed and said, "No one ever accused old Mathias that he had not helped wizards in need. Especially youngin's sent by the Great Dumbledore. Amazing man, Dumbledore! Did I ever tell you that I met him, once? I was strolling down Diagon Alley when-"  
  
"Mathias," Ron had interrupted. "We really need to get out of here. There might be Death Eaters after us. We need-".  
  
Mathias had jumped to his feet. "Death Eaters!" He had rummaged through his pockets violently. "I'll show them! Where is that blasted wand?"  
  
Ron had sighed loudly and put a restraining hand on the man. "Relax, old one."  
  
The old man relaxed visibly.  
  
"Now," Ron had begun again. "We need a quick way back to Florida. We have friends there."  
  
Another wave of weariness had washed over Harry and he barely remembered being led to the bathroom of the old apartment. Ron lifted him and put him into the shower.  
  
"No." Harry said weakly. "I don't need a shower."  
  
Ron just ignored him and turned to the old man who had joined them in the bathroom. "Are you sure this'll work?" he had asked warily.  
  
Mathias had snorted contemptuously and reached over to the shower knob. He had turned it on and Harry had prepared himself to be soaked by the shower water.  
  
Instead of getting wet, Harry had felt a strange jolt throughout his entire body. His fingers had begun to tingle slightly and Harry had looked at them. Starting with his fingertips, Harry's entire body began to feel wet, the way he felt after a long quidditch match. He head swooned as he looked down at his hand and saw that it was clear, like water. He expected gravity to kick in and take his newly liquefied hand down the tub's drain. But instead of falling to the floor of the shower, small droplets of his body began to float toward the shower head. When the water liquefaction reached his elbow, Harry saw that the tiny droplets were floating into the shower head.  
  
Soon, his entire body had begun to tingle, and when the tingling had reached his head, he had felt his soul lift and float toward the shower head. When he had finally reached it, there was a sudden darkness and the sense of traveling at an insanely fast speed.  
  
The next thing Harry had realized, he was being shot out of a different shower head and into a white tub. Harry had looked up at the shower head and saw the last drops of his body being shot out of the head. They settled quietly back into their rightful place.  
  
Harry had suddenly felt very ill. He realized that he would have rather have traveled by the Floo Network a thousand times before doing that again.  
  
He had felt another wave of weariness crash over him and this time he hadn't had the strength to fight it off. The darkness that closed his eyes was almost welcome.  
  
***  
Ron looked around the bathroom again. He shook his head in wonder again. He couldn't believe that they had traveled from Louisiana to Florida through a shower head.  
  
When Ron had regained his wits after the strange trip, he had found himself in a tub with Harry, who had passed out. Ron had looked around and realized he recognized the bathroom that they were in. It was the bathroom he and Harry had shared in the hotel.  
  
Ron had leaned over and shaken Harry, but when Harry didn't wake up, Ron let him sleep. Harry looked tired, almost as if his close proximity with Voldemort had drained him physically.  
  
Ron pulled Harry out of the tub just as Hermione was shot out of the shower head, drop by drop.  
  
(That was horrible.) Hermione's thought drifted into his mind as soon as she was all back together.  
  
(You seem to be one piece.) Ron sent back.  
  
(I'll be OK. Get Harry to bed. I'll wait for Ginny.)  
  
Ron nodded and lifted Harry's body into his arms. He moved to the door and opened it. The room looked the same as it had all those days ago when he had been there last. Ron shook his head at the memory. It was right after he had first heard of the Sentinels. How strange the idea had been in the beginning. But now Ron could hardly imagine life without his bond with Hermione. It just seemed right.  
  
The only difference between the room than and now was the number of people in it. Fred and George were laid out on the ground, snoring loudly. They were wearing the same clothes they had been wearing two days ago when they had helped in freeing Ron from the Sentinel compound.  
  
Laying in one of the beds was Draco Malfoy. Another huge surprise, Ron thought as he looked at the sleeping boy. Malfoy had been a thorn in Ron's side for years. Ron had been convinced that the boy was truly evil. But now Draco was one of the "good guys" as Malfoy himself often put it. Draco's leg even though it had been burnt badly days ago, looked healthy again. Neville obviously knew how to work those herbs of his.  
  
Ron moved to the open bed and put Harry down in it. Harry moaned slightly and then slipped back into whatever dream he was having.  
  
Hermione and Ginny exited the bathroom, Ginny with a slightly hysterical look on her freckled face. It looked like the trip hadn't agreed with her either. However, when Ginny saw Fred and George sprawled out on the floor, a huge smile erupted on her face.  
  
When Hermione and Ginny made it over to the bed that Ron had laid Harry down in, Ginny asked quietly, "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "We'll have to get Neville to look at him, but I think he's just tired.  
  
Ginny nodded solemnly and was about to say something, perhaps something about how bad it had been in that cell for those few hours, when a drawling, sarcastic voice interrupted from behind them.  
  
"So, our great heroes have returned."  
  
Ron turned and saw Draco pushing himself out of the bed he had been laying in. "Everything turned out alright, I hope?"  
  
Ron couldn't tell if Draco cared or not, but he did notice that he wasn't taking his eyes off of Harry's still form. "Looks like everything will be fine." Ron said slowly.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Ginny!" George screamed from the spot he had been laying in. Malfoy's voice must have woken him. "You're here." He looked over at Fred who was still snoring loudly and kicked him. "Get up, Fred! Look who's here."  
  
Fred's eyes opened slowly and angrily, but when he saw Ginny, a smile broke out on his face. "Gin!"  
  
The twins both rushed their sister and enveloped her in a bear hug. When that was over, they turned to Ron with questions in their eyes. Ron, who wasn't in the mood to answer them, looked over to Hermione. (You stay here and appease the mob. I'm going to find McGonagall.)  
  
Hermione nodded slightly and Ron left the room. He moved down the hallway to the room that he remembered being McGonagall's and knocked quietly on the door.  
  
"Come in." came a tired voice from within.  
  
Ron pushed the door open and walked inside. There, he saw McGonagall sitting with her back to the door, next to a bed. In the bed was Quentin. A bandage was wrapped around his massive middle. The black boy seemed to be in the middle of arguing his way out of his bed.  
  
"I feel fine, Professor! I just want to take a walk." He said energetically.  
  
Ron was happy to see that Quentin was better. While he didn't know the large boy very well, Ron knew that Quentin had risked his life to get Ron free. He owed this boy very much.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Boyd." McGonagall said. "While your Headmaster is in Colorado, you are under my care. You will leave this bed when I am fully sure that you are better."  
  
Ron cleared his throat loudly. McGonagall looked in his direction and all the color in her skin disappeared. She began to tremble slightly. For a moment Ron thought that she would pass out and he moved forward to catch. But instead of falling over, the aging professor launched herself out of her chair and threw her arms around Ron's shoulders.  
  
McGonagall seemed to gain her composure and pulled back away from Ron. "Mr. Weasley, it's good to see you're better.  
  
McGonagall stared in disbelief as Ron described all that he had been through. She found it hard to pay attention to what he was saying. Ron Weasley had changed since the last time she had seen him. It seemed like he had grown a few inches in the few days he had been gone. If possible, he seemed to have lost weight. But he wasn't weak. When she had lost control of her emotions earlier and thrown her arms around the young man, it had been like hugging a rock.  
  
She could feel the magic leaving his body in waves. During the long story, whenever Weasley had mentioned Hermione Granger, McGonagall felt the magic grow to dizzying heights. In her long years as a witch, McGonagall had come into contact with several Sentinels, most gone mad at the death of their bond-mate, but she had never felt anything close to the pure power that Mr. Weasley was exhibiting. And Hermione wasn't even in danger! She shuddered at the thought of what Ron would be like in a full-blown Sentinel rage. She shook her head slowly. At sixteen, Ron Weasley had quite possibly become one of the most powerful people alive.  
  
".we were hoping to start getting ready for the wedding." Weasley had just said.  
  
McGonagall cursed herself for not paying attention. "What was that, Mr. Weasley?  
  
"The wedding." He said plainly. "Hermione and I have a lot of planning to do." His face suddenly went pale. "And I suppose we should tell our parents. Her dad might not like the whole idea."  
  
McGonagall almost laughed out loud. During his whole story, throughout the tortures he had been subjected and the confrontation with Voldemort, had Ron shown as much fear as he did when he mentioned having to speak with an ordinary Muggle.  
  
Hope you liked it. Again, sorry. I'm completely aware of any problems that my story creates as far as the chronological continuance of the books. Don't remind of them. 


	33. Too Young

Thanks for not killing me upon my return. While I was gone, I would call my parents and they would tell me how hostile my reviewers had become. I'm sorry I couldn't write. All right, most of the excitement in this story is over, but we still have a few loose ends, right? Ron and Hermione's parents have to be informed of their child's intentions of getting married. Also, Ron has to be introduced to his new role as Grand Master of the Sentinels.  
  
McGonagall looked slightly amused as Ron related how he, Harry, Hermione and Ginny had been able to get back to Florida. When Ron had mentioned Mathias, her eyebrows had shot up onto her forehead. She brought a hand up to her mouth and Ron was sure she was covering up a smile. "He did say that he had some business in New Orleans." McGonagall mumbled, perhaps thinking that Ron couldn't hear.  
  
"Who said that, Professor?" Ron asked bluntly. He didn't appreciate being the butt of some joke.  
  
McGonagall flinched slightly; surprised that Ron had been able to hear her. "Never you mind, Weasley. This is the workings of far smarter people than us and I'll be damned if I mess it up."  
  
Ron had no idea what McGonagall was talking about and it must have shown on his face because she began smiling again. Ron was about to ask another question when Quentin, from his bed, asked, "Where is Harry, now?" He looked genuinely concerned from his seat on the bed. Quentin was shirtless, but Ron could see a heavy medical bandage wrapped around his stomach.  
  
During Ron's escape from the horrible Sentinel compound, Quentin had been horribly wounded. But now, under Neville and McGonagall's expert eye, he had recovered at an amazing rate.  
  
Ron turned to the large boy. "He's back in our room. He's really tired."  
  
Quentin brought his bare feet to the floor and pushed himself out of the bed. McGonagall gave a snort of surprise and moved to push the boy back into the bed. Quentin ignored her and moved to a chair where one of his T-shirts was draped over.  
  
Short of magic, McGonagall knew that she had no way of making the boy listen to her. She gave a tragic sigh and sat down onto the bed herself. "Fine. Go see him." She said in a tired voice.  
  
Quentin gave her a winning smile (that would have won him the hearts of hundreds of young women if he hadn't been to shy to do anything about it) and said. "Thanks, Professor."  
  
Then he did something that sent Ron into gales of laughter. Quentin leaned over and kissed McGonagall on the cheek. It was the kiss that a son gives his mother when she allows him to something against her better judgment.  
  
McGonagall gasped and slapped her hand to the spot that Quentin kissed, her eyes blazing. Quentin ran out of the room, a huge smile on his honest face.  
  
Ron wasn't able to follow the large boy. He was laughing too hard.  
  
***  
Harry was woken by a shout of surprise. He forced his heavy eyelids open and saw Hermione being bear hugged by a very happy Quentin Boyd. Harry could see tears forming in both of their eyes.  
  
Quentin began hugging everyone in the room. Even thought he hadn't gotten to know Ginny very well, he wrapped her up so tight that Harry could hear her ribs creak under the pressure. In his happiness, Quentin even hugged Fred and George, who he had been with the last three days. The only person who didn't get a hug was Malfoy, who had a look on his face that said: Go ahead. I dare you.  
  
Quentin finally turned to Harry, who felt too tired to push himself out of bed. Quentin kneeled next to the bed a huge smile on his face. "You OK, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah Quentin, I'm fine. Nothing a few days rest won't cure."  
  
***  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry screamed.  
  
Ron smiled widely. "We're getting married, Harry." His hand tightened around Hermione's who sat next to him on the bed across from Harry.  
  
Harry sat in shock. Harry had known that his friends would be getting married. It would be almost impossible if they didn't. Because if the Sentinel bond,  
  
Ron would begin to waste away after a few weeks of being away from Hermione. It had been obvious that they would always be together, but the news still came as a shock. These were his best friends. The ones he had grown up with. It was strange that they would do something so.adult, so mature as getting married.  
  
Harry couldn't fight the smile that began to break out on his face. He looked at Ron seriously. "Well.I guess if someone has to get stuck with your ugly face-", he turned to Hermione. "it might as well be you."  
  
Ron let out a huge whoop of happiness and Hermione smiled brightly. Harry could see that they had wanted his approval desperately. They had been a group, but now Harry could see that Ron and Hermione would grow closer as their love grew. He saw that they wanted his support and he gave it to them whole-heartedly. He would have wished them good luck in their life together but he knew they would be wasted words. Ron and Hermione didn't need luck. Their love was so pure that nothing would ever break it. Not that they wouldn't fight. No, their fights would probably get even worse. But because of the bond, they would never have to doubt each other's love.  
  
"This is great!" Ron yelled. He turned back to Harry and asked, "Would you be my best man?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I would be honored, Ron. Someone's got keep you out of trouble."  
  
Harry shook Ron's hand solemnly and hugged Hermione tightly. "Congratulations." Harry whispered in her ear. Tears were flowing freely down her face.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." she sobbed. "You're the best friend we could ask for."  
  
A thought suddenly struck Harry. "Have you guys told your parents?" he asked the both of them.  
  
They actually managed to look embarrassed. "My parent love Hermione." Ron said sheepishly. "There won't be a problem there."  
  
Harry noticed that Hermione didn't say anything. "What about your parents, Hermione? What will they think?"  
  
Hermione shrugged slightly. "It doesn't really matter what they think. We're getting married." she said levelly, as if asking Harry to try and stop them.  
  
Harry snorted. "Don't be so tragic, Hermione." he teased lightly. "This doesn't have to turn some Shakespearean angst situation. We just have to think this through."  
  
Harry saw his friends' faces light up. Maybe this was why they had come to him before telling their families. They had known that Harry would think of a way out of this potentially poisonous situation.  
  
"How do you think they'll react?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione shrugged again. "My mother will understand after I talk to her. She might be shocked but she knows I'm not stupid. My dad." she left it unsaid.  
  
"I remember him." Harry said dryly.  
  
"The last thing he told me was to watch his daughter." Ron said miserably. "He said that if you got into any trouble, it would be my ass."  
  
"I think I was included in that threat." Harry said quietly.  
  
Ron shook his slowly. "So, not only did you get yourself into a relationship, you got into a relationship with the guy who was supposed to make sure you didn't get yourself into a relationship."  
  
Harry couldn't help laugh. Hours ago they had escaped certain death from the most powerful wizard in the world, and throughout the entire ordeal, Ron had never panicked. Now, faced with the prospect of facing Hermione's father, Ron almost shook with anxiety.  
  
Hermione didn't look much better. "Why don't we just get married, now? We can tell them later.when they can't do anything to stop it."  
  
Ron almost looked ready to accept this suggestion, but then his chin hardened and he shook his head quickly. "We can't run from this, Hermione. We're getting married, nothing can stop that, now, but it would be better if we had your parent's blessing".  
  
Hermione nodded weakly.  
  
Harry nodded as-a matter-of-factly and said brightly, "Well, there is only one thing left to do." He turned to Hermione. "Do you think your parents are home this week?"  
  
Hermione's parents were indeed home, but Ron thought that it would be better if they saw to his parents first. He knew that their marriage had support in that corner and that was something he really needed.  
  
All the rest of the Gryffindor class would be taking a plane back to England the following morning. Ron decided that waiting for the plane would waste too much time. He knew that they would have to use the hotel's fireplace to get home.  
  
Harry said his goodbyes to Quentin. Quentin had shaken Ron's hand and wished him good luck in his marriage.  
  
Ron had smiled and said, "Have you ever been to England?"  
  
Quentin had said that he hadn't ever been there.  
  
Ron laughed and patted the large boy on the back. "Well start making plans. You're invited to the wedding. We'll find you a beautiful British girl to turn your dismal days into better nights."  
  
Quentin had nodded seriously and said, "I'll be there. I promise."  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all made their way toward the hotel's basement. The door on the elevator had almost closed when they heard, "Hold the door!" ring across the hall.  
  
Ron reached out and stopped the elevator door from closing. It rebounded against his hand and opened all the way. Running towards the elevator was Draco Malfoy; his broom slung over one shoulder.  
  
Draco ran into the elevator.  
  
Harry turned to him. "What are you doing, Draco? The plane leaves tomorrow."  
  
Draco snorted. "I don't trust those hunks of metal. I'd much rather travel by safer methods." he said casually but Harry could see color blossoming on his pale cheeks.  
  
"Draco, we're going to Ron's house and-" Harry didn't know how to finish. While he knew now that Draco was a trustworthy man, he also knew that Malfoy might not be welcome in the Burrow.  
  
Draco sneered at Harry. "I know what you're thinking, Potter, and you don't have to worry about it. I'll leave as soon as we get there."  
  
"Screw that." George said violently. "You're welcome at our house. I don't care about what you did before. You helped us save Ronnie-kins and that earns you a place at the table."  
  
Draco looked slightly taken back. He obviously hadn't been expecting acceptance.  
  
Ron put one of his large hands on Draco's shoulder. "How do you like meat loaf? My mom's a wonderful cook."  
  
Draco had to hide the unwanted smile with a cough.  
  
Ron was the first one to step out of the Burrow's fireplace and into his living room. The smells of the house assailed his nose and he was immediately comforted. A weight that he hadn't even been aware of fell off of his shoulders.  
  
He listened for sounds of his parents moving around the house and heard nothing. He looked over at the clock as saw that the two hands that represented his parents were pointed at HOME. So they had to be somewhere. Ron looked out of the window and saw his mother working in the garden. She often worked there when she was stressed out.  
  
Ron ran to the back door and flung it open. His mother, who was bent over one of her plants, looked up at the noise and froze. Her eyes stopped on Ron and she began to tremble. Large shears slipped from her limp hand. She brought her hand to her mouth and Ron could see tears forming her large eyes.  
  
Ron was holding her before he even thought to move. He lifted her plump form in the air with a cry of delight. When he set her back down, his mom was practically shooting tears out of her eyes.  
  
"W-W-We Th-Thought you were d-d-d-" she wailed, unable to finish the thought.  
  
"I'm fine, mum." Ron whispered "I'm home, now."  
  
"Ronald!" came a hoarse yell from behind Ron. He turned and saw his father sprinting towards him. Ron caught the small man in a rough embrace.  
  
"My boy!" was all Arthur Weasley could get out before bursting into tears, like his wife.  
  
Dinner at the Burrow was huge. Not only did the family celebrate Ron's return, they also had extra mouths to feed.  
  
At first, the Weasley's reaction to a Malfoy in their midst was one of polite reservation. They weren't rude towards the boy, just withdrawn. He was after all the son of the worst wizard alive, exempting Voldemort. Ron had come home from school for years with the horror stories of what Draco had done. It was no surprise that they left him at arms-length.  
  
But once the twins began telling the story of Ron's rescue, their attitude towards the thin boy changed quickly. When the twins were done with the story and Ron's parents had been told what Draco had risked for their son, Mr., Weasley shook the boy's hand and Mrs. Weasley gave him an extra helping of meat loaf. This time, Draco couldn't hide his smile.  
  
Hours later, the whole group, tired from eating all that meat loaf, collapsed in the living room. Mr. Weasley sat in an old, comfortable chair, a content smile on his lips. Mrs. Weasley sat next to Ron on the large couch. She seemed to not want to lose contact with him. Hermione sat on Ron's other side, her small hand lost in his.  
  
Harry and Ginny laid on the floor in front of the fireplace, Harry's arm wrapped contently around her shoulders. She had fallen asleep in his arms shortly after dinner. Harry wasn't going to complain.  
  
Fred and George sat off in one corner, talking excitedly about the trinkets they had used during the escape and how they could sell them on the market.  
  
Draco sat in the last chair, staring contently at the flames dancing in the fireplace. For the first time in Harry's memory, Draco looked completely relaxed.  
  
Ron cleared his throat loudly. He turned towards his parents and said, "Hermione and I have an announcement."  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Ron swallowed loudly and took the plunge. "Hermione and I have decided to get married."  
  
Mrs. Weasley gasped loudly. Mr. Weasley barely reacted. He just nodded slightly. "Thought so." He said brightly. "Have you thought of a date?"  
  
"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "They're too young to get married!"  
  
Mr. Weasley actually looked at Ron and Hermione as if checking to see if Mrs. Weasley was right. After a moment he smiled. "They are rather young, aren't they? Well, at least they'll grow old together."  
  
"Arthur, you're not thinking clearly." She turned to Ron and Hermione. "You haven't thought this through."  
  
"Oh, come on, Molly!" Mr. Weasley scoffed "They were made for each other. And, frankly, they can't be separated. Ron's bond won't allow it."  
  
Mrs. Weasley sucked back in her next comment. She obviously hadn't been thinking about the bond. "I forgot about that." A smile spread out on her plump face. She turned to Hermione. "Welcome to the family."  
  
Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Mrs. Weasley. They both laughed and hugged each other tightly. After about a minute of this, Mrs. Weasley pushed Hermione to arm's length. "What do your parents think of this whole thing?"  
  
Hermione averted her gaze to the fireplace as if seeing something there that was very interesting. "Uh.we haven't told them."  
  
Draco's low whistle could be heard across the room. 


	34. These Urges

To Jamie: I'm nineteen years old. Sometimes I feel thirty and other times I feel twelve. To Everyone: I don't know the geography of England. JK Rowling may have mentioned where Hermione lived exactly, but I didn't get the memo. In other words, I'm going to say that Hermione's house is north of the Burrow. If this is wrong, I apologize.  
  
To Everyone: Thanks for all the support you have given me in my decision to enlist. It was actually surprising how everyone reacted. My life has changed drastically, but I feel like I'm finally doing something worthwhile. Plus, I still have all the time I need to write and read. Hell, in a couple of months, I'll be able to write these stories in different language. Oh and thanks for all the belated 'Happy Birthdays'. They really mean a lot.  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning. He pushed himself up out of Bill's old bed quietly, trying to not wake Ron, who had slept in the bed next to him. To his surprise, when he looked over to where his friend was supposed to be sleeping, he found the bed empty and unmade.  
  
Harry through on a T-shirt and went down the stairs to the kitchen. He remembered nostalgically the time he and Ginny had made breakfast together. He knew that had been the first time he had realized he was in love with the red-haired girl. He had just been too confused with thoughts of Susan.well, some things were better left alone. Thought of Susan's betrayal and violent death still made Harry miserable, but he knew that he would get over it.  
  
Harry, still wondering where Ron had gone, walked over to the living room, where his shoes were. He froze when he saw Ginny standing by the bay- window, crying. Her cheeks were wet and she was breathing uneasily.  
  
Harry moved to her side. "Gin, what's wrong?"  
  
Ginny jumped a little at Harry's voice and looked up into his face. Harry saw that her tears were not tears of sorrow or pain, they were.something else.  
  
She smiled slightly and threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. She continued to sob.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said uncertainly. "What is it? Why are you crying?"  
  
Ginny pushed him to arm's length and pointed out the window.  
  
Harry looked to where she was pointing and couldn't help but smile. Out in the lawn, Ron and Hermione, barefoot and smiling, moved in perfect unison as they turned in the calf-high grass. They were dancing. Harry recognized it as the dance that they had done at the interscholastic banquet. The two of them twirled in perfect circles and their steps were confident. Harry marveled at the flawless movements that the two were accomplishing.  
  
Harry wondered how the two were dancing in perfect unison, but realization hit him a moment later. Over the last few days, Harry had noticed that Ron and Hermione often stared at each other, not saying anything. Harry had thought that they were merely looking into each other's eyes or something sappy like that. But now he remembered that during Ron's capture, Hermione had always known which direction he was. Their bond had obviously evolved even more.  
  
It was hard to imagine, but Harry had the feeling that they could look directly into each other's mind. It was an amazing thought.  
  
Their dance continued to get faster and faster and they spun around in tight circles, their feet hardly touching the ground. Harry was amazed at the level of athleticism Hermione was displaying. Hermione wasn't exactly useless when it came to physical exertion, but she had never been a natural athlete. But out on the lawn, she looked like a professional dancer.  
  
Harry shook his head slightly. It probably had something to with their bond. Harry couldn't imagine that Ron could change that drastically and Hermione stay the exact same.  
  
Their dance slowed and finally stopped. Ron and Hermione stood still, staring at each other. Hermione's chest heaved and sweat beaded on her forehead from the speed of the dance. Ron wasn't even breathing hard.  
  
Ron leaned over slowly and kissed Hermione lightly on the mouth. He began to pull away, but Hermione threw her arms around his neck and pulled him back down.  
  
Harry and Ginny, still watching from their viewpoint in the house, averted their eyes respectfully.  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
Ron decided to leave early that morning. If this showdown with Hermione's parents was inevitable, he wanted it over as soon as possible. Though it had only been a matter of days since he and Hermione realized their love for each other, it felt like he had been waiting years to with her.  
  
Ron shook his head and smiled at the memories of the previous night. He and Hermione had snuck out of the house and into the surrounding countryside. They simply had wanted to be alone with each other.  
  
When his every touch sends powerful torrents of magic into Hermione, and vice versa, it is extremely hard to keep their hands off of each other. Things had escalated quickly in the waist high grass, miles away from the house.  
  
Surprisingly, even to himself, it was Ron who broke off the intoxicating contact. They had reached a point where he knew that if they had continued touching, he wouldn't have been able to control himself.  
  
And by the look on her face, Hermione had gone beyond that point. HE had to hold her at arm's length to allow her wits to return to her  
  
She had shaken her head slightly and looked up at him. "What's wrong? Don't you want to?"  
  
There had been no accusation in her voice. She could see his every thought and knew that he wanted it as badly as she did.  
  
Ron had wiped his forehead and slumped back in to the grass. Pushing Hermione away had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. "You know I do."  
  
"Then, what's the problem?" she had asked reaching out to touch his face.  
  
He had to dodge her touch. He had known that any more contact would send him over the edge.  
  
What is the problem?, he asked himself. Ron had been raised in a different environment than Hermione had. Muggles looked at sex as something to rush into and master. The wizarding world viewed sex as something to be shared only between husband and wife. Ron had always balked at this idea, claiming that he would have sex the first opportunity that he had.  
  
But now that it had come, and with their marriage so close, he wanted to wait.  
  
Hermione, of course, had seen all of this in his head and smiled. She nodded and fell back into the grass next to him. She looked over at him wryly and began fanning herself with her hand.  
  
(You have no idea what you do to me, Ronald Weasley.) she sent to him silently.  
  
Ron had smiled and reached out and grabbed here hand. He felt the magic leap out of him and into her and felt it coming from her too, but it wasn't as strong, now that they were no longer in the moments of extreme passion.  
  
They lay in each other's arms until morning and returned to the house. After the dance, he had gone into the house and gotten ready to leave.  
  
Ron now stood in the driveway, waiting for everyone else. They had decided to go the old fashioned way. Ron had loaded a small suitcase into the new Anglia's magically enlarged trunk. Ron's folks had bought a new car after the last one was totaled in second year. It hadn't been modified to fly, but it still drove, and that suited Ron just fine. A nice long drive though the countryside would be good for everyone.  
  
Ron looked toward the house and saw Harry descending the front steps to where Ron stood. Ron looked at his friend with a tinge of regret. There had been a time when they had been all that each other needed. Best friends. And in the early years, Hermione had been there, and both Ron and Harry would probably be dead if she hadn't been, but as far as their friendship went, Hermione was just an added bonus.  
  
But as the years past, Hermione became a central element of their lives. The third leg of the tri-pod, so to speak. And while Harry and her relationship had stopped at a brother-sister relationship, Ron and Hermione had become more and more attached to each other.  
  
Ron now looked at Harry, and a sharp stab of nostalgia shot through. Harry was his best friend and always would be. But Hermione was his life, now. He didn't regret this at all, he just knew things had been much simpler when they were kids.  
  
As always, Harry picked up on Ron's mood immediately. He had always been able to do that at a glance. He sighed heavily and leaned back on the small car. "We've come a long way, Ron." He said in little more than a whisper.  
  
Ron leaned back on the car next to his friend. "Yeah." he mumbled.  
  
"Things are going to be different now."  
  
Ron shrugged, noncommittally. "I suppose."  
  
Harry nodded, looking over the countryside. "Yeah, things'll be different. You'll be the only married couple in Hogwarts, for starters."  
  
This had already occurred to Ron.  
  
Harry snickered softly. "I wonder if they'll let you two live together."  
  
Ron snorted. "Somehow, I don't think so. Even if we are married, Hogwarts still looks down on sexual acts."  
  
Harry flinched slightly at the word 'sexual'. He didn't want to think of his friends that way. He knew he would have to come to terms with it soon, but not yet. "Let's just get you married, first."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Both boys looked towards the door when they heard it open, admitting Hermione and Ginny. Behind them came Mrs. Weasley and Draco. Mrs. Weasley had a broad arm around Draco's shoulder and was talking to the boy excitedly. Draco had stopped trying to hide his smiles the previous night.  
  
Hermione had invited everyone to her house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had declined saying that this was a job for the younger generation. The twins also, respectfully declined. They had every intention of going back to America and retrieving their flying bus.  
  
Draco had said that he would just continue on to Hogwarts on his own, claiming that Dumbledore was waiting. Ron had scoffed this idea, insisting the pale boy come along. Hermione had agreed saying that anyone who had risked their life for her was welcome anytime.  
  
Draco put on a mighty fight. He flatly refused to come until Harry insisted, as well. That seemed to be the acceptance he had been waiting for because all resistance disappeared at that point. He had wanted to go, but needed Harry's willing say-so.  
  
When it was time to go, everyone leaving made their way to the car. Everyone received a huge, smacking kiss from Mrs. Weasley, including Draco, who blushed until her roots were scarlet.  
  
When they got in, the seating arrangement was as follows: Ron drove while Hermione navigated, knowing the best ways to get back to her own house. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other in the back seat, Ginny next to the window. Draco sat on Harry's right.  
  
The car started and purred like a new-born kitten and before long, they had left the Burrow, on their way north to Hermione's house.  
  
The ride north was very smooth. Ron drove for about three hours before Harry took over. Neither had licenses, but they figured if they didn't break any rules, they wouldn't be pulled over anyway.  
  
Hermione lived in a very affluent town. She had never bragged about her wealth. In fact, she had never mentioned it, but Harry had reasoned that the daughter of two dentists probably lived pretty easily. His assumption wasn't wrong, at all.  
  
Hermione lived in a very secluded sub-division next to the biggest, nicest looking golf course he had ever seen. Huge jets of water were being shot onto the course's fairways and Harry could hear lawnmowers in the distance.  
  
"I don't know much about golfing," Harry said and they drove by. "but my Uncle Vernon would go all the time and I would have to sit in the car if no one was there to take care of me. And I think this might be the nicest course I've ever seen."  
  
Hermione looked out the window and shrugged dismissively. "I've never really paid attention before."  
  
Harry shook her head in wonder. If she could just shrug off something like this.how rich was she? It had never been important before. He looked over at Ron and saw the same thoughts racing through his friend's mind.  
  
Hermione directed Harry through the winding roads of the sub- division. As they past the huge, pillared homes, Harry realized that they were in for an interesting weekend. The homes were bigger and more expensive looking than anything Harry had ever seen before.  
  
In the back seat, at the sight of the expensive homes, had begun to slump further and further in the seat. He already looked uncomfortable.  
  
Harry realized that Ron was not in his element, surrounded by wealth and he was going to have a hard time impressing the Grangers.  
  
Under Hermione's direction, Harry turned the car onto a long, cobbled road that curved off into the woods. Harry drove on this road for several minutes before saying, "This is a long road. And I haven't seen any houses on it."  
  
Hermione laughed lightly. "There better not be any houses!" she said with a smile. "This is my driveway."  
  
All the blood drained from Ron's face. "This road is your driveway? Why is it so long?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "My parents like seclusion."  
  
Finally they came to a heavy, black, metal gate. Worked into the metal in huge swirling letters was, 'The Grangers.' Next to the gate sat a tiny watchman's shed, and when Harry pulled up, an old, stooping man emerged from within. He waved Harry to a halt and walked up next to the driver's side window.  
  
Harry saw the old man wrinkle his nose in disgust at the shabbiness of the car, and felt an immediate dislike for him. He made a gesture that told Harry to roll down the window with a wrinkled, spotted hand.  
  
Harry rolled down the window and the man almost stuck his head in. "Listen, kid," he said and Harry could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I don't know what made you pull of onto this road and I don't care which one of your degenerate friends dared you to do it, but you're not welcome here. Take your piece of-"  
  
"Hello, Henry." Hermione said evenly from the back seat.  
  
The old man's head whipped to Hermione. He had never bothered to look into the back seat. "Miss Hermione!" he exclaimed uneasily. He looked worried now. "How good it is to see you."  
  
"Show us through, Henry." Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Yes! Of course, Miss Hermione. Everyone will be so glad to see you."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, I look forward to talking to my parents."  
  
This seemed to worry the old man even more. He began to wring his hands in front of them. He looked like he wanted to say something to cover up his earlier rudeness, but couldn't come up with anything. He scurried over to the shed and disappeared inside. A moment later, the heavy gate was opening.  
  
Draco, who had barely said a word the entire ride, said, "That man needs to be fired. Drinking on the job. My father would have him flogged."  
  
Harry accelerated as soon as the gate allowed to car to go through. Within seconds, one of the biggest houses he had ever seen sprang into view. Its huge pillars dwarfed even those of the mansion in Hogsmeade. Even Draco looked impressed.  
  
It took a moment for Harry to catch his breath. "Damn, Hermione.why didn't you ever tell us."  
  
Hermione looked at the massive house through the window. "Because it's not important. I don't want it anymore."  
  
Ron looked like his heart had fallen into his feet. "Not important!" he exclaimed miserably. "I'm such a fool."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "This?" she yelled pointing out the window at the house. "It doesn't mean anything! It not important to me.  
  
Ron shook his head slowly. "How could I ask your parent's permission? What do I have to offer?"  
  
Harry gripped the steering wheel. "Hermione, how the hell does your family have all this money? I know dentists are pretty well off, but this looks like royalty!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "My father inherited all this. And he's a smart man with smart investments."  
  
Harry drove the car up towards the house. A small man came running up to the car, wearing a nice suit.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Ginny asked from the passenger side.  
  
"The chauffer." Hermione stated. "Stop the car and let him take it."  
  
Harry brought the car to a halt and switched off the ignition. When the man came to the car everyone got out. Ron moved to the trunk to get the luggage, but the small man said. "Don't worry, young master. You're luggage will be taken car of."  
  
Ron shrugged and moved back to the group. Hermione began waling towards the front door of the house when it suddenly opened. Hermione's parents must have been informed of their arrival, because Hermione's mother came running across the lawn.  
  
Hermione ran towards her mother and they both hugged tightly. By the time the rest of the group caught up, Mrs. Granger was looking into Hermione's face in shock.  
  
"You look so much older." She said quietly.  
  
"A lot had happened." Hermione said.  
  
When the others caught up, Mrs. Granger looked up at them. Harry saw her eyes pass over all of them and settle on him. "Hello, Harry. Nice to see you."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Granger"  
  
Strangely, she didn't say anything to Ron. She looked at the others and waited for the introductions.  
  
Looking puzzled, Hermione said, "Mum, you remember Ron." She said, gesturing to Ron, who looked as puzzled as Hermione.  
  
Mrs. Granger looked back to Ron and squinted as if trying to see something far away. Recognition dawned on Mrs. Granger's face. "Of course! Ron! How silly of me. It's good to see you, too, Ron."  
  
She didn't recognize him, at first, Harry thought. She looked right past him as if she had never seen him before. It seemed Ron had changed more than they had realized.  
  
It was understandable, though. The last time Mrs. Granger had seen Ron, he had been an awkward, gangly, unsure sixteen year old boy who had been uncomfortable under her gaze. While he was captured by the Sentinels, Ron had lost weight and gained a few inches in his frame. And while this could have made him look even ganglier, it didn't. His broad shoulders and long legs were those of a man and the only thing that betrayed his youth was his honest face and boyish features. Ron was a presence wherever he went and he could dominate a room just by walking into it. It was no shock that Mrs. Granger hadn't recognized him.  
  
Hermione introduced Draco reintroduced Ginny. Ginny and Mrs. Granger had met briefly a few years ago, and Mrs. Granger hugged her like an old friend.  
  
Mrs. Granger, her arm around Hermione led the group into the house. The foyer was massive with double staircase and a huge chandelier hanging above them.  
  
"Is dad here?" Hermione asked, her voice echoing around the huge room.  
  
Mrs. Granger nodded. "He's in the office, trying to expand his empire." She said with a fond smile. "We've had to deal with a law suit. One of our employees doing shabby work."  
  
"Speaking of which," Hermione said. "Henry, the gate guard, has been drinking on the job. And he was rude to my friends."  
  
Mrs. Granger shook her head sadly. "Again? He's been working here for years, but since his wife left him, he's been drinking heavily. I guess he'll have to go."  
  
Hermione suddenly looked ashamed. "I didn't know that his wife left him."  
  
Mrs. Granger snorted. "Don't feel sorry for that one. He beat her until she left. The only reason we were holding onto him was because he's been working here so long."  
  
"Oh. OK, then." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll give his shed a call and let him go." She said. "Go find your father. We'll have the cooks make a big dinner."  
  
"All right, mum." Hermione said. She turned to the others. "I'll find my dad. Make yourselves at home."  
  
She began to move off but Ron stopped her. "When should we tell them?"  
  
She took a deep breath and said, "We'll tell them tonight. At dinner."  
  
I'm not sure if JK Rowling has ever made any mention of how much money Hermione's family. Like I said in the story it isn't really important. But money in any form intimidates Ron, so I thought it would great if she was really, really rich.  
  
Next chapter: the show down finally begins. Henry the gate guard comes back and tries to stir up trouble and Draco MAY meet a girl. 


	35. Henry's Revenge

I realize that it has been a really long time since I've posted a disclaimer. Here it goes" I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own anything to do with Harry potter except the book and the movies. Now I can't be sued, right? To Jamie: The Army is good. I'm in class learning Dari for about seven hours a day, but my teaching staff is awesome. Being stationed in Monterey, California is the best part. I live about three minutes from the ocean and my weekends are mine to use as I see fit. I suppose I better enjoy it. I'll be in Afghanistan before the end of next year. I just might get this damn story finished by then.  
  
Henry Jenkins had worked as gate guard in the Granger estate for over forty years. Ling before that prick, Peter Granger, took over. And now the prick's wife has fired him. How dare she.  
  
Drinking on the job was the reason that dyke gave. What a pile of horse shit! Not that Henry hadn't thrown a few back on duty, over the years, but it surely wasn't a reason to be given the chop.  
  
Henry was lonely man. His wife had left him a little over a year ago. After twenty years of marriage, that bitch had the nerve to leave him. She claimed that he hit her too much. Henry yearned for the olden days when women knew their place and didn't give the man of the house any lip.  
  
Henry had very little to live for, now. At the age of sixty-three, he didn't believe he could get a job any place else, especially with this whole drinking incident on his resume.  
  
That stupid bitch, Henry thought, sitting in his small room on the Granger estate. He lived in a small bedroom above the garage. It was cozy and Henry had come to love to love its walls.  
  
And now it was going away. All because that whore, Karen Granger had the nerve to fire him.  
  
Henry stood up and walked over to his small dresser. He opened the top drawer and reached into the very back of it. He pulled out a long box. He walked back to the bed and sat on it. He set the box down in front of him and opened it.  
  
His breath caught as the light of the sun caught the blade of his foot long knife. It was an ancient knife, passed down through his family for fuck-all generations. Henry had always kept it in case he ever hit hard times and had to sell the bloody thing.  
  
But, with the image of Karen Weasley in his mind, it seemed he had another reason for it. And if the knife didn't work, he always had another trick up his sleeve.  
  
((()))  
  
Harry and the others were all given separate rooms. These rooms were usually reserved for rich friends of the Grangers. Harry thought his room was as big as the entire dormitory where he, Ron Neville, Seamus and Dean lived in at Hogwarts. The bed was so soft that Harry doubted he could ever get comfortable in it.  
  
Harry's baggage was already by the foot of the massive bed. It looked like the servants had brought it up. He couldn't begin to guess what the servants had thought about his broom, but they had brought it up none the less.  
  
Harry jumped into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He laced his fingers on his chest and tried to think of the best way to make this whole situation a little better. Hermione, it turned out was far wealthier than anyone had expected. At Hogwarts, wealth meant very little. Well, in Gryffindor, wealth didn't mean much. It seemed to be a matter of a little more weight in Slytherin.  
  
Regardless, they hadn't known how rich she was and it wouldn't have changed anything if they had known. But now Ron, widely known as one of the poorest students at Hogwarts, was going to ask one of the richest men in England for his daughter's hand in marriage. Not a pretty picture.  
  
Hermione should have told Ron. Her wealth would never change his feeling for her, but if he had known about it, he could have better prepared for this show down. Harry knew that Ron felt slightly wounded by Hermione's discretion.  
  
With all this tumbling through his head, Harry drifted off to sleep. The bed wasn't as uncomfortable as he first thought.  
  
He was awakened by a soft knock on the door. He groggily pushed himself out of bed and moved to the door. He opened it and all sleep disappeared as soon as he saw what was behind it.  
  
Ginny stood outside his door, blushing madly. She was hardly decent with only a short towel covering her body. She seemed to be making an honest attempt at not trying to cover herself more. One hand was clenched around the towel, keeping it in one place.  
  
Harry couldn't keep himself from looking her up and down, drinking in the sight of her pale skin. It was a sight that he had barely the nerve to dream about.  
  
Though he tried to keep his gawking to a minimum, Ginny soon noticed his hidden appraisal and began to blush even more. "The servants must have messed up when moving my luggage." She said quickly. "I took a shower without checking if I had all my luggage. The trunk with all my clothes isn't in my room. I was wondering if you had it."  
  
Harry glanced back at the pile of luggage at the foot of his bed. Sure enough, Ginny's well-won trunk was at the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Yeah, it's right here." Harry said in a creaking voice. He still wasn't himself. He cleared his throat forcibly.  
  
He opened the door completely and allowed Ginny to enter. She moved across the room to her trunk and seemed about ready to grab it when she froze. Harry realized her predicament immediately and began to laugh uncontrollably. Ginny couldn't bend over to grasp the trunk's handle without exposing more than she already was.  
  
She tried bending at the knees and that seemed to work. She got one of her hands on it and froze again. The floor was made of beautiful, stained wood. The only way for Ginny to get the trunk out one handed would be to drag it, but it would also dig into the wooden floor, leaving horrible scratches. And she surely couldn't use both hands, as her other hand was the only thing holding up the bath towel that covered her body.  
  
She looked up helplessly at Harry, who was watching the scene with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Well," Harry said mischievously, "this is an interesting situation."  
  
Ginny's eyes closed to slits. "Harry!" she said evenly. "Help me out."  
  
Harry snorted. "Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because I'm asking you to!" Ginny growled.  
  
Harry sighed deeply, the smile large on his face. "It would be an insult to mankind around the world. Most guys would kill to be in a situation like this." Harry suddenly remembered a Christmas movie that he had snuck into the living room of the Dursley's to see. "I could sell tickets." Harry said, in a poor imitation of Jimmy Stewart.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny shrieked in a tortured voice. As anxious as her voice sounded, Harry could see that she was on the verge of laughter. She wasn't really distraught; she just thought that she should be.  
  
Harry was again reminded of how much he felt for this red-haired firebrand. He had been preoccupied lately and hadn't been showing her the amount of attention he would have liked to. He sighed heavily and walked over to the chest. He bent over and grabbed the trunk by its polar handles. With a grunt he lifted it off the ground. "Damn, Gin, what do you have in here?"  
  
Ginny smiled beautifully. "Wouldn't you like to know, Potter?"  
  
Harry made a show of bowing deeply at the waist. "Lead the way, m'Lady." He said in mock seriousness.  
  
Ginny swept out of the room and Harry followed closely on her heels. She led him to a room two doors down. When they entered, Harry saw that it was much like his own, but painted with different colors.  
Ginny pointed to a spot at the bottom of her bed and Harry moved there and put the trunk down on the floor. When he straightened and turned around, Ginny, moving faster than he thought she could have, threw herself at him.  
  
At first, Harry thought she intended to hit him for teasing with her earlier, but instead of throttling him, she threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled his face down into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
When it ended, Harry's knees were shaking and he was having a hard time focusing his eyes. Ginny was breathing hard with her head on Harry's chest. Harry tightened his hold on her shoulders and truly felt he could stand like that the rest of the day.  
  
This peaceful thought was blown away when he realized that the only thing that was keeping Ginny's towel around her was the contact between the two of them. During their kiss, she had released her hold on it and hugged herself to Harry's chest. Harry knew that if he pulled away, the towel would tumble to the floor.  
  
Ginny, still breathing hard, obviously hadn't realized this yet. Harry, with his brain, knew that he should simply grab the towel and secure it around her. Unfortunately, with the insistence of a completely different organ, he wanted to simply step back and enjoy the show.  
  
The battle in his head raged for several moments before he gave way to chivalry. He grabbed the hem of the towel and Ginny gasped. He held it tightly and tucked one of the edges into itself, securing it to her body.  
  
Ginny looked down at the towel and smiled. "Thanks." she said strangely.  
  
Was that disappointment in her voice?, Harry asked himself. Harry realized that her earlier gasp had not been outraged at his boldness. Instead it had been merely surprised. And now she was disappointed that Harry had been merely making sure that the towel would stay on. This brought on interesting implications, Harry thought. But this certainly wasn't the place to be exploring them.  
  
"I'd better get out of here." Harry whispered, his voice not under his control. "We don't want to be caught up here by Hermione's parents. Certainly not the way you're dressed."  
  
Ginny laughed and blushed deeply as if realized how bold she had been. "Maybe we can finish this some other time?" she asked, suddenly unsure of herself.  
  
Harry, not wanting to make her lose her nerve, said, "Of course. Maybe later tonight."  
  
Ginny sighed in relief and smiled widely. "You're on."  
  
Harry moved toward the door but turned back to Ginny before he reached it. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny looked puzzled. "For what?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I haven't been a very attentive boyfriend lately."  
  
Ginny cut in. "No, it's OK, Harry. You've had a lot on your mind. Between Voldemort and your best friends getting married, I'm surprised that you've thought of me at all."  
  
Harry covered the distance between the two of them in an instant. "No, Ginny. You are my top priority. You don't deserve any less. Don't ever think that you're not worth my time. I'll always make room for you."  
  
Ginny's lip trembled slightly and Harry thought that she would begin crying in a moment. This hadn't been Harry's intent. He had meant every word he said.  
  
Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek and slipped out of the room and into the hallway. He walked back to his room, his spirits higher than they had been in days.  
  
Once inside his room, Harry moved to the window and looked out over the Granger's massive estate. He could see servants rushing back and forth from the servant's quarters, accomplishing the day's work. Surprisingly, the last person Harry had ever expected to be associating with the "lesser folk of the world, Draco Malfoy, was in deep conversation with a boy who looked about his own age. Draco and the boy were smiling and making wide, expansive gestures with their hands, as if discussing something exciting.  
  
Harry watched the conversation until Draco left the boy with a hearty handshake. Harry continued to watch as Draco walked off toward the Granger's massive flower garden. The garden was a surrounded by huge shrubs that reminded Harry of the Tri-Wizard tournament and the huge maze that was created for it. Draco walked lazily towards with his hands in the pockets of his slacks. He had a pleased smile on his face that was in no way malicious or condescending. Harry marveled at the changes in the boy that had been his rival for almost six years.  
  
After Draco disappeared into the Granger's garden, Harry settled back onto his bed, thinking about a certain red-haired girl.  
  
((()))  
  
Draco Malfoy had had few friends in his life before this summer. Raised in a dreary home by a tyrannical man whose only love was that for Voldemort, Draco had never experienced truly happy moments in his childhood. Lucius Malfoy had always been a violent father. A fist to the face had always been Lucius' favorite method of raising his child.  
  
The only good memories that Draco had of his father were the few moments of extreme pride his father would show when Draco did something particularly nasty. The crooked smile his father would give his son was more than enough to encourage Draco to grow into a malicious boy. And while his father never showed love for his son, Draco lived for his father's pride.  
  
But all of that had changed a little less than two weeks ago. Draco had been in training to lead the next generation of Death Eaters to a shining era of destruction in the service of Voldemort. And every Muggle shop burned, every "Mudblood" wizard caught, and every wizard still supporting Dumbledore killed, Lucius Malfoy had become more and more proud of his son.  
  
Finally his final test had come: a full out assault on Diagon Alley. At first, Draco had been more than happy to take part in the attack. That was, until he began to think of the numbers involved. Every previous attack had been on one single wizard or a single Muggle storefront. Never had he been a part of something as big as attacking Diagon Alley.  
  
During the planning of the attack, huddled in the cellar of the Malfoy mansion, Draco had seen the glee on the faces of those around him at the mention of all the death they would cause. It had made Draco ill.  
  
Draco made the decision that would change his life forever. He confronted his father, knowing that this would be their last civilized meeting. Upon hearing his son's refusal to participate in the attack, Lucius Malfoy flew into frenzy. He beat his son until Draco was forced to flee on his broomstick.  
  
Draco had fled to the only man he knew would keep him safe. Dumbledore had decided to send Draco to the states, where Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor class was vacationing.  
  
And now he had real friends for the first time in his life. The thought brought a small smile to the boy's face. Draco realized he smiled a lot more these days than he had ever before.  
  
Draco looked back on his relationship with Harry Potter. While Draco had treated everyone else horribly, it had always been with the knowledge that his father knew everything that had happened in Hogwarts. But Potter had been different. Draco had truly hated Potter. Potter had always had what Draco wanted; real friends that would always be there. Draco, with all his money, didn't have anyone who cared for him.  
  
But now he did. He knew that Potter, Weasley, Hermione and even Ginny would be there for him. And that felt really good. And Draco knew that he was finally doing the RIGHT thing. Being raised in the wizarding world, Draco had a strong belief in destiny. And he knew he was on the right side. He felt stronger when he was with his friends, almost invincible.  
  
It was Potter's destiny to destroy Voldemort, but he couldn't get there alone. Draco wandered aimlessly through the Granger's garden. Not really seeing anything around him, Draco felt the sun hit his face and was happy; really happy.  
  
Draco turned a corner and realized he was lost. The huge garden had been formed into a maze and the huge walls prevented any view of the outside world. Draco laughed at himself for getting lost and took a path to the left. He took another left and ran into a girl who was running from the other direction. She ran face-first into his chest and even though she was the one running, she rebounded off and almost fell to the ground.  
  
She muttered something angrily and when she turned to berate her for his stupidity, Draco caught his first look at her face. He felt his heart seize.  
  
The girl was of his age and very beautiful. She was deeply tanned and her brown hair fell to her shoulders. Her cheeks were red with anger and her blue eyes flashed. Her forehead was slightly wrinkled. Her mouth was pursed. Draco absorbed these features in a moment.  
  
"Listen, jerk!" she began her large eyes tattooed to his. She seemed to want to say more, but then she must have seen his clothes and realized he wasn't another servant. "My apologies, sir." she said quietly and Draco knew she wasn't really.  
  
The Grangers must have treated their servants a great deal better than the Malfoys. If this had happened in the Malfoy's estate, the servant would have fallen to her knees, begging for mercy. Not that Draco wanted this from the girl. For some reason, he wanted to fall to HIS knees.  
  
Draco tried desperately to get his voice back under control. He wanted to be smooth and cool, like he always was with girls. Where were his witty remarks and crooked smile when he really needed it?  
  
He began to speak several times and he imagined he must have looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing. He felt blood rush to his face and tried to stay calm. It didn't work.  
  
The girl, seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, sighed irritably and brushed past him. Draco could only watch. He had blown it. The girl was going to walk out of his life and he hadn't been able to say a word.  
  
But just before moving around the corner and moving on, she turned back, perhaps to see if he would say something. Draco just stared at her, in agony.  
  
The girl must have seen a little of what Draco was feeling, because she blushed suddenly. Draco's heart lifted when she smiled slightly before running around the corner.  
  
Draco sighed at the girl's leaving and felt his whole body tingle. It felt like all the hair on his body was on end.  
  
Draco's lips broke into a smile. "She's ruined me." He said cheerily. "And I don't even know her name."  
  
((()))  
  
Henry moved silently through the Granger mansion. News of his recent loss of employment hadn't become general knowledge yet, so the other servants didn't try and stop him. Hell, he had always been well liked. No one would try and stop him.  
  
Henry felt at the length of cold steel that was concealed by his heavy leather coat. He knew he looked strange wearing it, but no one even gave him a second glass. To the others, he had always been a little weird. This was fine with Henry. It only made his job easier.  
  
Henry moved swiftly up the marble stairs. The muscles and tendons in his legs screamed from misuse, but he forced himself to the top of the stairs. Panting, he moved down the hallway toward the master bedroom. On his way, He passed the room that that little bitch Hermione lived in whenever she was at home. Henry knew it was Hermione who had told her mother that Henry had been drinking on the job. Hell, when he was done dealing with Karen Granger, he could always come back for her daughter.  
  
Before long, the Grangers would respect him again. If he had to spill a little blood to get this respect, so be it.  
  
Henry opened the door of the master bedroom slightly and peeked in. There was no one in there. No one in there, yet. In the hours to come, Karen would come into the room and he would be there.  
  
He looked around for a good hiding spot. Perhaps the closet, he thought to himself.  
  
He didn't have time to think about it, as he soon heard voices coming from down the hallway. He searched around desperately for a hiding place and settled on the  
open bathroom. He flung himself into the bathroom and pressed his  
back to the wall next to the door.  
  
He reached into his jacket and felt his foot long knife. That was what he'd do the woman with. She deserved the pain it would give her. But then again, he thought reaching back into his jacket. He felt the weight of the pistol he had there. He had brought it along for contingency. He was old and knew that he couldn't wield the knife reliably. But he could always pull a trigger.  
  
The voices entered the room. Henry couldn't believe his ears. It was the dyke, Karen Granger and her bitch daughter. A small smile broke out on his face. Two birds with one stone.  
  
((()))  
  
Afternoon found the group scattered over the Granger estate. Ron made a weak attempt to find his friends, but was actually happy when he found himself wandering by himself. He knew where Hermione was, of course. Their bond had grown so acute, that he could have pointed in the exact direction she was. He had wanted to spend the afternoon with her, but she had told him to go off by himself. She would try and prepare her parents to hear of their marriage.  
  
So Ron, uncomfortable with expensive, museum-like quality of the Granger household, soon ventured out into the land surrounding the house. It wasn't long before he found several of the house's younger male servants participating in a pick-up game of basketball. Ron looked at their care- free expressions with envy as they ran up and down the make-shift court. It had seemed like such a long time since he could do something so free, so fun.  
  
All the servants playing looked to be about Ron's age. One of the teams wore white undershirts. The other team had stripped off their shirts and were obviously the 'skins' team.  
  
Several of the younger, female staff members had turned out to watch the game. The game was obviously a pretty regular thing for all the girls to know about it beforehand. Ron could imagine little entertainment for the servants. This basketball game was probably a good chance for the younger generation of servants to 'hook up' with each other.  
  
One of the servants noticed him staring at the game and paused mid-dribble. He rested the ball on his hip and called out. "Anything I can help you with sir?"  
  
It took Ron a moment to realize he was talking to him. He had rarely ever been referred to as 'sir' in his life. "No, mate." he called back. "Just watching."  
  
"Do you wanna play?" the boy called back. "Skins need another player."  
  
Ron had never played the Muggle game before. He didn't even know the rules. But he wouldn't let that stop him. He needed to blow off some steam. "Sure." he said.  
  
Ron stripped off the collared shirt which left him only wearing an old pair of khaki shorts. He threw his shirt to the side of the court and turned back to the others. They were staring at him in surprise. Ron looked down. He was almost as surprised as they were. It was easy to forget how his body had changed while he was captured by the Sentinels. He had lost weight, which only made his new-found muscles stand out even more. Ron realized he looked like the anatomy chart in the med-wing of Hogwarts, with all of the muscles clearly sectioned off.  
  
Ron heard a few whistles from the bolder girls sitting on the side of the court and blushed brightly.  
  
The boy holding the ball on his hip smiled slightly. "OK, pretty boy. Your ball." He flipped the ball and it bounced toward Ron. Ron stuck out a hand and caught it. It felt strange in his hands, but it wasn't all that different than a Quaffle. He had always been a pretty good chaser.  
  
Ron had only watched the game for a few minutes, so he still had a pretty fuzzy idea of how the game worked. He dropped the ball and let it bounce on the ground. It bounced back up and he pushed it back toward the ground. Unfortunately, using his Sentinel strength, the ball rebounded and bounced well over his head.  
  
The boy who had invited him to the game looked puzzled. "Quit messing around, pretty boy! Let's play."  
  
Ron knew he would have to hold back the majority of his powers just to keep from popping the ball. He tried to dribble again and the ball bounced a satisfactory height. He continued to do this as he got more and more comfortable with it.  
  
The boy obviously didn't want to wait that long. With a grunt he shot out a hand at the ball, intent on stealing it. To Ron, it looked like slow motion. He easily bounced the ball to his other hand and began dribbling it. It seemed that even if he held a tight reign on his powers his body could adapt quickly. Within seconds, he was already a better dribbler than any of the other boys. "What's your name, son?" Ron asked cockily of the boy. He began dribbling the ball in between his legs lazily.  
  
The boy smiled at the jab. "Martin. What's yours?"  
  
"Ron." Ron jumped into the air; a good three feet off the ground, and at the height of the jump, shot the ball toward the hoop. It was so easy. The ball soared through the air and went soundlessly through the hoop. Ron landed and smiled at the shocked looks of those around him. "Let's play."  
  
Martin smiled and rallied his team. "All right boys, looks like we've got a show off. I'll cover Pretty Boy."  
  
The game progressed and Ron soon had the feel of the rules and regulations. He soon began to feel guilty using his new strengths against these unknowing youngsters and soon began shooting less and passing more.  
  
(Don't stop.) Hermione's voice rang out inside of his head. (Use it all.)  
  
(Why?) Ron shot back. (It's not fair. These kids don't know what I am.)  
  
(I'm in my parent's bedroom. We're all watching you play. Impress them.)  
  
Ron glanced over his shoulder and saw Hermione in the window of a second floor bedroom. (Why would your parents care if I'm good at sports?) Ron sent.  
  
(My mother wouldn't care, but my father certainly won't give his daughter to a man who he thinks is weak. It won't hurt to let them know what you can do.)  
  
Ron sighed and looked around at the unfortunate youngsters that would have to endure his show. "You're all in big trouble." He said quietly.  
  
((()))  
  
Karen Granger stared at her only child and knew that something was different. She didn't look any different. She was still the fifteen year old girl that had left for America two weeks ago. But something was most certainly different. Maybe it was in the way she carried herself, now.  
  
All of her life, Hermione had been a shockingly intelligent klutz. Karen loved her daughter with all of her heart, but it had been clear very early in Hermione's life that she was no athlete. Hermione had never excelled in gym class, bringing home her only less than exceptional grade in school.  
  
But now Karen could see Hermione move with a confidence that had always eluded her. For the first time in her life, Hermione seemed completely aware of all her limbs. Yes, something certainly had changed in her daughter.  
  
"So, Hermione, how was Florida?" Karen asked her daughter, set on getting to the bottom of the problem.  
  
Hermione had thrown herself into a heavily padded chair that sat in the corner of the master bedroom. At the mention of America, Hermione's mouth came up in a small smile. "Florida was.different." She said wistfully.  
  
Oh Christ, Karen thought. My daughter had fallen in love. Some damn Yankee has stolen her heart. She forced her face to remain calm. "What did you do, there?"  
  
Hermione sat forward in her chair. She rested her elbows on her knees and sighed heavily. "More than you could ever imagine."  
  
"I'm sure I could imagine plenty, Hermione." Karen said quietly. "Tell me about it."  
  
Hermione seemed to want to say something extremely important but surprised Karen by saying, "Have you ever heard of the Wizard Bureau of Investigation."  
  
When Karen merely stared blankly at her, Hermione continued. "It's the American equivalent of the Ministry of Magic. But since they haven't been established as long as the Ministry, they are really paranoid of strange and abnormal magic. Americans are a level-headed type of people. They are driven and dedicated, but they lack the imagination to accept magic in any form. The WBI keeps close tabs so that magic isn't exposed to the general public."  
  
Karen sighed irritably. Hermione was obviously taking the long path to whatever she was trying to say. "What does this WBI have to do with you?"  
  
Hermione took a breath. "They came to visit Ron and I."  
  
A cold wave crashed over Karen's body. "You're not in any trouble, are you?"  
  
Hermione waved a hand dismissively. "No, mum. You see, over the break Ron did something that the WBI had to investigate. He released an almost unheard of magic. The WBI found out about it and came to investigate."  
  
"What did he do?" Karen asked.  
  
"He protected me." Hermione said slowly. "And by protecting me, he released this magic."  
  
Karen shook her head. A small coughing noise came from the bathroom, and she looked in the direction of the bathroom. She listened for a moment but no sounds came. Probably nothing, she thought. "Hermione, would you just speak clearly, please. Tell me what happened."  
  
Hermione pushed herself out of the chair and went over to the window that looked out over the driveway. "Ron and I have.a bond."  
Oh, here it comes, Karen thought. It wasn't an American after all. It was the Weasley boy. "Tell me about it."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when the door opened and Peter Granger walked in. His face was tired but satisfied. "I did it!" he proclaimed loudly. "I turned those law-suits on their asses."  
  
Karen smiled at her husband's enthusiasm about dentistry.  
  
Peter moved over to his daughter, standing by the window. He put an arm around her shoulder and looked out the window with her. "Look. The boys are playing basketball again. Hey isn't that your friend Ron?"  
  
Hermione nodded and her face went calm for a moment. She stared, unseeingly out the window. Seconds later, her face became focused again. "Yeah, that's Ron."  
  
Peter snorted. "Seems like Florida had a good effect on him. I don't remember him being so solid before."  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Dad, you have no idea."  
  
Karen moved to the window and saw Ron playing basketball with the younger servants. He moved bare-chested among the other boys. He looked like a man among children. Which didn't make much sense considering most of the boys he was playing with were older than he was? Still, he seemed more mature, more real.  
  
As if he could feel their eyes on him, he turned to look up at them. He stared up at them, but Karen knew that he was looking only at Hermione. His face suddenly lost all expression; much like Hermione's had moments before. He nodded slightly up at them and turned back to the game.  
  
Moments later, moving faster than Karen thought possible; Ron intercepted the ball in mid flight. He began dribbling between his legs, the ball a blur. Karen couldn't hold back a gasp at the speed at which he moved.  
  
Peter's eyes widened at the display and he asked, "How long has he been playing? I didn't think that they played basketball in the wizarding world."  
  
Hermione looked wistfully at Ron and sighed. "Wizards don't play basketball. This is his first time."  
  
Peter snorted. "Come on, Hermione. He's amazing. This can't be his first time."  
  
Hermione merely shrugged. "There's a lot you don't know about Ron. There's a lot you don't know about me."  
  
Karen, who knew Hermione had been on the edge of saying something important before Peter had walked in, said, "Tell us, then."  
  
Hermione's shoulders sagged. "I can't. Not here. Not like this."  
  
Peter shrugged and moved over to his desk. He pulled two glasses out of one of the drawers. He grabbed the glass whiskey container that sat on the desk and filled the two glasses. He turned and offered one of the glasses to Karen.  
  
Karen reached out and took it. Peter and she rarely drank, but he obviously wanted to celebrate the day's victories, so she raised her glass to him. But on its way to her mouth, the glass slipped out of her fingers and fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh, damn!" she muttered, looking down at her shirt. While the glass had fallen, whiskey had shot out onto her blouse leaving an ugly brown stain.  
  
Peter bent over and picked up the glass. "Had a few too many, already?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Karen muttered but couldn't help but smile at her clumsiness.  
  
Peter motioned to her blouse. "You better wash that out before it stains."  
  
Karen nodded and walked to the bathroom.  
  
((()))  
  
Out in the driveway, Ron was still tearing into the others on the basketball court. They had practically stopped playing and spent most of their time just watching Ron. They clapped madly when he launched himself and dunked from the free-throw line.  
  
(All right,) Hermione sent. (You can stop showing off now? My parents aren't watching anymore.)  
  
(Were they impressed?) Ron sent back.  
  
(My dad was.)  
  
(Did you tell them about us?)  
  
Ron could feel Hermione sigh mentally. (I couldn't. I-) Hermione cut off suddenly and Ron could feel a surge of pure terror come from her through the bond.  
  
(Hermione!)  
  
(RON GET UP HERE, NOW!) ((()))  
  
Hermione expected Ron to take the long way, around the house and up the stairs, so she was almost as surprised as Henry was when he burst through the window. He had leapt from the ground and into the second floor window. The glass shards scattered everywhere. Ron landed lightly on his feet. Hermione could see pieces of glass jutting out of his skin. Blood ran freely down his stomach and soaked the waistband of his shorts.  
  
Hermione could dully feel every piece of glass as it they had stabbed into her own body. But she knew that Ron barely felt them. The Sentinel rage flowed through his body. He emanated an aura of power. His chest heaved up and down as he quickly surveyed the situation.  
  
Henry Jenkins stood in the entrance of the bathroom, a sobbing Karen Granger in his arms. Henry had a knife to Karen's throat and he pointed a heavy pistol at Peter Granger, keeping him at a distance. Peter had thrust Hermione behind him, putting his body between Henry and his daughter.  
  
Henry's eyes had widened in shock as Ron had burst through the window, but now he seemed to be getting his thoughts back. He moved the barrel of the gun from Peter Granger to Ronald Weasley.  
  
Ron stared fearlessly at the dark barrel of the gun. Hermione felt him come to a decision, but didn't know what it was.  
  
Ron began walking toward Henry and his gun. Hermione felt a jab of fear in her heart. Ron was walking to his death.  
  
Henry began backing away from the look on Ron's face. The boy was a being of controlled rage and it scared Henry more than anything. He retreated until his back hit the wall behind him. He wanted to run, beg and cry; anything to keep this young man away from him.  
  
Left with few choices, Henry chose one that made the most sense. He pulled the trigger.  
  
Hermione screamed.  
  
Ron moved as soon as the bullet left the gun. He could have dodged it, he realized, but that would leave Henry with enough time to kill Hermione's mother. He propelled his body at the old man. The bullet hit him squarely in the chest. He paid it no mind. He barely felt it.  
  
Behind him, Hermione's hand shot up to her own chest, feeling the pain that Ron didn't.  
  
Ron landed in front of the old man. Henry had begun the cut that would kill Karen Granger. He won't finish it, Ron thought. He reached out and grabbed the wrist holding the knife. With barely a squeeze, Ron broke every bone in the old man's wrist. The knife fell to the floor.  
  
Ron grabbed the old man's shirt and lifted him off of the ground. He slammed him into the wall hard enough to make the dry wall crack. He was reminded dully of his encounter with Kyle, back in America. Both Kyle and this old man had been sick. Ron brought the man back into the ground, hard enough to shatter the old man's legs.  
  
Satisfied that the old man was no longer a threat, Ron turned back to Hermione and her parents. Karen had run into the arms of her husband, crying. A thin trickle of blood ran down her neck where Henry had begun to cut her. Other than that, she seemed fine.  
  
Peter Granger was staring in horror at Ron's chest. Ron looked down and was shocked by what he saw. The bullet's ruptured a damn artery, Ron thought dully. With each beat of his heart a thin stream of blood shot out of his chest and fell to the floor in front of him.  
  
Ron felt the strength leaving his body. Soon, the strength was replaced by pain. The Sentinel magic no longer flowing through him, Ron could feel his skin sizzle where the bullet had entered. He felt so cold.  
  
(RON!) Hermione's voice rang out inside of his head.  
  
Ron wanted to answer her. He wanted it more than anything. But the darkness was persistent. He couldn't even feel the floor as he hit it.  
  
It was supposed to be longer, but I know it's been too long since I updated. So.you get half the chapter I wanted to post. I promise they'll bring up the marriage to Hermione's pare 


	36. The Aurors

Hermione looked down at her own chest, sure that there would be a gaping hole to match the one that had caved in Ron's chest. She realized she almost wished there was one. The blazing pain in her chest taunted her with the wound she wanted so badly.   
  
She wanted  
  
(needed)  
  
to die with Ron. For the first time since the establishment of their bond, Ron was missing in her head. There was no presence of the man she had come to love. He was gone.  
  
But he wasn't, not really. He still was twitching on the floor of her parents bedroom, blood pooled around him in a fan shape. She could rush over and hug him to her chest and heal him the way he had once healed her.   
  
She gathered herself up to run to him when a wave of despair crashed over her. It was useless. Ron was going to die. The pool of blood around his body was too big. His skin had turned a sickly, pale color and his lips were blue. His eyes were huge and she could see he was looking directly at her. He twitched slightly and his hand opened and closed as if he were trying to hold onto his last moments of life for as long as possible. He was dying and Hermione couldn't do anything about it.  
  
She shook her head and tried to clear it. It seemed as if a dark cloud had seized her mind. She pushed at the cloud mentally, and it seemed to shatter. She looked down at her bleeding love and what she had been thinking hit her. Why had she given up?  
  
She ran over to Ron and knelt down next to him. His eyes followed her as she went to him. He smiled weakly and tried to speak, but all that came out was a wet gargle as his mouth filled with blood.  
  
Hermione's despair seemed to return. Ron was gone. It was over.   
  
The dark cloud had returned and Hermione pushed it away so violently that it seemed to disintegrate. Ron grunted from below her.  
  
Hermione realized what was going on and her love of Ron doubled. Even with his last moments, he was trying to protect his love. He had been using the bond to convince her it was hopeless, so that she wouldn't try and heal him. She could feel his fear for her through the bond, but she ignored.  
  
(Stop that, Ron.) she sent waspishly.  
  
(hermione) she heard softly in her head. (stop. it's too late.)  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" she snarled audibly. "You're not going to die."  
  
(i'm too far gone) he sent back. (if you try to heal me, it will just take you down with me.)  
  
I'd die anyway, she thought to herself. Hermione knew she couldn't live without Ron.  
  
She quickly stripped off the T-shirt she had been wearing and cradled Ron in her arms. From the first moment she touched him, she could feel her energy being sapped. She ignored this and pulled Ron's bleeding chest to her own. When her chest came in contact with his, she felt her head explode as their bond became the doorway of her strength.  
  
Within seconds, she felt as if she had run several miles. Her chest heaved against Ron's. His blood flowed freely down her stomach and the feel of it made her ill. As the strength left her arms, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold him for much longer.  
  
Even though her eyes were open, all she saw was darkness. She knew that as long she held Ron, that darkness would only grow more vast, as her own life left her body. It didn't matter. Ron was her life.  
  
She could hear  
  
(feel)  
  
Ron's heartbeat. She felt her own heart beat in her ears and knew that the two beats were slowly converging, becoming more and more like each other.   
  
Deep in the darkness, Hermione saw a white light slowly begin to build. IT started as little more than a candle in the distance, but as more and more strength left Hermione and flew into Ron, the light became almost to bright to look at.  
  
Hermione felt something small and hard poking into her chest, but couldn't look down to see the bullet slowly lifting out of Ron's diminishing wound. She couldn't look down to see the look of horror on Ron's face as the one he loved was saving his life. He knew if this continued, she would die in his place, but he didn't have the strength to push her away.  
  
  
  
((()))  
  
Harry had heard the gun shot and Hermione's scream from his room. He ripped his door open and began to run towards the sounds. From behind him, he heard Ginny scream.  
  
"Harry! What's going on?"  
  
Harry turned his head as he ran. "Stay in your room, Ginny!"  
  
Ginny, of course, ignored his words and ran after him. Harry couldn't help but smile at her actions. He hadn't really expected her to stay in her room, but he had thought to give a try. Ginny's independence was one of the reasons that he loved her.  
  
Harry reached Hermione's bedroom in seconds, Ginny at his heels. The door was open slightly and Harry shouldered it the rest of the way open. The scene in front of him had the feel of a nightmare. Hermione's father was holding his sobbing wife in his arms. Her shoulders trembled violently and Peter Granger was running a reassuring hand through her hair. Across the room lay an old man. His legs were both bent at a strange angle and Harry could tell they were both broken. The man had passed out from his pain. Harry would have recognized him if he hadn't been so preoccupied with what else was happening in front of him.  
  
Hermione was one her knees, holding a very bloody Ron Weasley. Her bra was soaked and crimson. There was blood everywhere. Harry, who knew very little about wounds, knew that someone who had lost that much blood was not going to live.  
  
And even though it was obviously Ron who had been shot, Hermione looked even worse. She was staring blankly in front of her. Harry could tell that she could see very little of the world. Her eyes were like huge, icy pools. She was swaying back and forth as if holding Ron was taking all of her effort. Her face was haggard and Harry could see lines in it that had never been there before.  
  
But the thing that bothered Harry the most about the scene in front of him was the look of absolute horror on Ron's face. His mouth was open and chest heaved up and down. Ron had his hands on Hermione's shoulders and was weakly pushing her away. Hermione, in her current state couldn't feel his hands.  
  
Harry knew something very bad was happening. Ever since Ron had returned from the Sentinels, there had been little that could frighten him. Ron had charged head-first into a fortress of evil wizards and hadn't shown a moment's fear. Something was scaring him now.   
  
Harry ran to the hugging couple and grabbed Hermione around her shoulders. As soon as his hands came into contact with her bare skin he felt a jolt. Something was happening here, and Harry didn't like it. He pulled her away from Ron violently.  
  
A wave of…something ran through the room. Harry was thrown back and he fell onto his back. Ginny and Hermione's parents also fell to the floor. Harry heard a thump and saw that Hermione had fallen face-first to the floor. She wasn't moving.  
  
As soon as the contact with Hermione was broken, Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head. He looked fine. He was covered with his own blood, but Harry could see that no new blood was coming from him.  
  
With strength that he hadn't had moments before, Ron moved and gathered Hermione into his arms. Harry could see tears in his eyes.  
  
"No!" Ron screamed. He ran his fingers over Hermione's face. She remained motionless. Ron lifted her from the floor easily and moved to the bed. He laid her out on it. "Hermione!" he sobbed. "Oh God, please be OK."  
  
Harry got up to his feet and ran to the bed. Hermione looked dead, but when Harry put a hand to her neck, he could feel a weak pulse. "She's alive." he said with relief.  
  
Ron didn't seem surprised by the news. But then again, he could probably feel her life through the bond. He didn't seem any happier with the announcement. "I told her not to do it." He said weakly as if talking to himself.  
  
Ginny came forward and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "What are you talking about, Ron?"  
  
Ron's eyes were glazed and it took him a moment to answer. "I was dying. I tried to make her let me go, but she came anyway. I took too much from her."  
  
Ginny looked as confused as Harry felt. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ron looked at him with despair. "The healing took too much out of her. I was too far gone. She almost died. If you hadn't forced us apart…" he left the rest unsaid.  
  
"But she'll be OK, right?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron shrugged and fresh tears ran down his face. "I don't know. I can barely feel her. She's almost gone."  
  
Hermione's father came over to the bed. He seemed to see his daughter for the first time. "What the hell has happened?" he asked fearfully.  
  
Ron looked up at him and seemed about to answer when a loud pop rang through the room. Suddenly there were three more people in the room.  
  
Harry had seen Aurors before, but these three looked even more dangerous than any others. They were dressed in all black robes and were wearing black leather gloves. Two men and one woman. They looked at the surrounding scene with no emotion, as if they were used to seeing such horrible things. They all had their wands leveled at Ron.  
  
"Nobody move." One of the men said in a quiet voice. He spoke with a voice that was used to instant obedience. For good reason, as no one in the room even twitched.  
  
The man who had spoken looked over his shoulder at the female Auror. He gave her a slight nod and the woman pocketed her wand. When her hand came back out, she was holding what looked to a small Christmas light bulb. She held the bulb out in front of her and began moving about the room.  
  
The man looked back at the others. His eyes swept over them and Harry could tell he was absorbing every detail of their persons. Harry had never seen such a deadly look on any one except Voldemort. The man's eyes paused slightly on Harry's scar. He seemed to recognize what that scar meant, but he showed no emotion at coming across the famous Harry Potter.  
  
Harry stared back and was surprised. The man in front of them, who was obviously in control of the Auror team, looked to be barely twenty years old. His cold, gray eyes gave him the impression of being much older, but Harry could still see the features of youth in his face. "Now," he said quietly. "One of you gets to tell me exactly what happened here."  
  
Ron continued to stroke Hermione's shoulder and didn't seem to be willing or able to talk. Hermione's parents stared in confusion of all that was happening. No help, there, Harry thought.  
  
Harry took a step forward and the third Auror, a man in his mid thirties moved his wand threateningly from Ron to Harry. Harry put his hands up in subjugation, but didn't step back. "I guess I'm the one."  
  
The man/boy nodded slightly at the third Auror and the man dropped his hand.   
  
Harry took a deep breath. "I wasn't here in the beginning but I think I can piece most of it together."  
  
The man/boy nodded.  
  
Harry pointed to the old man that he now recognized as Henry, the gate guard. "This man attacked some one. I'm not sure who it was, but it seems he was intent on murder. My friend Ron moved to stop him, as the man's broken legs can attest. The man shot him. That where all the blood comes from."  
  
The man/boy seemed to absorb all this information in moments. "And then?"  
  
"I assume Ron was bleeding to death when Hermione," Harry motioned to Hermione's till form on the bed. "moved to help him."  
  
Harry paused here. He didn't know how much the Aurors knew about Sentinel magic. It was a completely different magic than most wizards knew about.  
  
The man/boy seemed to recognize Harry's hesitance. "So the girl used their bond to heal him?"  
  
Harry was surprised at the man's knowledge, but was able to nod. "Yeah. She used the bond to heal him and it seems like it drained her almost to the point of death." Harry again motioned to Hermione. "And that's where you came in."  
  
The female Auror, who had been stalking around the room, looking down at her light bulb stopped over the huge pool of blood. The bulb was glowing a pale blue. "Ian." she said.  
  
The man/boy looked back at her and she nodded. "They're telling the truth. This entire room has been touched by the Sentinel's magic."  
  
Ian seemed to come to a decision. He looked back at the third Auror. "See to the girl." He commanded.  
  
The third Auror nodded and began to walk to the bed he had almost reached Hermione when he saw Ron's glare. Everyone in the room saw Ron's glare. Hermione's mother cringed away from his cold, blue eyes. Apparently, Ian wasn't the only dangerous man in the room.   
  
There was a blatant threat in Ron's face, but he reiterated it. "Touch her and you lose a hand." He said, not taking his eyes away from the man.  
  
  
  
The third Auror froze in mid-step and looked back at the one called Ian. There was uncertainty in his face.  
  
Ian looked to Ron. "No fears, Hahm-Jang. Hajek knows what is best. Your bond-mate will live through this day."  
  
Ron's eyes has widened when Ian had called him Hahm-Jang, whatever that meant. Ron seemed to recognize the title and allowed the third Auror, Hajek, to approach the bed.  
  
Hajek reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a huge ruby. He knelt next to the bed and put the ruby on Hermione's barely moving chest. He then began to make strange gestures over the ruby. The ruby suddenly shown brightly, leaving the rest of the room with a slightly red tinge.  
  
Ian looked back at Harry. "We felt a disturbance at the Ministry and came to investigate. I should have known from the grain of the wave that this was Sentinel magic, but it was so powerful that it left doubts."  
  
Harry nodded. "Who are you exactly?"  
  
Ian shrugged slightly. "We're just Aurors."  
  
Ian obviously saw the doubt on Harry's face because he continued. "We're a specially trained unit that tracks down large disturbances in the magic world. We have been trained for a specific task. To find and kill Voldemort."  
  
Harry nodded slightly. "So when you felt this…disturbance, you thought it was Voldemort."  
  
Ian nodded back. "It was powerful enough to be the Black Wizard. That's why we came in with wands raised. We thought that Voldemort had finally made a mistake."  
  
Ian looked over to where Ron sat with Hermione in his arms. "To think that it came from a fledgling Sentinel…" He smiled for the first time and his hard exterior melted away. "I've never heard of one so young, let alone so powerful."  
  
Harry, who had just barely come to understand what Ron was capable said, "He's become their Grand Master."  
  
Ian's eyes widened violently. "Him? He's beaten Dent in combat?"  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
Ian shook his head. "These are strange times, indeed. The boyhood friend of Harry Potter becomes one of the most powerful men alive."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, so he kept silent. Ian turned back to the female Auror and said, "Gather up all the servants. They saw more than they should have. Alter their memories and make sure they don't remember anything that happened here."  
  
The female nodded and head to the door, but Ian stopped just short of it.  
  
"Oh, and Kathryn," he said.  
  
The female turned back.  
  
Ian motioned to Henry, who still lay motionless on the ground. "See that he gets to the Ministry. The healers there will fix him up. We wouldn't like him going jail with his legs like that."  
  
The door burst open and Draco ran into the room. He was panting heavily as if he had been running for a long time. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
((()))  
  
Hours past, and Hajek never stopped his strange hand motions over the ruby on Hermione's chest. As the time went by, color slowly returned to her face and the deep line faded. Ron, who never left her side, looked more and more relieved.  
  
Draco had been informed about what had happened and once he found out that no one was in any immediate danger, he slunk over to one corner of the room and sat in it. As the time past, his face became more and more agitated.  
  
Hermione's father had recovered enough to start asking questions. He and Ian began an in-depth conversation of what exactly had happened. For a Muggle, Harry thought, Peter Granger accepted the magiks that had happened that day with surprising ease. He was mainly just worried about his daughter.  
  
Ian explained the bond to Hermione's parents away from rest of the group. He told them about the connection the Ron and Hermione shared and how close they had to be to form such a bond.   
  
Hermione's father looked appraisingly at Ron across the room. Ron, who hadn't heard the conversation continued to stare down at Hermione. There was worry in his features and he still refused to let go of Hermione's shoulders.  
  
Peter evidently saw something he approved of because he nodded slightly and turned back to Ian to question him further about the bond. "What is he capable of?" he asked quietly.  
  
For the first time, Ian looked like he didn't have all the answers. He shrugged slightly. "The Hahm-Jang have been known to impossible things in defense of their bond-mates. You saw this earlier. By your accounts, Weasley leapt up from the ground outside and through the window. That's a good twenty-five foot jump. The amazing thing is that he did while his bond-mate wasn't even in direct danger. While I've never heard of such a feat, Hahm-Jang do whatever it takes to protect their loves."  
  
Ian turned his head to examine Ron. "Weasley is more powerful than any Hahm-Jang I've ever heard of. This could be a result of his power being released at such a young age. What I do know is that his release of magic was powerful enough for the Ministry to think it was Voldemort. In answer to your question, Mr. Weasley, I have absolutely no idea what he is capable of."  
  
"Why do you keep calling him Hahm-Jang?" Harry asked.  
  
Ian sighed heavily. "There was a time when the Sentinels and Aurors worked as one unit to bring down the forces of evil. That pairing had been invincible. But then the Sentinel became overprotective of their bond-mates and broke from the Aurors. The Aurors, in their own fault, began to hate the Sentinels unknown magic.  
  
The term Hahm-Jang Jang comes from the years of peace when the two groups worked together. In the old language it means war brother or war mate."  
  
Peter nodded. "So, he loves my daughter, does he?"  
  
Ian smiled. "More than you can possibly imagine."  
  
"And she loves him?" Hermione's mother asked.  
  
"Absolutely. The bond could not have been formed any other way."  
  
Hermione's mother nodded and moved toward Ron.  
  
((()))  
  
Ron looked up from Hermione's face when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Hermione's mother staring down at him, her face unsure.  
  
Ron gave her small smile and she returned it.  
  
She looked away from him, searching for words. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me."  
  
Ron didn't know what to say, so he merely nodded.  
  
Hermione's mother crossed her arms beneath her breasts and squeezed herself. "I've never been so scared in my life. I know that if you hadn't shown up, I would probably be dead."  
  
Ron knew she wanted him to say something. "I didn't really think about it. I just…acted."  
  
Hermione's mother nodded. "You would have done the same thing for her?" she asked looking down at her daughter.  
  
Ron looked down at Hermione. He pushed a lock of her frizzy hair out of her face. "If that man had been threatening her, I wouldn't have just broken his legs."  
  
As morbid as that statement was, it seemed to comfort Hermione's mother. She bent over and kissed Ron lightly on his forehead. She pulled back and Ron saw tears in her eyes. "You're a good man, Ronald Weasley. Barely sixteen but I can see your more a man than most are. And I see that you'll be a good husband."  
  
Ron's head whipped up to her. His eyes widened.  
  
Karen nodded and turned to return to her husband, leaving Ron thinking on what she had said. She approved!  
  
Almost as if Hermione could feel Ron's excitement she muttered something unintelligible and her eyes opened. She looked up at Ron and smiled before her eyes closed again, carried back into sleep.  
  
((()))  
  
About an hour after that, Hermione woke for good. Her eyes opened and she looked directly at Ron. She smiled widely at seeing he was fine and pulled him down into a frantic embrace. The ruby on her chest rolled to the floor and Hajek ceased his hand motions, a look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
Kathryn, the female Auror had spent her time cleaning up the room. She had mended the broken window and cleaned up the blood. Earlier, she had gathered up all of the servants and altered their memories, erasing everything they had seen that afternoon.  
  
Now, she turned to Ian. "We should get back, Ian. They'll be waiting for a report."  
  
Ian nodded. He turned to Hajek and nodded. The older man stood up and disapparated. Kathryn soon followed. Ian turned back to Harry. He held out his hand and Harry shook it. Ian then turned to Ron. He held his hand up in a fist and pumped it into the air. "We are the Wall. We are its last defense."  
  
Ron lifted his own fist. "We die gladly defending it." he said. To Harry, their words had the feel of some ancient ritual. How Ron knew it, Harry had no idea.  
  
Ian smiled. "Carry on, Hahm-Jang."  
  
Ian closed his eyes and seemed to be about to disapparate when Ron stopped him.  
  
"Ian." Ron said, his face emotionless. "Hahm-Jang zendah basha. Zendegee sare shumah basha."  
  
Ian seemed surprised. He bowed deeply at the waist. When he straightened, he looked at Ron for a moment and then said, "The old magic dies hard." Then he disappeared with out a sound.  
  
Harry shook his head at the strangeness of the day and walked over to where Draco sat in his corner. Draco looked up at Harry and nodded. Harry slid down the wall and sat next to his one-time rival. Draco still looked bothered over something.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco looked surprised and then a smile crept over his pale features. "I never would have thought I would discuss my relationship problems with you, Potter."  
  
"Girl problems, huh?" Harry snorted. "I'm not exactly the one you should be asking. I don't have a very good track record with girls."  
  
"You have Ginny, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but that…just happened. We knew we loved each other before that awkward 'getting to know you' stage."  
  
"I think I might in love." Draco admitted.  
  
Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Good man! Who is it? Do I know her? Don't tell me it's Milicent Bullstrode."  
  
Draco chuckled. "No, it isn't Bullstrode."  
  
"Who is it, then?"  
  
"I…don't know her name."  
  
Harry's chin dropped. "What?! You don't know her name?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "She works here. In the garden, I think. She ran into me."  
  
"And then you were hooked."  
  
Draco nodded. "I've never felt like this before."  
  
"We'll figure it out somehow." Harry said. "She is Muggle, you know. I understand that love knows no bound but she can't be told what we are."  
  
Draco nodded sadly. "I know. That's what makes this so hard."  
  
Hermione's father turned away from his daughter and Ron and said, "Well, this certainly has been an eventful day, hasn't it? Why don't we all go downstairs and get a bit to eat." He glanced over his shoulder at Ron and Hermione. "I think we all have some discussing to do."  
  
((()))  
  
About twenty minutes later, everyone sat around the huge dining room table, waiting for dinner to be brought in. There was light conversation, but no one touched on the thing that was really on everyone's mind: the fact that Ron and Hermione were in love. Hermione's parents must have known that they would be asking for their permission to be wed, but no talked about it.  
  
Hermione was telling her parents all about what really had happened during their time in America. "And then Harry decided to get Ron back. So the rest of us, including Ron's older brothers came up with a plan to get him out."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell one of your teachers about it? I'm sure they could have done something about it." Hermione's father asked.  
  
"They knew about it." Hermione asked. "But they all thought that the Sentinels would just give him back after he had completed their test. So we had to do it ourselves."  
  
Hermione's father studied Ron. "You must be a good friend for the others to risk their lives in saving you."  
  
Ron shrugged. "They would have the same for any of us."  
  
Whatever Peter was about to say was cut off by the entrance of the servants with the food. An elderly man pushed a tray full of dishes and a younger, striking girl followed him, carrying the drinks on a tray.  
  
Harry heard Draco gasp from beside him. Harry looked over to him and saw that he was staring at the young girl, totally engrossed. Harry glanced back over to the girl and realized that this was the girl Draco had become infatuated with. She certainly was beautiful.  
  
The girl noticed Draco's open look and blushed a bright red. When she brought over the drinks, she fumbled and almost spilt one of the cups. She began to blush even brighter. She looked up at Draco and gave him an accusing glare, as if it had been his fault that she had fumbled. Draco merely stared back.  
  
Once the food was put out in front of them, the old man and young girl left the room. But before exiting, the girl threw one more glance over her shoulder at Draco.  
  
Harry leaned over to Draco and whispered, "Now your chance, mate. Go after her."  
  
Draco looked down into his food and said, "No. I'm hungry."  
  
Harry chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine if you miss a meal. Go after her."  
  
Draco squared his shoulders and stood up from the table. He looked up to Hermione's father and said, "Excuse my rudeness, but I'm not all that hungry. May I leave without insult?"  
  
Hermione's father smiled. "Of course, my boy."  
  
Draco nodded and left the room to follow after the girl.  
  
Bad ending to the chapter, I know, but, once again, I have too much to write in one chapter. Tell me what you think about the chapter. I know I left some things unexplained, but it couldn't be helped. Didn't have time to proofread. I know there are mistakes. Sorry. 


	37. The Proposal

Draco left the table quietly and slipped out of the room. Harry watched him go and wished the best for his new-found friend. Draco, who had been raised in a family where Muggles were considered to worth less than the air they breath, now found himself in love with one. Harry was sure that this was one of the hardest situations that the boy had ever been in.  
  
Harry turned back to the table and focused on the conversation that was taking place. Hermione was once again recounting their adventures in America. Ron added nothing to the conversation. His jaw was set and Harry knew the look on his face. Ron had said little since they had sat down. Harry knew the look on his face to one of stubbornness. Harry didn't have to think long on what Ron was contemplating.  
  
It had been Ron's idea that they try for Hermione's parent's permission to get married. But now that it had down to it, Ron was impatient. He wanted to marry Hermione. Hermione's parents knew about the bond, now, and there was no reason that they wouldn't accede.  
  
But even with the subject on everyone's mind, they all chatted as if nothing had happened. It was getting on Ron's nerves. Harry knew how Ron got when was irritated. For once, Harry wanted Ron to act on his impulses.  
  
Hermione was now telling her parents about how she and Ron had infiltrated the Death Eater's base to rescue Ron.  
  
Hermione's father gasped as Hermione told them the odds they had gone against. He slowly shook her head and turned to Ron. "Weren't you scared?" he asked expansively. "I mean, a couple of teenagers going against a whole household of fully trained wizards."  
  
Harry winced. Maybe Hermione's parents weren't as oblivious as he had thought. With that simple question, Peter Granger had brought up Ron and Hermione's young age and that they were still in school. Harry saw the intent expression on Peter's face and could easily imagine the man in a business conference, dueling with the big boys. Maybe that's how he viewed their marriage, as a business deal. A business deal he intended to get the best deal on.  
  
Ron wasn't having any of it. He was tired of the game. He stared into Peter Granger's eyes and said, "I want to marry your daughter."  
  
Silence fell over the room. Hermione brought a hand up to her eyes. Ginny looked uncomfortably down into her food. Hermione's mother's eyebrows catapulted up into her forehead. Only Mr. Granger remained emotionless. He was in his element. "Yes, boy, I'm sure you do. But you also must realize the irrationality behind that."  
  
Ron's hands tightened on the armrest of the high backed chair he was sitting in. The wood groaned under the pressure. "No." Ron stated flatly. "I'm afraid I don't."  
  
Peter laughed condescendingly. "Listen, son, I know all about boyhood infatuations. If I had married the first girl I was in love with, I wouldn't have met my wife."  
  
Even Mr. Granger could keep his cool under the glare that Ron gave him now. Ron's eyes had widened at the word 'infatuation' and settled into a icy glare by the time Peter had finished. Peter saw the glare and settled back into his chair, and look at Ron as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
Ron kept his icy eyes on the man. "You're aware that this isn't an infatuation. You spoke to the Auror."  
  
Peter threw his hands up in defense. "Don't take it so personally! I know that you hold my daughter in high esteem. But you don't have the slightest idea of what true love is."  
  
Harry was angry at Peter for a moment before he saw through his act. Mr. Granger was being abrasive on purpose. He was trying to get feel for Ron. He was weighing Ron. It was a test. Harry knew that if Ron didn't pass it, he would never get Peter's permission. Ron had saved his wife's life, but he was a practical man who never let emotion get the better of him.  
  
Harry also knew that Ron was never the most perceptive person in the world. He looked angry enough to overturn the table. The wood groaned louder as Ron's fingers closed tighter. Ron's fingertips disappeared into the wood. Harry was sure that if Ron took his hands away from the wood there would be indentions where his fingers had been.   
  
Peter must have heard the wood groan, but he continued as he hadn't. "I'll not give my daughter over to a boy who has no idea of what he wants to do with his life. How well do you do in school? What job do you hope to have when you graduate?"  
  
Harry expected Ron to get up and walk away. He probably would have, but he seemed suddenly distracted. He cocked his head slightly, as if listening to something. Then he did stand up. But instead of storming out of the room, he moved silently away from the table. He moved on the ball of his feet, making no noise. To Harry, he looked like a tiger on the hunt.  
  
Ron moved to one of the room's windows. It was a high window used more for ventilation than for its view. Night had fallen outside and Harry couldn't see anything out through it. Ron crouched below the window and pushed his back to the wall beneath window, his eyes intent on it.  
  
Whatever Peter Granger had been expecting out of Ron, this wasn't it. "What are you doing? I'm talking to you!"  
  
Suddenly the lock on the window snapped open. Ginny gasped.  
  
Ron didn't move. He just stared at the window. Slowly, the window opened. It seemed to rise on its own. Harry still couldn't see anything out through it. The window opened completely and everyone in the room stared at it.  
  
Ron stood quickly and shot one of his arms out of the windows. When he brought it back, he had a man by the color of his shirt. Ron slammed him to the ground and Harry lost sight of him, the table blocking his view.  
  
Ron pulled back one his hands into a fist and seemed about ready to pummel the man when his eyes widened. Ron stood up and stared down at the man. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked loudly.  
  
The man at Ron's feet pushed himself up to his feet and Hermione gasped.  
  
"Jared?!" Hermione screamed.  
  
The man straightened his clothes and the glasses on his face. He had an awed smile on his face as he looked at Ron. He was a very handsome man with jet black hair and an honest face. Even having just been thrown to the ground, Harry could see the man was very comfortable with his body. He stood with an air of readiness that Harry had seen on few people. Harry's suspicions were confirmed when he saw a small, blue shield over the man's right breast.  
  
"A Sentinel!" Harry screamed.  
  
The man looked at Harry and bowed deeply. "Very perceptive, Mr. Potter."  
  
Peter Granger stood up from his chair and demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
The man ignored Peter and turned back to Ron. He dropped down to a knee, his eyes on the ground. One hand covered the blue shield on his shirt and the other was a fist on the ground. "Grand Master." He said reverently.  
  
Ron put a hand to his own chest. "Rise, Sentinel."  
  
Jared rose smoothly and he was smiling again. He looked over to Hermione and bowed again. "Lady Weasley, it is good to see you again."  
  
Hermione smiled at the man. Harry ran over the stories of Hermione and Ron's capture and remembered them mentioning Jared. He was the only Sentinel that had tried to get Ron released while the malicious Dent had ruled the Sentinels.   
  
"Jared," Hermione said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Jared's face became serious. "My job, Lady Weasley." He turned back to Ron when Mr. Granger yelled.  
  
"What is this 'Lady Weasley' business. Her name is Granger."  
  
Jared looked at Hermione's father. "Only in name, sir. Your daughter is the bond-mate of the Grand Master. Their love for each other is stronger than any name they might have had before they found one another.  
  
Peter's eyes had widened at the word 'bond-mate' and Ron moved to stop the incoming explosion. "Why are you here, Jared?" he asked.  
  
Jared looked at Ron. "I've come to report, Master. Your directive has been carried out."  
  
Ron looked puzzled. "What directive?"  
  
Jared smiled. "You ordered me to gather the Sentinels. It's taken me a few days, but the order has been sent out and for the first time in centuries the Sentinels are coming together. They're bringing their bond-mates. Within two days, you'll have an army at your disposal."  
  
Ron looked taken back. "That was quick."  
  
Jared shrugged. "I've worked hard."  
  
Ron ran a hand through his hair. "Where are they gathering?"  
  
"At the compound, Master." Jared said. "They'll be ready to move at your word."  
  
Ron nodded. "How many?"  
  
Jared tallied the numbers in his head. "Approximately, seventy five, Master."  
  
Ron paled at the number. Harry's head swam. Harry had seen the results of Ron and Hermione's work when they fought together. He could hardly imagine what one seventy people with that power could do.  
  
Ron ran his hand through his hair again. "So, I'll have one hundred and fifty men and women under my command?"  
  
Jared's smile widened. "No, Master. That's seventy five Sentinels. One hundred and fifty men and women, including their bond-mates."  
  
Hermione fell down into her chair, her eyes wide. "I can't believe it."  
  
Jared nodded. "Neither can I, m'Lady. We finally have an army fit to fight Voldemort."  
  
Harry's pulse jumped when he heard those words. Finally.  
  
Ron smiled widely. "Why didn't you just use the front door, Jared? Why did you try to climb through the window?"  
  
"And how did you get past my security?" Peter asked, incredulously.  
  
Jared looked at Ron and smiled a knowing smile. Security? Harry thought. Harry doubted there was a security system in the world that was tight enough to keep a Sentinel out.  
  
"I doubted the butler would let me in the way I look." he said quietly. He looked up at Ron. "You're a hard man to follow, Master. I came from America expecting you to be at you to be at your home, but when I got there, you're mother informed me that you had traveled north."  
  
"You spoke to my parents?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes. Very pleasant people, master. Your mother insisted that my wife and I stay for dinner, but we regrettably had to leave."  
  
Hermione's face lit up. "Is your wife here?"  
  
"I'm here." A soft voice said from the window. Harry looked up to see woman's face. She looked at Jared and smiled. "I told you it wouldn't work." She said and climbed through the window with surprising grace.  
  
Jared laughed. "I had to try."  
  
The woman came to stand next to Jared and her hand slipped into his. It was an unconscious movement, something they had done thousands of times before. Their fingers molded together effortlessly. She looked to Ron and gave him a respectful nod. Harry was struck by how beautiful the woman was. She was short, barely coming up to Jared's shoulder. Her brown hair fell to her back. She was wearing a simple, blue dress and worn leather boots. "Anyone who beat Dent in combat probably heard us when we were in the wood line."  
  
Ron blushed slightly. "No, madam. I was just so angry that my power was the only thing that kept me from doing something very stupid. I heard Jared's footsteps when he walked up to the window. I wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't been raging."  
  
Jared's wife smiled and nodded. She turned to her husband and stared into his face. Harry knew they were speaking to each other when Jared suddenly flinched. He slapped a hand to his forehead and turned back to the group. "Forgive me for not introducing my wife." He turned to Ron once again his hand went to the blue shield on his chest. "Grand Master, this is my bond-mate, Kathryn."  
  
To Harry, the introduction had the feel of some ancient ceremony. Ron covered his own chest and bowed to woman. "It a pleasure to meet you, m'Lady" He gestured to Hermione. "Hermione Granger, my bond-mate."  
  
Kathryn looked to Hermione and curtsied deeply. "You are most fortunate to have a man like Master Weasley, Lady Weasley."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. "I know."  
  
Ron took a step forward. Once they all arrive, how long before you can the Sentinels moving, Jared?"  
  
Jared thought about it for a moment. "Less than a day, Master. Faster, if we can find a secure location to gather."  
  
Ron bit his lip. "My house."  
  
"Master?" Jared asked.  
  
"Tell them to gather at my house. I want to speak to them personally."  
  
Jared looked uncertain. "You mother was a very gracious woman, but I doubt she can keep one hundred and fifty people at her house."  
  
Ron shook his head. "They won't be there long. We have work to do."  
  
Jared nodded. "Yes, master."  
  
((()))  
  
Ron and Jared spoke for some time before Jared and his wife left. It was strange to see Ron so in control of the situation. He gave orders to the man, who was at least ten years older than he was, with no hesitation.  
  
While Ron and Jared had spoken, Hermione had filled in her parents on the importance of the situation and the rank structure of the Sentinels. Hermione's father had seemed quite impressed when he found out that Ron was the head of a very powerful wizard organization.   
  
When Jared finally left, Ron turned and looked at Hermione. "I have to get home."  
  
Hermione stood. "I'm coming."  
  
Ron nodded as if that were obvious. He turned to Hermione's father. Ron looked tired when he said, "I'm marrying your daughter. I had hoped it would be with your blessing, but it's happening either way."  
  
Peter sighed dramatically. "I have no say in this, do I?"  
  
"None."  
  
"What is the date of the ceremony?"  
  
"We haven't decided."  
  
Peter sighed again and put his hands in his pockets. "Well…when you figure it out, you better let us know. I wouldn't want to miss my own daughter's wedding."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes, it is a yes."  
  
With a squeal, Hermione threw her arms around her father. Peter smiled genuinely. He looked at Ron over his daughter's hair. "Normally, I would have to say that if you hurt her I would kill you, but, somehow, I don't think I have to worry about that, do I?"  
  
Ron smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Besides," Peter said with a smile. "I think I'd have a hard time killing you."  
  
Short chapter. Things happened that even I hadn't planned. This story is writing itself. 


	38. Fights and Broomstick Rides

I'd like to make reference to an e-mail that I've received over the course of the story. Firstly, the name Sean is traditionally male. I'm a guy. I'm not a girl. No more 'You go girls or 'I can't believe you can grasp the male point of you so well!'. I can grasp how a guy thinks because I am one. Secondly, I'm in the Army. I couldn't serve in the military if I was homosexual. I promise I am very straight. I love women as much as any dude, I'm just a hopeless romantic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco followed the girl silently. She walked out of the kitchen, using a side door to exit out into the dark night. As she walked, she undid the white apron around her waist and balled it up in one hand. She took off the tight bonnet and shook out her long brown hair. As he watched the hair cascade down the girl's back he felt slightly ill. Blood rushed to his head and his breathing quickened.   
  
  
  
Man, Draco thought. I'm really messed up if her hair can do this to me. What will I do when she finally talks to me?  
  
The girl strode off across the gravel driveway and headed toward the high walls of the gardens. In the moonlight, the lively green foliage had turned black. The girl ran a hand through her hair and strode into the gardens.  
  
Draco followed, hunched over, quietly keeping pace with walking girl. He realized that if the girl saw him, she would have the wrong idea about him. After all, how many reasons could he have to stalk a girl in the middle of the night? Draco knew that skulking after the girl probably wasn't the best was to get to know her, but he didn't fell as if he was ready to talk to her, yet. Potter had told him to just walk up to her and talk to her. Easy for him to say. Potter had always had a way with others. People were drawn to him, as if he were some human magnet. Draco had spent most of his life making people hate him. It wasn't easy to switch gears.  
  
Draco saw the girl disappear around one of the corners of the gardens. He followed after her, avoiding dry leaves and twigs that lay on the ground. Draco hugged to one of the vine covered walls as he tried to locate the girl. After turning the corner, she had disappeared from sight.  
  
Draco saw the fist at the last second. He lunged backward, trying to avoid the punch. Instead of colliding with his face, the balled fist struck him on the shoulder. His fist dove into a pocket of his blue jeans for the wand that wasn't there. His wand was in his trunk sitting at the foot of bed in one of the Grangers' guest room.  
  
No magic, Draco thought grimly as he turned to his assailant. Draco's ability in the wizarding arts had always made him a powerful foe, but without it he was practically defenseless. It had never been a priority of Draco's father for Draco to be able to defend himself physically. Still, the years of playing quidditch had shaped his body and he considered himself to be of average strength.   
  
His breath caught in his throat when he turned to see the same girl he had been following. She had her legs spread at an easy, comfortable distance and she was bouncing lightly on her toes. She seemed surprised as he was but her surprise didn't last long. She took a step forward and swung a lazy fist at Draco's head.  
  
Draco easily ducked beneath the slow swing but didn't see the real purpose of the attack until her knee crashed into his face. Colors flashed in his sight and he knew that if he didn't end this fight soon, he might not make it out of it. The girl was fast. He quickly back stepped until he was out of the girl's arm length. He threw his hand up in front of him. "Wait!"  
  
The girl looked at him though angry eyes. "Why are you following me?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "I know what this looks like, but I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
The girl's hands came down to her sides and opened out of the fists they had been in. She looked at him warily. "You're the boy who ran into me, earlier today. And the one who was staring at me when I brought in the food." Her cheeks flushed. "You made me drop that plate you were staring at me so hard. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Draco ran his hand though his long, pale hair, his mind racing. He hadn't really been prepared to talk to her, but now that the girl had seen him, he was cornered.   
  
"Yeah…uh…I am the one who ran into you in the garden."  
  
  
  
The girl must have thought him brainless by the look on her face. "And…?"  
  
Draco felt an irrational wave of anger at the situation. How had he gotten himself into this? Draco felt his stomach doing back flips. If love felt like this, he wasn't sure if he wanted it. How had this happened?  
  
Draco opened his mouth to give a biting remark that he was known for in school. But when his eyes connected with hers his train of thought was derailed. She was so beautiful. He ran his hand through his hair again. "Look…I don't know what to say. I don't have the words."  
  
The girl stared and Draco felt blood rush to his face. He was an idiot and he was blowing it. Potentially the best thing that could happen in his doomed, dark life was slipping away because he couldn't say the right thing, couldn't say anything.  
  
The girl seemed to hear his inner dialogue because she suddenly dropped her eyes and blushed herself. Draco saw this and was heartened by the sight. "He took as step toward the girl and she backed away. Draco dropped to the ground with a sigh. He sat on the grass and pulled his knees to his chest. He put his chin on his knees and looked up at the girl "This isn't something I usually do." He admitted lamely. "I don't usually tip-toe after girls in the middle of the night."  
  
The girl smiled slightly. "You aren't very good at it. I heard you back by the house. I thought you were Gerald come to bother me some more."  
  
"Gerald?" Draco asked.  
  
She shook her head in disgust. "A boy that works her on the estate. He's the chauffeur's son. He thinks because there aren't any boys my age that he can run his bloody hands all over me."  
  
Draco felt a pang of anger rise from his gut. He suddenly wanted to have this Gerald in front of him so he could teach him a lesson about manners.  
  
The girl continued, "Gerald doesn't take a hint. He tries to corner me in the gardens and behind the garage to…do whatever he wants. He never gets very far. You'd think that with all the bruises and sore shins I've given him that he would leave me alone." She looked up at Draco and laughed. "That's why I took off my apron and my bonnet. I didn't want anything getting in the way when I thrashed him. When you came around the corner I hit you because I thought you were him. I hit you the second time because I was angry at you for following me. Sorry about that."  
  
Draco rubbed his throbbing shoulder. "So am I. That was quite a punch."  
  
The girl blushed in pleasure. "My father taught me how to box before he died. He was a light-weight champion, himself, when he was young."  
  
"He taught you well."  
  
The girl nodded and then suddenly: "You go to the magic school with Miss Hermione, don't you."  
  
Draco's head swam. How could she know? There were so many laws and restrictions to keep the Muggles from finding out about the wizarding world and now this girl knew. "Yes, I do." He said cautiously. "How do you know about that?"  
  
The girl sank down to the ground next to him. She shrugged. "I've known for years. I was never a good friend of Miss Hermione, like some of the other kids whose parents work here. My father was just getting sick, then, and I was so wrapped up in that. But, I noticed things the other kids didn't. Like when Miss Hermione was young and things started happening. Strange things. One time, when I was young, I was sweeping the walkway behind the house. That is one of the only jobs they trust with kids who were only six or seven. Hermione was the same age and she was running around the gardens, playing in the fountains. Old Tom was the head gardener until he retired a couple of years ago. He was pruning the hedges on this tall ladder. He must have missed a limb, because I saw him fall. He hit the ground and I heard a sick crack. Old Tom had broken his legs and was screaming in pain." The girl shuddered as if she could still hear the screams. "Hermione heard him yell and she started crying. She ran over to Old Tom and told him to stop screaming. She didn't understand what was wrong with him. She covered her ears and screamed, too." The girl was staring into Draco's eyes intently. "All of the sudden, Old Tom stopped screaming and looked down at his leg. It was fine. Not even a bruise where seconds ago it had been broken. If that's not magic, I don't know what is."  
  
Draco nodded. "So how do you know about the school?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "Hermione's gone for most of the year. Her parents are amazing employers, but they've lived with servants for so long that they don't even notice when they're in the same room with them. I was setting the table a couple years ago when I heard them talk about the school."  
  
Draco understood. His father's estate had been thick with house elves and after a few years, Draco had stopped noticing them. Draco looked at the girl. "You're not supposed to know. Only the student's family members are supposed to know. You could get in a lot of trouble if you tell anyone."  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow. "Tell anyone? How could I tell anyone? No one would believe me."  
  
Draco nodded. "True. No one would believe you."  
  
The girl looked up at him. "What's it like there?"  
  
Draco knew he shouldn't tell, but the girl already knew so much. "I never really liked it there." Draco admitted.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I don't make friends easily. I've always been surrounded by people I don't trust." Your own fault! his mind screamed. "But I guess that was always my doing. I've never been a nice person."  
  
"What about Miss Hermione and the others you came with? They seem to be your friends."  
  
Draco couldn't help but smile. Harry Potter and the rest, friends with Draco Malfoy? Impossible, but true. "Yes, they are my friends. I didn't really know what that was until not long ago."  
  
The girl nodded and then extended a hand to Draco. "You can never have too many friends. Emily Combs. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Draco tokk her hand and shook it gently. "Wizard Draco Malfoy." He laughed. "I'll be your friend if you promise to never attack me again."  
  
Emily smiled and Draco felt his heart ache. "It's a deal." She looked up at him shyly. "So you're a wizard?"  
  
"Of course!" Draco said. "I'm certainly not a witch!"  
  
"I thought males were called warlocks. That's what all the tales call you."  
  
Draco thought about his father and all the other Death Eaters. He thought about all the horrible things they had done. "I know some people who could be considered warlocks."  
  
Emily shuddered. "So do I."  
  
Draco put a clumsy arm around her shoulder. Surprisingly, she leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder. Draco was sure she could hear his heart pound. "Why do you stay here, Emily?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "I like it here. The grangers are good people. They kept me on even after my father died. They didn't have to. I didn't really know how to be a servant. They don't know about some of the bad people they employ."  
  
Draco thought about the old man, Henry and how he had almost killed Hermione's mother, earlier that day. "I wouldn't be surprised if they started taking a little more interest in who they employ."  
  
"That's good."  
  
An idea suddenly struck Draco. "Would you like to go for a ride?"  
  
"What kind of ride?"  
  
"Have you ever seen a Nimbus 2001?"  
  
  
  
Another very short chapter. I had to sneak it in, though. This is Draco's final reckoning, the final stage of his becoming one of the 'good guys'. He needed to experience love. But not only that, he needed to experience it with a Muggle, the people who he hated with all of his being only a short while ago.  
  
The story is definitely winding down. Only a few more chapters. Voldemort will not be killed. That's for another story. Ron and Hermione will be married and everyone will be happy.  
  
I've been thinking of a follow-up story, where I fast forward about ten years. Tell me if you would be interested. To tell the truth, I'm surprised you're still interested in this story. 


	39. TreeHammer

That night, Harry and the rest had gone to bed, feeling exhausted. It had been a long day and Harry felt he deserved several hours of uninterrupted sleep. He didn't get. He was woken several times that night. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had stayed up late, celebrating their daughter's engagement. As much of a fight Mr. Granger had put up to stop the wedding, Harry heard the man laugh long into the night. Mr. Granger dipped a little too far into his rum tumbler and his wife had to help him up to the stairs. As the two of them passed Harry's door, Harry heard Mr. Granger make a toast to Ron. "As fine a man as I've ever seen." He said with a hiccough. "He'll make my daughter happy."  
  
Hours later, Harry was again woken by Ron and Hermione sneaking down the hallway. They made their way though the hall and down the stairs and Harry saw them running hand in hand through the yard, spinning circles together.   
  
Harry had never see two people who enjoyed holding hands so much.   
  
Morning came too early for Harry, who pushed himself out of bed, his head pounding from lack of sleep. He brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his hair.   
  
Leaving the Granger's estate was much harder than it should have been. As determined, as he was to get home and speak to his army of Sentinels, Ron was practically drunk on happiness. He would often begin speaking and stop in the middle of a sentence, a half-smile on his face and his eyes far away. The knowledge that he and Hermione were finally getting married was too much for the young man.  
  
  
  
Hermione wasn't any better. It had taken the two of them over an hour to pack a single suitcase. They would begin stuffing loose clothing into their trunks when they would stop and stare at each other. They would stay like that, speaking to each other in their special way, until Harry walked into the room and yelled at them.  
  
Each time they were brought out of each other's minds, they would laugh and promise to finish packing. But in moments after Harry left their room, they would fall into each other's eyes again. I was enough to drive Harry mad.  
  
On top of the lovebirds' lack of contribution, Draco was missing. No one had seen him since he had left the dining room the night before. Harry wished the best for Draco and the girl, but he began to worry when they hadn't returned by mid-morning.  
  
Ginny was Harry's only ally that morning. She kept a close eye on Ron and Hermione and helped Harry pack the trunks into the car.  
  
Ginny leaned back on the car after loading the last trunk. "Ron and Hermione have gone mental." She said with small smile.  
  
Harry moved next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. It felt good. "They're getting married. They can finally be happy."  
  
Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and smiled mischievously. "When are we getting married?" she asked innocently.  
  
Harry knew it was meant to be a joke, but he couldn't force a smile. "I can't marry you."  
  
Ginny drew herself up, the smile still on her face. "You won't marry me! Do you have someone else in mind? I know the famous Harry Potter could hardly be satisfied with a loser like me, but-"  
  
Still, Harry couldn't even smile. "I can't marry anyone."  
  
Ginny suddenly looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "As long as Voldemort is alive..." He shook his head miserably. "I'll not be a very good husband if I bring Voldermort's assassins down on both of us. A husband is supposed to protect his wife, not bring danger to her. As long as Voldemort is alive, he will be after me. I can't put someone else in that situation."  
  
Ginny pushed away from him, suddenly. "You idiot!" she screamed, blood rushing to her face. "Even after spending all this time around Ron and Hermione, you don't know a thing about love! Haven't you learned that all that shit doesn't matter? Ron would die for Hermione and she would die for him. Time, danger, obstacles they don't make the slightest difference. Being in love means that you would die to be with someone."  
  
Harry rubbed his hands over his eyes. "It's not that simple, Gin. The choices aren't that easy! If Ron knew that being away from Hermione made her safer, he would leave! He would suffer without her as long as his being away kept her safe."  
  
Harry could see Ginny fighting the tears that filled her eyes. She trembled slightly and with a loud sob, she collapsed against Harry. Harry caught her and pulled her face into his shoulder. "It will be OK, Gin."  
  
"No it won't!" Ginny screamed, her voice muffled against Harry's shoulder. "I love you, Harry, but we won't end up together. There are too many things going against us. Voldemort, all his Death Eaters, school. Hell, you're famous, Harry. Every girl in our world makes doe eyes at you. I keep wondering when you're going to come to your senses and drop me."  
  
"Never, Ginny. You're the only girl I've ever loved." He held her, then. For close to an hour, Harry rubbed her back talked with her. During that hour, they laughed, kissed, and stared into each other's eyes. It was like something from a story, Harry found himself thinking as he looked into Ginny's blue eyes. It feels so good.  
  
A half an hour later, everyone had said their good-byes, but Draco still hadn't shown up. Harry led everyone to the car, saying that Draco could catch up later. He had a broomstick after all.  
  
Harry put his hand to the car door, when he heard Draco shout.   
  
"Harry! Wait up!"  
  
Harry turned and saw Draco jogging across the yard, his Nimbus 2001 over his shoulder. His long, pale hair was windswept, the way Harry's got after hours of Quidditch practice. There was a wide smile on his face.  
  
When Draco reached the car, Harry asked, "Where the hell were you?"  
  
Draco winked. "You told me to go after her, Potter. I did."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile back. "How was it?"  
  
Draco's smile became wistful and his eyes were distant. "The best night of my life."  
  
"Draco, there have been some new developments. We've got to go back to Ron's house."  
  
Draco nodded. "All right. Can't say I want to leave right now, but I'll get my stuff."  
  
"No need. It's all in the car."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "We're leaving now?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Draco's shoulder's slumped and he turned to face the house. For the first time, Harry noticed a pretty girl standing by the house. She was under an apple tree, trying to avoid the sun. Her hair was decidedly windswept, also. Harry's heart skipped a beat.  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder and turned him back. "Draco, you didn't do anything with this girl that you shouldn't have, did you?"  
  
Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Don't worry, Potter. We didn't have sex."  
  
Harry's grip tightened. "That's not what I meant and you know it. You didn't take her for a 'ride', did you?" When Draco didn't answer, Harry rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Draco...this is serious. If the Ministry finds out about this, they'll probably break your wand."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Big deal, Potter. I'd give it all up to stay here."  
  
"It's not that easy, Malfoy. We have a responsibility-"  
  
"I know!" Draco exploded. "It would be so easy to just give it all up. I'd rather live the rest of my life as a Muggle than not be with Emily. But I can't stop. I can't turn my back on everything I've just recently begun to enjoy. If I did that...I'd be no better than my father. I know enough of responsibility."  
  
Harry felt bad about berating him, but didn't know the words to make it better.  
  
Draco shrugged and walked over to the girl. Her name is Emily, Harry thought. She's a Muggle and now she knows about us.  
  
Draco spoke in quiet tone to the girl. He made motions toward the car with his hands. He's saying goodbye, Harry realized. And neither of them looks happy about it.  
  
Emily had folded her arms below and it looked as if she was shivering. Draco would often step forward to touch her or hug her, but he seemed to catch himself every time. From the way she leaned toward him, she wanted him to touch her. Neither of them will say it, Harry thought. Love was a new emotion for Draco and he wouldn't want to ruin by going too fast.   
  
There was a long, awkward silence and Draco finally turned to walk away from the girl. Pain was clear on the Emily's grimacing face. Draco looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
Last chance, Harry thought.  
  
Emily took a step and caught Draco by the shoulder. Draco turned and she threw herself into him. He caught her and pulled her to his chest. Neither spoke, but their love was obvious to everyone in the yard.  
  
"Well done." Harry said and turned back towards the car.  
  
((()))  
  
The ride back to Ron's was a silent one. Draco, who hadn't slept the night before, dozed in the back seat, his head against the window. Ron and Hermione spoke to no one but each other. They used their 'mind speech', so Harry and the rest couldn't hear what it was they were talking about. Ginny sat in the front-side passenger seat, next to Harry, who was driving.  
  
  
  
Halfway through the ride, Harry relinquished the wheel to Ginny. She had never driven before, but with Harry talking her through it, she picked it up soon enough. After an hour or so, Harry felt comfortable enough to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
It was Ginny that woke him. "Harry, wake up. We're home."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw the precariously built Burrow jut into the air like a skyscraper. The car pulled into the long, dirt driveway that led up to the house. He could see the twin's shed nestled next to the house.  
  
"This doesn't make sense." Ron said from the back seat.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Sentinels. They're supposed to be here."  
  
The lawn around the house was empty. Surely three hundred people wouldn't be able to stay in the house. Harry couldn't believe it. They're secret weapon against Voldemort, the Sentinels, hadn't come. "Son of a-"  
  
His curse was cut off when the car shook.   
  
"What's going on?" Ginny yelled, her hands tight on the wheel.  
  
The groaned as it slowly lost speed. It felt like they were driving through water.  
  
Harry looked over to Ginny and was surprised to see that her face had become blurry. He looked back to Ron and Hermione and saw that their faces had blurred as well. He waved a hand in front of his own face and saw that it left strange after-haze.  
  
Draco groaned as he woke. He looked around and his eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
Before Harry could attempt to answer, the car suddenly jumped forward. Ginny's face cleared and the after-haze disappeared. Ginny slammed on the breaks and stared out Harry's window, eyes wide.  
  
Harry looked and felt his own eyes widen. In the grass surrounding the Burrow, several hundred people stood, staring at the car. Hundreds of men and women looked at the car, wariness in the eyes.  
  
The Weasley's yard had become a war camp. Hundreds of tents stretched out of sight and into the fields beyond the Weasley's property. Harry could see men and women training with every weapon imaginable. The sound of crashing steel rang out over the entire camp.  
  
Ron pushed his door open and stepped out onto the grass. He looked out over the Sentinels, counting them. The Sentinels didn't seem to recognize their Grand Master.   
  
A dangerous looking man stepped forward, his hand on the hilt of a sword belted onto his hip. He was short but Harry could see the sinewy muscles tighten in his arms. Harry could see the Sentinel shield shining on the man's chest. "Who are you kids?" The man demanded. "You don't belong here."  
  
Harry and the others all got out of the car. They moved to stand next to  
  
Ron stepped towards the man. He towered over the shorter man and even in jeans, he gave off a noble aura. "I do what I want, Sentinel. And so do you."  
  
The man took a step back and fell to one knee. "I apologize Grand Master. I didn't know you."  
  
Ron looked down at the man. "How do you know who I am, now?  
  
"I can feel you, m'Lord."  
  
"Good," Ron said, his eyes as cold as ice. "Find me Sentinel Jared of the Core."  
  
"With pleasure, m'Lord." The man said and ran off in search of Jared.  
  
Harry moved to Ron's side. "What was that all about? Why'd you treat that guy like that?"  
  
Ron turned to Harry. Looking into his eyes, Harry could see the man that the Sentinel had seen. Ron was a force. "Look around, Harry. These Sentinels aren't bowing before their Grand Master. Some of them seem to hate me. Whatever the reason is, these men are mine and they must know who I am. The Grand Master of the Sentinel Order not a sixteen year old boy."  
  
They heard a shout coming from the house. Harry turned and saw Jared standing on the back stoop, George Weasley at his side. Both were smiling widely. George was making inviting gestures with his hands.  
  
Ron led the group to the house. Jared went to a knee and George rolled his eyes.   
  
"Don't let it go to your head, Ronnie-kins." George said as he hugged his brother.  
  
Ron turned to Jared. "We need to talk Jared. Assemble the Core and meet me in the house."  
  
Harry had heard Ron talk about the Core when he had related the story of his capture. It was a group made up of the five most powerful Sentinels plus the Grand Master. Ron had not been treated well by Joseph Dent's Core and had little liking for the group. But he knew their power and how they could help him get what he needed.  
  
Jared suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I can assemble the Core, m'Lord, but I'm afraid I'm no longer part of that group."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm no longer one of the five."  
  
"Why not? Don't you want to be one of my Core?"  
  
"Of course, m'Lord. But by bringing every Sentinel in the world together, we have discovered many Sentinels that we had prior knowledge of. There are many in this camp that are more powerful than me. Of Dent's Core, only Nia remains. The rest are outsiders."  
  
Harry knew Nia as a particularly cruel Sentinel. She was the one who had originally captured Ron.   
  
Ron let out a slow breath. "Fine. Summon the new Core. Bring them here."  
  
Jared suddenly looked even more uncomfortable. "There is a problem in that regard, as well, m'Lord."  
  
Ron threw his arms in the air. "What is it?"  
  
"Like I said; many Sentinels that we had no idea existed are here and...many will not follow you."  
  
Ron rubbed his eyes with a hand. "Why not?" he groaned.  
  
"You are very young. They have not seen you fight as I have. They can't believe that are fit to lead them."  
  
Ron shook his head in disgust. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"There is certain Sentinel, Mikel TreeHammer, his name is, who leads the movement against you."  
  
Hermione squinted her eyes. "That name sounds Giantish."  
  
George nodded seriously. "He is a Half-Giant, Hermione. He even Bigger than Hagrid."  
  
Ron looked at Jared. "What do I do with this TreeHammer?"  
  
"Fight him. M'Lord."  
  
"What?!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Fight a Half-Giant?" Harry asked. "That's suicide."  
  
Jared nodded sadly. "Truly. He's a very powerful Sentinel. He and his bond-mate, a Half-Giant named Hertha, are a intimidating pair."  
  
"What kind of man is this TreeHammer?" Hermione asked.  
  
Jared shrugged. "He's loud, rude, and not overly bright, but extremely dedicated to the destruction of Voldemort. Voldemort went to his TreeHammer's family in Scotland to offer them a place in his army. TreeHammer's father, a full Giant, denied Voldemort. In return, Voldemort killed the whole clan. TreeHammer has sworn vengeance."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "If he's so dedicated to bringing down Voldemort, he wouldn't be causing all this trouble."  
  
Jared shrugged. "He simply wants to make sure that the right man leads the Sentinels. He doesn't believe Master Weasley is fit for the job."  
  
Ron sighed. "If he knew how much this job sucks, he wouldn't want it. I'm tempted to just let him have it."  
  
Jared sniffed. "That would not be a good idea, m'Lord. TreeHammer is passionate but a strategist he is not. He'll lead the Sentinels to their downfall."  
  
"I guess I have no choice, then." Ron said.  
  
"Of course you do!" Hermione squealed. "You're not fighting a Giant!"  
  
"A Half-Giant." Ron reasoned. "He can't be more powerful than Dent was."  
  
"Don't count on that, m'Lord." Jared said. "Dent was the most powerful KNOWN Sentinel. TreeHammer had been hiding in the hills of Scotland. The Order had no idea he was even alive. From what I've seen he's far more powerful than Dent was."  
  
"Shit." Ron muttered. "I barely beat Dent."  
  
"I'm afraid that is the only option."  
  
"Well," Ron said. "Let's this over with. Where is this TreeHammer?"  
  
"Now?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "No time like the present. If he's gonna pound me, I might as well get it over as soon as possible. I don't want my face to be pulp when we get married."  
  
"I'll take you to his fire." Jared said.  
  
"Fire?" Ron demanded.  
  
Jared nodded. "Yes, m'Lord. TreeHammer has built a massive fire pit on the edge of the property. He sits by there all day drinking and wrestling with his brothers and the Sentinels that have decided he's more fitting to rule than you."  
  
"How many Giants are here?" Ginny asked.  
  
"TreeHammer brought three of his brothers. Huge, dangerous looking brutes. All Half-Giants, they are. I don't think the ecosystem could support full sized Giants."  
  
"Are they all Sentinels?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, only TreeHammer. His brothers want revenge for their family's murder. They think that TreeHammer will lead them to it."  
  
"Let's go to them." Ron said.  
  
Jared nodded and left the porch, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco following him. George ran off to bring Fred and the rest of the Weasleys, who were eating in the house.  
  
As they made their way through the camp, the eyes off everyone around them followed. Ron strode through the host; cold and hard. He met the eyes of many of the Sentinels around him. Few seem to recognize him as what he was. Some knelt when as he past. Ron gave these men small nods of appreciation.  
  
Most though, stared at Ron with indecision clear on their faces. They didn't know whether to follow this teen-aged boy or not. Ron's eyes past over all of these, emotionless. Most looked uncomfortable when Ron's gaze fell on them and a few even fell to their knee.  
  
Still, some stared at Ron with unconcealed contempt. Ron saw these men too and Harry had the feeling that Ron would remember every one of them. Harry felt sorry for these men who didn't know the power that Ron had.  
  
Regardless of their feeling for Ron, everyone stopped what they were doing to follow Jared's group. They knew what was coming, and they all wanted to watch the battle between the two most powerful Sentinels on earth.   
  
By the time TreeHammer's tent came into view, nearly one hundred men and women followed them. It was massive; at least twenty feet tall with supports made from the thick trunks of ancient trees. A sigil was sown into the side of the tent; A massive hammer with roots that lay on a field of blue. Loud, booming laughter and the clatter of plates could be heard coming from within the tent.  
  
Ron looked around and spotted a open clearing. He turned back to Jared and said, "Get TreeHammer. Bring him over there." Ron pointed at the clearing.  
  
Jared nodded and went towards the tent.  
  
Ron moved to the clearing and his eyes covered every inch of it, looking for holes or roots that he might trip over once the fighting started.  
  
The crowd that followed formed a circle around the clearing, three or four people deep. No one spoke, they simply waited.  
  
Hermione pulled the others away from Ron saying, "He's the only one that can do this." Hermione bit her lip with worry, and Harry could see her trembling slightly with fear.  
  
Ron began to pace. Back and forth he walked, his hands on his hips. With every trip, he began to breathe more heavily. But it wasn't from exertion, Harry knew. A vein in Ron's neck pumped madly.  
  
"He's angry." Hermione said quietly. "I can feel it. He's angry the Sentinels who won't follow him. He's angry at this TreeHammer. Most of all he's angry because he doesn't want to fight. That's not why he brought them together."  
  
It was true, Harry saw. By the time the laughter in the tent cut off, Ron was practically shimmering with rage. He stripped off his blue T-shirt and his chest was red with anger. His hands opened and closed, his knuckles white. His jaw was clenched and the muscles in his jaw jutted under his skin.  
  
"Angry" Draco muttered. "No, he's livid."  
  
"I SEE THE BOY HAS COME TO CHALLENGE HIS BETTERS!" a voice exploded from over their shoulders. Harry turned and standing there was the biggest man Harry had ever seen. He's not a man, he told himself. He's a Half-Giant.  
  
Hagrid dwarfed all normal men. This beast dwarfed Hagrid. As Mikel TreeHammer walked into through the circle of onlookers, Harry numbly noted that Ron, who stood taller than most men, barely came TreeHammer's bellybutton. He doesn't have chance, Harry thought miserably.  
  
TreeHammer looked more a bear than a Giant. TreeHammer wore no shirt and his thick, red hair covered his chest and back. His long, fiery beard and hair was braided in intricate ways that Harry would have thought the man's huge fingers were incapable of. He wore a dirty, ragged kilt that was dyed blue and white. The white had long ago faded into a cream color.   
  
Through the thick, red hair covering the man's chest, Harry could see the Sentinel shield tattooed into the skin. Following TreeHammer were his brothers and a female Half-Giant that Harry knew could only be Hertha, TreeHammer's bond-mate. She looked a lot like TreeHammer, just with less hair. Like TreeHammer, Hertha went shirtless and her huge, lumpy breasts fell to her almost to her belt.  
  
Harry heard Draco grunt in disgust. "Horrible."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "That's how they live in the mountains. They rarely wear any clothing. They must have found some to remain decent." Even as scared as she was, Harry knew Hermione couldn't pass an opportunity to lecture.  
  
"Hardly decent." Draco muttered.  
  
In TreeHammer's massive callused hands was a hammer of gargantuan proportions. That's how he got his name, Harry thought. The handle of the long hammer was the trunk of a tree. TreeHammer had never taken the time to scrape the wood, so the bark still held to the wood.   
  
The head of the huge hammer was a massive block of stone, easily a square yard large. The roots of the tree wrapped around the stone several times, holding the stone tight. Magic, Harry thought. Magic would have been needed to forge such a weapon.  
  
The large block of stone was scraped and chipped from hundreds of battles. A man could get crushed beneath that weapon. He knows how to fight, Harry thought, and he's a Sentinel, which makes him ten times as dangerous.  
  
Through a mouthful of yellow, crooked teeth TreeHammer boomed, "VOLDEMORT DID IN MY FAMILY! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE! YOU CAN'T LEAD US, BOY! YOU'VE NOT THE POWER!"  
  
Ron, who should have been shivering with fear, glared back at the beast. "I brought the Sentinels together to Voldemort down; to end the fighting. Now you bring the fighting amongst your own. You deserve whatever I do to you."  
  
TreeHammer stared at the boy for a moment before exploding into laughter. "I LIKE YOU, BOY! MAYBE WHEN YOU'RE DONE HEALING, YOU CAN JOIN MY CORE!"  
  
"I'm honored." Ron said.  
  
"AS YOU SHOULD BE!" TreeHammer bellowed. He took a step into the circle, gripping his massive hammer in his hands. "WELL, I CAN"T SAY THAT I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS. NO HONORABLE MAN FIGHTS HIS INFERIORS, BUT-"  
  
Whatever TreeHammer had meant to say, the crowd would never know. Ron cut the beast off by sprinting straight him. TreeHammer hooted with pleasure at seeing Ron charging. He hoisted his massive hammer to his shoulder and when Ron came into reach, he swung the weapon, intending to smash him with it.  
  
The hammer fell and the crowd sucked in a collective breath. Ron waited for the hammer to come within a hand-length from his head before somersaulting forward, between the Half-Giant's legs. He rolled on his shoulder and came to his feet quicker than Harry could follow. TreeHammer bellowed in pain and Harry saw Ron behind the beast, having just punched the beast in the back of the knee.  
  
TreeHammer was quicker than Harry thought possible. He spun and swung his massive hammer toward Ron, like a golfer teeing up on the course. Ron saw the hammer a moment before it fell and was able to move enough to take the blow on his shoulder instead of his head. The swing lifted him from the ground and threw him across the clearing. He hit the ground and slid several feet before coming to a stop. He pushed himself to his feet, holding his shoulder. His mouth was formed in a grimace of pain.  
  
TreeHammer look at Ron with genuine respect. "YOU"RE STRONG, BOY! I SHALL EARN MUCH GLORY FOR DEFEATING YOU. THIS BATTLE WILL BE A CHAPTER IN MY LIFE-BOOK!"  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulder until the feeling could return. TreeHammer charged, his huge legs eating up the space between them in seconds. He brought the hammer over his head, meaning to smash Ron.   
  
One moment Ron was standing, staring at the charging beast, and the next, he was in the air, flying toward TreeHammer. One moment later, Ron stood behind the beast, TreeHammer's huge hammer in his hands.  
  
TreeHammer charged a few steps before he realized he no longer held his weapon. He spun and saw Ron holding his hammer. "WHAT?!"  
  
Ron looked ridiculous holding the weapon. He had to hug the wood to keep a grip on it. Ron spun once and launched the hammer over the crowd. The hammer spun through the air and came down with a crash on TreeHammer's tent. Harry could hear the ceramics within the tent shatter.  
  
The crowd suddenly exploded with cheers. The Sentinels appreciated Ron's ingenuity.   
  
TreeHammer stared at his tent for a moment before turning back to Ron. "SO IT GOES, BOY." The Half-Giant cracked the knuckles on his hands. The sound reminded Harry of gun fire. "NOW WE WRESTLE! THE SPIRITS WILL BE PLEASED!"  
  
TreeHammer charged and, this time, Ron didn't wait for the beast to reach him. He ran at the Half-Giant, as well. They met in the center of the clearing with a meaty smack.  
  
Ron's faster than TreeHammer, Harry thought, but he can't be stronger. Can he?  
  
TreeHammer and Ron rolled on the ground. TreeHammer grabbed Ron around the waist with a single meaty hand, but Ron quickly shrugged out of it. Ron swung a fierce punch and TreeHammer howled again.   
  
TreeHammer lunged for Ron with both hands and grabbed around the shoulders. He lifted Ron bodily over his head and slammed him into the ground. He cocked a hairy fist back to pummel Ron but pulled back with a yelp of pain. The hand that had been holding Ron to the ground came to TreeHammer's chest with three broken fingers. Ron was fighting fiercely.  
  
TreeHammer jumped up and down in pain, clutching his broken hand to his chest. Ron caught him on the way down. He reached his arms around one of TreeHammer's thick legs and wrenched sideways. TreeHammer feel like his namesake and Harry heard a voice in the crowd yell "Timber!"  
  
The ground shook when TreeHammer hit the ground. Ron ran across the beast chest and landed several quick punched to the Half-Giant's face. Soon, TreeHammer's eyes became slightly unfocused.  
  
Ron pulled his fist back and grabbed a fistful of the beast's beard. "Yield!" he screamed.  
  
TreeHammer closed his eyes in an attempt to focus them. When he opened them again, they were still dilated. "I yield." He muttered quietly.  
  
The crowd of Sentinels cheered and hooted loudly as Ron dismounted TreeHammer. Ron walked across the clearing, making his way toward Hermione. The cheering doubled when Ron wrapped Hermione in a gentle hug.   
  
Hertha, TreeHammer's bond-mate ran across the clearing to her fallen husband. TreeHammer accepted her attempts to get him to his feet. His legs were still weak when he kissed Hertha lightly on the cheek. "I'll be fine, my love." He said, no longer yelling. His gaze turned back to Ron. "I've been bested by a better man, is all."  
  
TreeHammer fell to one knee unsteadily. He brought his broken hand to his chest and put the other on the ground in front of him, his fingers curled into a fist. "I bow before your might, Grand Master."  
  
Ron brought a hand to his chest. "Rise, Sentinel."  
  
A grin broke out on TreeHammer's face. "I don't know if I can, m'Lord."  
  
I trust that was long enough to satisfy you for a bit. Sorry about the wait. Finals in Dari Land. I did well, though. No worries.  
  
Almost done. A chapter more. Two more at the most. I've got the next story all planned out. It's called "When Two Worlds Collide 2" the Return of the Sentinel"....Just kidding. Sheesh. 


	40. Return to Hogwarts

Sorry about the delay.  
  
Ron's control over the Sentinels was now indisputable. The entirety of the Sentinel force had seen Ron quickly defeat TreeHammer and any doubts they had about him had disappeared. Now, when Ron walked amongst them, the Sentinels fell to a knee as he passed.   
  
Hermione's position, too, had seemed to be elevated. The Sentinels seemed to have as much respect for her as they did Ron. She was the one who, through her love, allowed Ron to be the leader they all wanted. They referred to her as Lady Weasley or simply the Lady.   
  
After his victory over TreeHammer, Ron and Hermione were showered with gifts, most coming from TreHammer's own brethren. Ron had been given a Giant-sized kilt that he could never fit on his own body and Hermione had been handed a surprisingly delicate silver necklace that had been crafted by TreeHammer's bond-mate. The ugly, female Half-Giant had sworn that the necklace would bestow great fertility upon Hermione, if worn while making love. Hermione had blushed a deep red when she was told, but the necklace hadn't left her throat since it had been given.  
  
TreeHammer, himself had forged a massive, two-handed sword that was taller than Hermione. Ron's eyes had widened when he had been given the weapon and had gripped the hilt uncertainly, but had lifted the mighty blade over his head easily. He had thanked the Giant for his kindness and was often seen with the sword strapped to his back.  
  
The Sentinels had heard that Ron and Hermione were not yet wed and they let the couple know their approval of the match. Hardly a day went by without a set of beautiful, white wedding robes was found outside of Hermione's room on the third floor of the Burrow.  
  
Ron's days were filled with endless meetings with his newly formed core. TreeHammer, Ron's second-in-command, insisted daily that Ron lead them to hunt down Voldemort and end his evil reign. Ron might have eventually broken down and led his army down the path of destruction if it weren't for Joseph Dent, who had taken his rightful place as a member of Ron's Core. Ron still felt a horrible hatred for the man, who had captured him and kept him away from Hermione, but he knew that Dent had a much more expansive knowledge of what the Sentinels were capable of. He found himself turning to the grizzled for council.  
  
Dent knew how powerful Sentinels could be in battle and that they would most certainly be a sharp thorn in Voldemort's side, but claimed that a frontal attack on Voldemort, wherever he was, would be a horrible folly. As powerful as the Sentinels were, they had a undeniable weakness. This weakness was their bond-mates.  
  
"Not all of us have the luxury of having such a powerful witch as a bond-mate, Grand Master." Dent said during one of the long meetings. "The Lady, as young as she is, is already a very powerful. And bonded to you, her magic is multiplied by her love. The two of you make a very powerful pair. Unfortunately, most of your Sentinels' bond-mates are average wizards and witches. During battle, people die. If a Sentinel should lose his bond-mate, he becomes a danger to all those around him. He can not cope with the grief. If we went after Voldemort, our first casualty would cause a horrible domino effect that would leave you with dozens of crazed super beings."  
  
The thought gave Ron chills, and he decided then that an attack on Voldemort would be fruitless.  
  
Still the idleness soon drove him to distraction. "We are too strong to sit back and watch Voldemort conquer the world. If we can't attack him, we have to be able to do something."  
  
Dent merely shrugged. "Truly, Voldemort can not be allowed to win."  
  
Dent's bond-mate was a demure fifty year-old woman, who doted on her husband. Seeing Dent with her slightly changed Ron's perspective of the man. In the end, he was a Sentinel, just like the rest of them. What he had done was an attempt to stop Voldemort.  
  
Jared sat on Ron's right side round the campfires. "Milord's, if I may?" he asked respectfully. Jared was no longer powerful enough to be a member of the five person Core, but Ron had insisted that he attend all the meetings. Ron knew he was a quick thinker and loyal, which was more than he could say for Dent.  
  
The member of the Core all nodded their assent and Jared stood. "Regardless of how much ground Voldemort and his armies eat, his final goal cannot be completed until he kills a certain someone."  
  
"Harry." Ron muttered.  
  
Jared nodded. "And where will Potter be, come Fall?"  
  
"Hogwarts, hopefully."  
  
"Indeed. And eventually Voldemort will have to come to that place to get him. As far as I know, that is the most beneficial place for us to make our last stand. That castle has more defenses than its own Headmaster knows, I'd bet."  
  
Ron doubted that much ever escaped Dumbledore, but he kept the thought to himself. "You think we should camp in the area around Hogwarts, then, and wait for Voldemort to come there?"  
  
"No, m'Lord. I think we should camp within the castle walls, itself. From there we can bolster the defenses ten-fold. Voldemort's forces will break itself against those ancient walls."  
  
Ron sighed and ran a hand through his rapidly growing hair. It had been a long time since he had it cut. "We don't even know what kind of forces Voldemort has." He said bitterly. "We can assume he has a horde of Death Eaters and if what Malfoy says is true, he is training more everyday."  
  
The newest member of Ron Core finally spoke. Nousi Odebode was from Africa and his skin was as black as midnight. He was a tall man, even taller than Ron, but he was as thin as a rail. His body was covered in sinewy muscles and his head had been shaved bald. When the Sentinels had been summoned he had come from Africa and claimed his spot on Ron's Core. His speech was difficult to understand, but he usually spoke slowly enough for those around him to hear. "If reports are correct Voldemort has freed the Dementors from Azkaban."  
  
Dent nodded. "We have to assume those reports are correct, Odebode."  
  
"Even Sentinels aren't immune to the Dementors magic."  
  
Ron threw his hands in the air. "This is pointless. We can't attack Voldemort. I agree with Jared. Come Fall, we'll be heading for Hogwarts. Prepare the camp."  
  
He stood up from the campfire, ending the meeting. "Send a message to Dumbledore and explain the situation. I hope he agrees. School will sure be different this year."  
  
Weeks past at the Burrow and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Ron was truly happy. He was with the people he cared for most. His family treated him with no more respect than before and he could have kissed all of them for it. He was getting tired of people kneeling every time he walked by.  
  
He and Hermione still were not married, but he was with her hour after hour so the lack wasn't as large. Mrs. Weasley refused to let get married until the whole family could be informed. And as the Weasley family was massive, this took quite some time.  
  
Long before it was welcome, the time to return to school came around. But Harry and company didn't take the train. Ron insisted on flying in with his men and Hermione insisted on staying with Ron.  
  
The twins had salvaged their flying bus from America, and it would be the mode of transportation for the Sentinels. The twins had replaced the seats and windows and Ron had to admit it looked a lot better than it had. The twins would fly in back and forth to Hogwarts, taking about seventy Sentinels with each trip (Max Capacity 53).  
  
Harry and company were on the first flight. The mood on the bus was very subdued. The Sentinels knew they were going to war, and were acting as such. Ron wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
The bus settled lightly onto the front courtyard and Harry saw MacGonagall standing not far away. When the George opened the door, Harry exited the bus first, followed by Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny and seventy others.  
  
Harry moved to MacGonagall and stopped in front of her. "Good afternoon, Professor."  
  
MacGonagall smiled thinly. "Welcome home, Harry."  
  
"Thank you." Harry said and looked around him, at the tall spires of Hogwarts Castle. He hadn't known how much he had missed them. As the Professor said, this was his home. And too soon, it would be under siege.  
  
MacGonagall must have known what was on his mind, because she said, "This is your sixth year here, Potter. The younger students will be looking to you and your friends on how to act."  
  
Harry understood what she meant. As the some of the oldest students in school, their attitude would effect those around them. If they showed fear, the younger years would see that as permission to fear, as well. Harry and his friends would have to show every ounce of their Gryffindor bravery.  
  
Ron strode up to Harry and MaGonagall, his massive sword strapped to his back. MacGonagall looked at the sword with disgust but, surprisingly, said nothing. "You're early." She said to all of them. "The train is still hours from departing. When the other students arrive, I expect to be in the Great Hall, with smiles on your face."  
  
"We'll be there, Professor." Ron said, a smile on his face. "I think one of my younger cousins is arriving this year. I'd like to see her get Sorted."  
  
MacGonagall sighed heavily. "Another Weasley. I don't know how the school will survive."  
  
"We'll survive, Professor." Hermione said grimly. MacGonagall had been joking, but talk of the survival of the school brought their minds on the true reason they were returning.  
  
MacGonagall smiled and nodded. "Of course, Granger. We always have. The Headmaster is waiting in his office for you all. The password is Jelly Beetles."  
  
Draco, who had been silent, nodded and said, "I'll head up to my room, then. I'll see you all later."  
  
"No, Malfoy." MacGonagall said. "Dumbledore wants to see you, as well."  
  
"Me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't he want to see you?"  
  
"It's just-" Draco stuttered. "I haven't exactly been the best student or…person since I've been here at school. He couldn't trust me to-"  
  
"You're one of us, Malfoy." Harry said. "Dumbledore probably knows we'd tell you everything, anyway."  
  
Draco flushed, his red face a stark contrast against his pale hair. His eyes grew slightly misty and Harry could have sworn that if Draco wasn't surrounded by people, he would have cried. "Thank you."  
  
Harry simply nodded. "Will we see you tonight, Professor?"  
  
"Of course, Potter. I still have responsibilities."  
  
"Where will my men stay?" Ron asked gesturing back to the score of Sentinels standing behind them.  
  
"Dumbledore has opened one of the abandoned towers. There's more than enough room for your army."  
  
Ron nodded. "We shouldn't keep him waiting."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Harry led the group into the school he had come to love. He took long strides across the massive greeting area and practically ran up the long staircase. He took them down the long hallway, stopping in front of the phoenix statue. He opened his mouth to say the password, but was cut off by loud clatter behind them. He turned to see Nearly Headless Nick, floating behind them. He had dropped his sword.  
  
Nick had obviously heard of the upcoming siege. He was dressed in full battle drab. He was fully encased in ghostly armor and his sword, again in his hand, was dangerous looking and nearly transparent.  
  
"'Lo Nick." Ginny said. "You look different."  
  
Nick harrumphed. "The teachers here may want to keep me ignorant of what is happening, but I'm not stupid. I'll be ready when V-V-Voldemort and his hordes come against my castle."  
  
"You said his name!" Ron said happily.  
  
Nick drew himself up and brandished his sword at some invisible enemy. "Of course! I'm no coward."  
  
"Where did you get the armor, Nick?" Harry asked.  
  
"These steel plates are vestiges of my younger days. Ornamental for the most part, I was never the best fighter, but it will serve when the time comes."  
  
Harry didn't know how much help the ghost would be, but was glad Nick was in good spirits. "I'm glad your on our side, Nick."  
  
Nick smiled, pleased with himself, and after saying his goodbyes floated away.  
  
"He's lost it." Draco muttered.  
  
Harry turned back to the statue and said, "Jelly Beetles." The phoenix slid out of the way and they all squeezed onto the revolving stairway. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed. When the stairway stopped turning, they all waited for Harry to get off first. They obviously wanted him to speak with Dumbledore.  
  
I don't know him better than you do, Harry wanted to say, but he knew it wasn't true. In many ways, Dumbldore had set Harry apart from the other students. Harry hadn't always known why.  
  
Harry stepped off of the stairway and walked across the room. Dumbledore's office looked much like it always it had, but there were dozens of maps laid out on the floor and tacked to the walls. They were all maps of Hogwarts and the surrounding area. It seemed that Dumbledore was preparing to defend his castle.  
  
"This is amazing." Draco mumbled, looking around at the room.  
  
When Dumbledore's desk came into view, there was a strange old man sitting in his chair. He looked familiar, but Harry couldn't place where he had seen the man before. The question was answered when Hermione moved up next to Harry.  
  
"Mathias?" she asked, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.  
  
Mathias?, Harry asked himself. That crazy old man who had helped them out of New Orleans. Harry's memory of the man was fuzzy. Harry had been out of it when he had met the man.   
  
'What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
Mathias smiled calmly. Harry couldn't remember the man that well, but he had thought he was slightly crazy. The look on his face was anything but crazy.  
  
"That's very rude, Ronald." Mathias said, still smiling. "Kids these days have no respect for their elders."  
  
"You remembered my name!" Ron said.   
  
"Of course I remembered."  
  
"How did you get here?" Hermione asked, her face calm. Harry recognized it as the face she always wore when she was trying to figure something out.  
  
"I have my ways, Lady Weasley."  
  
Hermione didn't let go. "What did you do after we left New Orleans?"  
  
"I came here." Mathias said, obviously not giving away more information than he needed to.  
  
Hermione suddenly snapped her fingers. "I've got it." Her eyes widened suddenly. "I called you crazy. More than once."  
  
"I've been called worse."  
  
"What's going on?" Ron demanded loudly. "Who is he?"  
  
Hermione ignored him. "I'm such an idiot! It's been in front of me this whole time."  
  
Mathias' smile widened. "Well done, Mrs. Granger. I knew you'd figure it out eventually."  
  
"What is going on?" Ron yelled again.  
  
Hermione never took her eyes off of Mathias. "Why's you send us down into the sewer if you knew how dangerous it was. We almost got killed!"  
  
Mathias stopped smiling. "I've done worse things, unfortunately. And I'm afraid I'll do more before this is all over with."  
  
"Why didn't you help us?" Hermione asked. "You showed us where the entrance was, but you could have done more. You could have leveled that enclave all by yourself."  
  
Mathias smiled weakly. "I fear you give me too much credit, Miss Granger. But I could have helped more, it's true."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"How many hard situations have I put the three of you into over the years? More than I'd like to remember, I'm sure. But you've always come out alive…and stronger."  
  
"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah." Harry muttered.  
  
Hermione turned to Mathias with a questioning look. Mathias shrugged and muttered something under his breath. The Muggle clothing he wore suddenly grew opaque and slowly changed colors. Small, faded stars suddenly appeared and his jeans expanded into robes. Small, moon-shaped glasses appeared on his nose and his hair grew long and white. With in seconds the transformation was over and Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk.  
  
A long silence stretched across the room and wasn't broken until Draco began laughing loudly.  
  
Once everyone in the room settled down and Ron stopped babbling incoherently, Dumbledore conjured enough chairs so that they all could sit around his desk.   
  
"We obviously have a big year coming." Dumbledore said, his hands folded neatly in front of him. "I'd rather it didn't happen at all, but it doesn't really matter what any of us wants, does it?"  
  
"No, sir.", everyone muttered in unison.  
  
Dumbledore leaned back. "That certainly won't do. I'm your Headmaster, but I need your opinions, your ideas. Relax. Anything you say will not be held against you."  
  
"Are you angry that I've brought the Sentinels to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I've always tried to keep Hogwarts as independent as possible. I was angry when they brought the Dementors here in your third year. And I was slightly bothered when all of the reporters started showing up for the Tri-Wizard tournament. But I realize that Hogwarts must hold against this evil tide. And whatever help I can get I'll not refuse."  
  
Ron nodded. "I'm glad."  
  
"Your Sentinels will be kept in one of the outer towers. I'll not lock them there, but I certainly don't want any of the more excitable ones terrorizing my students. I've heard of that Mikel TreeHammer before. He's not to break my castle."  
  
"Of course. I'll speak to him."  
  
"Good." Dumbledore looked around at the others. "Now, let's get down to business. School will conducted as normally as possible. Classes will still be conducted and standards must be kept. I'm going to need your help to achieve this."  
  
"How can we help?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, as unintentional as it was, you five have probably become the most influential students here. Harry, Hermione and Ron for obvious reasons. The three of them have saved this school on multiple occasions. And while these thing are not supposed to be public knowledge, the entire school knows them." Dumbledore looked to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy has been running the Slytherin House since his first year and has almost as much say in that regard as I do."  
  
Draco looked uncomfortable. "I'm only influential because I was the most wicked."  
  
Dumbledore smiled softly. "And you'll continue to be the most influential by being the most open minded. The others in your house will see how you interact with House Gryffindor, your old enemy and take the lesson to heart."  
  
Draco shrugged. "I don't think I'll have that much sway, Professor. Some of the kids in Slytherin are sons and daughters of Death Eaters. They'll have been told about my 'fall from grace'. They'll hate me more than any Gryffindor."  
  
"I've thought about that as well, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. "It's something you'll have to deal with."  
  
"What about me?" Ginny asked. "How am I influential? I haven't saved the school. In fact the only thing I've done is almost get myself killed by a diary."  
  
"Don't down-play yourself, Miss Weasley. You have been quite helpful to Harry over the years. Besides, you'll have strong influence with every girl in the school."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"You're the girl that was able to do something that several have tried but never succeeded in."  
  
"What's that? I haven't done anything?"  
  
"You're the one who was finally able to reel in the ever-elusive Harry Potter."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, my boy, you're are probably the most sought after boy in school. You're famous, handsome, athletic, intelligent, and above all, brave. Girls, in their own way, have been trying to get you to notice them for years. Not that you have ever looked." Dumbledore laughed. "On several occasions, I've wanted to take you aside and knock some sense into you."   
  
Harry just stared in shock. Dumbledore really had let his hair down.  
  
"Anyway," Dumbledore continued. "girls will respond to you, Ginny. They'll want to know how you did it."  
  
"What are we supposed to do with this influence, Professor?" Draco asked. "We can't make anyone do something they don't want to."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very true. All you have to do is speak the truth. Let everyone know how you feel. Don't be belligerent, but if you here some people talking about it, let them know the truth. They'll respond accordingly."  
  
"What are we going to tell the others about the Sentinels, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore shrugged. "Normally, I'd tell you to keep it a secret. A student with as much power as you can really upset the balance at a school such as this. But these certainly aren't normal times. Let it out. We couldn't keep it secret for very long, anyway. The students are too curious."  
  
Harry sighed. "This year is definitely going to be different." 


	41. New Classes

Harry had been right, Hermione thought. School was different this year. Hardly a thing was as it was in years past. She was happy to be back, but it was like coming back to a different place.  
  
Hermione no longer slept in her old chambers or even in the Prefect chambers she had been inhabiting for the last two years. She and Draco, as Prefects, had their own chambers at the top of one of the older towers. Her rooms were extremely beautiful, she had to admit, but it meant she was farther away from Ron.  
  
It was only tolerable because of the bond. In the long hours of the night when she yearned to see and touch him, he would suddenly be there, in her mind, sending her warm thoughts of love and contentment. It was only when he did this that she was able to sleep, and dream of him.  
  
Dumbledore had asked that they delay their marriage until after things settled down. It hadn't been an order, of course, but it was as strong as one. Neither Ron nor Hermione would do anything against their Headmaster's wishes.  
  
Hermione believed that Dumbledore's misgivings stemmed from not wanting Ron and Hermione to set a new precedent in school. Hermione knew that an epidemic of marriages would be enough to bring Hogwarts to state of pandemonium. The other students would see Ron and Hermione together and think it was good idea to get married. Hermione agreed, but it didn't stop her from wanting to be with Ron all the more.  
  
Hermione looked down at her schedule with trepidation. She, Ron and Harry still had their general classes together, which included Transfiguration, Charms for the Achieved, Advanced Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. Macgonagall still taught Transfiguration, but Hermione doubted that she would let up on the students as a result of recent events. She would always expect perfection.  
  
Flitwick had always been a push-over and Hermione bet that they would be learning more battle oriented charms. Hermione had no idea how Hagrid might change his class, if he did at all. Snape had returned from undercover, after being caught spying. He had barely escaped with his life and had returned to Hogwarts pricklier than ever.  
  
Hermione was also taking many more concentrated classes. Arithmancy was still a main subject in her schedule, but it had been joined by Delving, Rune Interpretation, and Education in the Wizarding World. Hermione had always hoped to someday return to Hogwarts as a teacher and she would need the class to apply for the job.  
  
Hermione tucked her schedule into her bag with a sigh and made her way toward the Grand Hall for breakfast. Ron was there, she knew, and her first glance of him was always the most breathtaking.   
  
Hermione walked through the archway and spotted Ron immediately. Then again, she could have walked to him blind-folded. He was sitting at a table with Harry, Ginny, Neville and Kathryn, Ron's younger cousin who was attending her first year at Hogwarts. Kathryn was a pretty girl with the trademark Weasley freckles, but her hair was a coppery brown instead of ginger. She had been Sorted into Gryffindor and Ron had cheered the loudest. She was trying her hardest to appear at ease in the presence of Harry Potter, but from the way she was looking at him, Hermione guessed that Harry had nabbed the heart of another Weasley.  
  
Ron turned as if she had spoken aloud. He smiled brightly at her and Hermione felt her heart quiver.   
  
(Good morning, Hermione.) he sent. The thought was surrounded by the warmth of his love and Hermione received it eagerly.  
  
(Good morning.)  
  
(Grab a seat. I think my cousin's in love with Harry. She'll have to go through Ginny first, though.)  
  
Hermione laughed out loud and some people looked at her strangely. (She's a pretty girl, Ron. I think she'll soon forget about Harry and run circles around the boys her own age.)  
  
Ron laughed, as well. "Of course she will." He said aloud. "All of us Weasley's are magnets for the opposite sex."  
  
Harry and Ginny had long gotten used to Ron and Hermione starting their conversations mid-way, but Kathryn looked puzzled.  
  
Ginny moved closer to Harry to make room for Hermione. Harry didn't seem to mind. Hermione squeezed in next to Ron and reached out to touch his hand. When their skin touched, she couldn't help but smile. Electric Love, she had once called it. That's what it felt like when she and Ron touched. Their bond was like a conduit for the magic that connected them. She could feel it every time they touched.  
  
Hermione turned to Kathryn, who was staring wide-eyed at Harry. "So, Kathryn, how are you liking Hogwarts, so far?"  
  
Kathryn eyes whipped from Harry and she blushed deeply. She looked down at her hands. "It's an awfully big place." She said in a small voice.  
  
"Don't worry." Ginny said. "You'll get used to it. Once you start class you'll meet some people your own age and make some friends."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said with a whimsical smile. "Believe me, Kathryn. No one could have been more out of place in their first year than I was. You'll make the best friends of your life." He reached across the table and patted her small hands. "You've already made one friend."  
  
Hermione smiled at the small gesture. To Harry it had only been a motion of a good heart, patting her hands. But Hermione doubted Kathryn would be washing her hands, at any point that day.   
  
A hush fell over the Great Hall and Hermione turned to see what had caused it. She soon saw Draco striding his way over towards the table. Hermione looked across the Great Hall and saw that every eyes was either on Draco or Harry.  
  
Draco and Harry had become legends for their hatred for each other and in the past, their first contact was especially nasty. As neither had ridden the train, everyone was thinking this was their first meeting since last year.  
  
Draco marched over to that table and sat down next to a bewildered Karen, who must have heard horror stories about the Malfoys all her life. She stared at him with nothing less than terror.  
  
The reaction of the rest of the Hall was little better. There had been a collective sucking in of breath when Draco had sat down and everyone was waiting for the Gryffindors react to the insult. How could a Slytherin think he could sit at a Gryffindor table?  
  
A few of the Gryffindors did react. Some of the fourth and fifth years stood, murder in their eyes. Colin Creevey was amongst them. Colin would never be a big boy, but he had grown as tall and as skinny as a stop sign. He seemed to want to set Draco straight.  
  
Draco ignored it all. He reached across the table and grabbed an apple from one of food baskets and bit into it loudly. The crunch could be heard echoing across the Hall.  
  
Harry turned to the Gryffindors who had stood. "Sit down." He said quietly, but Hermoine was sure that most of the Hall could hear.  
  
Colin's eyes widened. "But Harry-"  
  
"Sit down." Harry repeated.   
  
It seemed being a sixth year did have its perks. Then again, it was Harry and he had always a degree of influence. Colin slid back into his seat, a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
Excited voices broke out over the Hall as students began to talk about what had just happened. Was it a trick? Had Harry and Malfoy finally called a truce? They couldn't be friends, could they?  
  
Harry turned to Malfoy and smiled. "From the way that went, you'd think the school had come to rely on our fighting as a source of gossip."  
  
Draco smiled back. "It certainly had kept things regular. You sure you don't want to start it up again just to appease the masses?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Good." Draco said.  
  
"At least this way you don't have to worry about a Gryffindor tripping you in the hallway or cursing you in the middle of class." Ron pointed out.  
  
Draco sighed. "Yeah, but now I have to worry about Slytherin. Look." He said with a jerk of his chin.  
  
Hermione turned and saw the Slytherin seventh years glaring in Draco's direction. Crabbe and Goyle, bigger than ever, were cracking their knuckles as a promise.'  
  
"Your old gang has it in for you?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Crabbe, Goyle and a few of the others would hate me for deserting Voldemort anyway. The rest will hate me for consorting with the Gryiffindors." Draco shrugged again. "At least I don't have to sleep in the dungeons anymore. I'll be harder to get to in the Prefects tower."  
  
"Things will probably get out of hand before long." Ron muttered. "If you need any help; let us know. We'll help you set things straight."  
  
Draco smiled a crooked smile. "Thanks, but I don't want them in body bags. I've seen what you do to people that get you angry."  
  
"What class do we have first?" Harry asked. "I haven't even looked at my schedule, yet."  
  
"Transfiguration." Ron said, unhappily. "Followed by Advanced Potions."  
  
"Potions?" Harry said. "I thought we were done with that stuff."  
  
Ron sighed. "I guess not. Dumbledore saw we hadn't chosen a schedule and he did it for us."  
  
"Well, I hope he has a good reason for putting me in a class with Snape and the rest of the Slytherins." Harry remarked unhappily. "I'll probably bomb the class and be out of it within a week, anyway."  
  
"You and me both, friend." Ron said. "Dumbledore usually has a good reason for doing things." He said, almost a question.  
  
"What else has he stuck us with without us knowing about?"   
  
Ron looked down at his schedule. "Education in the Wizarding World and Prophesies Revealed."  
  
"What?" Harry exclaimed. "I didn't think we had the prerequisites for those classes."  
  
"We don't." Ron said. "Looks like Dumbledore pulled some strings with the departments."  
  
"Oh, man." Harry sighed. "I hate getting special treatment."  
  
Ron laughed. "Well, I'm just getting used to it, so you should stop whining."  
  
"Yeah. Prophesies? I've had enough of prophesies to last a lifetime."  
  
"Maybe you'll study the one about you." Hermione said brightly.  
  
Harry snorted. "That's the one I want to stay as far away from as possible."   
  
"You could always change your schedule." Ginny remarked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. Like Ron said, Dumbledore usually has a pretty good reason for doing things."  
  
"What's up with this Education in the Wizarding World?" Ron asked. "Does Dumbledore honestly want us teaching at this school?"  
  
Harry thought about it. He had always imagined himself becoming an Auror and helping bring down Voldemort. But it looked like the climax was coming long before he had ever thought. Life as a teacher suddenly looked pretty appealing. "I wouldn't mind teaching here at Hogwarts, as long as I didn't get some stupid class and there were no students like myself."  
  
"I'm taking that class, too." Hermione said brightly. "Dumbledore suggested it."  
  
Ron brightened at the idea of having another class with Hermione, but he said, "Hermione could teach any class even without taking this class and Harry could easily nab the cursed Defense Against the Dark Arts, but what could I ever teach?"  
  
"Your grades have always been at least as good as mine." Harry said. "They made you Prefect, after all. I'm sure you could teach anything you wanted."  
  
Harry and Ron had always complained loudly about school, but the two of them had always done far better than average in everything except Potions.  
  
Draco was looking down at his own schedule. "Hey, I've got that class, too."  
  
"Say hello to Professor Malfoy, the future Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ron said.  
  
"This is pretty weird." Hermione said. "It seems like Dumbledore is shaping our lives for us."  
  
Harry snorted and stood. He stretched expansively. "What's weird about that? He's been doing it for years." He turned to Ron and Hermione. "You guys ready for Transfiguration? We don't want to be late. I've heard this class is usually the back-breaker for Sixth Years."  
  
Everyone stood and Draco said. "I'll see you guys in Potions."  
  
"Yeah. See you then." Harry said. "Hey, Draco!"  
  
Draco stopped and turned. "What?"  
  
"Watch out for your old mates. By the look on their faces, they would like to roast you slowly over a campfire."  
  
Draco turned towards Crabbe and Goyle, who were still glaring fiercely. Draco smile innocently and showed them his middle finger. Hermione could almost hear their teeth grinding from across the room.  
  
Ron gave a low whistle. "That seals it. They'll definitely be gunning for you."  
  
Draco shrugged. "It was going to happen anyway. Maybe I can make it happen on my terms."  
  
They said their goodbyes and Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way towards Transfiguration. Halfway there, they spotted a strange couple walking through one of the courtyards, hand in hand. With a closer look, Hermione saw a blue shield shining on the female's cloak. She was a Sentinel on a stroll with her bond-mate. The Sentinels could be seen everywhere around school, swords on their hips. It had brought up more than one question from the students, but as far as Hermione knew, the truth about them wasn't public knowledge yet. When she saw Ron, she bowed slightly, barely bending at the hips. The Sentinels had been told to not kneel when Ron passed, but the group was far too traditional to forget all of their manners.  
  
Ron nodded in return and the woman and her bond-mate walked slowly in the opposite direction. Ron, who was only sixteen years old and not even considered a true adult, was one of the most powerful beings on earth.  
  
Yes, things were certainly different. 


	42. New Classes

OK, let me lay it out for you constant reviewers. I don't have any inclination that you should care about what I think, but writing it out will help me get it clear in my own head. I had intended to have this story end awhile ago. Ron and Hermione were to be married and the whole Voldemort problem was going to go unsolved. In the sequel, I would have let you know how it turned out, but it would have been in retrospect rather than in semi- present time.   
  
I am still going to write a sequel, but the opportunity to write about their return to school was too attractive to pass up. How things are different, how Ron and Hermione deal with not getting married yet. But the thing I really wanted to write about was the siege of Hogwarts. I can't say that I'll do that momentous occasion any justice, but I think it will be blast to write. I don't know when I'll get to it, but I only have a few more chapters…I promise.  
  
  
  
Potions was a lot better than Harry remembered. Advanced Potions was only studied by a small number of students, most of which were from Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only Gryffindors in the class and there were only two students from Ravenclaw. House Hufflepuff seemed to have opted out of the class, most focusing Herbology or Magic in Business.   
  
Ron had looked at Harry guiltily when it was time to split into pairs, but Harry had motioned for him to go with Hermione. If Ron wasn't paired with Hermione, he would just stare at her all class, anyway. Harry had resolved himself to pairing up with some Slytherin for the rest of the year, when Draco sat down next to him. True, Draco was a Slytherin but he was also a friend. And Draco knew just about everything about the subject. Harry had always assumed that Draco had done well in the class because he was Snape's favorite, but Draco was actually very knowledgeable about the brewing of potions.  
  
  
  
Because Harry's potion were always up to par, Snape had little reason to belittle him in class. Harry, more relaxed, learned more than he ever had and even began to have an appreciation for the subtle art of potion brewing.  
  
  
  
Because it was an advanced class, Snape had even less patience than usual. By the middle of the class, one of the female Ravenclaws ran from the room in tears after being berated by Snape. Snape had ripped into her with a fervor that even Harry had never been subjected to. The girl had added four bugbear hairs instead of the prescribed five.  
  
  
  
"This is a poison we are working on!" Snape had yelled after the girl had ran away. "This is isn't some love potion or a Tincture of Amnesia! Wizards die everyday dealing with these liquids. I'll not have some feather-brained child die in my class because she couldn't read the damn directions!"  
  
  
  
Harry made a promise to not screw up in Snape's class. With Draco's help, Harry survived the first day. Snape had seemed distant, almost ignoring Harry, until he began making his rounds through the class, inspecting potions.   
  
  
  
Harry's gut constricted when Snape came to a stop in front of their desk. Snape barely looked at the potion, keeping his black eyes on Draco and Harry. "It seems the two of you have finally reconciled your differences." Snape remarked with a patronizing grin on his crooked mouth.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry responded.  
  
"Carry on, you two." Snape said. "And make sure you don't get any of it on you. It will eat through you skin like acid. We wouldn't want to lose the all important Harry Potter would we?"  
  
"No, sir." Harry responded, trying to keep the attitude out of his voice.  
  
Snape seemed to have heard it anyway. He leaned over the desk and put his face inches away from Harry's. "I don't like you Harry and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. You would do well to stay out of my way."  
  
"I will, sir."  
  
"Good." Snape said, straightening. "I was to prepare this very potion for the Voldemort, you know."  
  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
  
"When I was undercover I had found a piece of Lucius Malfoy's hairs in his room. I made a Polyjuice Potion and used it to get close to Voldemort's food. I wasn't going to give him much, just a drop or two into his drink. I think it would have been enough to finish him. He was already almost dead from an infected wound he had picked up somewhere in New Orleans." Snape raised an eyebrow at this and Harry was certain that Snape knew exactly how Voldemort had gotten the wound. Harry had stabbed him, himself.  
  
"Healing spells," Snape began. "don't work very well on evil wizards. Did you know that?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"I did, sir." Draco said quietly, his eyes far away.  
  
Snape looked at Draco for a moment and something akin to sympathy crossed his greasy face. "Yes, I suppose you would." Snape looked back at Harry. "Unfortunately. I was caught in the act by Lucius, himself. If I hadn't used some quick Apparation, I'm sure I wouldn't be here, right now.  
  
"The point is, Potter, that I know exactly what you and your friends have been up to for the last few months. And I hope you can now truly appreciate the necessity of killing Voldemort."  
  
"I always have known, sir. He killed my parents."  
  
Shockingly, Snape didn't smirk when he said, "Perhaps you do know, boy. Voldemort will not stay hurt. He will come to this school and I hope by the powers that be that you'll be ready to do what you need. If you aren't, this school will fall and everyone you have ever loved will die."  
  
Snape straightened and walked away without saying another word and moved on to the next desk.  
  
Harry looked over at Draco and shrugged. Snape hadn't exactly been civil, but it was the closest thing Harry had ever seen. The rest of the class passed without event and when it ended, Snape returned to his desk and did not look up when the students left.  
  
When Harry got out of the room, he looked down at his schedule and saw that Education in the Wizarding World was next. The schedule didn't say who taught the class.  
  
He looked over at Draco. "Do you know who teaches this next class?"  
  
Draco looked down at his own schedule and shrugged. "No idea. It'll probably be some stuffy Ravenclaw alumni."  
  
  
  
The class was taught nearly on the other side of the castle, in one of the ancient towers.  
  
When Hermione saw which tower they were going to see said, "I didn't think any classes were taught over here. In my six years here, I've never even stepped foot in this tower."  
  
And from the looks of it, no one had. The ascending stairs were old, cracked and covered with years of dust and grime. The torches that ran along the stairs, magic or otherwise, had burned out long ago and Hermione took out her wand to make a light.  
  
They were about halfway up the long staircase when they heard a voice yell from below. "Harry! Wait up!"  
  
Harry turned to see a panting Neville Longbottom, struggling to carry all his books, running to catch up with them.   
  
When Neville caught up he looked warily at Draco. He no longer showed the fear he always had, but the years of torment could not easily be erased. Neville and a few other Gryffindors, who had taken the vacation to America, were the only students who knew the truth behind Draco's fall from grace with the Death Eaters. After Draco's father had savagely beaten him, Neville had been the one to heal his injuries. Neville no longer hated the pale haired boy, but old habits die hard.  
  
"You're in this class, Neville?" Ron asked.  
  
Neville shrugged. "I didn't sign up for it, but when I got here it was in my schedule."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore again? Hermione shrugged and Ron gestured with his head towards the stairs as if to say, 'Let's go find out.'  
  
Harry and the rest continued up the stairs. At the top, there was an old, moldy door.   
  
"This looks promising." Ron said sarcastically and grabbed the rusty handle. There was a dull crack and the handle broke off in Ron's hand.  
  
Draco laughed and asked, "Having trouble controlling that strength of yours?"  
  
Hermione laughed and grabbed one of the broken pieces. "No it was just old. Look." Hermione twisted the piece and it crumbled.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and cast an opening spell at the door.  
  
Nothing happened. His spell had disappeared when it touched the door. Harry threw his shoulder into the door. He was rewarded with aching joint, but the door hadn't moved.  
  
Ron stepped forward and, with a grunt, kicked the door where the handle had been. The door flew off its hinges and soared into the room, moldy fragments of wood hissing by their heads.  
  
Ron bow expansively and said. "After you, m'Lady."  
  
Hermione smiled and walked through the door, the rest following her. Harry thought that the school had made some mistake. The room was in worse shape than the tower. Apparently, a large crack had, at some point formed in the ceiling. The rain had long ago destroyed what Harry guessed had once been desks. Now, they were little more than lumps of warped wood. Ancient tapestries hung from the walls, but a group of mice had left them as little more than frayed thread.  
  
"What's going on, here?" Draco asked. "They can't expect us to have a class in here, can they? Where's our teacher?"  
  
"Right here, Mr. Malfoy." came a voice from a corner of the room. Harry looked to the voice and saw a silhouette of a man holding something long and shiny.   
  
The fireplace suddenly caught fire and the light slowly spread across the room. As the light spread, the room transformed. Whatever the light touched became new. The desks shimmered and changed from their moldy forms into intricately carved tabletops. The dirt and grime on the floor disappeared and the old tapestries were renewed and became beautiful depictions of the Houses' animals. The Gryffin, Serpent, Eagle, and Badger were so detailed that they could have been real.  
  
"I hope this is to your liking." said the voice and Harry turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the corner holding the Sword of Gryffindor in his gnarled fists.  
  
"Nice trick." Draco said, dropping his school bag on the ground and looking around the room.  
  
"I'm glad I have your approval, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I don't understand." Harry said. "Where's our teacher?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "As I said, I am your teacher. Well, amongst others."  
  
"I thought this was a Education in the Wizarding World class." Ron said.  
  
"Have you ever heard of such a class, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Well, no, but-"  
  
"That class does not exist here at Hogwarts. I've brought you all here for something far more important."  
  
"I don't understand all of the pretext, Professor." Harry stated. "Why lie to us in our schedules and bring us all the way to some abandoned tower? Why was the door locked?"  
  
"As for the door, Mr. Potter, I had to keep all other away. Only someone with Ron's strength could have opened it. And as he's is quite possibly, physically, the strongest person in the world, the chances of another getting through that door was very slim."  
  
Dumbledore laid the Sword of Gryffindor on the large desk at the front of the room. Harry didn't know how Dumbledore had gotten the sword, the last time he had seen it, it was in the bottom of his trunk in his room, but he supposed it didn't really matter. Dumbledore usually got what he wanted.  
  
"The schedules," Dumbledore continued. "were to cover your whereabouts, in case someone asked you about your schedule. If anyone is wondering where you are, they'll think you are in some obscure class in one of the far reaches of the castle."  
  
"What's the real reason we are here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Please, sit down." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the desks.  
  
Everyone sat down. Harry's desk seemed to mold to his body, making for an extremely comfortable chair.  
  
"As for the real reason I brought you here-" Dumbledore stopped and sat down behind his large desk. "Sometime this term, Voldemort will come against this castle. Of that we are almost sure. He was never one to suffer insult gently, and when Harry nearly killed him in the sewers of New Orleans, he was certainly insulted." Dumbledore chuckled. "Tom Riddle's greatest weakness was that he could never say no to a challenge. I think it was what started him down his dark path in the first place. This castle is his next challenge. No doubt that he now knows of the Sentinels camping out within our walls. Instead of deterring him, he will only want this castle all the more. Which is fine by me. I'd much rather fight him on my own grounds, with every defense that I've set up over the years on our side. Voldemort will not find taking this castle and easy task."  
  
"What do we have to do with that?" Neville asked, his voice thick with worry.  
  
"When it comes time to defend our home, I want you five to help me."  
  
Harry didn't understand. "We would have done that anyway, Professor."  
  
"Your roles will be large in this undertaking." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Weasley will be at the head of the Sentinels, where ever the fighting's thickest. From there, Ron can effectively lead the men and women who have come to revere him. Miss Granger will no doubt be at his side. Their love for each other is too strong for them to be apart when the other is in danger. And, as I'm sure they have seen, their bond-magic multiplies itself when they are together. They will be a force to be reckoned with."  
  
Dumbledore turned his gaze to Neville. "Injury is a guarantee in war. Mr. Longbottom, you are the best healer that this school has seen in years. For the last couple of years your teachers in Herbology, Nature's Magic, and Advanced Remedies have been telling me that they are having trouble keeping up with you. And from what I've seen, you've come up with a few tricks of your own."  
  
Neville was struck speechless. He was so red that Harry couldn't tell where his skin stopped and his red Gryffindor tie began.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You will be leading our medical group. You and your team will be running where the danger is thickest, healing and saving the lives of our men and women. I would have Madam Pomphrey accompany you, but I'm afraid she is too old to be sprinting across fields and carrying casualties. Your unit will be as important as any other in the coming battle."  
  
Neville nodded shakily and Dumbledore turned to Draco.   
  
"Your experience with the Death Eaters is particularly fresh. Professor Snape was infiltrated into their ranks, but it took so long for him to get close the Voldemort that he could learn very little by the time he was caught. He actually lasted longer than we could have ever hoped. As one of the newly trained Death Eaters, you were shown how they think, how they move and you know who they have. You will be a key element in the planning of our defenses."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry…I've put you through a lot over the years, and the only way I've been able to justify any of it is that you've always survived and become stronger. My prophesy says that you are the only one who can defeat the Black Wizard. What we don't know is how you are supposed to do it. Will you defeat him in a climactic duel or is it that an action of yours will lead to his fall."  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Whatever the case, we cannot risk you missing the opportunity to kill him."  
  
The Sword of Gryffindor lifted off the table, suddenly and floated toward Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter, this castle is yours to command." Dumbledore said as the sword settled into Harry's grip.  
  
"What?!" Harry yelled, coming out of his seat.   
  
Dumbledore rubbed his eyes and he looked older than Harry had ever seen him. This solution had been lying heavily on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Harry; more sorry than you know. You must lead. The prophesy demands it."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Harry protested. "I'm just a kid!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled wearily. "And now you are in command of humanity's last hope. And for that, I'm sorry."  
  
"What about you?" Harry asked, his mind reeling. "You're the Headmaster. You should lead."  
  
"It's not up to me, Harry." Dumbledore said heavily. He smiled suddenly. "But if it's any consolation, I feel better leaving it in your hands than any one else, including the rest of the faculty. I'll be here. I could never abandon this place. I'll help you in any way that I can, but the fate of the school is yours."  
  
Harry would have argued further (it was so ridiculous!), but an eagle swooped through one of the open windows and came to a rest on Dumbledore's desk. There was a letter in its talons. Dumbledore leaned forward and pulled the message away from the bird. He unrolled it quickly and scanned the page. He looked up at Harry. "It's addressed to me, but you should read it."  
  
Harry walked toward the desk numbly. It was all going to fast. For years, he had wanted everyone to stop treating him like a child, but this was too much. He took the parchment away from Dumbledore with shaking hands.  
  
At the top of the page there was a fancily embroidered S with a wolf sitting on its haunches next to it.   
  
# Greetings to you, Professor Dumbledore.  
  
We here at the Stillwater Academy have heard of your dire situation in England. It seems the final battle has come more quickly than either of us had anticipated. By our reports, Voldemort is gaining strength and will be assaulting your castle before long. I have not forgotten my promise to you. I have suspended classes her in Montana in response to goings there. Myself, my faculty and the students that I have deemed ready to come will arrive there shortly. I only ask that you open to the Floo Network to incorporate the fireplace in my office. No need to respond, I will come as soon as the way has been activated.  
  
In our discussions here in America, you said you would be giving control of the castle to young master Potter. I am not ashamed to say that this decision troubles me. I can only hope that the boy is ready to do what he must. If you have done this, my faculty and I will follow him without question.   
  
Thomas Gabriel  
  
Stillwater Academy, Headmaster#  
  
When Harry finished reading, Dumbledore stood and said, "I had better go open the Floo Network." He strode from the room without further comment, leaving Harry and his friends in shocked silence.  
  
I am heading home for New York in the morning. In case I won't find the time to write for awhile, I wish you all a Merry Christmas. It is undoubtedly the most wonderful time of the year. Oh and by the way, I don't own Harry Potter. This work is a sad attempt to help me pass my time when I am not studying or sweating my ass off. I love you all! Don't press charges. 


	43. Voldemort's Recruit

Last chapter was huge. Bigger than huge. The Prophesy bends its pieces to its will, makes them do thing that they would rather not do. Dumbledore doesn't want to hand the reigns over to a sixteen year old kid, but to prevent destroying the prophecy, he must.  
  
Someone commented that I use the name Kathryn a lot. This isn't an oversight on my part. I just have a strong connection to the name.  
  
Harry watched numbly as Stillwater Academy's select student's and faculty were burped out of Dumbledore's fireplace, one by one. The room was drenched in a sickly, green light as each person stepped from the roaring fire.  
  
The first person to step out of the fire had been Thomas Gabriel, Headmaster of the Stillwater Academy. The man had embraced Dumbledore heavily and clapped him loudly on t the back. While they had hugged, Dumbledore had whispered something in to the aging man's ear. Gabriel eyes had widened and he had shot a quick glance in Harry's direction.  
  
He told him, Harry thought. He told him that I now control the fates of us all, and he doesn't look too happy about it.  
  
Regardless of how the man felt, he walked to Harry and bowed deeply. "You have my wand and the wands of all my people, young master Potter."  
  
Harry silently returned the bow, not knowing what to say.  
  
Draco, who hadn't left Harry's side that day, answered for him. "We are grateful for your help in the upcoming venture, Headmaster. Your support will be invaluable."  
  
Draco had been raised in a very wealthy family and Harry noticed that he had a diplomat's tongue. That would be important, especially when word of Harry's new position reached the student's ears. Draco's silver tongue would be needed in the timed ahead.  
  
Harry stared at the long line of people exiting the fireplace, not really seeing anything, until a deep, powerful voice rang out in the room. "Harry!"  
  
Harry looked up and saw Quentin Boyd running toward him, dropping his bags as he ran. Quentin, big, black and as bald as ever, was a beautiful sight. Quentin had been a unfailing friend during their time in America, and in times when trust was a treasure, Quentin was unspoiled gold.  
  
Harry caught Quentin in an emotional embrace. Quentin easily lifted Harry off of his feet and spun him around. Quentin set him down and pushed him to arm's length. "How the hell are you, Harry?"  
  
Harry, even with all his dismal, life-altering events heavy on his mind, couldn't help but smile at his good friend. "Fine, Quent. Yourself? You seem to have recovered well."  
  
Quentin's smile widened further. "I'm fine. You didn't think a sword in the gut would keep me out of this fight, did you?"  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, I guess not."  
  
"No way!" Quentin said loudly, drawing glances from those already in the room. "Professor McGonagall and Longbottom stitched me up real nice. I was worried that when you went back home that I wouldn't be seeing you again."  
  
Quentin looked over Harry's head (which wasn't hard, considering he was as tall as Ron and twice as wide)and smiled at Draco. "Malfoy! Good seeing you."  
  
Draco took a step forward and extended a hand towards Quentin. Quentin ignored the hand and pulled Draco into a tight, bear-hug. Draco's eyes widened for a moment in surprise before smiling and returning the hug.  
  
Quentin released Draco and turned back to Harry, his face suddenly serious. "Rumor has it that your running this outfit, Harry." He said in a quiet voice.  
  
Harry nodded with a grim smile. "Sad but true."  
  
Quentin smiled. "Good. We'll win then."  
  
Harry's outlook wasn't nearly as optimistic, but he thanked the powers that be that he had a friend like Quentin. You could never have too many friends like Quentin.  
  
When everyone from Stillwater had appeared from the fireplace, Harry did a quick headcount. Headmaster Gabriel had brought almost twenty teachers and roughly thirty students. Most of the students were Harry's age or older, but he could Jeremy Mead, who was no older than thirteen, standing near the fireplace, his eyes absorbing Dumbledore's amazing office. Harry remembered Jeremy from the banquet in America. Jeremy had been the welcomer when the students from Hogwarts had arrived. The boy still reminded Harry of a younger Colin Creevy, always doing his best to please.  
  
Everyone in the room was looking at Dumbledore, expectantly. They obviously thought Dumbledore should say something. So, they were surprised when Harry took a step forward. "Hogwarts thanks you for your support. I can't say that this battle will be easily won, but we WILL win it. I hope this venture will bring our two schools closer together."  
  
The Stillwater faculty looked at Harry, smiling. Some were smiling with amusement, letting this young boy say what he wanted to before the adults got down to business. They obviously thought Harry was more of a figurehead, rather than a real leader. He would lead them in name, but when it came down to it, they would do what they thought was right rather than obey.  
  
Which was fine…for now. Harry hadn't wanted the job that Dumbledore forced on him, but now that he had it, he intended to lead. As for now, he would let them believe he was a figurehead.  
  
Because of the growing tensions in the whole world around, many parents of students at Hogwarts had decided to not send their children back to school. Whether this meant that they, themselves were Death Eaters and they didn't want their children harmed in Voldemort's fury or that they were just concerned for their children's safety, Harry didn't know. So, when it came to housing the thirty Stillwater students, there were plenty open rooms in each house. The most openings were in Slytherin house. Harry signed the notices that allowed the Stillwater students to bed in the dungeon.   
  
Draco led most of the students down into the dungeon. Dumbledore told Harry that he would be speaking with the Stillwater faculty. Harry knew he should stay, but the chance to get away from everything was too tempting to pass up. He slipped out of Dumbledore's office and down the deserted (class was in session) hallways of Hogwarts Castle.  
  
He slipped up to Gryffindor Tower and plopped himself down in one of the more comfortable chairs, letting out a huge sigh. He sat in silence for about ten minutes until he heard a hand pounding on the Fat Lady portrait. She was yelling so loud that objects in the room were trembling. Harry moved to the portrait and pushed out on it.  
  
"Such impetuousness!" the Fat Lady bellowed at someone in the hallway. "How dare you lay a hand on me young man! You do not know the password and so you shall not pass."  
  
"Shut up, you old bag!" Draco's voice rang out, slightly muffled as if he had something in his mouth, from the other side.  
  
Harry pushed the portrait all the way open and caught a look of Draco.  
  
"Goodness." Harry whispered, seeing Draco's face.  
  
Draco was leaning heavily against the wall, holding on hand in the other, a grimace plain on his face. The was swollen and bruised and Harry thought it was probably broken.  
  
But what really shocked Harry was the shape of Draco's face. It seemed like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. His jaw was so swollen that he couldn't close it all the way. There was large gash over one of his eyes and blood was falling downward, giving his eye a red tint. His nose was crooked and swollen.   
  
Even though the tremendous pain was evident on Draco's face, he managed to say, "You always see me at my worst, Potter."  
  
"What the hell happened?" Harry asked, leading Draco to the common room's couch. Draco sat down with a groan.  
  
"They caught me, those bastards." Draco said. "Fuckers broke my hand."  
  
"Among other things." Harry said, standing up. He ran back to the Fat Lady. He looked up at her chubby face and said, "Find Neville Longbottom! Tell him to come here."  
  
The Fat lady drew herself up. "Who do you think you are, ordering me around?"  
  
Harry didn't bother telling her that he was the new leader of the castle. He had seen her leave her portrait before and knew that she could travel across the entirety of the castle quicker than he could. "Just do it!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.   
  
The Fat Lady flinched and ran, exiting the side of her frame. Harry didn't bother to wait for her; he went back into the common room and stood by Draco who was wheezing heavily.  
  
"What happened, Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco laughed painfully. "Bastards were waiting for me. I showed the Stillwater kids where they would be sleeping. When I was coming back, they caught in the hallway. There were plenty of them. Certainly more than I could handle."  
  
Harry felt a strange, horrible anger run through his body. "How many were there?" he asked, plans already running through his head.  
  
Draco shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Ten, maybe. They were skipping class just get a piece of me. Crabbe and Goyle at the front."  
  
Harry hadn't thought Crabbe and Goyle were able to think independently, but they had proved him wrong.  
  
Draco laughed again. "It's funny. Even though they had me outnumbered, Crabbe and Goyle were hesitant, as if they were scared of me. It didn't last long, though."  
  
The portrait burst open and Neville came running into the room, his bag slung over one shoulder. "What's up, Harry? The Fat Lady yelled at me until I came here. She followed me all the way down hall, from portrait to portrait, just yelling. Something's got her scared."  
  
That would be me, Harry thought. He pointed at Draco and said, "The Slytherins got to Draco."  
  
Neville saw Draco and moved immediately to his side. As clumsy and unsure as he was at all other times, when someone needed healing, Neville was calm and straight-faced. Dumbledore is right about him, Harry thought. Neville would have no trouble leading the medical unit in the upcoming battle.  
  
Neville pulled out his wand and began muttering under his breath, touching Draco's injured parts.  
  
Within a minute Draco was like brand new. He flexed his formerly broken hand. He looked up at Neville with something close to respect. "Hey, you're pretty good with this kind of thing."  
  
Neville blushed deeply. "This and nothing else." He said almost proudly.  
  
Harry had been pacing the room and when he saw Draco was fine again, he walked over to the couch.  
  
"I don't get it." Harry said. "Why would they do it? I know they hate you, but if a teacher saw what they did to you, they'd get kicked out."  
  
Draco laughed. "I don't think that would bother this group very much. In fact I don't think they're planning on staying out the day. Everyone of them was the son of a Death Eater. Seems like Voldemort might be calling in all the reinforcements."  
  
Harry slapped his head. "Already? Why would he want these kids to go to him?"  
  
"To swell his ranks, Potter!" Draco muttered. "Voldemort is preparing for war and he doesn't care if his soldiers are fully trained. He plans on overwhelming us!"  
  
Harry shook his head slowly. "I'd rather Voldemort go without ten more recruits." Harry said quietly.  
  
Draco's eyebrows lifted. "Me too."  
  
Neville stood up. "What are we going to do about it?"  
  
Harry looked to Neville with surprise. "Neville, you should probably stay out of it."  
  
Neville shook his head calmly. "I want to do this. We can't let them go beating up on the good guys and get away with it."  
  
Draco seemed touched by Neville's words and he put a hands on the boys shoulder. "Thank you, Longbottom."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"We have to find Ron and Hermione." Harry said.  
  
Draco laughed quietly. "Weasley's a little too good for this kind of thing, don't you think. He could take all ten, by himself."  
  
"He won't take all ten." Harry muttered. "Because I want a few, myself. Neville, tell the Fat Lady to find Ron, Hermione and Quentin."  
  
Draco nodded. "Good idea. Boyd's as strong as an ox."  
  
Neville ran off. Harry looked at Draco. "Six against ten or more. Hardly seems fair."  
  
Draco nodded largely. "Yeah, we should tell them about it beforehand so they can get all their friends."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Minutes later, Ron, Hermione and Quentin showed up. Harry filled them in on what had happened and all of their faces turned grim. They all agreed that fighting them was the only course of action.  
  
The six of them moved through the halls silently. No one spoke aloud, though Ron and Hermione were probably speaking to each other quietly. They were almost always talking.  
  
Their destination was the dungeon, but they ran into the group well before that. Harry spotted a group of three Slytherins walking into the Great Hall. Harry looked back at Draco, who nodded. These three had been a part of the attack.  
  
Harry followed them into the Great Hall. The Hall was almost deserted. Most students were in class at this time. Only a few students who didn't have class sat in the Great Hall, enjoying their time off. All talking stopped when stopped, as if these students could sense what was coming.  
  
The three Slytherins walked towards a table where twenty Slytherins sat, laughing and congratulating each other. They were all males and they were all large. They ranged from year one, to year seven.  
  
Harry looked back at Draco, who nodded again. "All of them. They weren't all there, but every last one of them is the son of a Death Eater." He said.  
  
Harry felt his anger rise. Twenty on one. Such cowardice! He could hardly believe that this many followers of Voldemort had been living under the same roof as him.  
  
Harry motioned for the rest of the group to remain where they were and walked forward. When he was about twenty yards away, the first Slytherin saw him. The boy touched Crabbe on the shoulder and pointed to Harry, who continued to walk towards them.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stood, smiling. "Come to get some of what he got, Potter?" Goyle asked, motioning toward Draco.  
  
Harry ignored the comment. "I know what you are." He said this quietly, but knew the comment reached their ears. "All of you."  
  
Crabbe looked uncertain. "What do you know about us, Potter?"  
  
"Death Eaters, everyone of you. Or Death Eater wannabes. Doesn't make much difference in my eyes."  
  
Goyle smiled wickedly. "Who cares what you know. You can't prove anything."  
  
Harry shrugged carelessly. "I know that you're planning on running back to Voldemort, fairly soon. I also know that you aren't going to make it out of this castle."  
  
Goyle's eyes widened at that. The seat were suddenly empty as all twenty Slytherins stood. Several cracked their knuckles threateningly. "As you can see we have a few more men than you do. Who's going to stop us? The six of you?"  
  
Harry just nodded. Maybe it was stupid, but he wasn't afraid in the least. He was standing not ten feet away from twenty large enemies and he wasn't scared. He had seen pain, death and true loss and when he looked at these…punks, he was only disgusted.  
  
Crabbe lurched forward and threw a heavy over hand punch at Harry. Harry merely ducked and threw a quick uppercut into Crabbe's groin. Crabbe squealed like a girl and as his knees buckled the battle began.  
  
Seeing Harry separated from his friends, the boys all thought to bring a quick end to him. The rushed forward ready to stomp him into the stone flooring of the Great Hall. What they didn't count on was Ron Weasley.  
  
Before any of them got within five feet of him, Harry saw a red and black blur fly past him. The charging boys suddenly looked like bowling pins as several of them were launched in different directions.  
  
Harry laughed and jumped into the melee, fists pumping. He squared off with Jerald Grimsley, a large seventh year, who, like the rest of them, hated Harry with a passion. Jerald threw himself at Harry, meaning to wrestle him to the ground. Harry turned as the other boy hit him. Using muscles formed and toned through years of Quidditch and Jerald's own momentum, Harry grabbed hold of Jerald's robe and flung him to the ground. Harry landed on to of the boy and heard Jerald's breath getting knocked out of him. Jerald was wheezing when Harry punched fully across the face. Jerald's head snapped to one side and his eyes went out of focus.  
  
Harry turned just in time to see a large foot flying towards him. The foot connected with his stomach and lifted him off the ground. He couldn't stop the groan that erupted from his throat.  
  
Whoever had kicked him (Harry couldn't remember his name), pulled back his fist to pummel Harry, but was stopped when Quentin hit him with a huge fist. Harry would have cringed from the sound that the punch made if he hadn't been kicked moments before by the one who was receiving it. The boy hit the stone with a thump and Quentin moved onto his next victim. Harry laughed even louder and followed him.  
  
The fight was extremely short, considering the numbers. When it was over, Harry surveyed the damage. It had gone very well. Neville's nose was the only real injury. It was swollen and bleeding but so were his knuckles, showing that he had given as well as he got.  
  
A Slytherin groaned and pushed himself to his knees. Hermione, who was holding a piece of broken bench in her hands, calmly walked over the Slytherin. She swung the wooden bit and, with a dull thud, the boy was knocked back on his stomach. Harry was pretty sure she had taken out several of them that way.  
  
One of the ancient, wooden tables had been broken in the fight. Ron was sitting on a bench, calmly counting out loud. "Four. Five. Six. Seven." A smile lit up his face. "I got seven." He proclaimed happily.  
  
Harry laughed. "Four."  
  
"Two." Quentin said, smiling.  
  
"Two." Neville said proudly  
  
"One." Malfoy said. "But it was Goyle so I'm satisfied."  
  
"Four." Hermione said. The other looked at her with surprise. She shrugged. "A lot of the younger years were hanging back. They didn't seem too happy to get into the fight. I would have left them alone, but one of them pulled a wand. He was going to curse Ron. I doubt it would have done anything, but it was like I HAD to react. I picked this up." She said, gesturing with the piece of wood.  
  
"And started swinging like it was the bottom of the ninth!" Quentin shouted and threw a fist in the air.  
  
The others turned to him and gave him questioning looks.  
  
Quentin shrugged. "It's a baseball thing." He said sheepishly.  
  
Harry laughed. "Bloody Yankee."  
  
"No." Quentin said. "I'm a Marlin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm from Florida."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked.  
  
Quentin just laughed.  
  
Maybe it was the ridiculousness of the situation that they just escaped from, but Harry couldn't help laugh too. Before long everyone was laughing. Their mirth echoed off of the four corners of the Hall.  
  
  
  
"Baseball?!" Ron exclaimed, rolling on the ground, laughing so hard he had to cradle his stomach. "I get it! F-F-lorida-"  
  
"Will someone explain what here?" a voice behind them asked. Harry, still laughing (he couldn't help it) turned and saw McGonagall and Snape standing there, murder plain on their faces.  
  
  
  
Harry wanted to answer, but he was laughing to hard, thinking about what they would do with twenty prisoners.  
  
Hey, there it is. I knew that with a battle upcoming the Voldemort supporters would expose themselves. You know, cause a little havoc before leaving. But they hadn't counted on Harry and Company, had they? Few chapters left…I think. 


	44. It Begins

Hello again, constant readers. We're on the final stretch, here. I know I've said that before, but I honestly can't do too much more before this story wraps itself up. Just how long this final stretch will be, I have no idea, but the end is coming. And just in case I forget before I'm done, I'd like to thank everyone who has been with me since the beginning. This in itself is a true testament of staying strength considering that I began this story well over a year ago. Not that there haven't been stops along the way (Basic Training was a complete halt.).   
  
To those who complained about Ginny not have a more pro-active role in the battle to come: Don't worry! True heroes are born in the worst of conditions.  
  
TARYN: I want to give a special thanks to you. Though I haven't seen a review from you in a few chapters, I want you to know that I would have given up on this project long before now if it weren't for you. I went to Basic Training thinking that I wasn't going to continue writing, but when I checked my e-mail that first time afterward I was blown away by your passion for something that I had written. I want to dedicate this story to you. I'm not such a pompous ass that I would think that this is such a mighty gift, but I hope it shows my appreciation. You're the best person I've never met.  
  
Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he stared down at the huge maps laid out in front of him. They were laid out on long table that Hermione had conjured out of thin air. There were several chairs around the table. The table sat in the room at the top of the ancient tower. This room had once been the quarters of the Headmaster of Hogwarts long before Dumbledore's time.  
  
Immediately on Harry's right sat Draco. Draco had been a constant companion in the week since the brawl with the Slytherins in the Great Hall. Under the strains of being one of the main strategists for the battle to come, Draco had aged visibly. Huge bags stood out plainly under his blood-shot eyes and his once beautiful hair, fell limply onto his shoulders. Line of exhaustion etched his face, but Draco wouldn't stop. He sat for hours in front of the maps, sometimes taking them back with him to his room, staying up until the wee hours of the night studying them.   
  
  
  
No one knew how to better defend the castle than Dumbledore, but after a week of hour long discussions with the old wizard, Draco probably ran a close second. Draco knew everything about the castle and Harry was impressed by his determination. It was obvious that Draco was trying to make up for the years when he had terrorized the school. Harry often commended him for his hard work, but hoped that he wouldn't buckle under the stress. As it was, Draco looked like he was on his last legs.  
  
Next to Draco sat Neville Longbottom. This in itself was a miracle. Harry would never have guessed that the pudgy boy would ever have sat next to Draco willfully. Everything changes, Harry told himself silently.  
  
Next to Neville sat Headmaster Gabriel of the Stillwater Academy. A week past, Gabriel had doubted Harry capability as a leader. But during the hours of planning in this once majestic room, the aging man had seen Harry for what he truly was. He now knew that Harry was a compassionate but determined young man that people followed with ease. Gabriel now fully supported all of Harry's decisions.  
  
The next chair was occupied by Quentin Boyd. Harry had requested that Quentin be present at the meetings. Harry knew Quentin was a deceivingly smart boy. Behind his linebacker-like appearance was Quentin was an intelligent and unfailingly optimistic person. Harry knew that optimism would be important in the days to come. By all reports, Voldemort was at full strength and would be moving against the castle shortly.  
  
Ron sat next to Quentin at the far side of the table, Hermione on his right. Of all the people in the room, only Ron and Hermione showed no signs of fatigue. Their bond magic was in full swing and Harry knew they could probably go a week without sleep before they began to tire.  
  
Ron stood suddenly, staring intently at one of the large maps. His eyes danced, like when they did when he solved a problem that had been bothering him for a long time. A problem had been bothering him, but no one besides Hermione, perhaps, had known it. His hand moving faster than Harry could follow, Ron brought a finger down onto the map. His finger came to a stop on a depiction of one of the older towers, on the outer edge of the foundation. He looked up at Dumbledore, who sat next to Hermione. Ron's crooked smile was lighting up his honest face. Ron's face had been very serious lately and it was good to see plain emotion there again. "What's in this tower?" he asked.  
  
Though the question had been directed towards Dumbledore, it was Draco who answered after a quick glance at the Headmaster. "Nothing. It's been abandoned since…1955, I think it was. It used to be overflow dormitories during the student influx in the thirties. They closed it off when attendance dropped back to normal. Why? What do you see?"  
  
Ron stared at the map a moment before answering. "I know we've been talking about closing off the outer towers during the battle, but I think my Sentinels could use this tower fairly well. We could launch counterattacks from there and seeing as the bulk of Voldie's army will be trying to pound down the front gate, we'd be able to flank him from there."  
  
"How?" Professor McGonagall asked, her expression dubious. "You can't launch an attack from a tower. That's the point. It's tall so it can be defended from above. How can you attack from a hundreds of feet in the air? We could launch spells from there, but it seems that magic is not the Sentinels strong point- Don't give me that look, Weasley. It's the truth. Sentinels are ground troops. That's where they are their best."  
  
Ron's smile widened. "How long do you think it would take for someone to jump off of it, Professor?"  
  
McGonagall snorted. "Jump, Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." Ron said, looking back at the map. "We've been thinking about this for awhile." Ron was the only one who didn't notice that he had said 'We'. When he got excited, he often used the term 'we', referring to himself and Hermione as a single unit. Harry was starting to get used to it. "We've been trying to find out how to best deploy my unit. It's been established that the Sentinels will be the castle's only ground defenses. From this tower, I'll have a full view of the field and be able to send my soldiers where they're needed most. We could leap from the tower and land in the thick of it."  
  
McGonagall shook her head with a sigh. "Sometimes I forget how 'extraordinary' the Sentinels are. They could make the leap without being injured?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Without a doubt. If the Sentinels stay with their bond-mates, they'll make the jump without a problem."  
  
This brought up a subject that no one really wanted to talk about. If a Sentinel or the Sentinel's bond-mate was killed, that left them with a angry and perhaps suicidal wizard or witch. Things could get out of hand fairly quickly if that happened.   
  
Ginny, sitting on Harry's immediate right broke the silence. "I still think the Disabling Charm is our best bet."  
  
Earlier that week, Ginny had tried to solve the problem by suggesting that a Disabling Charm be used on the Sentinels. The charm only worked when a Sentinel or the Sentinel's bond-mate was killed. In that occurrence, the spell would disable the living half of the bond, rendering the person unconscious. This would prevent the living half from causing mass destruction when their loved on died. Ron had strongly disagreed with his sisters idea.  
  
"My Sentinels will never agree to it. They want to be fully conscious if their bond-mates die. They'll want revenge."  
  
Gabriel shook his head. "I still think the Sentinels are far too dangerous to be used." He said, bringing Ron's ice cold stare. In the Headmaster's credit, he withstood that powerful gaze fairly well, his voice only wavering slightly. "All of our plans might go to hell if a powerful Sentinel should disrupt the battle. He or she is just as likely to attack one of its allies as they would an enemy. It's too risky."  
  
Ron, disregarding what respect the position of Headmaster demanded, said, "This battle will be over much sooner if my Sentinels are left out of it."  
  
Harry, sensing an explosive argument (one that had been made several times over the last week), broke in. "Enough." He said quietly, halting the fight. "We've been over this. The Sentinels will fight." He looked up at Ron. "Take the tower. Use it as you like."  
  
Ron nodded, sitting back down, a satisfied expression on his face. Over the last week, Ron and Gabriel had been at each other's throats, fighting about the appropriate use of the Sentinels. Gabriel firmly believed that using them would be a mistake. Harry was certain that the only thing that had kept Ron from throttling the old man had been his position as a Headmaster. It had been a very fine line the two had been walking and Harry was at the center, trying to keep them as under control as possible.  
  
Under the table, Ginny's hand tightened slightly around Harry's. Over the duration of the meetings, Harry had found that hidden hand to be the most comforting thing in his life. Whenever Harry felt he might explode, Ginny would give him her tiny squeeze and he would feel the tension fly out of him.  
  
He looked over at her, sitting next to him, her red hair cascading over her slender shoulders. Harry suddenly felt horrible, realizing how little attention he had been showing her. She deserved for more than he had given her lately. But she had been steadfast in her support for him, never leaving his side.  
  
Maybe she's only staying around to get the occasional glance from you, you asshole, Harry scolded himself. She doesn't deserve to be treated like a carry-on. Harry promised himself that he would make it up to her.   
  
Ginny flashed an uncertain smile at him, nervous under his blank stare. Harry smiled back and pushed a ginger lock of her long hair out her eyes. Ginny's smile widened and she blushed deep enough for her face to match her hair. Her grip tightened under the table.   
  
She loves you, Harry told himself. That's good. At least it's not one sided, he thought wryly. I love her so much that it feels like my heart is going to explode every time I see her.  
  
Which makes what you have to do so much harder, the more logical side of his brain said.   
  
Shut up.  
  
((()))  
  
After Harry had sent letters to all of the parents of Hogwarts students, informing them what was to come, nearly every student had gone home. Now only forty or so remained from the whole school, most of them sixth and seven years, who had decided to stay and fight.  
  
Ron's cousin, Kathryn, had stayed; one of the only first years to remain. She had claimed that she would rather try and help than go home and hope for the best. Harry had to admit she belonged in Gryffindor.  
  
Neville's medical unit was in full swing. Consisting of members mainly from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the group was fully supplied with potions, ointments and medical scrolls. They had all sewn on large red crosses across the back of their robes so they could be easily distinguishable on the battle field. Neville had worked hard with the group of students. With pointers from Madam Pomphrey, Neville had taught them everything that he had thought them ready for and little bit more. They now followed him with a fervor that made Neville blush. He wasn't used to inspiring confidence in others.  
  
Classes had come to a complete halt. Everyone remaining at the school helped in preparation for the coming siege.   
  
Harry was walking down on of the deserted halls, Draco and Ginny at his side, when a voice called out.  
  
"Master Potter! Master Potter! Stop!"  
  
Harry came to a halt and looked in the direction of the voice. On the wall, a painting of an ancient looking woman was suddenly overcrowded. The Fat Lady had pushed the crone out of her chair and was panting in her seat.  
  
Harry was pleased to see that the Fat Lady was doing her job. Harry had decided that using the portraits would be a quick way to relay messages once the fighting started. He had chosen the Fat Lady as the messenger. She was overweight and very lazy, but she knew that passages of Hogwarts as well as Dumbledore did.  
  
Harry forced himself not to laugh when he asked, "What is it m'Lady?"  
  
The Fat Lady took two gasping breaths. "Owl...brought…Dumbledore…a letter. Sentinel scouts…say that…the Dark Wizard…is marching on Hogwarts!"  
  
Harry immediately broke into a sprint. He heard calls from Draco and Ginny behind him, but he presses on until he was standing in the tower, in front of a troubled looking Dumbledore, holding a letter in his hand.  
  
"When will they arrive?" Harry growled.  
  
Dumbledore handed Harry the letter. Harry read it. It was written in a large, messy script that Harry had a hard time reading.  
  
Grand Master Weasley,  
  
We're camped out two days away from Hogwarts. Me and my men have been scouting the area looking for Voldemort's fore-runners, as you commanded. We have found them. We ran into a group of mountain trolls. Needless to say, Voldemort has a few less mountain trolls to worry about. Joseph Dent followed their tracks back to their base camp. He estimates that the bulk of Voldemort's army will be in view of Hogwarts tomorrow morning.   
  
Faithfully Yours,  
  
Mikel TreeHammer.  
  
  
  
"So soon?" Harry gasped.  
  
Ron, leaning against the tower's ancient windowsill, nodded grimly. "Sooner than we had expected. But my men will be ready."  
  
Harry nodded. "We're ready. All preparations that we can make have already been made."  
  
Draco and Ginny ran through the open doorway. "When is he coming?" Draco demanded.   
  
"Tomorrow morning." Harry muttered.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, but he said nothing.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked around at his friends. "Take the night off. I want you all ready for tomorrow."  
  
Everyone nodded, glad he hadn't added that tonight might be their last night ever.  
  
((()))  
  
Draco sat in his luxurious quarters, staring down at the letters he had written, thinking of his life, thus far. Tomorrow could very well be the last day of his life and he was wondering if his life had been good. The early years of his life had been disgraceful, terrorizing others to make himself look the part. He knew he had a lot to make up for, but he knew he was on the right path.  
  
One of the letters was to his mother. Since his fall from grace amongst Voldemort's ranks, Draco hadn't talked to anyone in his family. As far as his father was concerned, Draco was already dead. Their relationship was beyond repair and Draco knew he would feel little hesitation if he and his father crossed each others' paths during the upcoming battle.  
  
  
  
Draco had written his mother because he still felt a small shred of love for the brittle woman. For the first part of his life, Draco had little interaction with his parents. He had been raised by dozens of nannies, seeing his mother's face only rarely. When Draco had turned ten, his mother took over. She taught him things that she thought every boy should know. His days were filled with studies. He wizarding education began early, his mother ignored the restrictions on underage education. While his mother introduced him into the world of a scholar, Lucius Malfoy introduced his son into the world of murderers.  
  
Draco's mother had never had much power in the Malfoy household. So, it wasn't surprising when she didn't object to her husband's more colorful lessons. But Draco could remember the looks of disgust on his mother's face during his lessons.  
  
Not that she was perfect, mind you. Raised in a very wealthy family, she had a very low opinion of the poorer wizarding families. She didn't hold her husband's hatred for Muggles, she merely ignored them, considering them too far below her.  
  
Now, Draco knew his mother wasn't the best person in the world. In fact, when compared with most mothers, she was downright horrible. But she was his mother; his only mother. Draco couldn't ignore that fact.  
  
His letter had simply stated that the path that he had chosen led in a different direction than hers. He knew that he and his mother would no longer have any interaction with each other. And while that made him sad, he did not regret his decision to become one of the 'good guys'. He ended his letter telling his mother that he had fallen in love with a Muggle. He knew that this would sever his mother's love more than anything.  
  
The second letter he had written was to Emily Combs, the girl he had fallen in love with.. Emily worked in the gardens for Hermione's parents. He had fallen in love with her with eerie speed.   
  
Their relationship hadn't started out in the best manner. She had thought he was stalking her (which in a way, he had been) and had attacked him. After a short scuffle, Draco had calmed her down and they had talked. Over the course of one night, Emily had begun to return his feelings. Risking retribution from the Ministry of Magic, Draco had taken Emily on a broomstick ride. It had been the most wonderful night of his life. Draco had never hated Muggles as much as he was forced to pretend to, but he had never thought to fall in love with one.  
  
The letter was short. He told her about the upcoming confrontation (sparing her the more dismal details), and promised to visit her soon. He said that he loved her and someday he would take her from her life of labor and bring her into his.   
  
He looked up from the letters and stared out his small window. Night had fallen and he couldn't see much more than his candlelit reflection. Still, he was proud of what he saw there. Lack of sleep had turned him into a walking zombie, but the shine in his eye was new.   
  
Look at yourself, he said silently. Look at how much you have changed! How did you ever become willing to give your life for a 'just' cause?   
  
Draco couldn't help but smile. The answer was simple. Harry Potter. Draco hadn't known how much acceptance would mean to him. Potter and his friends had accepted Draco, even after the years of torment.   
  
For that, this kindness, Draco would gladly give his life.   
  
When Draco had sent his letters and laid down in his bed, his dreams were untroubled for the first time in years.  
  
((()))  
  
Quentin walked across the grassy courtyards of Hogwarts castle, thinking about events that would occur on the morrow. He couldn't help but look forward with trepidation. Tomorrow, he would probably have to kill. A shudder ran though his massive frame. It wasn't something he would like to do, but he would do it anyway. He had to do it.  
  
Quentin stared in wonder at the tall spires and its networks of bridges of stone. Hogwarts was easily the most wondrous place Quentin had ever seen. And tomorrow, blood will be here.  
  
Even if it weren't for Voldemort, Quentin still would have fought this battle. The reason was simple: Harry wanted him to. Though he hadn't known Harry for more than a couple of months, Quentin knew him to be a noble person. Harry could walk into a room and dominate it merely with his presence. People were drawn to him and followed him willingly.  
  
  
  
You're one of those people, aren't you?, he asked himself. He laughed out loud.  
  
"I guess I am." He said. Quentin shrugged his large shoulders and continued down the cobble path.  
  
((()))  
  
Ron saw Quentin stroll across one of Hogwarts' courtyards and smiled. Quentin was quite a young man. Ron knew that Quentin would fight with them until the end.   
  
Ron could see almost the entirety of Hogwarts from his position. He and Hermione had climbed up the ancient tower and climbed out onto the step roof. They now sat, hand in hand, looking down Hogwarts, which for the moment was peaceful. Quentin strolled out of view, whistling a merry tune.  
  
(We should invite him to our wedding.) Hermione's voice echoed in Ron's heart and mind.  
  
Ron smiled and tightened his grip on Hermione's hand. He had to be careful, he was strong enough to snap every bone in her hand. Ron's control over his massive strength had improved since the first time he had used the bond. He remembered the first time he had used the bond magic; when Hermione had been assaulted by Kyle. Ron had broken the door and Kyle's pretty face, but there had been consequences. Ron remembered how he had passed out when the backlash of the bond had rebounded. It had been horrible. But as his strength grew, so did his control. Ron rarely ever let the backlash reach him, usually keeping it in the back of his mind until it weakened.  
  
He looked over at Hermione. (Yes, we should. He's a good man.)  
  
Hermione ran her thumb along his callused palm. He felt the bond-magic responding to her touch and couldn't help but smile. It just felt so good to touch her! When they were together, he could hardly concentrate on anything else. Which, for tonight, was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to think about anything.  
  
(Harry will be my best man. No doubt about-) his thought was derailed when Hermione leaned over and kissed him. It was a long, deep kiss and Ron was trembling when they pulled apart.  
  
Ron ran a hand through his hair and panted until his breath returned. "What was that about?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Do I need a reason for kissing you, Ron?"  
  
"Certainly not. Feel free whenever the urge takes hold. I'm always willing."  
  
Hermione smiled, but Ron could tell something was wrong. "What is it?", he asked.  
  
"I'm worried about Harry." She said miserably. "He's the key behind everything. How the hell is Harry, a sixteen year old kid supposed to kill Voldemort?"  
  
Ron put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "He almost killed Old Voldie in New Orleans, remember?"  
  
"But that's just because Susan distracted him."  
  
Ron shrugged. "It never said he had to do by himself. We'll be there, helping him out."  
  
Hermione was quiet for a few moments. "Yeah, but Susan…she died."  
  
The thought of Harry dying made Ron feel sick. The thought of Hermione dying nearly brought tears to his eyes. He knew he couldn't survive without her. If she died, he wouldn't be too far behind her. "No one's going to die, this time.", he said but knew the lie as soon as it came out of his mouth. People were going to die tomorrow, a lot of people.  
  
Maybe Hermione could see his thoughts, because she leaned in and kissed him again. There was comfort in her touch, as well as love. He knew he could live forever in her eyes. What he didn't know was that tomorrow would be the saddest day of his life.  
  
A huge explosion ripped through the air. Ron looked south and saw huge plumes of smoke lifting and mixing with the light breeze.  
  
"Oh God!" Hermione gasped. "That's Hogsmeade!"  
  
Ron gritted his teeth. The bastard had come a day early. Voldemort had finally come to Hogwarts. 


	45. Skirmishes in Hogsmeade

From atop an ancient tower, Harry could see the figure sprinting across the courtyard, his cloak flapping out behind him with every ground devouring step. The figure moved with supernatural speed and he crossed the courtyard in mere seconds. Harry knew what was the Sentinel's destination was, so he didn't move, knowing the Sentinel could get to him far faster than he could descend the stairs.  
  
  
  
Harry glanced to the east and his eyes fixed on a pillar of smoke that was rising into the air. Hogsmeade was burning and had been burning for the better part of an hour. That thought alone forced Harry's hands into fists. Hogsmeade had always been a joyful place. It had been a get-away for students overwhelmed with studies or homesickness. Harry had loved every one off his trips to the small town. And now it was burning. Businesses that had taken lifetimes to established had been laid low in moments, overwhelmed in moments as Voldemort's scouts and fore-runners had come upon it.   
  
Just one more thing for Voldemort to answer for, Harry thought grimly.  
  
The trap-door that led to the top of the tower opened behind him and Harry turned to see a Sentinel climbing onto the roof. It was the same Sentinel he had seen running across the courtyard and Harry was once again amazed by the physical prowess of the Sentinels. The man had run through the entirety of the castle and up the long staircase in little more then two minutes.  
  
Harry didn't know many of the Sentinels by sight and even less by name, but he recognized the grizzled man who came silently to his side. Harry fought down the wave of anger that ran through his blood at the sight of the man.   
  
Joseph Dent had held Ron against his will, forcing the young man to experience unimaginable pain. Harry hated him for that. Since he had come to Hogwarts, Dent had been nothing but helpful, but Harry's feelings hadn't yet warmed to the man.  
  
Dent dropped into a low bow and waited for Harry to give him permission to rise. Harry gave it quickly, still not used to the shows of respect.  
  
Dent straightened quickly and looked directly into Harry's eyes. "You must send a unit to Hogsmeade."  
  
Harry's eyebrows rose. "Why?" he asked incredulously. "We knew Voldemort would take Hogsmeade. We couldn't have held that place against him, even if we had tried. That's why we forced the evacuation."  
  
A look of disdain passed over Dent's face, but Harry knew it wasn't directed at him. "A few of the town folk stayed behind, deciding they would rather die than lose their businesses. They've holed themselves in some of the more defendable positions. If we don't intervene now, they'll be slaughtered."  
  
Harry slammed a fist against the waist-high railing that ran around the length of the tower. He took a long breath. He knew his next decision might damn him forever. "Let them."  
  
Dent's eyes widened in surprise. "M'Lord?"  
  
"We told them to leave. They didn't. Now they pay for their stupidity." Harry forced the emotionless expression to remain on his face. His insides churned and he felt bile rise in his throat. "We can't risk confrontation on open ground. Voldemort's force is larger than ours. If we ride out to meet him, we'll be killed, and you know it. If the townsfolk reach our doors before the enemy, we'll let them in, but I won't risk my men. Not yet. They'll be killing soon enough."  
  
Dent's face became equally emotionless. He gave Harry a small nod. Harry knew that he had changed the man's opinion of him, but what the man now thought, he couldn't tell.  
  
Dent left his side went back down through the trap-door. When Harry was sure the man was out of sight, Harry collapsed against the railing, tears springing into his eyes. He slid down the weathered stone until he sat down, thinking of what kind of monster he had become.  
  
((()))  
  
  
  
Less than an hour later, Harry's entire command team stood on top of the tower. Dumbledore looked the same as always, with his faded blue robes and crooked hat. He looked more tired than usual, but that was to be expected.  
  
Draco looked better than he had earlier that day. He had managed a few hours of sleep and he looked refreshed. When he saw Harry looking at him, he gave him an excited wink.  
  
Quentin was wearing an outfit made of all Muggle clothing. His plain white T-shirt and worn blue jeans were a strong contrast to the others in their robes. In his hands, he held a long pole that resembled a broomstick. It took Harry a moment to recognize the weapon that the Weasley twins had made for the boy for the raid in the Sentinel Compound.  
  
Ron and Hermione hardly looked like themselves. They had equipped themselves with the things that the Sentinels had made for them. Instead of wearing their school robes, they had come prepared for war. Hermione wore light leather armor and brown furred cloak. Harry was sure that they were both enchanted in some way. Sitting on her hip, her wand was held by holster-like tube. Around her neck, she wore the delicate silver necklace that Mikel TreeHammer's ugly bond-mate had surprisingly crafted.  
  
Ron looked even more foreboding. Ron wore a black, long sleeved shirt and black pants. On top of his shirt, around his chest and arms, he wore a beautiful chain mail shirt. Beginning at his wrists and running almost all the way up to his elbow, he wore metal bracers. The bracers were covered in some unintelligible runes. They were undoubtedly magical. His shins were armored in a similar fashion and his hands were covered by heavy leather gloves.  
  
He also wore the long, blue cloak of the Sentinels. Strapped on his back was the massive sword that TreeHammer had forged for him.  
  
On anyone other that these two, the effect may have been comical, but Ron and Hermione looked truly dangerous. Harry pitied the enemies that came across these two this night.   
  
Neville stood at the railing, staring out at the smoke rising from what used to be Hogsmeade. He was wearing a plain robe with a large red cross stitched on the back. Everyone in Neville's unit had similar robes. Neville wore a heavy belt with several large pouches ringing his waist. Harry was sure the pouches were filled with Neville's healing equipment.   
  
Neville had strongly disagreed with Harry decision to abandon the townsfolk of Hogsmeade. Harry had argued with him until he couldn't stand it any longer. Eventually, he had simply sent Neville away.   
  
Harry hadn't wanted to hear that argument. Largely, because he couldn't with good conscience refute it. Harry agreed with Neville and if he hadn't been the one to make the decision, he would have been angry too. The choice still tore at his insides, but he knew that he had done the right thing. The existence of Hogwarts, and in a sense, the rest of the world hung on this battle. Harry had to look at the big picture.   
  
Sitting on Harry's own hip was the sword of Gryffindor. He doubted it would even be used during this battle, but its weight reassured him. He looked at the people gathered around him and sighed.  
  
"The battle will begin shortly. I know we've been over all of this before, but I want to make sure that everyone is on the same page. Ron, you and Hermione will go to the outer tower. From there, with support form Dumbledore', McGonagall's and Gabriel's towers, you'll be holding off the brunt of Voldemort's force. We want to keep them as far away from the main gate as possible. Neville, you and your-" Harry stopped when he saw that the boy hadn't turned. "Neville!"  
  
Neville didn't turn. "They're still fighting in Hogsmeade. I can hear it."  
  
Harry heard it also. Even though Hogmeade was several miles away, the sounds of battle cross the distance easily.  
  
Neville finally did turn. "We could still help them, Harry. I know how much it hurts you to see others in pain. We HAVE to help them."  
  
Harry sighed. "Damn it, Neville. You think I don't want to help them? It's killing me to know that people are dying while I stand up here safe. But we can risk open battle. Voldemort will overwhelm us. We have to stay here and fight him on ground that is favorable to us."  
  
Neville turned back towards the smoke. "Yes, sir."  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Neville, you and your unit will be just inside the gates, ready to run out and retrieve the wounded and dead."  
  
Neville nodded.  
  
Harry turned back towards the others. "Draco, Ginny and Quentin will stay up here with me as advisors and runners. I might need some messages relayed while the Fat Lady is busy."  
  
The three of them nodded.  
  
Harry looked out onto the dark courtyards and fields that surrounded Hogwarts castle. You could see the entire battle field from here, Harry thought.  
  
"This is the last stand." He said gravely. "If we fail here, the rest of the world will fall over like dominoes. This is the night, the only night that we can stop Voldemort."  
  
The others all nodded, knowing fully well how serious the situation was.   
  
"All right, everyone to their positions."  
  
They scattered in moments and soon only Draco, Ginny, Quentin, Ron and Hermione remained.   
  
Saying nothing, Hermione pulled Harry into a fierce hug. She trembled slightly when he returned the embrace. "You're were the first real friend I ever had." She said quietly.  
  
Harry laughed. "What about Ron? He was there too!"  
  
Hermione smiled and shrugged. "He didn't start liking me until well after the incident with the mountain troll."  
  
"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, a smile coming to his face. "That's not fair! You were a brat!"  
  
Hermione laughed and pulled Harry's head down to hers. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and felt his eyes burn. He swallowed the lump in his throat and returned Hermione's kiss. Hermione released him and Ron took her place in seconds.   
  
Ron looked slightly uncomfortable. "You were the first real friend I ever had too, Harry." He shook his head slowly and looked away, not knowing what to say. "We weren't alive until we met you. You made us into what we are." He shrugged and smiled. "You have that effect on people."  
  
Harry didn't even try to fight the tears.  
  
Ron laughed and pulled Harry into a hug. "You'll make it out of this, Harry" Ron said and Harry had the impression he was trying to convince himself. "You have to. You're going to be my best man."  
  
Harry laughed and clung to his best friend. When they released each other, Harry could see wet streaks running down Ron's cheeks.   
  
Ron and Hermione reached the trap-door and Harry looked at them until they disappeared. He had a horrible feeling he would never see them again.   
  
((()))  
  
Realization came over Harry like a sickness. His head swam and he had to put his hand out on the railing to stay on his feet. I'm an idiot, he thought. I'm a fucking idiot.  
  
Ginny, who was standing next to him, put a hand on his shoulder. "All right, Harry?"  
  
"I've damned myself, Ginny." He said in a whisper. "Those people in Hogsmeade are dying."  
  
Ginny's grip on his shoulder tightened. "Look, Harry, I don't like the idea that we can't help them anymore than you do, but you made the right decision."  
  
Harry slapped himself in the head. "No, I didn't! We CAN help them. I've had so much on my mind that I forgot about the tunnel! It leads right into the Leaky Cauldron. I can send Sentinels through the tunnel and extract the townsfolk!"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "I'll send the message!" she said excitedly.  
  
Earlier that day, Harry had ordered that the portrait of the Fat Lady be brought to the top of the tower. Ginny ran to where the portrait laid against the railing.  
  
"We need a message sent to Weasley's tower. Tell them to send a small unit of Sentinels here." Ginny said quickly.  
  
The Fat Lady gave a classic British salute and was gone.  
  
Minutes later, six Sentinels arrived. Their bond-mates were not with them. They had probably been left in the safety of Ron's tower. The leader of the group was none other than Joseph Dent.  
  
Dent dropped a quick bow to Harry. Harry barely allowed him to straighten before saying, "We're sending you to Hogsmeade."  
  
Dent's eyes squinted warily. "I thought that wasn't best for the mission."  
  
"It wasn't. But now I have a way to get you in and out without having to risk open war with Voldemort's boys. There's a tunnel that leads from the castle to an alehouse in Hogsmeade. Take it and bring the surviving folk back with you."  
  
"Where is the tunnel?" Dent asked.  
  
"I'll go with them." Ginny said throwing on a black cloak.  
  
"No." Harry said. "It's-"  
  
"Too dangerous?" Ginny asked. "I know where the tunnel is. They don't. We need to move as soon as possible. It makes sense."  
  
Harry didn't want her to go, but he knew her reasoning was sound. "All right. Be safe."  
  
"I'll go too." Quentin said. "I'm no good up here, anyway." He glanced quickly at Ginny and back to Harry as if to say 'I'll watch out for her'.  
  
Harry nodded. They turned and all the left through the trap-door. Even with Draco at his side, Harry felt very alone.  
  
((()))  
  
Ginny moved down the passage at almost a sprint. Her wand was extended out in front of her, its tip glowing and shooting light out onto the dark corridor. They had been running for a while and she was breathing heavily. She could here Quentin's ragged breathing behind her. Of the Sentinel's she couldn't here anything. She knew they were barely jogging and keeping up with her pace with no difficulty.   
  
Soon, they came to the end of the passage. An old staircase led up and at the top there was a trapdoor. Ginny moved forward to ascend the stairs, but a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned and saw Joseph Dent's face illuminated by Ginny's small light.  
  
"We go first." He said, referring to the himself and the five other Sentinels. "We don't know what's up there."  
  
Ginny nodded and moved back. Dent went up the stairs and cracked the trapdoor. He let it close and looked down at the others. "There's no light up there. I don't think there's anyone in this building."  
  
Without waiting for a response, Dent threw the door all the way open and with supernatural speed, disappeared through the opening. The five other Sentinels were through moments later. Ginny and Quentin followed.  
  
The Three Broomsticks was pitch black. The sounds of fighting were louder from here than they had been from the castle. Ginny moved next to Dent. "How are these people still fighting? They should have been over run hours ago."  
  
A loud explosion erupted from outside. Screams of agony echoed through the Three Broomsticks. The voices behind the agony didn't sound human.  
  
Dent's eyes narrowed. "Sounds like they're holding their own. I didn't think these folk were that good at magic."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "They aren't. They shouldn't BE holding their own."  
  
"Someone must be helping them out."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Dent sighed. "Does it matter? Let's get these people out of here."  
  
Ginny nodded and led them to the door. Out the windows, Ginny could see the result of Voldemort's army. Several buildings were on fire and Ginny could see more than one dead body. But not all of the bodies were human. See could see large, shadowy mounds on the ground that could be nothing but troll bodies. The trolls' corpses were charred and still smoking.  
  
Dent pushed thought the door and surveyed the scene quickly. He pointed to their left towards a cluster of buildings. "There. That's where the folk have chosen to be their dying ground."  
  
"How do you know?" Quentin asked.  
  
Dent shrugged. "When you've seen as many battles as I have it isn't hard to read them. Let's go say 'Hello'."  
  
"Right." Ginny said.  
  
Ginny stepped out into the yard and the smell of gasoline assaulted her nose. It was so strong it almost made her eyes water. "That's horrible!"  
  
Quentin laughed. "Reminds me of home."  
  
They were about halfway to the buildings when a group of huge, lumpy creatures came around a corner of a far building. They saw Ginny and the rest and screamed in fury. They charged without a second's thought.  
  
"Trolls." a female Sentinel said. "And stupid trolls, to boot." From her hip she pulled a pair of wicked looking swords. "Shall we, Dent? Like in the old days?"  
  
Dent nodded and pulled his own sword. His blade was slightly curved and Ginny recognized it as a Japanese katana. "Why not, Mia? It sure has been a long time."  
  
All six Sentinels had soon drawn their weapons. Their arsenal ranged from spiked maces to long spears. One of them pulled on steel gauntlets with three inch spikes jutting out of each knuckle. The other female Sentinel of the group uncoiled a long, black whip. Ginny surmised that most of the weapons were magical as she hadn't seen the Sentinels carrying them before.  
  
The charging trolls must have thought they had fallen upon easy victims. They couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
While they were still a good distance away, Ginny decided to make her contribution. She raised her wand slowly and pointed it at the charging group. "Conflaro Infernicus!" she screamed.  
  
A small ball of fire, no more than an inch around, erupted from her wand. It flew with amazing speed toward the charging creatures. The ball of fire hit the ground in the middle of the group. The trolls were all lifted off their feet by the unexpected explosion. The small ball of fire, upon coming in contact with the ground, had grown fifty times over, sending rolling fire and earth flying and deadly speeds.  
  
While that spell, if used on a human would have been lethal, it merely dropped the trolls into a daze. The trolls rubbed their stinging eyes and pushed themselves up on shaky legs.  
  
While only seconds passed where the trolls were incapacitated, it was all the time the Sentinels needed. With a scream of rage Dent lopped off the head of the lead troll. Long, sticky strands of putrid blood erupted from the stump where the trolls head had used to be. The blood covered Dent from head to foot. It only made the man more furious.  
  
The woman who must have been Mia Larivey charged forward, her twin sword dancing. Ginny knew this woman to be the one who had captured Ron, all those months ago. Ginny had hated her for what she had done to her brother, but she found herself rooting for the woman as she came face to face with a brutish troll.  
  
Mia dove through the troll's legs and came up standing on the other side. The stupid troll stared confusingly at where Mia had been moments before. With a contemptuous laugh, Mia drove her swords into the troll's back.  
  
Troll hide was thick enough to divert most weapons, but these swords were being wielded by a Sentinel. The blades drove through the troll's hide like a pair of warm knives through butter.  
  
The troll gave a pitiful groan and collapsed to his knees. Mia wrenched the swords out of the beast's back and moved onto to her next victim, not even waiting for the troll to die.  
  
Quentin stood by Ginny's side. His face was full of awe as he watched the Sentinels fight.   
  
Drawn by the sounds of fighting, a group of no less than twenty trolls came into view. Ginny's heart missed a beat when she saw the group. Even good as they were, Ginny doubted that the Sentinels could defeat that many trolls.  
  
These trolls were different, too. Unlike the mountain trolls, who were fat and slow, these trolls moved with great speed. They all had long manes of red hair that fell down their backs. In each of their gnarled hands there were wicked axes.  
  
"Ginny!" a voice screamed from behind her.  
  
Ginny turned and saw a shadow standing in a doorway of a far away building. The figure was waving desperately. "Ginny, get over here! Quick!"  
  
The voice sounded somehow familiar, but the sounds of battle were rattling her brain, so she couldn't place it.   
  
Ginny turned back toward the Sentinels. "Dent, let's get out here!"  
  
Dent turned in surprise. "Run away? What for?"  
  
The shadow in the door answered. "Those are ice trolls. They regenerate! You can't kill 'em!"  
  
Dent nodded and called the Sentinels to him. As a group, the ran back toward Ginny. Ginny turned and walked toward the shadowed figure. She intended to find out who it was.  
  
When she got close enough to see who it was, she stopped in her tracks. "What are you doing here?"  
  
A smile erupted from the handsome face in the doorway. That smile had charmed its share of women in and out of Hogwarts. A second figure came into view and stood behind the man already in the doorway. The second figure smiled as well. Both of them had the exact same smile. "What's with you, Gin? Not gonna say 'hi' to your brothers?"  
  
Ginny smiled and ran forward. She threw her arms around Fred's shoulder and he lifted her off of the ground. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
George smiled. "We were flying overhead when we saw that some of these idiots had decided to fight Voldemort on their own. We dropped down to get them out, but now we're surrounded. We can't get back to the bus."  
  
Dent and his Sentinels arrived. "What are we going to do about them?" he asked throwing a thumb over his shoulder. The trolls were still charging.  
  
"Relax, friend." George said. "We have them exactly where we want them."  
  
"I thought you said they couldn't be killed."  
  
Fred smiled. "I said YOU couldn't kill them. Me and my brother, on the other hand, are well prepared." He turned to George. "Do the honors, George."  
  
George nodded and walk outside of the door, pulling something from his pocket as he walked. He cocked his hand back expansively and threw a tiny red ball across the opening. The ball didn't land amongst the charging trolls. They were still far away for that. Instead, the ball landed about twenty yards in front of them.   
  
There was a tiny explosion and suddenly the courtyard was ablaze. The gasoline that Ginny had smelled earlier ignited and the fire began to veer towards the trolls, eating more and more gasoline as it charged.  
  
The trolls came to a slow stop. They saw the coming fire and a look of absolute terror flashed over their faces. Their terror only multiplied when they noticed that their skin-boots were being soaked through by some foul smelling liquid.  
  
They made a pitiful attempt at running, but the fire chased them all down. Their screams were horrible as their skin blistered and broke under the heat. They burned surprisingly quickly and it was over minutes.  
  
"Too easy." Fred said.  
  
"Ice trolls." George muttered. "Extremely weak against fire. They can't regenerate when their on fire."  
  
Ginny looked into a side-room of the building. Huddled in groups, over twenty people were in the room. They looked banged up. Some of them were bleeding from open wounds. They all looked scared.  
  
Ginny felt like yelling at them, but knew it wouldn't help the situation. She turned back to her brothers. "What are we going to do?"  
  
George shrugged. "Not much we can do. Our bus is in a clearing about a half-mile to the east. But the last time we saw it, it was surrounded by trolls."  
  
"Which is bad," Fred said slouching against a near wall. "Because that bus is the only way out of here. We can't run all the way back to the castle. The woods are thick with Voldemort's men."  
  
George sighed loudly. "He brought everything you can think of, Gin. Everything you ever had a nightmare about is in his army. Giants, Dementors, you name it, he's got it. He might even have a few dragons from what we've heard. We're just lucky that he doesn't Hogsmeade as an important strike point. If he did I'm sure we'd all be dead by now."  
  
"His complacency won't last long." Dent muttered. "We've killed a unit of his trolls. He won't be happy. We need to get out."  
  
"We can't!" Fred yelled. "Didn't you hear anything he just said? The bus is surrounded.  
  
Dent smiled wickedly. "We'll get you there."  
  
Sorry this is taking so long. My training had really taken an upward step. I'll be pretty busy for the next week, so I'm sorry if I can't get a chapter up anytime soon. Oh yeah, and since I'm still technically a teenager I'm going to say something very stereotypical. Girls suck. If only there could be girls out there who match my idealistic, romantic expectations. I thought I had one, but I got fooled again. I try to be the best person I can be and I consider myself a pretty good guy. So what happens when a girl chooses a guy who cheated on her over me? What does that make me? It probably sounds like I'm whining, but I'm not. I'm just curious as to how the female brain works. And considering most of you out there a girls I thought I might be able to get a little constructive feedback. 


	46. The First Battles

First of all, I apologize for any discrepancies that come about through my writing. I don't have the books with me, so I'm running completely off memory, here. I appreciate when you tell me my mistakes, but you have to take all of this with a grain of salt. My copies of the books are on the other side of the country.  
  
Sorry for the delay. I'll write a little faster, I promise.   
  
Thanks for all the support everybody gave me about my girl problems. It probably wasn't as dramatic as I made it out to be. It all turned out to be kind of funny. The guy she dumped me for doesn't want to have anything to do with her. I don't feel sorry for her.  
  
The first assault of Voldemort's army almost took Professor Flitwick's breath away. The trolls and giants ran down the hill in such numbers that they looked like a wave breaking on to the beach, covering the sand foot by foot. How could there possibly be that many? he asked himself.  
  
THAT many? No, you fool. Voldemort has ten times this many, just on the other side of the hill. This is only a fraction of his true power. And he has things much more dangerous than Giants.  
  
"Doesn't look good, does it, Albus?" Flitwick asked the man standing next to him.  
  
Dumbledore smiled thinly. "We've dealt with overwhelming odds before. Remember in 1945 when you, Minerva and I dealt with the Black Wizard of Germany? We weren't so different from Potter, Granger and Weasley."  
  
Flitwick sighed expansively and ran a tiny hand through his white beard. "Those were the best days of my life, Albus. How many school rules did we break through our years here. We must hold some sort of record. I know the Weasley twins are renowned for their troublemaking, but they never put much effort into covering it up. They always wanted to get caught. We were better at it."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and put a gnarly hand around his companion's equally gnarly shoulder. "I think Potter's crew beat us years ago."  
  
Flitwick thought about it a moment. He thought about how much the school had changed since Potter had arrived. Almost from day one Potter had been breaking the rules. Flitwick began to laugh. "Yes, I suppose they did. But you're wrong, Albus. Potter, Granger and Weasley are nothing like we were. They're responsible. The responsibility they have taken puts our own childhood to shame. When did we ever think about our next class, let alone the future of the world? They're twice as powerful as we were."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, quietly watching the first wave of Voldemort's army spill down that hill, closing in on the wall of the castle. "They're a good sign for the future."  
  
Flitwick agreed. "Then again, Adolphus didn't have half the numbers the Voldemort does. This will not be easy."  
  
"Few things are."  
  
Flitwick turned to the faculty and students that had camped out on top of the tower. "Get ready!" he yelled to them. "We don't fire until we get the signal from Potter's tower!"  
  
((()))  
  
Harry kept his face as calm as possible. It wouldn't do any good for his people to see that he was scared. Without turning, he shouted his command over his shoulder.  
  
"Send the signal!" he screamed at Draco who stood behind him.  
  
Draco lifted his wand above his head and mumbled a few words. Sickly green light erupted form the tip of his wand. The light soared into the air where it formed a ghostly, horrid image. The Dark Mark.  
  
Harry's breath was stuck in his throat. The Dark Mark? What the hell was Draco doing? Thoughts of deception ran through his mind. Had Draco been with Voldemort the whole time, biding his time until he could do the most damage?  
  
"Draco!" Harry screamed.  
  
Draco ignored him, staring up at the Dark Mark, his wand still extended.  
  
The Dark Mark had a profound effect on those around him. Harry could hear pitiful shrieks of fear coming from all of his towers. Many of the wizards manning the towers weren't even looking at the charging army; their eyes were glued onto the Dark Mark.  
  
The trolls and giants that were running at full speed towards the walls of Hogwarts gave a collective scream of victory and brought their massive war-clubs above their heads as they charged. Harry could see thick lines of saliva running from the mouths of the giants. The Dark Mark was inspiring them. They charged with a new vigor.  
  
Harry pulled his wand and turned to Draco. Draco was still staring up at the Dark Mark, muttering words under his breath.   
  
The Mark was causing too much damage, Harry told himself as he prepared the spell that would knock Draco unconscious. Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest.  
  
Suddenly, the putrid green light erupting from Draco's wand was replaced by brilliant red flame. Harry watched as the fire shot into the air. As it flew, it slowly formed into a very familiar shape; the shape of a phoenix.  
  
When the phoenix reached the Dark Mark, it shrieked loudly into the night. With one sweep of its massive talons, it tore through the Dark Mark. The Mark dissipated in moments. The phoenix hovered in that air, beating it its fiery wings.   
  
Harry, once again heard screams from the towers. But instead of scream of fear, they were screams of joy and determination. Harry looked over to Ron's tower and saw him standing on the stone balustrade, facing the rest of the Sentinels. His massive sword was in his hands and extended over his head. "Hogwarts!" he bellowed in a voice that could be heard across the courtyard.  
  
The call was soon taken up by the rest of the towers. "Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"  
  
The effect the phoenix had on the charging army was considerable. They had been overjoyed to see the Dark Mark. To see the Dark Mark torn apart by a massive phoenix nearly stopped them in their tracks. The charge faltered; trolls and Giants tripping over themselves to come to a stop.  
  
The phoenix shrieked again and began a fast descent towards the cowering beasts. The trolls began a quick retreat, the Giants were too stupid to do anything but stare.   
  
The phoenix fell among the monsters. Every troll or giant in its reach fell to the ground, their hands covering their faces.  
  
Harry knew the phoenix was little more than a cleverly constructed illusion. It couldn't harm the beasts. It was good thing they didn't know it. Harry ran to the railing. As he ran to the railing he pointed his wand at his throat. "Resonatio Amplifia!"  
  
Harry reached the railing and with a newly amplified voice, he screamed. "Fire!"   
  
His voice was heard even above the shrieks of fear coming from the trolls and giants. His command echoed to every tower in sight and it was obeyed immediately.  
  
Massive balls of fire and bolts of lighting shot down at the shrieking beasts from every tower. The effect was devastating. The trolls and giants, finally realizing that the phoenix couldn't harm them had just been getting back to their feet when the first wave of magic hit them.  
  
The spells landed among the beasts and exploded. Trolls and giants alike were thrown in all directions. Harry winced when he saw the head of a nearby giant disappear in a haze of blood and bone as it was hit with a bolt of lighting as thick as Harry's wrist. Trolls were torn apart as they were hit with the balls of flame, their dry skin immediately catching flame. These trolls would stumble around, beating at the fire, only causing it to spread further. The flaming trolls would knock into their brethren and these too would ignite.  
  
Harry saw nearly twenty trolls and giants fall out of sight as the ground below them was liquefied into mud. Moments later, the ground became solid again the only thing remaining of the creatures was a single arm sticking out of the earth.  
  
Within a minute, the charge was broken completely. The few remaining beasts turned and ran, disappearing over the far hill.  
  
Surveying the battle ground, Harry couldn't even count the mangled bodies, there. It was a small victory, Voldemort had thousands more, but it had come with no losses from his side. Harry allowed himself to smile determinedly. "He'll send more."  
  
Draco came up to his side. "And they won't fall for the phoenix trick again."  
  
Harry turned to his friend. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about that? I thought you had gone back to the other side when you sent up that Dark Mark!"  
  
Draco smiled sheepishly. "I just thought it up while I was sending the signal. There wasn't any time to tell you."   
  
Harry allowed for a few moments of silence before he smiled and said, "It worked. I'm sure glad you're on our side."  
  
Draco smiled and clapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
((()))  
  
The second wave came less than fifteen minutes later. In response to the attack, all towers cast their most deadly spells. The spells fell amongst the trolls and giants and many died, just as before, but unlike before, they were running at full speed when they were hit.   
  
The charge stuttered, but continued to work its way towards the castle walls. When they came too close, Harry informed Draco to call off the firing of spells. Draco sent up a shower of blue sparks that signified the cease-fire. The spells ceased immediately.  
  
The trolls and giants, seeing that they were no longer being fired upon, gave a collective scream and charged forward, intent on crushing the mortar of Hogwarts' walls into dust.  
  
In fact, they were so intent on destroying the castle walls that they didn't see more than twenty figures drop from a close-by tower. Even if they had seen, they probably wouldn't have understood. The figures dropped from a height of nearly one hundred and fifty feet. They should have died as they hit the ground. Instead the figures landed unharmed, holding their loved ones in their arms.  
  
As the Sentinels were forming a line in front of their bond-mates, the first troll caught sight of them. The troll bellowed and the charge changed course. They now ran towards the puny humans that seemed like such easy targets.  
  
Harry could see Ron, who stood at the head of the Sentinel column, draw his greatsword from his back. Even from the distance, Harry could the rage on his face.   
  
Moving faster than humanly possible, Ron met the charge head on, his massive sword flashing. His Sentinels followed at his heals. With a single swing of his sword, Ron finished the first troll.   
  
The Sentinels fell upon the beasts as their bond-mates formed a wedge behind. Hermione gave a stiff command and all of the bond-mates, male and female alike, drew their wands.  
  
Soon, the beasts had to deal with the Sentinels and the deadly spells coming from their bond-mates. With every stroke of Ron's sword and every flick of Hermione's wand a troll or giant fell.   
  
But this charge was much bigger than the last. Apparently, Voldemort wanted it done right, this time. For every troll or giant that fell, two or three took its place. The Sentinels were holding, fighting masterfully, but even they would tire eventually.  
  
Harry was thinking of a solution when he heard a strange sound coming from the woods. He looked in that direction and saw headlights flying above the tree-tops.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Harry muttered.  
  
The headlights closed in fast and flew above the charging horde. Harry finally got a good look at the vehicle and threw his hands up in triumph. "Yeah!" he screamed.  
  
The flying bus came to a halt above the approaching trolls and giants, the one who were still pouring over the hill. Harry could vaguely see figures running inside the vehicle. A window on the near side of the bus opened and a figure stuck its arms out. The figure dropped something bright orange amongst the beasts. The resulting explosion was massive. The monsters were lifted from their feet and tossed hundreds of feet away to a crunchy death, or they were burned to a cinder were they stood.  
  
The charging trolls seeing fire, their greatest weakness, turned tail and ran back in to the forest, the giants following soon after.   
  
Without reinforcements, the currently fighting trolls and giants were quickly slaughtered. They had won again, but the horde would return.  
  
The flying bus flew straight for Harry's tower and landed without a sound. George gave a happy wave from the front seat. The folding door opened with a squeal and Ginny ran out of the opening.  
  
Harry felt his heart shift at seeing the ginger haired girl. He ran forward and caught her in a heavy hug. He had been sure that he would never see her again. At least not all of his predictions were true.  
  
The next chapter is the one. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I've been the busiest person in the world, recently. It's coming. 


	47. Death of Friends, Birth of hope

Another long delay. I'm sorry. I've never been this busy in my life! The Army is not for the faint of heart. I love my job and what I'm doing, but I wish I had moment or two to myself.  
  
I was informed through a review that my guess at Dumbledore's age was way off. Sorry about that. I don't read all of Rowling's news conferences and I miss a lot.   
  
I meant to write over the weekend, those are my days off, but I got carried away by my friends to hit the Monterey night-life. It was fun. I regret not taking advantage of the city before now, but I'll make the best of it from here on out. There are so many attractive girls out here, but there's a large gap where I seem to fall into. The women are either too old or too young. Not that I consider myself too far removed from high school, but the young ones around here are kind of annoying. Anyway…  
  
Harry grabbed Fred's shoulder roughly and spun the tall boy back to face him. "You can't, Fred!"  
  
  
  
Fred sighed and looked to his brother for support. By the clench in George's jaw he intended on going though with it whether Harry denied him or not.   
  
  
  
George put a steadying hand on Harry's shoulder. "We've been over this, Harry. Voldemort sees that sending the trolls and giants isn't working. So he's going to bring his wizards and Dementors forward! We can't sit on our asses and wait for him to tear this castle down brink by brick."  
  
George was right about one thing. Ron's Sentinels had deflected every one of Voldemort's waves of monsters. Hour after hour, Voldemort had sent the beasts forward and time after time, Ron and his men had forced them back.   
  
The Sentinels had suffered their first loss in the last attack. Harry shuddered as he remembered the horrid screams of the dead Sentinel's bond-mate. The woman had instantly gone mad and began tearing at her face with a blank stare.  
  
Several other bond-mates had tried to subdue the woman, but she had shrugged them off with amazing strength. She tossed aside her wand as if it were useless and had run forward to where her husband lay trampled under the feet of dozens of giants and trolls.   
  
With a shriek she had seized her husband's sword and brandished it at the enemies surrounding her. Even from his tower, Harry could see blood flowing from her deep, self-inflicted gashes across her face.   
  
"Aaron!" she had screamed and launched herself into the horde. Within moments, she was torn apart. Harry had turned and retched onto the stone tower ceiling.  
  
It wasn't long before he had learned that 'Aaron' had been the name of her bond-mate. Her name had been Mary Beth. He ingrained the names into his brain. The dead would not be forgotten!  
  
"Face it, Harry." George said quietly. "We're weakening. Most of the faculty can't even stand on their own. They're tired. They've been pushed to the limit and they can't hold on much longer. Fred and I can do a lot of damage to them before they even reach the walls. We just have to fly over them."  
  
Harry shrugged off George's arm violently. "It won't work! They know what you can do and they're scared! They'll be gunning for you. You didn't have anything to worry about when it was just trolls and giants, but a Dark Wizard can bring the bus down with a single spell. You're going to die!"  
  
George nodded as if everything Harry was saying made sense, but made no difference. "If we don't go, everyone might die." He said it with a straight face. George, who had never been serious before was calm and collected.  
  
"You don't know that!" Ginny screamed. Tears had made clean streaks down her cheeks. She had begun crying when her brothers had told them what they planned. "We might hold them off!"  
  
Harry turned to Draco, who was standing next to him. If Harry had wanted support form the thin boy, there was none coming. Draco agreed with the twins. He saw that the defenses were failing. Fred and George's idea might be the only thing that could save them all.   
  
Fred shook his head slowly. "Gin, this is the only chance we have to do this. We'll make a quick run over the heads of the dark wizards and drop everything we have. If we're lucky, we can take out half of them in a single run."  
  
My God, Harry thought, they're not even talking about coming back. They know it is suicide. Harry felt his throat tighten and tears build up in the corners of his eyes. He threw his arms around George's shoulders and pulled the gangly boy to his chest. He cleared his throat roughly. "You do it." Harry muttered. "You do it, but if you so much as think about not making it back, I'll kill you myself."  
  
"What?!" Ginny gasped. "Don't let them, Harry!"  
  
"They're right, Ginny." Harry said limply. "This might be our only chance."  
  
George smiled sadly and hugged Harry back. Fred moved to Ginny, who was crying even harder. He lifted her up into a gentle hug that brought her feet off the ground. "Don't cry, Ginny." He said, his own tears in his voice. "It has to be done."  
  
Not 'Don't worry, Ginny. We'll be back.' or 'Piece of cake!'. It has to be done. Harry cursed Voldemort for the thousandth time. War changed everything.  
  
After all of the goodbyes had been said, the twins went through the trap-door.   
  
Their bus was parked on top of a deserted tower, towards the middle of the compound.   
  
Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and pulled her away from the trap-door.  
  
As they walked back towards the railing. Ginny looked up into Harry's face hopefully. "They'll be back, right Harry?"  
  
No, Ginny. They're not coming back. "We can hope." He said quietly.  
  
Ginny nodded as if he had made a promise. "They'll be back." She said firmly.  
  
Three towers down, the twin's bus lifted off and sped through the air.  
  
((()))  
  
Fred stepped firmly onto the gas and the bus began to pick up speed. He looked through the rear-view mirror as Hogwarts slowly shrank. "Goodbye, old girl." He whispered.  
  
George stood next to his twin and stared into the dark ahead of them. He turned to his brother with a wry smile on his face. "I didn't think it would end like this, brother."  
  
Fred just nodded and stepped more firmly onto the gas, bringing the bus further and further from safety and closer to their destination.   
  
George chuckled. "Not a bad way to go, is it, Fred?"  
  
Fred smiled back at his brother. "No, George, it isn't."  
  
"Let's just see if we can do a little damage before we-" George's words were cut of as a massive fire ball hit the bus head-on. The defenses that the twins had cast on the bus evaporated in an instant and the inside of the cab was an inferno. Fred heard George screamed as the fire rolled through. George!  
  
The bus was falling and fast. Fred ripped at the gear shifter, trying to regain lost altitude but it did no good. He braced his hands against the wheel and the last thing he saw was the ground rushing up to meet him.  
  
((()))  
  
George opened his eyes groggily and looked around the cabin. Everything was smoking, the aftermath of the massive fireball. Where had it come from? George asked himself, rolling over with a groan. Every breath was a knife in his side. He was fairly sure he had broken a few ribs and at least two fingers in the fall. The broken joints were swollen and throbbing.   
  
The bus was in ruins every window had been shattered as the fireball had roared through the cab. All of the seats was large lumps of meted leather and plastic. Good thing I hit the deck as soon as I knew what was going on, George thought. Even with his quick action, his clothes were charred and he had horrid burn on his left arm.   
  
Not looking to good, Georgie. He told himself. No too good at all.  
  
He crawled over to where Fred still sat in the driver's seat. Fred's chin was slumped to his chin, but George saw that he was breathing. Thank the powers that be, he thought. He didn't know what he would have done if Fred had died. Being twins, coming into being at the exact same moment brought a closeness that George had never been able to explain. He didn't think he could live without his brother. Not even for a moment.  
  
He shook his brother's shoulder lightly and Fred's eyes opened slowly. "Ah, fuck, George. I'm hurt. I'm hurt bad."  
  
George looked to where Fred's hands were and gasped. Both of Fred's hands were thick with blood. The blood didn't seem to be slowing.   
  
Fred was taking huge gasping breaths. "Damned gear shifter got me when we hit." He looked up at his brother, his twin and smiled and weak smile. "Killed by a gear shifter. Can you believe it."  
  
George began to shudder. No. No. No.  
  
George bent over his brother and ignoring the pain in his ribs and hand, lifted his brother out of the driver's seat. "Shut up, Fred. You're not going to die." He whispered.  
  
Fred groaned as he was moved. "Forget it, George. Just go. Whoever hit us with that fireball will be here any second."  
  
George bent slightly and he carried his brother through the shattered windshield. "As if I could live without you, Fred."   
  
George's whole body was numb, but he somehow found the strength to extract himself from the bus while carrying his brother.  
  
He looked around into the surrounding forest. He heard the howls of trolls and sharp orders of men. They were close.   
  
It doesn't matter, George told himself numbly. Fred is dying.  
  
Dark shapes moved in the forest, but George ignored them. They don't matter. Fred is dying.  
  
A troll moved into sight, but George merely kept walking, almost directly at it. Fred is dying.  
  
The troll moved toward the easy prey. He lifted his club above his head.  
  
"Wait, fool!" came a sharp crisp voice from the forest. George recognized the voice. It was Voldemort. The reason behind all the pain and suffering was within earshot. George kept walking. Fred is dying.  
  
Fred's blood had soaked the front of George's shirt when he finally collapsed. He tried to get back to his feet,   
  
Fred is dying  
  
but his arms and legs wouldn't work anymore. He heard a cackling from behind him. Voldemort.   
  
Voldemort strolled up to look down at George. George only looked at his brother. He could feel his brother slipping away. Fred's eyes were on George's as if he were trying to memorize his face. Fred's breathing was coming even harder. He wouldn't last much longer.  
  
Voldemort nudged George with hit foot. "What did you think, boy? That you were going to carry your brother all the way back to the school?"  
  
George kept his eyes on Fred. Fred's eyes were slowly closing.  
  
Several other shapes came into the clearing where George and Fred lie. Death Eaters, dozens of them, staying as close as they could to Voldemort's side. It was probably the safest place for them to be.  
  
A short, pudgy man waddled to Voldemort's side. "It's a Weasley, Dark Lord."  
  
Voldemort nodded in irritation. "It's a shame it's not the younger one, Wormtail. It is said that Potter has a great love for that one. He won't leave his tower for these two. No matter, we'll bring that castle down around Potter's head. And then I'll be the only one left, prophesy or not."  
  
Voldemort nudged George again. He seemed insulted by his lack of attention. His greasy hair and hawk-like nose quivered in anger. "You and your brother have been causing my army no end of trouble with that bus of yours. I had to take steps. I was the one who shot down your vehicle."  
  
Fred's eyes closed and his breathing began to slow. To George it felt like half of his soul was floating away.   
  
Fred, don't go! There was no answer.  
  
Fred's breathing stopped.  
  
Voldemort chuckled. "Looks like your brother had gone and kicked the proverbial bucket, my friend."  
  
George felt his insides tearing.   
  
Voldemort lowered his head towards George's ear. "And I was the one who killed him."  
  
George reached out and grabbed his brother's hand. It was cold. There was nothing there but a corpse. George reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. Several of the Death Eaters eyed George uneasily. Voldemort looked at George as if he were a fly.   
  
He thinks I can't hurt him, George thought. I couldn't hurt him with my most powerful spell. He has nothing to worry about.   
  
I can't hurt him. At least not directly.  
  
He and Fred had cast a small spell onto the bus before they had left the burrow. They had cast it with the knowledge that if they had ever gone down, with no hope of escape, they could activate the spell and take out as many of their enemies as possible.   
  
It was a small spell, but it had taken both of the twins to their limit to cast it. They had designed it themselves. They hadn't even given it a name.  
  
George pointed the wand at the bus. "Inferiano Suicidius!"  
  
George looked straight into Voldermort's eyes and tightened his grip on his brother's hand. "You killed Fred, you bastard!"  
  
The explosion was huge. It tore through the clearing, incinerating troll, human and tree alike.   
  
Voldemort's eyes widened as the wave closed in. With a curse and a mutter, he Disaparated.  
  
Voldemort's Death Eaters were not at quick on their feet. They were all consumed in seconds by the blast. George saw Wormtail fall to his knees as the wave hit him.  
  
Good riddance, George thought.  
  
The last thought George Weasley had before he died was simple.  
  
I'm coming, Fred!  
  
((()))  
  
A huge cry went up from all of the towers when the far forest exploded. Night suddenly became day as the light from the blast drenched the sky. It was huge.  
  
Harry wondered dimly what could have been the cause when he saw Ginny slump to the ground her face in her hands.   
  
Harry reached down to put hand on her shoulder but froze when she looked up at him with dead eyes.  
  
"Fred and George are dead."   
  
OK…I'm sorry. It had to happen. There is a series of events that have begun with the twins' deaths. You'll see. You might not like it, but I hope you understand. Tell me you hate me. 


	48. Revenge

I seem to take a long time between chapters. Sorry. Life is insane. My class is almost over and everything is coming to a head. Time is of the essence.  
  
"Take her to her room and keep an eye on her." Harry whispered into Quentin's ear.  
  
Quentin nodded solemnly and gripped Ginny lightly by the shoulders. She turned when he applied pressure, but it was only a motor reflex. Ginny's eyes stared straight forward and her mouth was slightly open. Her face was fixed with a dumbfounded expression. She hadn't said a word since the explosion in the woods.   
  
Quentin led her slowly towards the trap-door and lifted her up in his massive arms when they came to the stairs. Throughout this, Ginny's face never changed.  
  
Harry sighed heavily and laid his head on the stone railing of the ancient tower. He wanted to follow Ginny. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to hold her and talk to her until her pain was subdued.  
  
But he couldn't leave this fucking tower. This is my place, Harry though grimly. This is my duty.  
  
"Is she going to be OK?" Ron asked from Harry's side. Harry turned to look his tall friend in the face. Ron had been the rock in Harry's life for so long that it pained Harry to see him broken. The pain from the twin's death was plain on Ron's handsome face and there were streaks running down his face from when he had cried. Hermione stood next to him support him with an arm around his waist.  
  
Harry ran a hand though his hair. It fell back into his eyes when he let was done. It was well past time to get it cut, Harry thought distractedly.   
  
"Harry? Is Ginny going to be OK?" Ron asked again.  
  
"I don't know, Ron." Harry said quietly. "She's been hit pretty bad by…what's happened? She needs a little time."  
  
Ron's face crumpled and a fresh tear trickled down his face. His breathing became ragged and Harry looked away, not wanting to see Ron suffer. Down in the battlefield, Neville's medics ran from body to body, searching for those that could still be saved. Neville was easily identifiable by the massive, red, gold-trimmed cross on the back of his robes. Harry could hear Neville's voice echo across the courtyard. Neville voice which had always been tweedy and slightly annoying, boomed with authority as he commanded his medics. Neville's troops obeyed quickly and without question, running from crater to crater applying bandages, casting spells and distributing healing potions.  
  
"War makes men of us all." Harry whispered.  
  
"What did you say, Harry?" Hermione asked from below Ron's arm. The bond between her and Ron was easy to see by the look of pain on her face. Hermione had known and loved the twins and with her sadness added to Ron's own, it must have nearly unbearable.  
  
"Nothing." Harry answered.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked, her voice tinged with pain and desperation. "They're just going to keep coming. We're all too tired to hold out much longer."  
  
Harry didn't have an answer. Things were falling apart. They had defended against wave upon wave of Voldemort's forces, but they seemed without number. The wizards on the towers were getting tired and the defense had fallen mainly on the shoulders of Ron's Sentinels. And even the Sentinels with their supernatural stamina and strength were getting tired. This was easy to see but the number of human bodies piled in the courtyard. Neville and his medics were doing their best to heal as many as possible, but the death toll was growing.  
  
Harry felt rudderless. He had been put in charge because he was destined to face Voldemort to the death. But here, in this tower, he felt useless. Something wasn't right. This isn't the way it is supposed to be, he thought grimly.   
  
He forced a small smile onto his face. "We'll go on as we have. That's all we can do."  
  
Ron leaned over and gripped the stone railing. "Fred and George…I wish they were here. They never let themselves get beaten down."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yeah…they'd crack a joke and have us all laughing. They'd make us forget we were in any trouble."  
  
Ron and Hermione smiled simultaneously but their smiles quickly faded into grimaces. Ron's hands tightened on the railing. "Voldemort…that bastard killed my brothers." There was a sharp crack and Harry could see fractures running through the stone under Ron's hands.  
  
Harry laid a hand on Ron's shoulders. "No sense in doing Voldemort's work for him. This tower has to hold."  
  
Ron smiled again, but it was sardonic. "He will pay, Harry. I'll kill him if I have to do it myself."  
  
Harry nodded and was going to respond with words of encouragement, but an inhuman scream rang across the field around the castle. It was a scream of agony. It had originated from the woods just beyond the tower's wand range.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sounded like a troll." Hermione said, squinting into the distance.  
  
There were more screams and another wave of giants and trolls came steaming out of the woods.  
  
"Here they come again." Ron whispered.  
  
"Look at them!" Hermione said as the monsters charged the walls. "They're terrified!"  
  
It was true. Even at this distance Harry could sees the looks of fear on the giants' faces. It clicked into place in Harry head. "Voldemort is driving them out."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, not understanding.  
  
"We've killed enough of them to make them scared of these walls." Harry said. "But Voldemort is killing them until they're more scared of him than they are of us."  
  
Ron snorted and pulled the great sword from his back. "Now he's doing our work for us." He grabbed Hermione around the waist and leaped off of the tower. Harry looked over the railing and saw them falling. They fell quickly, but it was close to a two hundred fall. This was the tallest tower in Hogwarts and the fall would kill anyone, even the other Sentinels, but Ron landed and rolled, cradling Hermione in his arms, protecting her from the ground. Ron completed the roll and released Hermione in the same motion. With a scream of rage, he charged the beasts.  
  
There was similar scream from far to Harry's right and Ron's Sentinels jumped from their tower. They fell in waves, so as not to land on each other and when they recovered, they formed ranks quickly.   
  
Ron reached the giants well before any of the others. Ron had cut down enough of their brethren for them to not know who he was on sight. They charged tentatively and brandished their rusty swords and war hammers hesitantly.   
  
Ron leaped among the monsters gleefully. With a great over sweep, he cleaved a troll from neck to groin. He wrenched his sword free and decapitated another. While he barely stood as high as a giant's knee, they backed away in fear. Ron took advantage of their fear and met them head-on.  
  
Ron leaped from a giant's foot to his knee to his shoulder and finished him with a deep cut to the throat. He is so fast, Harry thought.  
  
The battle didn't last much longer. The rest of the Sentinels joined in and the monsters were mowed down. For the first skirmish in while, the Sentinels didn't lose a man or woman. Harry thanked the powers that be for that. Watching a man or woman go instantly insane when their loved one died was not a pretty sight.   
  
Joseph Dent, who led the group of Sentinels from the other tower grabbed Ron by the shoulder and turned him violently. Dent proceeded to scream and make harsh gestures in Ron's direction. He's trying to make Ron more cautious, Harry thought. Ron had leaped from an insane height to challenge no less than thirty giants and trolls all by himself. Dent was no doubt trying to make Ron see the error in such actions. Ron merely stared back at Dent and walked away when the older man was finished. Harry doubted that the speech had much of an effect. Ron had already been more than half-mad when it came to battle, and since the death of his brothers he had only become more so.  
  
Ron came back to tower using the stairs. No even Ron could have merely jumped from the ground to the top of the tower. He pushed open the trapdoor and stuck his head in with a smile. "We didn't lose a single warrior! Maybe things are starting to perk up."  
  
Ron was proven wrong less than an hour later. It was a harsh lesson.  
  
Quentin pushed the trapdoor open violently and climbed through the portal, breathing hard.   
  
"What is it, Quent." Harry asked  
  
"It's…Ginny." He said taking massive breaths in between each breath. "She's…gone."  
  
"What?" Ron screamed  
  
Quentin collapsed to the ground. He had evidently run all the way up the ancient stairs. It was quite a climb.   
  
"I told you to watch her!" Harry yelled.  
  
"She wouldn't let me!" Quentin wheezed back. "You told me to take her to her room, remember. But on the way she made us stop in some side room. She said she would rather stay there. I checked the room out. It was some dirty, old classroom. But it had a couch and I figured she would like to sleep on it. She wouldn't let me stay in the room. She said something about how a girl needs her privacy. So I stood outside the door. I checked on her every fifteen minutes or so and the last time I did, she wasn't there!"  
  
"We have to find her." Harry muttered. What was she doing? They didn't have time for this crap.  
  
"What floor were you on when she made you stop?" Hermione asked.  
  
Quentin turned his head slightly, his expression puzzled. "Third, I think."  
  
"Oh, shit!" Hermione yelled covering her face with her hands.  
  
"What is it, Herm?" Ron asked, worried.  
  
"Room 215, right?" she asked Quentin.  
  
"Yeah." Quentin responded, still dumfounded.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "At some point long before we came to this school, some students decided that they would like to visit Hogsmeade on there own. Without school permission. So they sneaked into an old, retired class room and knocked a hole in the wall behind an old tapestry. The hole is right above a sloping rooftop. From the rooftop, it's an easy climb to the ground. The walls are covered in thick vines."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked. What does this have to do with Ginny?"  
  
"That's the room Ginny was in. She must have known about it. It's mainly used by students who want to get off school property to meet their boyfriend or girlfriend."  
  
"How do you know about it?" Ron asked a small smile on his face.  
  
"I overheard some seventh-years talking about last year. Ginny must have found out like that."  
  
"Why the hell would Ginny want to get off if school property?" Ron asked.  
  
Suddenly, Harry understood what Hermione was hinting at. He looked toward the thick, dark forest. "Voldemort's out there."  
  
"So?" Ron asked, still puzzled. "That's one more reason for her to not to want to go out there!"  
  
"She's going to try and kill him." Harry whispered.  
  
"Revenge for the twins." Hermione said.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "Oh, God! She'll be killed for sure! We've got to catch up with her."  
  
Harry nodded, glad to finally have something to do. He was sick with worry for Ginny, but this was finally something he could do with his owns hands. Commanding an army wasn't the most gratifying thing for him. "Quent, find Draco. I'm sure he'll want to come along. I think he's helping with the wounded. Ron, tell Dent that he's in command until we get back. We'll meet by the east garden in ten minutes."  
  
Everyone scattered and Harry looked to the woods, his face filled with worry. "What are you doing, Gin?" he whispered.  
  
((()))  
  
Ginny trotted steadily through the thick woods. A low branch slapped her face, but she paid it no mind even when the blood began falling into her eye. There was only one thing to and everything else was nothing. Voldemort would die. He had killed her brothers. That bastard would suffer before he died.  
  
OK, OK maybe one or two more. Ginny's off to kill Voldemort and the rest of the gang has to try and stop her before she gets herself into big trouble. It's going to happen. A great meeting between The Dark Wiz and the Boy Wonder. 


	49. Disowned

Albus Dumbledore walked up and down the rows of makeshift sleeping bags, the sound of soft snoring coming from several directions. Flitwick had conjured up the sleeping bags when the wizards atop the east tower had begun to pass out from exhaustion. It had been a long night. The seemingly endless wave of beasts had continued to come against the towers and had been repelled time after time. But now the wizards who had been defending the towers, throwing spell after spell at the monsters needed their rest.  
  
A teenager who had come from Stillwater Academy gave a loud snore and rolled over in his sleeping bag as Dumbeldore passed. The girl was perhaps fifteen, far too young to see and do the things which she had done that night. Dumbledore had once again been astonished by the strength of youth. The students from Stillwater and Hogwarts had performed and carried themselves in ways that many adult wizards couldn't. Dumbledore had seen a professor from Stillwater break down in tears when the first wave of monsters had come sweeping down the hill, while Colin Creevey who had been standing next to the teacher had merely gritted his teeth and readied himself for battle. Gryffindor bravery, Dumbledore thought to himself with more than a little pride for his former House.  
  
After finishing his walkthrough, Dumbledore moved to stand beside McGonagall. She was looking out through the darkness, as if trying to see the enemy who had retreated once gain into the Dark Forest. She gave a small shudder and rubbed her hands on her arms. "Dark night, Albus."  
  
Dumbledore gave small nod. The darkness of the night seemed almost solid. He felt as though he could reach out and caress the evil in the air. "It will soon be over, one way or another." He whispered.  
  
McGonagall snorted. "I see no evidence of that, Albus. The attacks coming much slower, but I doubt we've made much of an impact on their numbers."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No, I doubt we have. But the real battle is about to begin. As we speak, Harry is rushing headfirst towards Voldemort, seeking to finish it once and for all."  
  
McGonagall's eyes widened and her head whipped back to the central tower where Harry had been for the entire battle. It was too far to see if Potter was there or not, but McGonagall had long ago learned to take Dumbledore's words as true. "Why are we sitting here? We need to help him. Voldemort will crush him!"  
  
Dumbledore ran a hand through his beard. "This is how it has to be. Harry and his friends have changed to compensate for Voldemort's power. Perhaps their love for each other will be enough."  
  
"Perhaps?!" McGonagall screamed. "Perhaps, Dumbeldore?! I admit Weasley has become a force to be reckoned with. Granger has become one of the most powerful witches I've ever seen." McGonagall stopped suddenly. "How is that, Albus? Granger has always been brilliant, but her innate magical strength has never been amazing. How is it that she seems to be able use magic that I'm not even sure I myself could?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled again and this time it was a happy smile. "Love does strange things. It has to do with the bond that they share. Weasley has become a paragon of strength and physical power. The bond will not allow one of them to outstrip the other. It compensates. In response to Weasley's strength, the bond has bestowed Hermione with astounding magical abilities. Quite quaint, isn't it?"  
  
"Still, Albus, we both know what happens when Joseph Dent confronted Voldemort that last time he was in power. Voldemort tossed the man around like a rag doll. As strong as Weasley is, we can't expect him to do any better."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "But it isn't Weasley that will be fighting Voldemort. That's Potter's job."  
  
"I admit, Albus, that Harry has performed well beyond expectations, but this is Voldemort we are talking about."  
  
"As I said, one way or another, this fight will soon be over. We've done all we can. It's up to Harry now."  
  
((()))  
  
Ginny tried her best to be quiet as she moved through the forest. She had never spent much time in the woods, and twigs and dry leaves snapped under her feet with each step. Not that being quiet was very important with all the noise going on around her. Voldemort's army which perhaps at one point had a semblance of discipline had fallen into chaos. Bellows of anger a pain rang out all around her as troll warred with each other. Evidently fear of attacking the castle had driven them to attacking on another. Ginny could hear human voices also, as the Death Eaters tried to keep the beasts under control.  
  
Still, none of this mattered to her. Voldemort was her goal. He had slaughtered her brothers. He had to die. Fear or wariness hardly crossed mind. The fact that Voldemort had killed hundreds of witches and wizards far more capable than her didn't cross her mind either. Revenge was all she had now. In fact the only emotion she felt when she felt a wand jab into her back was regret that she wouldn't get her chance to kill Voldemort herself.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" said a voice from behind her, apparently the owner of the wand that was pressed into her back.  
  
Ginny said nothing as she whipped around, bringing her own wand to shoulder level.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" the voice screamed before Ginny could even open her mouth. Her wand flew from her hand as she was thrown backwards into the dirt. She rolled as fast as she could. But all she received for her movement was a boot in the stomach. Her breath flew through her mouth in a grunt. Hands grabbed at her arms and legs and she thrashed and kicked to keep them at bay.   
  
Laughter erupted around her as she was wrestled down, her arms and legs pinned to the ground. Lucius Malfoy's handsome, smirking face was inched from her own.  
  
"Feisty!" he snarled.  
  
Ginny only screamed thrashed in vain to get away.   
  
"Relax, Weasley!" Malfoy said. "Believe me, young lady; you'd be dead by now if the Dark Lord didn't want to speak to you personally."  
  
These words froze Ginny in place as if she had been punched. He knew, she thought to herself. Voldemort knew I was coming the whole time.  
  
Malfoy must have seen the fear on her face because he laughed sinisterly. "Yes, my dear. The Dark Lord knows all. Let's go and have a chat with him."  
  
Ginny swung a fist as the smirking face as he lifted her off the ground. His head snapped back as her punch connected, but he merely smiled and elbowed her in the face. Ginny heard a horrible crunch before her head exploded. Blood ran freely from her nose. It was quite broken.  
  
Stars swam through Ginny vision as Malfoy threw over his shoulder.  
  
"I admit," Malfoy began. "This would all be much easier if I was able to use magic against you, but the Dark Lord wants you intact when you come before him."  
  
Ginny shook her head, trying to clear the fuzziness that had settled around her brain.   
  
Malfoy only walked a few minutes before he threw Ginny to the ground with a grunt. "I've brought her here, Master." Malfoy said, his eyes averted from the man in front of him.  
  
"Good, Lucius." A reedy, scraping voice said from the shadows of a tree. Ginny squinted her eyes to see deeper into the shadows, and immediately regretted it. Voldemort's blood red eyes shone from the darkness.  
  
Voldemort stepped out from the shadows, his long black cloak trailing behind him. There was no wand in his hand, but Ginny wouldn't have cared if he had been pointing one right at her. With a growl, she threw herself at him.  
  
There was almost surprise on Voldemort's face when he saw what she was doing. Such abandon, such emotion was beneath the Dark Lord. With almost a lazy gesture of his hand, he stopped Ginny midair. She revolved slowly in the air as Voldemort stepped nearer. He was looking her over, considering her. After nearly a minute of just staring at her, he chuckled. "Oh, I see."  
  
"What?" Ginny spat.  
  
"I see what Potter sees in you. I've always liked my women pale, as well. And the red hair!" Voldemort ran a finger along Ginny's jaw, smiling. "Oh, yes I have always liked my women pale." His smile suddenly disappeared. It was quickly replaced by a scowl. "And perhaps that is why he likes his women pale. That boy stole much from me that night we first met. He has my strength, if untrained. He speaks Parseltoungue." His smile returned. "And perhaps my taste in women."  
  
Ginny, tried to bite his hand, but the spell in which Voldemort held her was tight and movement was slow and ungainly.  
  
Voldemort pulled his hand back lazily and then shook his finger at her with mock severity. "Come now, Miss Weasley. Let's try and be civil. At least until I'm done with what I've come for."  
  
"Why don't you just kill me?" Ginny screamed. "Kill me the way you killed my brothers!"  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Yes, your brothers. If I could I would bring them back and kill them again, I would. They killed almost half of my Death Eaters with that neat little trick of theirs."  
  
Ginny felt a strange satisfaction in hearing that her brothers had caused Voldemort so much trouble. "You murdered them!"  
  
Voldemort waved her comment away. "If it makes you feel any better, Ginny, your brothers were only doing what they were born to do."  
  
Ginny stared back blankly, not understanding.  
  
Voldemort saw her bewildered expression and laughed. "Oh, come now!" he screamed. "Surely you understand! I know that you're a smart little witch."  
  
When Ginny simply stared back, Voldemort leaned in with a patient expression on his face. Ginny was sourly reminded of a Professor trying to teach a stubborn student an important lesson.  
  
"Fate, Miss Weasley!" Voldemort ejaculated. "Surely you believe in that after all that has happened. This entire war is based on a single prophecy given by Albus Dumbledore. Young Master Potter and I are destined to face off in a duel to the death. Everything that happens leading up to that encounter is merely leading towards it."  
  
Ginny began to understand, but she didn't feel like letting Voldemort know he had taught her anything. Voldemort took her silence for ignorance.  
  
"Think about it!" he screamed. "Is it so hard to believe that your brothers were born to accomplish one thing in their pathetic, short lives? They were born to die!"  
  
Ginny couldn't keep the horror from her features at Voldemort's words.  
  
Voldemort smiled, genuinely pleased that Ginny's was grasping what he was saying. "Only the death of a loved one could have brought you from that tower. In response to your brothers death, you did the only thing that destiny has allowed you to do! You left the tower quietly, with thoughts of revenge flying through your mind. I knew you were coming because I have studied fate for decades. I know how it works, wielding people as if they were weapons."  
  
Ginny could no longer hold her silence. "But why? Why is my coming off of the tower so important?"  
  
Voldemort's smile became horrible. His red, slitted eyes nearly closed. "Who is the one person that Harry Potter would risk everything for? Who is the one person that Harry Potter would come out and risk life and limb to save?"  
  
Realization dawned on Ginny like a punch. Breathing was difficult as the consequences of her actions ran through her mind. What have I done? she asked herself.  
  
Voldemort continued. "As your brothers died to complete their destiny, so you are completing yours by luring Potter into my grasp. Your immature, irrational want for revenge will bring about the death of Harry Potter, the only person that ever had any chance of stopping me. After he dies, the rest of the world will fall like dominoes. This world will fall into my dark grip." Voldemort smiled, genuinely happy. And it's all your fault."  
  
Ginny slumped and would have collapsed if Voldemort hadn't been holding her in the air through magic. She hung like a rag-doll. The only hope she had left was that Voldemort would kill her before Harry came.  
  
Don't come, Harry. Stay in the Castle.  
  
((()))  
  
Harry eased the sword in its sheath, impatient to get moving. The Sword of Gryffindor shone brightly, its rubies reflecting even the dim light of the courtyard. The last time he had used the sword, he had nearly killed Voldemort in the sewers of New Orleans. If it came to that, he planned on finishing the job tonight.  
  
The first one of his friends to reach the rally point was Quentin. He was wearing a heavy belt with large pouched that circled his waist. After a moment, Harry realized the pouches had belonged to the twins.   
  
Quentin noticed Harry glance and said, "We need all the help we can get. I'm not sure how everything in these pouches work, but I'm sure we'll find out."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
The next to arrive were Ron and Hermione. The looked impressive in their leather armor and Ron's huge sword. They were completely silent, though between the two of them, that meant very little. They could have been having a discussion with each other at that very moment.  
  
Draco came last. Unlike the rest of them, Draco had put on his black school robe over his Muggle clothing. He had tied his shoulder length hair back into a tail. He looked freshly washed and clothed. Harry understood immediately. Draco wanted to look his best when he met his father for the last time.  
  
With everyone there, Harry set off in a slow jog. Harry new they could easily keep that pace until they got to wherever it was they were going. Ron and Hermione could probably outrun Harry these days and Draco and Quentin were both athletic young men.   
  
"How do we know where to go?" Hermione called up as they entered the first layer of the Dark Forest.   
  
"We'll go to where we saw the explosion." Harry answered. "If he's not there, we'll just have to keep looking."  
  
They heard sounds of the monster army all around them. Quiet was of the utmost importance. Harry flinched every time a twig or a dry leaf crunched under his feet or the feet of his friends.   
  
They had been running for almost twenty minutes when Harry called everyone to a halt. His friends surrounded him, throwing uneasy glances into the forest. They looked at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation for the stop.   
  
"This is too easy." Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione nodded her face pale. "I know. It's like Voldemort has opened a hole for us to come through. I bet this forest is swarming with troll and giants. We can hear them, but we can't see them."  
  
Draco shook his head slowly. "If Voldemort knows were coming…"  
  
"We're in big trouble." Harry said with a sigh. "Well, there's nothing for it. It's not like we can stop. He has Ginny."  
  
They all nodded.   
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
They set off at the slow jog again, the scent of burnt wood assailing their noses. They were close, Harry could feel it.  
  
((()))  
  
Voldemort stared into the dark forest. His eyes seemed to penetrate the darkness. Ginny had no doubt that he could see more than a normal wizard.  
  
"They're close." Voldemort said, smiling. "I can feel it."  
  
Ginny wished for the thousandth time that she hadn't been so stupid as to think she could kill Voldemort herself. Harry was going to die and the world would fall into darkness because of the immature acts of a teenager.  
  
"ADVENTIA ILLUSIO!" Voldemort muttered.  
  
Ten feet in front of him, an image of Ginny's dead body appeared on the ground. She was so bloody she was hardly recognizable.   
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, still floating in the air on the currents of Voldemort's magic.  
  
Voldemort didn't take his eye of the illusion as he answered. "Contingency, my dear. One must always have a plan to fall back on. I know that young Harry has become quite a wizard since our first meeting. If by some freak chance I can't defeat him fairly, I'll show him your dead body. Whether he becomes furious or is struck by his own grief, it will be more than enough time for me to finish him."  
  
Ginny had lost all hope. The last thin she wanted to see was Harry dying. She would rather be dead. "Why don't you just kill me? Why use an illusion when you have my real body right here?"  
  
Voldemort still hadn't torn his eyes from the bloody mess that was the illusion of Ginny's body. Ginny realized that Voldemort was enjoying looking at the illusion. He was enjoying the blood. "All in good time, my dear." Voldemort finally looked at her, his red eyes blazing. "Fear not, you will die for being nothing more than a Muggle lover. But as I said before: Contingency."  
  
Voldemort turned and looked into the forest. "You can have her, now." He said to the darkness. "But she isn't to die, yet. Once I've killed Potter you can give her the Kiss."  
  
As Voldemort had spoken, the darkness in the forest seemed to…shift. The darkness flowed forward and when Ginny realized what they were she couldn't hold back a scream. The Dementors floated forward, leaving only shadow in their wake.   
  
((()))  
  
Harry strode forward purposefully, on hand on his sword the other holding his wand. If he was to die today, he would die like a man.   
  
Harry and company broke into a burnt clearing. All of the trees had been incinerated in the twin's blast. A few of the larger stumps were still smoldering.  
  
Harry felt only a twinge of surprise to see Voldemort standing there, waiting. He wasn't alone. Malfoy and the rest of the remaining Death Eaters stood in a group behind their Dark Lord. Harry did a quick head count and saw that there were over twenty of them. Things weren't looking too good.  
  
"Harry!" Voldemort called, his arms outstretched in a welcoming gesture. "Won't you join us?"  
  
Harry walked forward on unsteady legs and was comforted to hear the footfalls of his friends behind him. Harry stopped a good twenty yards away from Voldemort.   
  
"Where's Ginny?" he asked, his hand so tight on the sword that his knuckles were white.  
  
Voldemort's face looked slightly disappointed. "Come now, Harry. This is our greatest moment together and you're ruining it with talk of a Muggle lover. She hardly matters. Or should I say 'She hardly mattered.'? She died in the most pleasant way."  
  
Harry ripped the sword from its sheath with a scream of rage. Voldemort's eyes widened and his hand went to his side, almost as if remembering the sword's sting.  
  
"It's over, Voldemort." Harry whispered. "You die today."  
  
Voldemort though a glance over his shoulder at his Death Eaters. "Kill them. Be wary of the freckled one. He is most dangerous. Potter is not to be touched. He's mine. I'll kill them man who so much as singes a hair on his head."  
  
The Death Eaters pulled their wands, but seeing Harry so close to his friends, they knew they couldn't cast any spells without hitting him. Seeing this, they all charged.  
  
Harry charged them, as well. He heard his friends running behind him, staying with him. They all were screaming.  
  
Harry met the first Death Eater head on. The woman saw him coming and tried to shy away from him, remembering Voldemort's last order. Harry swung his sword and took the woman's leg at the knee. She fell with a scream of agony and Harry turned help his friends.  
  
If they weren't going to fight him for fear of Voldemort, Harry was going to take full advantage of it. He swung his sword with abandon, imagining Ginny's smiling face as he cut her killers down. The Death Eaters stayed away from him as best they could, but every one of his slashes connected with flesh and bone.  
  
Suddenly, huge, black tendrils wrapped around his arms and ripped him away from the battle. He flew through the air, end over end, until he fell to the ground with a grunt. Try as he might to hold onto the sword, it flew from his grasp when he hit the ground.  
  
The black tendrils had disappeared while Harry was in the air, and Harry rolled immediately. A black bar of shadow erupted from Voldemort's wand and struck the ground Harry had been moments before. There was a slight hiss and the shadow consumed the ground, giving off a horrible stench. Harry was sure if he had been hit by that spell he would have been dead in moments.  
  
Harry whipped his wand out of his pocket and squared up to the Dark Lord. Voldemort hadn't wasted time. As Harry had been rolling, Voldemort had begun his next spell. Harry was hit by a multicolored wave. A numb fog settled over his brain. His eyes saw only black and rubbing them did nothing to clear them.  
  
Harry knew that blind as he was, he had little or no chance at dodging Voldemort's next spell.  
  
((()))  
  
As Harry reeled in shadow, the battle continued around him. When Harry had been torn from the battle by Voldemort, Ron had become enraged. Harry was his best friend and seeing him about to die had sent Ron over the edge.   
  
He didn't even bother with the sword, ripping it from his back and tossing it to the ground; the bulky thing impeded his movement. With a burst of supernatural speed, Ron met his first Death Eater. Now that Harry had been pulled from battle, the evil wizards had no qualms against using magic. The wizard in front of Ron had just begun to pull his wand from within his robes when Ron hit him. Ron had grown so strong since becoming a Sentinel that he could crack stone with his fist. He wasn't surprised to find that it worked just as well on flesh and bone.  
  
He was aware of Hermione at all times. Their bond always told him where she was. Through the bond, he felt her heart beat. He felt tiny threads of hatred and fear from her. These felling were not directed at him, but rather at the Death Eaters she was fighting. He felt her enormous will build up as she prepared to unleash a spell.  
  
He couldn't hear the spell she muttered, but there was a large flash of light and a grunt of pain came from behind him. These Death Eaters were good at what they did. They had spent the majority of their lives devoted to learning powerful spells to cause pain and death. Hermione was only a sixth-year student, but the one Death Eater after another fell beneath her wand. Ron couldn't help but smile as he downed another Death Eater (a large man that had a scar that ran from his temple to his upper lip). Ron had become strong in body, but Hermione's magic had become just as strong. And as strong as he was, he had little doubt that Hermione was even more dangerous than him.  
  
With the blood pounding through his head, Ron didn't hear the spell that connected with his back. His Sentinel magic protected him enough to stop the fireball from tearing through his body, but he was still knocked to the ground, his leather armor smoldering. Powers that be, it hurt.  
  
As quick as he was, Ron wasn't fast enough to dodge the second spell. All of his muscles suddenly went rigid and pain tore through his body. He gritted his teeth and it was all he could do to lift his head to see Lucius Malfoy with his wand pointed at Ron's head, smiling wickedly.  
  
((()))  
  
Draco and Quentin had stayed well behind, Harry, Ron and Hermione, knowing that their contributions to the fight were not in brute strength or overwhelming magic. But when Draco saw his father pinning Ron down with a spell, he wasn't surprised to find his feet running forward to help him. Weasley wasn't Draco's friend and much more time would be needed to mend the gap which had grown between them over the years, but Draco would have gladly given his own life to save the freckle-faced boy. He owed Ron that much. He owed them ALL that much.   
  
With simple acts of kindness, Harry Potter and his friends had pulled Draco out of the shadow of his own soul. Draco had known that he was withering inside for years, but he had needed the acceptance of his new friends to truly sever his connections with Voldemort and his father.  
  
So it was with a happy, easy heart that he tackled his father to the ground. They both rolled on the ground, vying for solid holds on each other's arms. His father's grip wavered and his eyes widened when he recognized his son. It was more than enough time for Draco to snap his fist forward. There was a dry meat packing sound when his fist connected with his father's cheek.  
  
Lucius grunted and with strength brought upon by rage and disbelief he threw his son away from him. Draco rolled and came to his feet, his wand in his hand, ready to dodge what ever his father sent his way.  
  
Lucius was a little slower getting to his feet. He wiped his mouth and spit blood. He turned his icy blue eyes to his son. It was in that moment that Draco realized he no longer had a father. There was only hatred in his father's gaze. In that one look Lucius disowned his son.  
  
Draco couldn't have cared less. He had hated his father for years. His expression was blank when he raised his wand above his head, ready to duel.   
  
Lucius smiled viciously. "Now you die, boy."  
  
Draco didn't even respond. He knew he had little chance against this man in battle. Lucius Malfoy had always been the worst of the Death Easters. Still, he readied himself to fight.  
  
Draco may not have earned his position on the Quidditch team during his second year, but the years of playing the sport had honed his reflexes to sharp daggers. When a black bar of power shot out from the tip of Lucius' wand, he dodged it easily. Spinning like a top, Draco turned and yelled, "GLOOMION SETELIUS!".  
  
The spell was invisible. Lucius' eyes widened and his hands shot up to them, rubbing vigorously. "I'm blind!" he screamed. "You little bastard. How dare you use that spell on me? I taught you everything you know!"  
  
Draco thought about everything he had learned from Harry in the last few months. Very little of it had anything to do with magic. Harry had taught him the power of forgiveness. Draco knew it was the most important thing he had learned since coming to Hogwarts. "No, Lucius." He whispered. "Not everything."  
  
Lucius was muttering every counter curse that he knew. The counter curse that should have made the blindness only sent a wave of pain through his head. "What have you done to me?" he demanded.  
  
Draco almost smiled. "You know, Lucius? You have never lacked in ambition or hatred, but you were never a very smart man. You should know that spells cast by different people have different effects. Your counter curse would have worked if the spell had been cast by a evil wizard." Finally, Draco did smile. "I guess that means I'm one of the good guys. You just assumed I was evil because you raised me. The counter curse is different when cast by one with a noble heart. But you wouldn't know anything about that."  
  
Draco looked down at his wand and whispered, "Shamshere Appeario."  
  
A foot long blade grew slowly from the tip of his wand. When it had reached its full length he stalked towards his father.  
  
Lucius must have heard the whisper, because he began backing away, fear plain on his handsome face. "Draco, don't do this! I'm your father."  
  
"No." Draco said. "You never were." He lunged forward and buried his blade into Lucius' throat.  
  
Lucius' scream was cut short as blood rushed into his mouth. His wand fell to the charred ground and his hands flew to his throat, trying to stem the flow of blood which would be his death.  
  
Draco merely stared. "I would have stabbed you in the heart if I thought you had one, Lucius."  
  
Draco turned his back and walked slowly away from the man who had raised him. Lucius was trying to yell, but by now all strength had left him. He collapsed to the ground and the last thought that ran through his mind before death took him was one of disbelief and anger.  
  
I had planned on finishing it with this chapter. I know you're all asking how I could stop in the middle of the fight. I feel like an ass doing it, believe me. I just ran out of time. 


End file.
